Darkness Before Dawn
by DesertRose3000
Summary: AU. Yugi begins his freshman year at Domino University. Between the bullshit classes, bullies, mountains of homework and the mysterious twin who can match wits with him in games, Yugi must learn to walk the fine line between work and play, light and dark and happiness and tragedy.
1. Prologue

A/N: The story is already complete. One new chapter will be uploaded every Saturday. Two or more reviews from different people will induce me to upload chapters during the intermittent week.

Warnings for themes of physical and sexual abuse. If you are easily offended or upset, this isn't the story for you. As per FFnet's idiotic policies, I've toned down the most graphic passages. The good stuff is available on my AO3 account under the pseud DesertRose3000.

{} Flashback

\/ /\ Dream

Japanese school year

1st trimester: Second week April – Last week July

Summer vacation: Last week July - Last week August

2nd trimester: First week September – Last week December

Winter vacation: December 25 – January 7

3rd trimester: First week January – Last week March

Spring vacation: March 25 – April 7

* * *

 _Sunday, April 3, 2005  
_ _Domino City, Kantou Region, Japan_

The rain poured down in a torrent from fat, iron gray clouds, plipping off of green leaves and soaking the good earth with fresh, life-giving moisture. The raindrops splashed and slid off of the sleight roof of the old three story house that sat on a spacious lot, its white walls standing out in stark contrast against the grays and browns of the thick wood of tall old growth trees that flanked it.

In his third story bedroom, whose wood plank floor was littered with dirty laundry, boxes and half-read manga, eighteen-year-old rising university freshman Mutou Yugi sat clicking through all the old family photos he had spent the day scanning into his new computer.

' _Rain again,'_ he thought, large violet eyes casting a baleful glance at the gloomy weather outside his window.

The next photo made him pause and stare, moisture filling his eyes as an image of his younger self, ensconced in his parents' arms, smiled at him from the screen.

' _Our last photo together before…'_ Yugi thought as he closed his eyes against the lachrymose flood.

{

 _July 12, 1995  
_ _Kame Game Shop_

Yugi and Grandpa were spending a rainy evening watching a movie while Yugi's parents were out for the evening act of a kabuki play. The joviality of the movie was disrupted by the shrill warble of the house phone.

Grandpa paused the movie and, with a pat on Yugi's spiky little head, rose to answer the phone.

Yugi sat waiting for Grandpa to return so they could resume their movie. From the other room, just audible over the pelting raindrops outside, Grandpa's voice drifted into his hearing.

"Yes, this is he… What?! Oh, gods!"

Yugi thought he heard a sob, but that was impossible because his jolly Grandpa never cried.

"Yes… Thank you."

The click of the phone being hung up, barely audible over the swishing and soughing of the rain and wind against the walls and windows.

A few minutes later, Grandpa returned, violet eyes dull and unfocused and features somehow looking older than they had a few minutes ago.

"Yugi, my boy, I'm so sorry…"

The rain was a torrent in his ears.

}

Blinking his eyes to clear away the noisome moisture, Yugi clicked through. Since that rainy night ten years ago, he had lived at the Kame Game Shop with his grandfather. Now that he was in college though, it was time for him to begin to make his own way through the world. Hence, his having decided to rent this house and live off campus, away from prying adult eyes.

 _"Hey, Yuge!"_ called a voice from downstairs.

"Yeah, Jou?!" Yugi called back, grateful that his voice didn't waver.

" _Ya got ¥1,056* I could borrow? I'll be good fer it by Friday, I swear!"_ the voice called.

' _Really, Jou?!'_

"Hang on!" Yugi called, grabbing his biker wallet off the desk and fishing out the requested yen.

Yugi made his way downstairs and found best friend, roommate and resident deadbeat Jounouchi Katsuya, sprawled out on the couch, blond mop looking as though it hadn't seen a comb in years, watching a raunchy anime. Wrinkling his nose in distaste, Yugi simply tossed the folded bills into Jou's lap.

"T'anks, pal!" Jou grinned up at Yugi, mirth flashing in his roguish brown eyes.

"Anytime," Yugi said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm taking my shower."

"Go fer it," said Jou, already engrossed in his hentai once again.

 _*Roughly $20 USD_

* * *

After soaping himself and rinsing off, Yugi sank up to his neck in the steamy water. Usually, the evening bath was a chance for him to relax and unwind. Tonight however, his whole body was taut with the excitement that only comes with starting at a new school, where he was about to embark on his college career and learn his master passion: video game design.

Yugi sighed unhappily as he remembered the required classes he faced as an underclassman before he could actually pursue his major: computer programming and 3D geometry. OK. Those he understood. You had to know how to code if you wanted to design video games and knowledge of geometry helped with creating 3D objects.

However, he couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in disdain at the last and most frustrating requirement of all: liberal arts. This broad category was an umbrella for several other academic pursuits, such as literature, philosophy, math and the social sciences.

Literature? The furthest Yugi had ever ventured into literature had been manga and translated American comics. Philosophy? Snore City! Math? Yugi had barely scraped by in high school with a D- in that subject. This left the social sciences. Out of those, the least burdensome choice had been psychology, so it was this that Yugi had (very hesitantly) chosen to fulfill the liberal arts requirement.

' _Why the hell do I have to learn psychology to design video games? The two have nothing to do with each other! Why do schools always have to pull this shit?!'_ he thought, splashing the water spitefully with his hand.

With a deep sigh, Yugi banished all thoughts of confounding required courses from his mind and resolved to enjoy his soak to the fullest.

* * *

 _Later…_

Finished with his bath and now clad in his blue cotton PJs with yellow star pattern on them, Yugi was just setting up his new school email address, changing it from studentnumber .jp to blackmage .jp , when his attention was snapped back to the real world by the vibrating phone on his desk.

Yugi picked up his phone and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his features when he saw the caller ID: Mutou Sugoroku, aka Grandpa. Yugi flipped his phone open and hit Answer.

"Hi, Grandpa!" he chirped.

" _Hello, Yugi. Just thought I'd call you to wish you luck on your first day at school tomorrow,"_ Sugoroku's gravelly voice sounded over the phone.

"Thanks," said Yugi, frowning as he remembered what his first class tomorrow would be. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

" _Of course,"_ replied Sugoroku.

"When you studied archeology at Domino, did you have to take a bunch of classes that had nothing to do with your major as an underclassman?" Yugi asked.

" _Heh heh heh! Yes, indeed! I had to take Classical Western Literature and Art Appreciation before I could actually begin taking the archeology and egyptology courses,"_ Sugoroku answered, confirming Yugi's suspicions.

"Ugh! Well, you'll be happy to know things haven't changed that much. I have to take Psychology before I can study video game design! Isn't that the worst?!" seethed Yugi.

 _"Now, now, Yugi. Instead of complaining about what you can't change, the best thing to do is just put your head down, work hard and get through it,"_ advised Grandpa in a kind, but firm tone.

"I know. I know. _Ganbare_!" said Yugi with a longsuffering smile and roll of his eyes.

For Grandpa was a member of that practical elder generation that believed in working hard to get through a tough situation instead of complaining or commiserating about it, and certainly instead of explaining the wherefores to confused members of the younger generation.

" _That's right. If you work hard, you'll master it and before you know it, it'll be out of your way,"_ counseled Sugoroku.

"Yes, Grandpa," said Yugi with a lopsided smile.

" _Besides, even if you do have required courses, it doesn't change the fact that you're in university, where you don't have to worry about being expelled because of your hair,"_ teased Sugoroku.

Yugi couldn't help but smile at Grandpa's last point. His hairstyle had caused him no end of grief from teachers in high school, due to his unusual starfish shaped black locks with purple fringe and long, angular blond bangs that framed his angelic features. In university, there were no dress or hair codes, which meant that Yugi would finally be able to relax and just study his passions.

"You're right. Thanks, Grandpa," he said, feeling somewhat better about the situation.

" _You're welcome, Yugi. Now remember, study hard and don't let Jounouchi borrow you into debt,"_ Sugoroku's merry voice teased.

"Ha ha! I won't," said Yugi, wincing as he remembered the money he had lent to the blond earlier.

" _I'm going to let you go now. Don't stay up too late,"_ Sugoroku advised.

"I won't. Love you, Grandpa. Bye!" said Yugi.

" _I love you too, Yugi. Goodbye,"_ replied Sugoroku before hanging up.

' _Grandpa's so awesome. He always knows how to cheer me up,'_ Yugi thought as he absently picked up a deck of cards and began flipping through it, gazing down tenderly at each card.

{

 _July 20, 1995  
_ _Kame Game Shop_

Tears flowing from his huge, round eyes, Yugi clung to the green denim of his grandfather's overalls.

"P-Please, Grandpa! I can't go to school!" the little boy sobbed.

"Why ever not, Yugi?" asked Sugoroku, knowing that he needed to handle his emotionally fragile grandson with kid gloves, while somehow still holding him accountable for his behavior.

"What'll h-happen while I'm gone?" Yugi sobbed. "What if I c-come home and you're not theeeereee?"

' _Oh, so that's the problem…'_ Sugoroku thought as he gave Yugi a squeeze before gently disengaging his clinging arms and kneeling down so that he was at eye level with his grandson.

"Yugi, I'll make a you a deal," Sugoroku proposed, gazing gravely into Yugi's eyes.

Grandpa's voice and gaze actually snapped Yugi out of his tears, causing the boy to stare back, violet communicating with violet.

"What k-kinda deal?" Yugi asked.

"Go to school today and when you get home, I'll be here with a brand new game," proposed Sugoroku, deliberately appealing to the boy's love of the thing for which he was named.

"A new game?" asked Yugi, tear bright eyes now shining with interest. "What kind?! What kind?!"

Sugoroku smiled at Yugi, aged eyes twinkling.

"You'll just have to find out when you get home," he said wisely.

"I can't wait!" cried Yugi, voice rising with excitement.

"Then why don't you start off to school so you can get home that much sooner?" advised Sugoroku.

"Great idea, Grandpa!" chirped Yugi, running to the genkan to step down into his shoes.

"I'll see you when you get home, Yugi," said Sugoroku.

At this, Yugi's little figure froze and the boy turned around, fixing Sugoroku with an imploring gaze.

"Promise?" he asked, holding out his hand, little finger crooked.

"A solemn promise," answered Sugoroku, kneeling down and hooking pinkies with Yugi.

"OK, Grandpa. I'll see you tonight," said Yugi with a return of good cheer.

With that, they unlinked their pinkies and Sugoroku watched as Yugi ran out the door, just in time to catch the city bus that would take him to school.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called as he shut the door behind him and stepped out of his shoes. "Is that the game?!"

This at the sight of several cards laid out on the dining room table at which Grandpa was seated, violet eyes twinkling.

"That it is, Yugi. This is a brand new card game called Duel Monsters. It was created in the United States by an entrepreneur named Pegasus J. Crawford and has just been released in Japan. It's a great game. Would you like to learn to play?" asked Sugoroku.

"Yeah!" cheered Yugi, pausing only to dump his backpack.

"Alright. We'll just go over the basics for now, then play one game before you do your homework," said Sugoroku.

"Aw, OK…" conceded Yugi as he sat in his chair.

Sugoroku spent the next hour going over the cards and explaining the different archetypes, equipment, magic and trap cards, attack and defense points and the rules of the game. After Yugi understood them pretty well, they had a short duel, which Grandpa won easily. However, Yugi was so enthralled with the game that he didn't mind losing.

"This is my favorite card," he declared solemnly as he held up a card upon which was printed a wizard with long purple hair, dressed in matching armor and pointy helmet.

"Then you must keep him in your deck. If you treat him and your other cards well, they'll always look after you," said Sugoroku.

"And you too, Grandpa. Your cards will take care of you forever," smiled Yugi.

"Yes, they will," smiled Sugoroku.

}

As he peered down at the cards, which had different monsters, dragons and wizards on them, Yugi thought back to last Monday's freshman orientation, which he and Jou had attended to enroll in the university and get their class schedules. After the boring registration and speeches had come the fun part: picking which clubs or circles they wanted to be in. There had been two kinds: the more formal clubs, which neither gamer had looked twice at, and the interest based circles, only one of which had struck their fancy: the Duel Monsters circle!

{

 _Monday, March 28, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

At long last, all the boring speeches and distribution of schedules and maps was over. Now it was time for the fun part: picking out clubs and circles to participate in during the school year. The clubs all consisted of stuffy, boring pastimes that kindled neither Yugi nor Jou's interests. The circles were all pretty much the same. Then their eyes fell on one table, a bit apart from the others, behind which sat a young man with fluffy, snow white hair and large, disarming brown eyes. Upon seeing two potential members, the young man instantly smiled warmly at them as they sidled up to the table.

"Welcome to my humble table. My name is Bakura Ryou. Are you interested in signing up?" he asked cordially.

"Yup!" replied Yugi and Jou simultaneously.

"I'm Mutou Yugi," Yugi introduced himself.

"'N I'm Jounouchi Katsuya. Ya prolly heard a me…" Jou began.

"Defending regional champion?!" Bakura cried, cutting off Jou.

"Well, I did finish third…" replied Jou.

"Mutou Yugi wants to be in my circle?! Oh, I believe I shall _swoon_!" cried Bakura, gazing at Yugi with starstruck eyes.

"Er… Um…" Yugi stammered, uncertain of how to react in the face of such unmitigated fanfare. "Is there some paperwork we need to fill out?"

"Oh, you needn't bother. Just show up in the library in Building 3C after class next Wednesday with your deck," smiled Bakura.

"What 'bout me, third place finishah?" asked Jou, interposing himself between Yugi and Bakura.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. Of course. The more the merrier. Here are the requisite papers. Just bring them along with your cards," answered Bakura, absently shoving the papers into Jou's face without ever removing his eyes from Yugi, who could barely contain his laughter.

}

' _Even with the bullshit classes, college is gonna be so awesome!'_ Yugi thought as he tucked his cards safely into his backpack for tomorrow.


	2. College Freshman

_Monday, April 4, 2005_

Yugi's consciousness floated somewhere in the pleasant haze between deep sleep and wakefulness. On some level, he was aware that the time for relinquishing sleep was approaching, but was unprepared to move up through the layers of heavy darkness just yet.

 _SPLASH!_

"JOU! YOU ASSHOLE!"

Which would explain why a now cold and dripping wet Yugi was launching himself out of bed at the guffawing blond, engaging him in an impromptu wrestling match.

"I'd love t' wake ya up normal, Yuge, but dis 's da only way I know wut works," grinned Jou as he easily blocked Yugi's lunges and strikes.

"You suck!" cried Yugi.

"Nevah on da first date," grinned Jou.

"Stay away from me!" Yugi fumed, turning and running into the bathroom, where the door slammed shut behind him.

A still chortling Jou made his way downstairs to the kitchen, stomach now crying out for breakfast after the impromptu wrestling session. Jou yanked open a drawer to reveal a mound of candy: pocky, fruit drops, chocolate bars, licorice, every kind of sweet treat imaginable. He nonchalantly dipped his hand in and pulled out a wad of plastic wrapped goodies. These in hand, Jou went over to the table and plopped down, unwrapping a cherry flavored candy and popping it into his mouth to await Yugi.

Presently, a now more or less dry Yugi entered and went straight for the open drawer. After reaching in, he turned a glare on Jou.

"Don't take all the chocolates! You know they're my favorites!" he whined.

"Shorry, man. Here. Bring shum ovah 'n we kin trade," said Jou amiably as he chewed.

With a huff, Yugi plunged his hand into the drawer and pulled up mostly fruit flavored candies, which he brought over, and allowed Jou to take what he wanted in exchange for some chocolates. Trade complete, the two friends stuffed their faces with sugar, which was then washed down with Mountain Dew for Yugi and Jolt Cola for Jou.

"Breakfast a champions," grinned Jou as they tossed their plastic wrappers to the dingy gray floor and went for their shoes. "Now, off t' school t' git smaht."

Yugi had to bite his tongue at this last one.

* * *

 _Domino University_

The rain clouds of yesterday had retreated overnight, leaving fresh cool air in their wake. Not a single cloud was to be seen, giving the sun sole domain of the vault of blue sky that now blessed Domino, as if to make up for yesterday's dreary weather.

Yugi and Jou stood side by side, gazing in awe at the sight of the sprawling campus before them. Even last week's orientation had been insufficient to prepare them for this microcosm of a city, with four different buildings, each of which contained myriad classrooms, surrounding an equally large middle court, which was bisected with paved walkways and dotted with many trees. On the field, which surrounded the campus was a line of trees, dominated by a large, old oak with its thick trunk and sprawling, gnarled branches, to which Yugi took an instant liking upon seeing it, thinking it a fine place to take one's lunch. How curious that it stood alone, not a single person approaching it, while the rest of the campus teemed with the student body.

"How are we ever gonna find our way around?" the tricolor breathed in amazement.

"Even if we kin, how'r we gonna git from one class t' anothah if dey're in sep'rit buildins?" wondered Jou.

Yugi looked at his class list and the map all the freshmen had been given.

"OK, my first class is Psych 101 in building 1-A, so over there," he said, pointing to his left.

"Mine's engineerin' 101 in 2-B, so ovah dat way," said Jou, pointing to his right.

Yugi felt his stomach drop out of him at these words. In all the excitement of starting at the new school, he had completely forgotten about him and Jou being in separate buildings! Suddenly, the school felt even larger than it had a moment ago.

"Maybe we can meet up at lunch?" he ventured hopefully.

"Prolly," said Jou. "Well, g' luck, man!"

"You too!" said Yugi brightly as he and Jou slapped each other a high five before heading for their respective buildings.

* * *

 _Building 1-A_

Yugi made his way carefully through the throngs of students who, even though they were roughly the same age as he, stood head and shoulders over his 4'8" frame.

 _'Maybe someday I'll go through puberty!'_ he thought spitefully.

"Hullo, Yugi!"

On hearing his name being called, Yugi perked up a bit and looked over, to see Bakura approaching him.

"Hi, Bakura," called Yugi. "Are you taking Psych 101 with me?"

Bakura frowned and shook his head.

"No. I'm taking Trigonometry 101," he replied.

Yugi was about to respond, when a strange hush descended upon the hall, causing the ambient energy to shift from exuberant enthusiasm to a wary watchfulness. The sea of humanity seemed to press Yugi and Bakura against the wall, even as a ripple of whispers floated into their ears, causing their hearts to race in confusion and trepidation.

"Uh-oh!"

"It's Yami!"

Forced by his lack of stature to crouch down and peek between other students' legs, Yugi couldn't help but gasp at the sight of this one student who seemed to make such an ominous impression on the others. By his side, Yugi heard Bakura gasp, as though in stunned recognition.

"No… He can't be here," the white haired teen whispered.

Down the middle of the hall _he_ stalked, clad head to toe in black leather and chains. Yugi's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he gazed in unmitigated awe at this young man who appeared to be a taller, darker and much handsomer version of himself, with similar tricolor hair with red fringe pulled back in a ponytail, leaving long blond bangs loose to frame the swarthy, angular face. From deep, narrow sockets glared eyes that smoldered like red hot coals, seeming to promise swift and blinding pain to anyone who dared to encroach on his personal space.

"The Demon of Domino."

"He's insane!"

The whispers continued to filter into Yugi's ears. Yet even as he heard these ominous words of warning, he couldn't help but gaze admiringly at the swarthy young man who walked by him.

"Wow! Me and him could almost pass for brothers!" he declared, even as he allowed Bakura to pull him back to his feet. "He looks so cool!"

"No, no, Yugi! That's Yami! Don't even look at him! He's an absolute lunatic! If you get too near him, it could very well be the last thing you ever do!" Bakura pleaded with Yugi, still clutching the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"What? You know him?" asked Yugi, fixing his wide-eyed gaze on his new friend.

"Only by reputation. He was a year ahead of me in Renka High. Everyone, even the teachers, was scared witless of him. Whenever anyone would accost him, he would fly into a blind rage and beat his attackers senseless. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he graduated two years ago. He was so crazy and antisocial that he didn't even show up for the ceremony; they mailed him his diploma! I never would've imagined that he would be here!" explained Bakura in a hushed voice.

"That's crazy!" yelped Yugi, quickly darting his gaze down the hall to be certain that Yami was well out of earshot.

"Do yourself a favor and stay well away from him, Yugi. He's dangerous and no good can come of associating with him," warned a frowning Bakura.

"You're right. Thanks for the warning, Bakura. Oh, I gotta get to class! Don't wanna be late on my first day," Yugi declared.

Bakura nodded and watched as Yugi started toward his wing.

Yugi stopped and looked around. The room he wanted was room 142 and he was in the 130s wing.

 _'Shit! Am I lost?'_ he thought, digging into his pocket for the map.

Yugi unfolded the map and peered at it, trying to get his bearings. Just as he was about to have an epiphany, he felt himself being bowled over and hitting the floor gracelessly as his map flew from his hands. The angry words forming in his brain died on his tongue when he looked up into the faces of his accosters.

Two thuggishly huge upperclassmen glared down at Yugi through beady black and brown eyes, square jaws jutting out in anger at the small morsel of humanity who had dared to get in their way.

"Stupid freshmen!" grunted one.

"Same shit every year. They just never learn, do they, Hirutani-kun?" growled the other, leaning down and extending his ham hock of a hand toward Yugi.

Seeing this, Yugi began scrambling to his feet to make a run for it. However, the shortness of his legs yielded only one possible outcome: he was easily caught up by the fabric of his t-shirt and found himself dangling helplessly before the bullies.

"Wanna teach this shrimpy freshman who this place really belongs to, Ushio-kun?" sneered Hirutani.

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Ushio as he balled his right hand into a fist and pulled it back to make connection with Yugi's jaw.

Yugi closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow… which never came. Cautiously, he cracked his eyes open and looked at the bullies, only to see beads of sweat welling up on their sloping brows as they stared in mortal dread at something before them. Turning his head, Yugi's breath caught in his throat as he beheld what his would be accosters were staring at.

Before them stood Yami, arms crossed over his chest and lips turned down in a scowl as his jaw jutted out fiercely. His sharp eyes glittered with cold fury as he glared at the two thugs who held Yugi's small life in their hands. Though he neither moved nor spoke, an aura of anger rose from him like heat from concrete on a hot, sunny day.

Not a second later, Yugi felt Ushio's grip on him loosen and found himself dumped unceremoniously to the carpeted floor as the two bullies turned and walked away as quickly as they could without making it obvious that they were fleeing.

"Yam…" Yugi's words died as he turned around, only find that Yami had disappeared like the darkness before the breaking dawn _.. 'Oh… I was hoping I could've at least thanked him.'_

Heart still thundering in his chest, Yugi retrieved his map and quickly made his way to class.

* * *

 _Psychology 101_

With a sigh of relief, Yugi entered the classroom and immediately headed for an empty desk. His eyes glanced about the room, checking out each of the other students, who were all talking animatedly amongst themselves about their upcoming class. All in all, everyone seemed to be looking forward to it.

 _'Why would anyone actually_ want _to learn psychology?'_ Yugi thought disdainfully as he slumped down.

Just then, the door opened again and who should enter, but Yami! Bakura's words came crashing back to the forefront of Yugi's mind as he beheld the dark one's appearance as he walked to a desk, head up, gaze unwaveringly forward and jaw clenched in seemingly irascible anger.

As in the hallway, the murmurs and whispers wafted into Yugi's hearing and no doubt to Yami's. This was confirmed by the sound of a book being slammed down hard on the desk and that crimson glare being leveled at the others, who immediately fell silent and looked away.

 _'Wow! Talk about_ cranky _!'_ Yugi thought as he watched his dark twin slide gracefully into the desk to his right, two rows over.

As if sensing the gaze on him, the dark teen looked up and locked gazes with Yugi, revealing sharp crimson irises that seemed to pierce into his soul. Yugi immediately fixed his dark twin with the brightest, friendliest smile he could muster. Yami blinked, then broke visual contact, looking away as though he hadn't seen Yugi at all.

Yugi frowned and looked down at his desk. He was used to garnering different reactions from people when he looked at them. Some responded with a friendly smile, some with hostility. Never had anyone just blinked and looked away as though he didn't exist.

 _'Didn't he recognize me from before?'_

Just then, he was distracted from his thoughts as the door opened and the professor entered. The students stood up in their seats and bowed in unison to the professor while calling, "Good morning, professor" before sitting down again.

The rest of the class proceeded like a dream, with the professor handing out the class syllabus, then going over the basics of psychology and telling the students that they would need to find a partner to work with. The two students would share projects and psychoanalyze each other.

 _'Great! As if this class wasn't already enough of a pain in the ass! I know no one'll wanna be my partner. Can't say I blame them. I suck at school!'_ Yugi thought petulantly.

When the class ended, Yugi gathered his books and fled the room to search out his next class, glad that psychology was out of his way for the day and still rather flummoxed over how to acquire a partner to work with. No way in hell did he feel brave enough to approach any of his classmates and ask them.

With a sigh, he concentrated on finding his next class. The rest of the morning proceeded without incident, Yugi taking notes in all his classes and beginning to look forward to lunch.

* * *

12 _o'clock_

Finally, the fourth hour class ended and lunch beckoned. With the large bag of spicy beef Doritos that he had taken crinkling in his backpack, Yugi ventured out to the courtyard to look for Jou, as they had hoped to eat together. Alas, the blond was nowhere to be seen. Yugi flipped his phone open and found a message waiting for him.

 **W4rDoG: emrgncy w my old man cnt make it 4 lnch sry d00d :(**

Yugi frowned. Jou's problems with his father were legendary. Jounouchi Katsuhiro was a notorious drunk, gambler and abuser. It had gotten so bad that his wife had divorced him while Jou was still in grade school, and fled with their daughter to Tokyo. Since that time, Jou's father had used Jou as his personal servant and punching bag. Even now that Jou was out from under his roof, Jounouchi-san still expected Jou to be at his beck and call 24/7, which often ended up raining out their plans.

"Hullo, Yugi!"

Yugi's hopes were rekindled as he turned to see Bakura walking toward him.

"Hi, Bakura! Wanna eat lunch together?" he asked.

At this, Bakura's countenance fell a bit.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but I'm finished for the day. I only take classes in the morning so I can work in my father's museum in the afternoon," he explained.

"Oh. That's cool. It's good to have the income so you can pay your own way through school. Jou works at the hardware store," Yugi replied.

"I see. I'll keep that in mind if ever I need a wrench. Good day to you, Yugi. I'll see you after school on Wednesday," said Bakura with an inclination of his head.

"See you then!" Yugi called after his new friend.

* * *

After Bakura's departure, Yugi looked around the courtyard. All the picnic tables and benches were occupied and after his earlier run-in with those bullies, Yugi really didn't feel like striking up conversation with any strangers today.

Then the idea for the perfect spot struck him: the large oak tree that was a bit away from the university. No one ever seemed to go near it for reasons Yugi couldn't fathom. The tree was large and shady and seemed like a perfect place to eat one's lunch.

As Yugi approached the tree he noticed, rather to his consternation, that it was occupied; a lean, leather clad body sitting against its trunk. Suddenly, the reason for the tree's state of total desertion became crystal clear to him.

Yugi stood rooted to the spot, stomach twisting and knotting up on itself in fear as he remembered that morning's run-in, coupled with Bakura's words of warning. He was all alone with the Demon of Domino under this tree, well away from the school. If Yami were to attack him, there would be no one around to help him and the school was too far away for his short legs to run the long distance to it if he were to be pursued.

Yugi began to back away, but stopped when he saw that Yami was holding what appeared to be cards in his hands, shuffling expertly through them. Yugi took a few cautious steps forward till he was right behind Yami, then peeked around the trunk, craning his neck to get a look at the cards Yami was holding. Imagine Yugi's surprise as his eyes fell upon the familiar monster, spell and trap cards of Duel Monsters!

 _'No way! Who would've thought someone like Yami'd be into Duel Monsters?!'_ Yugi thought as he pulled back and stood with his back against the tree trunk _. 'I guess you really_ can't _judge a book by its cover.'_

"What do you want?" a deep voice rumbled in his ears.

A startled Yugi whirled about to look into a pair of crimson eyes, glaring at him intensely from a dark, angry face. When had Yami noticed him and stood up?

"Uh… hi…" Yugi squeaked out.

"What. do. you. **want**?" snarled Yami, taking a step forward, fists clenched at his sides.

Yugi frowned at Yami's unwarranted hostility toward him, but suppressed the urge to step back. Instead he decided to meet Yami's hostility with friendliness, which had worked for him sometimes in the past.

"Uh, Yami…" he began.

The next thing Yugi knew, Yami was right up in his face, crimson eyes glaring daggers into his large lilacs, fingers digging into the fabric of his blue t-shirt.

" **That is NOT my name!"** he roared, acidic rage dripping off every word flung from his snarling, snapping mouth, which was so near that Yugi could feel the hot breath on his face.

"I'm sorry. That's what Ba… I heard you were called. I didn't know," Yugi replied, heart beating like a jackhammer, but gaze never wavering. "Uh, I didn't mean to offend you."

Yugi's gentle words had the desired effect, causing the other (not Yami, not Yami) to release him and move back again, though the glare and scowl remained on what would otherwise have been very handsome features.

"Again, I ask: What do you _want_?" the Demon of Domino growled.

Yugi took a deep breath to gather his wits, knowing that his next words might very well spell life or death for him.

"I… I just… wanted to… thank you for helping me earlier," he explained with a bow from the waist.

Not!Yami's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he crossed his arms and looked away from Yugi.

"There's no need to," he declined shortly.

"Yeah, there is," Yugi quickly countered. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, those bullies woulda pounded me into paste."

Not!Yami's stood stiffly, looking away for a bit as he processed Yugi's words. Suddenly, he rounded on Yugi, again glaring death at him.

"Fine! You've paid your lip service. Now **leave**!" he barked, jerking his head in the general direction of the school.

Impulsively, Yugi plunged his hand into the side pocket of his backpack and pulled out his Duel Monsters deck.

"I saw your dueling deck before. Wanna duel me?" he asked, holding his deck out for Yami's perusal.

The dark teen's lips parted and his eyes widened as he stared at the deck in Yugi's hand, becoming far away as he thought, of what, Yugi couldn't guess. Then they cleared and, much to Yugi's surprise, he gestured to the ground. Both teens sat, neither taking his eyes off the other as they exchanged decks to cut and shuffle.

"I'm Mutou Yugi," Yugi offered as he worked on Yami's deck.

"My real name is Atem Ishtar," Yami returned as he expertly shuffled Yugi's cards.

"Is that Egyptian?" Yugi asked before he could stop himself.

Atem's eyes widened in startlement at Yugi's perceptiveness. A short nod was his answer.

"Ah! That's so cool! I love Egypt. I got pictures of the pyramids and sphinx on my walls!" Yugi gushed.

"Are we dueling or are you talking?" Atem asked curtly, clearly not impressed by Yugi's affection for his homeland.

"Sorry," Yugi apologized, bowing his head in a show of contrition.

With a grunt, Atem handed Yugi back his freshly shuffled deck.

"Shall we begin?" he asked stiffly.

"Yeah. You go first," said Yugi.

"Very well. I begin."

Atem and Yugi spent the next hour locked in combat, exchanging victory and loss in four games. As they played, Yugi noticed Atem's whole demeanor gradually relaxing, sharp crimson irises slowly darkening to a beautiful ruby. By the end of the third game, Atem was actually smiling at him!

"Wow! You're such an awesome player! Aside from my grandpa, I've never met anyone as good as you!" Yugi exclaimed as he shoved his cards into his backpack after their fourth game.

"I could say the same of you," Atem replied in a deep, smooth voice, ruby irises glittering. "I apologize for my gruff demeanor earlier. People usually come looking for a fight rather than a duel."

"Don't worry about it. I know what it's like to be bullied," smiled Yugi.

"Where did you learn to play Duel Monsters at such a high level?" asked Atem.

"From my Grandpa. He got me into Duel Monsters when it came out ten years ago," Yugi explained.

"Do you know the history of the game?" Atem asked.

"Well, Grandpa said it started in Ancient Egypt. I dunno if I really believe that though," replied Yugi.

"Your grandfather is correct. The Ancient Egyptians were said to have inscribed the images of what we now call Duel Monsters onto stone tablets and duel with them, in a manner very similar to how we just dueled with these cards," Atem explained, holding up his Black Magician card.

"Wow! That's crazy!" said Yugi.

"History is full of such craziness," returned Atem with a smile.

"So… since you're in my class, are you majoring in video game design too?" asked Yugi, partially in a bid to avoid any long historical discussions.

With a smile, Atem shook his head.

"My major is the humanities. Psych 101 is a base requirement," he answered.

"It's required for video game design too. Isn't that stupid?! What the hell does psychology have to do with video games?" Yugi said spitefully.

Atem considered a moment, then fixed Yugi with a direct rose petal gaze.

"If you fail to grasp the basics of human psychology, how do you expect to design a video game that people will enjoy?" he inquired.

"Just by basing it on what I like," Yugi returned glibly.

"Mmmm. So you speak for all gamers?" Atem smirked.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer, blinked, then looked down in abashment.

"No," he admitted. "Well… I guess… I never thought about it that way. I suppose different gamers would have different tastes."

Atem smiled at Yugi in mild amusement.

"Sometimes things that may seem disconnected are actually quite intimately entangled. You don't see that until you pull back and look at the big picture," he explained patiently.

"I'll think about that," said Yugi, who looked as though he were hearing something new for the first time. "Well, I dunno about you, but all that dueling made me hungry."

With that, Yugi plunged his hand into his backpack and pulled out his bag of spicy Doritos, which he unfurled and plunged his hand into, yanking out a handful of chips and cramming them unceremoniously in his mouth.

"Wan' shum?" he asked around the mouthful of chips as poor Atem could only stare aghast at his complete lack of manners.

"Thank you. I'll just take two. I've my lunch with me," said Atem, awkwardly accepting two chips from Yugi and quickly polishing them off.

That torture out of his way, Atem pulled his own lunch from his backpack and opened the pack to reveal a Middle Eastern meal, consisting of a sandy colored paste and some chopped greens. Not exactly the kind of lunch one would expect a madman to carry, Yugi noted.

"Wutsh dat shtuff?" asked Yugi as he chewed.

"This," answered Atem, gesturing to the sandy colored paste, "is hummus, and this," referring to the chopped greens, "is _tabbouleh_."

"Cool," answered Yugi as he pulled out his bottle of Mountain Dew to chase down some of the chips he had just consumed.

Meanwhile, Atem was tearing pita bread into pieces and using them to carefully scoop up the hummus, which he then consumed.

Getting a whiff of the hummus, Yugi couldn't help but glance again at Atem's lunch. It certainly smelled good. Suddenly, the Doritos and Mountain Dew had lost some of their charm. However, Yugi dutifully kept on eating, not daring to ask for a bite of the Demon of Domino's lunch.

"Would you care to try some?" Atem's deep voice rumbled at him.

Yugi looked up into a pair of ruby irises, which were dancing with amusement, and nodded.

Atem tore off a piece of his pita bread and handed it to Yugi, who took it awkwardly.

"Just use it to scoop up some hummus, then put the whole thing in your mouth. It's sublime," Atem assured Yugi.

"Thanks," said Yugi as he used the pita to gingerly scoop some hummus up and promptly popped it into his mouth.

When he began chewing, the tangy, salty taste exploded on his tongue and caused it to almost curl up on itself. This stuff was strong!

"Wow…" was all he managed to say as he ate.

"Ha ha ha ha! Is the hummus to your liking?" inquired the smiling Atem even as he forked up some _tabbouleh_.

Yugi could only nod emphatically.

"Please, have some more. I always pack too much," offered Atem.

"Thanksh," replied Yugi as he tore himself off a piece of pita to scoop up some more hummus, Doritos long forgotten.

After taking a swig of Mountain Dew to chase his mouthful of hummus down his throat, Yugi raised his gaze to Atem.

"That's awesome! Who made it?" he asked.

"Thank you. You are looking at the somewhat dubious cook," smiled Atem.

"Wow! You know how to cook?" Yugi asked, as if cooking were equal to space exploration.

Atem nodded.

"That's awesome. I can't cook worth a damn," Yugi groused.

"Is that why you were eating Doritos?" Atem inquired with a smirk.

"Yeah. That's the most I can afford to spend on food," Yugi explained.

"Cooking isn't hard at all. You might try looking up recipes on the Internet," suggested Atem.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to cook them," sighed Yugi.

"Hmmm…" rumbled Atem.

However, at this point, Yugi's thoughts were no longer on food, but on the four duels he and Atem had engaged in. Apart from Grandpa, Atem was hands down the best duelist Yugi had ever encountered. This immediately made him think of the Duel Monsters circle that he and Jou hoped to gain entry to, if they could duel up to Bakura's standards.

"You know, there's a Duel Monsters circle here. Me and my friend Jou are gonna enter by dueling its founder, Bakura Ryou. He says you and him went to high school together," Yugi piped up.

At this, Atem's countenance darkened a bit.

"That's entirely possible. I didn't know any of my classmates' names. As I told you earlier, people do not usually approach me on friendly terms," Atem reiterated crisply as he packed away his now depleted lunch.

"Yeah. I know what that's like. I got bullied a lot in high school," agreed Yugi. "It didn't actually get better until I introduced some of my classmates to Duel Monsters and started competing in tournaments. Why don't you join?! Then I could introduce you to Jou and Bakura. I'm sure they'd love to duel you. Plus, with the level you play at, you could even represent Domino University in the tournaments, though those don't start till autumn."

"I can't," Atem muttered, lowering his head so his long blond bangs concealed his eyes.

"But you have to! You're too good not to!" protested Yugi. "It doesn't cost anything to join…"

"It's not the money…" Atem murmured, more to himself than to Yugi.

"Then what is it? You're in college, so you don't need your parents'…" Yugi began.

"I just can't! Now drop it!" Atem barked, grabbing his bag while jumping to his feet and stalking away before Yugi could reply.

Yugi sat in stunned silence for a full two minutes.

"Well, that went great," he said sourly at length as he stared sullenly in the direction of Atem's departure.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Yugi hoped against hope that he and Atem might have more classes together, but alas he didn't see the Egyptian again.

* * *

 _Later  
_ _At home_

Yugi sat at his desk, doing his math homework when his cell phone rang. Upon seeing the caller ID flashing on the screen, a smile lit his features and he eagerly hit the talk button.

"Hi, Grandpa!" he said happily.

" _Hi, Yugi. I was just calling to see how your first day went,"_ said Sugoroku's voice over the phone.

"It went OK, mostly," answered Yugi.

" _Mostly?"_ repeated Sugoroku, a note of concern in his voice.

Yugi took a deep breath.

"It's just, I met this awesome guy at college today. Not only did he save me from some bullies, he beat me twice in the four duels we played at lunch. But when I asked him if he wanted to join the Duel Monsters circle with me and Jou on Wednesday, he got mad at me and left," he explained, unhappiness tainting his voice.

There was a moment of silence in which Yugi swore he could hear Sugoroku pondering the story he had just told him.

" _Mmmm. Well, Yugi, I'm certain he has a good reason for not joining. Perhaps he's caring for a sick relative at home and simply doesn't have the time to stay after school, even to test his dueling skills,"_ said Sugoroku.

"I guess that could be it. I never thought of that," said Yugi. "I just hope he'll duel me again tomorrow."

" _I'm sure he will. Just don't bring up the circle again. Perhaps if he duels you enough, he'll want to join on his own eventually. You know the old saying about leading a horse to water,"_ advised Sugoroku.

"Ha ha! Yeah. Thanks, Grandpa," said Yugi, wonted cheer now reflected in his voice.

" _You're welcome, Yugi. Now, I know you must be swamped with homework, so I'll let you get back to it. I'll talk to you soon,"_ said Sugoroku.

"OK, Grandpa. Love ya," smiled Yugi.

" _I love you too, Yugi,"_ returned Sugoroku's voice before the line went dead.

 _'That's what I'll do. I'll just befriend Atem and let him decide on his own that he wants to join the circle,'_ Yugi thought with determination as he returned to his books.

* * *

 _After homework…_

Yugi heard the sound of Jou's red convertible shutting off out front, indicating that Jou had finally returned from work.

 _'It's time to duel!'_ he thought happily as he grabbed his cards and went tearing downstairs.

"Hey, dude," grinned Jou as he stepped up out of his shoes. "Lemme grab a bag a 'Ritos 'n ya kin git t' kickin' mah ass."

"You could win just as easy as me," protested Yugi.

"Pffft! Wutevah ya say, Yuge," snickered Jou as he went to fetch chips and pop, for dueling was hungry work.

Soon Yugi and Jou sat across from each other at the table with their Duel Monsters cards in hand, eating their favorite dinner: Steak Doritos and Mountain Dew as they played. However, Yugi's eyes were far away, seemingly deep in thought.

"We playin' or 'r ya spacin' out?" Jou asked. "I play Panthah Warrior in defense mode."

"Huh?" asked Yugi, coming back to the present with a start.

At the sight of Jou holding his cards and staring at him expectantly, Yugi remembered himself.

"Sorry, Jou!" he yelped. "Black Magician in attack mode. Black Magic!"

Jou winced as his Gearfried was blown away, leaving him with his Panther Warrior.

"So wut's gotchu spacin' out durin' a game a Duel Monstahs?" the blond asked. "I switch Panthah Warrior from defense to attack 'n attack yer Black Magician."

A blush tinged Yugi's cheeks.

"Well… have you heard of Yami, the Demon of Domino?" he asked hesitantly. "I play Magical Hats!"

"Mattah a fact, I ovaheard two guys talkin' 'bout 'm in mah third class. Da stories dey tol' made 'm sound like real bad news. Why?" asked Jou.

"Well, I actually kinda hung out with him at lunch," Yugi began.

"'N ya lived to tell da story?" asked Jou with a smile. "Panthah Warrior hits da right hat. Ah, fuck!"

"He's not as bad as everyone says he is, once you get to know him. Though he does have a hell of a temper," replied Yugi.

"So I heard," said Jou. "Wha' happen'd?"

"It all started this morning. Me and Bakura saw Atem in the hall and Bakura told me he's a dangerous nutcase and to stay away from him. But I got lost on my way to my psych class and bumped into two large bruisers who decided to make me part of the wall. Just as they were about to hit me, Atem showed up and chased them away just by glaring at them. After that, I saw him in my Psych 101 class, but he wouldn't talk to me and left as soon as class was over," Yugi explained. "Then, when you couldn't make it for lunch, I went to the big oak tree, but I saw him sitting under it."

"Dude! Yer lucky he didn't kill ya on da spot. One a da stories I heard was he staked out dat tree last year, 'n when some uppahclass guys tried t' take it from 'm, he jus' wen' off on 'm 'n put 'm in da hospital. He was almost expelled, but somehow was allowed t' stay in school," said Jou.

"That's like what Bakura said about him; they went to the same high school," mused Yugi.

"No shit?! I bet Bakura's got some stories t' tell!" chuckled Jou.

"He did. He said Atem was known to just fly into these rages whenever someone would bother him and just beat the shit out of them. He wasn't too happy when I first showed up at the tree and I thought I might end up like one of his wouldbe bullies," said Yugi. "But then, when I showed him my dueling deck and invited him to play, he let me stay."

Jou actually sputtered some of his pop.

"Yami's int' Duel Monstahs?!" he yelped in surprise.

"Atem," Yugi corrected. "Not only is he into it, but he beat me in two of the four games we played."

" _He_ beat _you_?!" yelped Jou.

Yugi nodded.

"No way in Hell! If he's dat good den I wanna duel 'm!" Jou declared. "T'ink he'd wanna join da circle wit' us on Wednesday?"

With a sigh, Yugi shook his head.

"Why not?" asked Jou, frowning in disappointment.

"The thing is, when I mentioned the circle to him and asked if he wanted to join, he got pissed at me and left. Just like Bakura says, there's something… wrong with him," sighed Yugi. "It's like he's got some terrible secret locked away in his heart and he pushes everyone away so no one can get close to it."

"And ya t'ink yer gonna be da dude t' git close t' it?" Jou asked as he popped a chip into his mouth.

Yugi blushed and looked down.

"I dunno. Maybe," he replied.

Yugi looked solemnly into Jou's brown eyes and mulled over his earlier conversation with Grandpa.

"Lemme hang out with him one on one for a while and get him comfortable with me. Then maybe he'll wanna join," he said. "We have to pick a partner to work with on our psychoanalysis. I'm gonna ask him if he wants to partner with me. Black Magician kills your Panther Warrior with Black Magic. "

With a sigh, Jou lowered his gaze, giving up the battle.

"OK, Yuge. I'll trustcher judgment. Do wut ya t'ink gotta do. But eventually, I wanna crack at 'm," he said.

"OK. Thanks, Jou," said Yugi with a small smile.

"Cool," grinned Jou as he picked his next card. "I draw Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! Attack da Black Magician!"

"Not so fast, Jou!" said Yugi as he turned over a card. "I equip my Black Magician with Dragon Charmer and take control of your Red Eyes."

"Ah, fuck!" yelped Jou.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, direct attack on the opponent's life points!" commanded Yugi.

"Good game as always, man," said Jou with a sad smile.

"Here ya go," said Yugi, handing the Red Eyes back to Jou.

"T'anks," said Jou as he put his favorite card back in its plastic case.


	3. Getting to Know You

_Tuesday, April 5, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

After splitting off from Jou, Yugi made his way cautiously into Building A by means of a side door that he had chanced upon yesterday, in a bid to avoid anymore bullies. This wing of the school was _very_ sparsely populated, to say the least.

As he passed by one of the only two bathrooms in this wing, he heard the sound of heartbroken sobbing coming from within. Cautiously, he pushed the door open and walked in, only to stop and stare at the sight before him: Slumped over in the darkened corner behind the last stall was Atem, whole body shaking as he sobbed his heart out.

Never in a million years would Yugi have expected to see someone with a reputation like Atem's huddled in the corner of a bathroom, crying as though his entire world had crumbled to pieces. What _was_ going on here?

"Atem?" Yugi called softly.

At the sound of Yugi's voice, Atem's head snapped up, revealing bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face.

Yugi took a step closer.

"You OK?"

Atem jumped to his feet and locked himself in the nearest stall.

' _What the hell?'_ thought Yugi.

"Atem. It's Yugi," Yugi called through the stall door. "Remember? You saved me from two bullies and we played Duel Monsters yesterday."

A few muffled sobs.

"L-leave me alone," Atem's voice sounded through the door.

"I will, if that's what you want. But first, I just wanted to say sorry for pumping you about the circle yesterday. I should've let it go when you said no," said Yugi softly.

A few more sobs, followed by some sniffles.

Yugi sighed and turned away.

"I'll go," he said softly.

A click followed by a squeak as the stall door swung open.

Yugi turned around and looked into Atem's tear dampened face. Before he could say anything, Atem spoke in a shaky voice.

"I apologize for s-snapping at you yesterday," he stuttered.

"Atem?" Yugi said.

With a sniffle, Atem continued.

"I enjoyed our duels and would like to duel you again soon. Not in a circle or a tournament; just as we did yesterday," he continued, voice steadying as he went along.

"Me too. How about at lunch?" offered Yugi, extending his hand.

Atem appeared to flinch at the proffered hand for a second before recovering himself and taking it.

"I'd like that very much," he sniffled, watery smile gracing his features.

"OK! I'll bury you!" Yugi teased gently.

A stronger smile lit Atem's features just a bit as his hand absently squeezed Yugi's.

"We shall see, shan't we?" he teased back. "For now though, we must get to class."

"Wanna sit next to me?" Yugi asked hopefully.

Atem blinked, staring at Yugi as though he were the first to invite Atem to sit with them. Then a bright, beautiful smile lit his features.

"Yes," Atem responded, a warm, happy timbre rumbling through his voice as he squeezed Yugi's hand.

"Why dontcha blow your nose and splash some water on your face?" Yugi suggested. "If any of those upperclass bullies see you've been crying, they'll be merciless."

"Hn! An excellent idea," Atem returned, releasing Yugi's hand and approaching the sink.

Yugi and Atem exited the bathroom and went to class, Yugi with a song in his heart. If anyone stared or whispered about Yami walking with someone, neither tricolor noticed.

They sat through the class, listening, taking notes and every now and then, exchanging smiles. At the end of class as they gathered their papers, Yugi was surprised by Atem's voice.

"Yugi, would you be my partner?"

Yugi looked into the Egyptian's expectant face and saw just a tiny bit of hope brightening his eyes.

"I'd love to!" he responded with a big, bright-eyed smile. "See you at the oak tree for lunch? We can go over our notes."

Atem's eyes lit.

"Yes!" was all he said.

* * *

After their morning classes, Yugi and Atem met each other at the oak tree and sat down to eat and look at their respective notes. Soon, they fell into discussing the arcana of psychology over some _jambon beurre_ , which Yugi found himself eating slowly and savoring, instead of just cramming into his mouth. Much to his surprise, he actually found himself getting lost in their shared subject of study.

"So, these archetypes are things everyone remembers from this huge collective subconscious?" he asked.

"According to Jung's theory, all humans are born with these primal subconscious memories inherited from their ancestors. They're represented as images: the warrior king, the dragon, the knight," Atem explained.

"Wow! Cool!" squealed Yugi, writing down the information as though it were holy scriptures from the gods themselves.

Maybe psychology wasn't so boring and stupid after all.

Yugi and Atem looked at the 12 Archetypes in Atem's text book.

"You are definitely The Innocent," smirked Atem.

"Well, you're definitely The Warrior," returned Yugi.

Atem frowned and looked down at his hands with a sigh.

"I don't see much of The Warrior in myself," he said softly.

"I do," declared Yugi.

This made Atem look into the bright pools of lilac that stared so trustingly at him.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yup. And I bet you will too someday," said Yugi enthusiastically.

"Hn. You think so?" Atem replied with a half smile.

"Yup. It'll happen when you least expect it," said Yugi.

"Hmmm. We shall see, shan't we?" said Atem. "Now, onto Soul Types…"

After homework, Yugi and Atem dueled again with the same results as yesterday. As they put away their cards, they exchanged smiles again.

"You're just too awesome," Yugi gushed.

" _Your_ skills force me to be at the top of my game," Atem purred, a warm smile spreading across his lips.

Yugi returned his smile. How he loved seeing Atem like this, so open and natural, instead of closed off and angry.

The magic of the moment was shattered as Atem's watch beeped.

"My next class is in five minutes. I must go," he said regretfully.

"See you in class tomorrow?" Yugi asked impulsively.

"Yes, you will," Atem responded in that warm, silky voice that made Yugi's legs turn to jelly.

Yugi's face broke out in a smile, which Atem returned as he stood up to go.

Yugi pulled out his phone to text Jou, only to realize that he had some missed messages.

W4rDoG: **hey yuge we etn 2gthr or wt**

 **cmon lst txt me baq**

 **lemme gs ur etn w yami thts cool**

' _Oh, no! How could I have been so thoughtless?!'_ Yugi screamed mentally as he hastily tapped out an apologetic text.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Jou and Yugi sat on the couch, only partially watching TV.

"Jou, I'm so sorry about not meeting you for lunch," Yugi said dismally around a mouthful of Shrimp Doritos.

"'s cool. I figured ya ran int' Yami," grinned Jou as he swigged some Jolt Cola.

"Atem, Jou," corrected Yugi with a wrinkled nose.

"So, ya really dig 'm, eh?" Jou asked.

"Kinda, yeah. It's like, once I got to talking with him, all the anger just disappeared and there was this real cool guy under it. He knows all about psychology. We sat together for class and then he asked me to be his partner for homework," Yugi gushed.

"Maybe ya could bring 'm by here t' do homework one day 'n me 'n him could duel aftah," Jou suggested.

"That's a cool idea. But lemme wait till just the right time to ask him," said Yugi.

"No pro'l'm," answered Jou as he shoved four Doritos into his mouth.


	4. Psychology and Theology

_Wednesday, April 6, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

Yugi's eyes widened and his blood ran cold in his veins as Atem entered the room, walking slowly with his arms wrapped about his body. The right side of his jaw sported a huge black and blue bruise, which looked very painful.

 _'He musta gotten in a fight after school. But Bakura said he was able to beat up bullies bigger than him in high school. Maybe those two guys from before jumped him?'_ Yugi wondered to himself as he watched Atem sink slowly into the seat next to him.

"Hi," Yugi ventured softly.

Startled, Atem snapped his head to the side. Upon seeing Yugi's friendly smile and large eyes, he visibly relaxed, as though he finally felt safe.

"Hi," he returned in a small voice.

' _A one word response? Something's definitely wrong,'_ Yugi thought.

"You OK?" he asked, not wanting to directly inquire about the bruise for fear of setting the Egyptian off.

"Yes," Atem returned flatly.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

Before Atem could answer, the professor entered and everyone stood up for the "good morning".

* * *

 _Lunch…_

Yugi made his way over to the oak tree, worry weighing his heart down. Atem had been dead silent throughout their morning class, only responding with one or two words at the most. Ah! There he was, already under the tree.

"Hi, Atem," he called to keep from startling his twin.

Atem looked over.

"Hello, Yugi," he said without smiling.

"Can I sit?" Yugi asked.

At the nod from Atem, Yugi plopped down to his side. For several moments, neither of them moved or spoke. At last, the silence became unbearable for Yugi.

"Didja get in a fight?" he inquired.

A beat.

"No and I don't care to discuss it," Atem answered, the shortness in his voice squelching any further questions on Yugi's part.

"OK…" sighed Yugi, now reaching into his backpack. "Wanna eat and do our homework?"

"Very well," Atem answered, reaching into his backpack as well.

* * *

After eating some bratwurst and potato salad while finishing their assignments, Yugi and Atem fell into talking, as Atem didn't seem up to dueling today. Soon, they stumbled into Ancient Egyptian theology, something they found they both loved, but Atem was way more knowledgeable about.

"In his jealousy of Osiris, Set killed his brother and dismembered him, flinging his body parts all over Kemet; an arm here, a leg there," Atem recited to a wide eyed Yugi. "Wild with grief, Isis journeyed all over, retrieving Osiris' body parts, and reassembled his body. She spent three days and nights chanting a spell to reanimate Osiris' body, thus allowing him to journey to the afterlife."

"What happened to Set?" asked Yugi.

"Patience, Yugi," purred Atem. "Before Osiris went to the afterlife, he and Isis had a son named Horus. Horus grew up under the guidance of Osiris, who would frequently return from the afterlife to visit his family. When Horus came of age, he went to war against his uncle and slew him."

"Sounds like justice was served," said Yugi admiringly.

A dark shadow passed over Atem's features.

"Yes, it was!" he concluded sharply.

Yugi flinched at the seemingly baseless harshness in the Egyptian's voice. Silence descended upon both college students for a while, each seemingly lost in his own thoughts. At length, Yugi heard Atem take a deep, cleansing breath.

"Tell me, Yugi. Can you see any of the archetypes in the gods I just described to you?" he asked.

Yugi thought it over for a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Set's kinda like The Destroyer, while Osiris is The Sage, Isis is The Caretaker and Horus is The Warrior," he answered at length.

A smile lit Atem's features. Yugi had been paying attention after all.

"Agreed," he said, causing a smile to break out on Yugi's features.

Atem and Yugi pulled out their textbooks and started leafing through the pages until they came to the subject the professor had told them to read about for tomorrow: attribution theory.

"What is attribution theory anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Ah, that's a good one. Quite simply, in our quest to explain the world to ourselves and others, we attribute cause to the events around us, thus giving ourselves a greater sense of control. When explaining behavior, it can affect the standing of people in a group, especially ourselves. For example, when another person does wrong, we often use internal attribution, saying that their misdeed is due to their inherent personality. Whereas, when we commit an error, we use external attribution…" Atem explained.

"You mean we blame something that happened to us?" Yugi quickly put in.

"Exactly," answered Atem with a patient smile.

"Isn't that kinda like hypocrisy?" asked Yugi.

"Hypocrisy stems from this, yes," answered Atem. "I prefer to look at it as just a flaw in our nature, rather than intentional hypocrisy. After all, no one wants to be caught holding the bag."

"That's just like those bullies!" spat Yugi. "They bumped into me and knocked me over, but got all pissed at me for 'getting in their way.'"

Atem smiled ruefully and nodded.

"That's a fine example," he said, causing Yugi to smile.

The two lapsed into silence again for a few minutes.

"Have you lived in Domino City all your life?" Atem inquired.

"Yeah. I used to live with my Grandpa at the Kame Game Shop," Yugi answered.

"I've seen that game shop. I've always wanted to enter it," said Atem with another smile.

"I think you and Grandpa would get along great. He's a world class duelist who taught me everything I know about Duel Monsters," exclaimed Yugi.

"In that case, I would love to duel him someday," replied Atem with a dreamy smile.

"Maybe you could come see it this weekend," proposed Yugi, eyes lighting up at the prospect.

At this, the smile disappeared from Atem's face and he looked down.

Remembering how Atem had reacted when pumped about the circle, Yugi wisely dropped the subject.

"These days, I live in an off campus house with my best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya," Yugi continued about himself. "Jou's a laugh riot. Like, when we were in 11th grade, there was this huge yo-yo craze at our high school. Everyone was bringing in yo-yos and showing off their technique. Jou bragged that he could do the white buddha, but when he tried it, he just got his arms all tangled up in the string so bad that we had to cut him out."

Yugi dissolved into a giggling fit at the memory.

"Ha ha ha!" Atem threw his head back and laughed, a glorious, rollicking sound that made Yugi's heart flutter. "The white buddha is a technique that gives even many yo-yo masters a headache."

"Yeah," agreed Yugi.

"This Jounouchi seems like quite the character," remarked Atem.

"He's hilarious. Me and him've been friends since tenth grade. He was always getting in fights and shooting off his mouth. He got more detentions and expulsion threats than the entire tenth grade combined," laughed Yugi, pausing for a moment. "He also likes to play Duel Monsters."

"Does he? Well, perhaps someday he and I might have to duel," mused Atem.

Yugi's eyes lit and he took a breath to speak again.

 _Beep beep beep!_

"I must go," Atem said with a regretful glance at his watch. "I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Atem! Wanna exchange email addresses?" Yugi asked impulsively.

The smile left Atem's face and he looked away again, causing Yugi's heart to feel heavy.

"I've no email," his voice rumbled.

"All the students are given email addresses by the university," Yugi pointed out.

"That may be, but I've no computer with which to access it," rumbled Atem, features downcast like a stormy day.

"Phone numbers?"

Yugi's heart sank even further when Atem again shook his head sadly.

"Aw. That's OK. We'll just talk here," he said goodnaturedly.

"I would like that. I enjoy our conversations immensely," Atem said quietly as he fixed Yugi with that smile that made the younger boy's legs turn to goo.

"Me too," returned Yugi.

"Good luck," Atem said, seemingly out of the blue.

"Huh?" went Yugi, blinking owlishly.

"You mentioned that you and Jounouchi will be dueling Bakura to gain entrance into your Duel Monsters circle tonight," Atem explained with a patient smile.

"Oh, shit! That's right! I totally forgot about that!" yelped Yugi, frantically feeling for his deck in his backpack's side pocket and breathing a sigh of relief when he felt it. "I really hope I can get in."

"You will. With skills like yours, how could you not?" said Atem.

 _'I could say the same thing to you,'_ Yugi thought with a sad smile.

"Thanks, Atem. I'll… letcha know how it went tomorrow," Yugi said.

"I'll look forward to it," smiled Atem.

"See you then!" gushed Yugi.

"Yes, you will," smiled Atem before heading off for his PM classes.

* * *

 _Duel Monsters circle_

"Hazin' time," remarked Jou as he and Yugi entered the library, where the DM circle was being held.

They recognized the fluffy silver hair of Bakura Ryou, who smiled when he saw them.

"Hullo, Yugi. Are you ready for your initiation?" Bakura asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Yugi replied.

"I'm ready too!" chimed in Jou.

"Oh, yes, um…" Bakura screwed up his face, trying to remember Jou's name.

"Jounouchi," Jou frowned.

"Ah, yes. You can have your initiation after Yugi," said Bakura dismissively.

With Jou keeping score, Yugi and Bakura traded decks to cut and shuffle. Formality completed, Jou tossed a coin to see who would start.

"Call it!" he commanded.

"Heads!" Bakura called.

"Tails!" returned Yugi.

Jou looked at the coin on the back of his hand.

"Heads!"

"I begin," Bakura announced, going for his cards. "I draw Man Eater Bug in defense mode and one face down card."

"My turn. I draw Alpha the Magnet Warrior and one face down card. Alpha, attack the Man Eater Bug!" Yugi called.

"Not so fast, Yugi. I play the face down card Just Desserts and take 500 of your life points!" declared Bakura.

"Damn!" yelped Yugi as he could only watch his life points drop.

Yugi and Bakura fell into their duel after this, Yugi concentrating hard on winning and getting into the circle. Even as he concentrated though, he couldn't keep his mind completely on the game.

' _I really hope Atem'll join the circle one of these days. It'd be good for him to make some friends and duel,'_ he thought as he played his Monster Reborn card to resurrect his Black Magician Girl to stand beside the Black Magician.

"Black Magician and Black Magician Girl, destroy the Goblin Zombie!" he commanded.

With a sigh and a smile, Bakura watched as his life points dropped to null.

"Well played, Yugi. You'll be an asset to our circle," he declared as he gathered his cards.

"Thanks, Bakura. You're no slouch," smiled Yugi as he gathered up his.

"Alright, now for you…" Bakura trailed off.

"Grrrr!" growled Jou as he pulled out his cards and plopped them onto the desk. "It's Jo-no-uchi!"

As they cut and shuffled each other's decks, Jou was determined to use this duel to pound his name into Bakura's brain.

* * *

"Thousand Dragon, finish off Bakura's Necro Defendah!" commanded Jou.

Bakura gasped as his life points disappeared.

"HOT DAMN, I WON!" Jou cried as he jumped up from his seat.

Grinning ear to ear, the blond began dancing around the library like a maniac.

"Vic-tor-ee! Vic-tor-ee! Vic-tor-ee! Vic-tor-ee! Vic-tor-ee!"

"Shhh!" came the sharp, angry reprimand from the librarian.

"Sorry!" gasped Jou with a bow from the waist.

"Welcome to the circle, Yugi and Jounouchi," announced the smiling Bakura.

"That was fun! I'm glad we joined," declared Yugi as he and Jou pulled out of the parking lot.

"Me too. No way Bakura f'rgits mah name aftah t'night," grinned Jou.

"I don't think anyone could forget you after facing down your Thousand Dragon!" laughed Yugi. "Didja see the look on his face?"

"How could I not, wut wit' bein right 'cross from 'm?" chuckled Jou.


	5. Dark Epiphany

_Thursday, April 7, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

Yugi was floored by just how well read his new friend was, with knowledge of a vast array of topics that Yugi had never even heard of and the ability to speak seven languages fluently. When Atem spoke of topics that he was passionately interested in, it was so easy for Yugi to forget the perpetual anger and sorrow that seemed to drag the Egyptian down the rest of the time.

Today, Atem had decided to try his hand at teaching Yugi some foreign languages. To that end, he and Yugi sat across from each other, Yugi watching the movement of Atem's lips intently as he carefully pronounced each foreign phrase.

" _Guten morgan,"_ the Egyptian teen said.

"Gooten morugan," Yugi repeated, wincing as he butchered the words.

"Close enough," smiled Atem. "In French, it's _bonjour_."

"Bonjouru," Yugi parroted.

"Very good. In Arabic, it's said _sabah alkhyr_ ," Atem instructed.

"Sabahu arukyru," Yugi parroted. "Ugh! I butchered it!"

"That's alright. Japanese isn't the best language for pronouncing foreign words," soothed Atem.

"You can say that again," glowered Yugi. "Where'd you learn all these different languages anyway?"

"My parents and I traveled quite extensively when I was young," Atem explained, looking down at his leather clad legs.

"Cool," answered Yugi. "All I know is a little English. Between school and TV, I managed to piece together enough to be able to watch American shows without subtitles."

"A skill worth having," said Atem, raising his eyes admiringly.

Yugi beamed at this compliment.

"When's your birthday?" he asked impulsively.

"I'll turn 20 on July 26th. And yours?" was Atem's response.

"Wow! We're pretty close. I'll be 19 on June 4th," answered Yugi.

"Ah! So we're both children of the summer sun," grinned Atem.

"Yeah!" said Yugi ebulliently.

* * *

 _Later…_

Jou had to work an earlier shift at the hardware store today, leaving Yugi to walk home. As he started out, he saw Atem sitting under their oak. Smiling, he started walking toward him.

 _Screech!_

 _Honk Honk!_

That sound caused Yugi to stop in his tracks as an ugly lime green sedan screeched to a halt across the field from where Atem sat.

"Atem!" an old man's gravelly voice screeched from within the car.

Atem flinched, face paling and countenance falling visibly at this sound. Suddenly, he was grabbing his things and getting to his feet.

The driver of the car, an old man with dark skin like Atem's, a scraggly white beard and a patch over his left eye started yelling at Atem in a language Yugi didn't understand as Atem slowly approached the car, head down and shoulders drooping. Slinking like a dog that was used to being beaten on, Atem sank into the back seat, shutting his door. The car peeled out with a squeal of its tires and Atem was gone.

' _He's not fighting on the way home from school,'_ Yugi realized. _'Something's happening to him at his place!'_

* * *

 _Friday, April 8, 2005_

 _Domino University_

Yugi watched the door, waiting for Atem to enter the room. The Egyptian never showed, causing Yugi's heart to sink like a stone. At lunch, Yugi headed for the oak tree, hoping to see his dark twin sitting under it, waiting for him. Alas, there was no Atem to be found. Heart feeling like lead, Yugi returned to the courtyard to find Jou.

"Jou?" Yugi began in a small voice.

"Hey, Yuge. Ain't eatin' wit' Yami today?" teased Jou as he crunched on Doritos.

"He wasn't in class today," Yugi began, too upset to correct Jou's appellation. "And he's not under the oak tree like he always is."

"Prolly sick," said Jou with a shrug.

"Maybe…" Yugi said, though his gut roughened that this was most certainly not the case.

Not really feeling much by way of appetite, Yugi slumped down on the bench and began absently eating his Doritos, tongue longing for the taste of Atem's hummus and tabbouleh .

* * *

 _Saturday, April 9, 2005  
_ _Kame Game Shop_

Saturday saw Yugi over at the Kame Game Shop to do some work and give Sugoroku a much needed day off. While Yugi swept the shop up in between customers, Sugoroku sat at the register and watched his grandson work. Something in his body language told Sugoroku that something was amiss.

"How is everything at school, my boy?" the old man inquired.

Yugi sighed and set the broom aside to face his grandfather.

"I've got… kind of a problem," he began.

"I'm all ears," Sugoroku replied.

"Grandpa, if you had a friend that you thought was having trouble at home, like with his family, what would you do? Would you stay out of it or try to help him?" asked Yugi.

"Well, Yugi. It's usually better not to poke your nose into things that don't directly concern you. Very little good usually comes of doing so," advised Sugoroku.

"But…" Yugi began.

"However, I know you and I know that kind of heart of yours. I get the feeling that if a friend of yours was hurting, you'd do everything in your power to help them, because that's the way you've always been, like when you shared your bento with Jounouchi in high school, even though he was a bully to you," Sugoroku continued.

"Heh heh! Yeah," grinned Yugi, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I can't tell you what to do, Yugi. You have to go with what your gut tells you. That's part of being an adult. Just promise me you'll be careful no matter what you decide to do," advised Sugoroku.

"I will. I promise, Grandpa," agreed Yugi, taking up his broom again.

"That's good to hear," replied Sugoroku, reaching into the shelf beneath the display counter, and pulling out what appeared to be a solid gold box with hieroglyphs on it, which he proffered to Yugi.

"Whoa!" cried Yugi at the sight of the thing. "For me?!"

"Yes," answered Sugoroku. "This was only discovered two months ago and dates back to the end of the 18th dynasty. A friend of mine from our university days just brought it over from Egypt and gave it to me. Ordinarily, it would go in a museum, but I want you to have it. Open it up."

Yugi did this and saw several gold pieces reposing within the box. He lifted one out and looked at it. On its surface was a large, piercing eye.

"Thanks, Grandpa! This is awesome! I'm gonna build this thing and show it to you when I finish!" declared Yugi.

"I'll look forward to it," smiled Sugoroku, violet eyes twinkling.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Yugi sat staring into his monitor for quite a while, thinking over what he had seen yesterday and his earlier conversation with Grandpa. Violet eyes narrowed as he came to a decision and reached into his backpack for his Psych 101 notes. He fired up his scanner and ran each paper through it, then printed out copies of them, which he put into his folder to take with him to school on Monday.

This done, he pulled out the golden box and poured the puzzle pieces onto his desk. Picking them up, he tried fitting different pieces with each other, but never seemed to make any headway. After an hour straight of doing this, Yugi sighed in frustration and swept all the pieces back into the box, which he laid on his window sill behind his computer monitor.

* * *

 _Monday, April 11, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

Yugi let out a sigh of relief when he saw Atem walk in through the door. However, his blood ran cold when he saw how stiffly the Egyptian walked, arms wrapped around his body, his right eye swollen shut, the surrounding flesh black and blue. And were those bandages peeking out from under his tank top?! Yugi's heart plummeted when Atem dropped listlessly into a desk three rows away from Yugi instead of next to him.

All through the class, Yugi would look over to Atem, hoping to catch his gaze and exchange a secret smile, as had become their custom. Atem never once looked up, indeed barely seemed to move for the duration of the class, which worried Yugi greatly, as Atem adored psychology.

* * *

 _Lunch…_

Stomach rumbling in anticipation of some good food, Yugi made his way outdoors and started in the direction of the oak tree. In the distance, he saw Atem emerge from his building and start for the tree as well. Yugi was struck by the stiffness in the Egyptian's gate. So he hadn't been imagining it before. Atem was limping!

"Atem!" Yugi called as he fell in behind the dark one.

Atem's form stiffened as he looked over his left shoulder at Yugi.

"Leave me alone," he said in a low, dead voice that matched the empty gaze from his one open eye.

Yugi watched as Atem walked stiffly toward the tree and flung himself gracelessly to the grass under it. He remembered the old guy yelling at Atem on Friday and Atem's dejected demeanor as he had approached the green car. Something was very wrong with the entire picture. Yugi took a few steps nearer, even as he sensed a dangerous aura rising from his dark twin.

"Atem, what's…"

" **I said leave me alone!"** Atem screamed, entire being bristling as he glared at Yugi with barely restrained rage in his left eye.

Feeling his heart constrict painfully in his chest, Yugi reached into his backpack and pulled out the papers, which he set down on the grass a respectful distance from Atem.

"This is a copy of my class notes from Friday. You can study it and catch up," he said softly as he backed away from the agitated man.

As Yugi backed away, he saw Atem stare after him brokenheartedly before picking up the papers and stuffing them into his backpack.


	6. Egyptian Origins

_Tuesday, April 12, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as Atem entered the room, still walking stiffly, but not hobbling as he had the day before. The swelling around his bruised right eye had gone down enough for him to crack it open a bit. Yugi's heart chilled when Atem again sat a few rows away from him.

' _Doesn't he wanna work with me anymore? What'd I do wrong?'_ Yugi thought sadly.

He thought about moving over next to Atem and confronting him, but decided not to do it in class with all the other students around. He would wait for lunch and confront him then.

Accordingly, at lunch, Yugi made his way over to the oak tree. Surely enough, Atem sat under it, looking over the papers Yugi had given him yesterday. Abruptly, the Egyptian raised his head and fixed his gaze on Yugi. At this, Yugi slowed down and approached cautiously, standing a respectable distance from Atem.

"Hi…" Yugi ventured.

"Yugi… I had no right to snap at you yesterday. I… was in a bad state of mind and lashed out at you. I'm sorry," Atem apologized, lowering his head.

Taking this as a positive sign, Yugi moved in closer and sat down beside his dark twin.

"Aw. That's OK…" he dismissed.

" **No. It is** _ **not**_ **OK!"** snapped Atem, raising blazing eyes to Yugi, who flinched at the sudden change in his demeanor.

Atem paused and sighed deeply, getting his emotions in check as he had no desire to chase Yugi away two days in a row.

Seeing that Atem was struggling with himself, Yugi looked forward and waited for Atem to make the next move.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very sociable," Atem began softly.

"Me neither. I'm really only friends with Jou and Bakura," Yugi interjected.

"Hn! You're one up on me then," replied Atem with a bitter smile.

"Huh?"

"You have friends," Atem elaborated.

"So do you," countered Yugi.

Atem blinked and cocked his head.

"Me, silly. I'm your friend!" Yugi declared jubilantly.

Then he paused and looked forward again.

"Er, that is... if you want me to be…" he ended quietly.

The sound of rubbing leather caused Yugi to look over at Atem, who had moved closer to him. Yugi's heart began to beat warmly in his chest.

"I... would like that very much," Atem said in a trembling voice. "However, you must know from the beginning to expect more episodes like yesterday's."

Yugi thought for a moment. Should he invite Atem to his place? Judging by the Egyptian's demeanor, he decided to wait.

"OK. How about this: If you're in a... not social mood, just don't sit next to me in morning class and I'll know to stay away," Yugi agreed.

A wry smile lit Atem's features.

"The word is 'unsociable' and that will definitely work. Thank you, Yugi."

"You're welcome," squeaked Yugi at the sight of the mild amusement that now lit Atem's rose petal irises.

The two lapsed into companionable silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company once again.

"Hey, Atem?" Yugi ventured.

"Yes?" returned Atem.

"How do you say 'I'm sorry' in French?" Yugi asked.

A smile crossed Atem's lips as he turned to fully face Yugi.

"It's _Je suis désolé_ ," Atem answered, pronouncing the foreign words slowly and carefully.

"Je suisu desore," Yugi mimicked, wincing as he butchered the poor words. "Sorry…"

"Ha ha ha!" Atem laughed, giving Yugi's shoulder a playful nudge.

Yugi smiled back at the Egyptian, glad to have been able to have cheered his friend up a bit.

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 13, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

Yugi watched as Atem entered the room, noticing with relief that the skin around his right eye was mostly a healthy bronze again. Heart beating a staccato in his chest, he waited to see where Atem would sit today. As the Egyptian made his way down the row of desks just to the right of Yugi's, his heart sang in his chest.

"Hi, Atem," Yugi greeted in a soft voice.

" _Buenos dias,_ Yugi," Atem returned with an amiable smile.

"Buenosu diasu , Atem. ¿Cómo estásu? " returned Yugi, slowly and carefully.

" _Estoy bien, gracias,"_ answered Atem, smile warming from amiable to something that made butterflies flit about in Yugi's stomach.

Yugi smiled back at his friend. It certainly was a good morning.

* * *

 _12 o'clock_

Yugi found Atem sitting in the oak's comfortable shade, shielded from the sun's merciless rays by its sprawling branches.

"Hi!" he called, raising his hand in greeting.

" _Salut_ , Yugi. Have a seat," Atem said as he returned Yugi's greeting.

Yugi flopped down on the grass just a few feet from Atem. At once, his gaze was attracted to the gold chain around Atem's neck. He had seen that chain every day, but had never seen what pendant, if any, hung from it. Before he could stop himself, he voiced the question.

"What's on the chain?"

Immediately after asking, Yugi clamped his hand over his mouth.

' _Idiot! He'll probably get mad again!'_ Yugi berated himself.

Yugi was surprised when Atem calmly reached into his tank top and pulled out a gold pendant with Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs on it.

"Are those hieroglyphs?" Yugi inquired.

"Yes!" Atem answered warmly as he held the cartouche up for Yugi's inspection. "This is a cartouche with my name engraved on it."

"Cool! Where'd you get it?!" Yugi asked.

Atem looked down at the small pendant, caressing it lovingly in his hand.

"From my father…" he answered in a wavering voice.

"Uh, can you read hieroglyphs?" Yugi asked quickly.

Holding up his finger, Atem reached into his bag and pulled out a notepad and pencil. Yugi sat still while Atem sketched something out on the paper before tearing it off and handing it to him. On the sheet were some hieroglyphs. Yugi blinked and looked up into Atem's smiling face.

"Your name in hieroglyphs," Atem explained.

"Cool! Thanks!" Yugi cried, throwing himself impulsively at Atem and hugging him.

Yugi felt Atem's body tense up in his arms, just before the explosion.

" **Don't touch me!"** Atem screamed.

The next thing Yugi knew, he was being pinned up against the hard, unrelenting trunk of the oak, able to feel each nodule of bark digging into his back through the fabric of his shirt, as Atem's hands gripped him. As Bakura's ominous stories crashed to the forefront of his mind, Yugi's heart slammed in his chest while he looked down into a pair of raging crimson eyes, in which burned the flames of Hell. The same angry glare Atem had leveled at those two bullies was now being directed squarely at Yugi; not a comfortable feeling, to say the least.

"Atem, it's Yugi, your friend," Yugi said in a low voice, hoping to pierce the haze of rage that had engulfed Atem's mind. "I'm sorry if I hurt or scared you. I didn't mean to. I was just so excited about my cartouche."

Thankfully, Yugi's voice seemed to have the desired effect, causing the raging flames in Atem's eyes to die down to embers.

"Yugi?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah. It's me," Yugi said quietly.

Yugi's soft words seemed to reassure Atem, who slowly lowered Yugi to the ground, then backed away, eyes filled with shame and remorse.

"I'm sorry…" was all he managed to get out before turning away from Yugi and burying his face in his hands.

"Atem?" Yugi asked.

Atem lowered himself to the ground, now sobbing stormily into his hands.

"Gods, Yugi. I'm so s-sorry," he choked out between sobs. "I didn't m-mean to…"

"Was it because I hugged you?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded as his sobs became even stormier, entire body shaking as he choked on his own breath.

Marshalling his courage, Yugi crept slowly over to Atem, still keeping his distance, and bowed from the waist.

"I shouldn't have just thrown myself on you like that. I've dishonored my Grandpa's upbringing by being rude to you. I'm sorry," he apologized.

During Yugi's apology, Atem slowly raised his tear dampened face from his palms and stared incredulously at the young man he had just pinned against a tree moments before, who was now bowing in apology to him. This Mutou Yugi was quite peculiar.

"Don't you… apologize to m-me, Yugi. Even if you think you were b-being rude, that gave me no right… to lash out at you," Atem returned with hitching breaths.

Yugi straightened up and looked into Atem's bloodshot, teary eyes and frowned, annoyed at his impulsiveness for ruining what had been such an awesome moment between them.

"OK. How about if you forgive me and I forgive you and we just start over?" he offered, slowly extending his hand with a gentle smile.

Atem stared long and hard at Yugi's hand before looking up into the younger boy's smiling face and luminous violet eyes. Slowly, he reached out and grasped Yugi's hand, interlacing their fingers. He felt a gentle squeeze, which he promptly returned.

"Wanna teach me how to read hieroglyphs?" asked Yugi.

A watery smile breaking across his features, Atem permitted Yugi to help him to his feet.

"Thank you," he said in a broken voice as, together, they returned to their spot, Yugi only pausing to pick up his cartouche paper.

Once the boys were settled, Atem pulled a book on Ancient Egypt from his backpack and opened to a section that contained all the hieroglyphs. Looking over at Yugi, who sat a few feet away from him, Atem patted the spot on the ground next to him.

With a gulp, Yugi slowly and carefully moved toward Atem and settled next to him, always wary of doing anything that might set the Egyptian off again. After he was still, he craned his head over so he could look at the hieroglyphs.

The next hour was spent with Atem reading and explaining the meanings of the various pictograms to Yugi, who wrote everything down in his notebook so he could study them at home. It really was quite fascinating to study this ancient alphabet, where each letter meant a specific word, but could be combined with other pictograms to spell out longer words.

As they went over the hieroglyphs, Yugi thought everything over. Based on what he had seen last Friday, it seemed that perhaps Atem's home life was like Jou's, with a drunken abusive father. And yet, would a drunken abusive father give his son a gold cartouche with his name in hieroglyphs on it? Somehow, Yugi doubted this.

' _Atem, you're a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in black leather,'_ Yugi thought to himself as he gazed at the Egyptian through the sides of his eyes.

* * *

 _Duel Monsters circle…_

"Bakura?" Yugi began hesitantly.

"Yes?" asked Bakura, looking up from the charter he was drafting.

"Would anyone be welcome in this circle, as long as they were a good duelist?" asked Yugi.

"Of course," Bakura answered. "I don't care about a person's past or reputation, as long as they can play the game. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Yugi said with a dismissive shrug.

Bakura blinked, then returned to his charter.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Yugi smiled to himself as he was actually able to fit four golden pieces together. To outsiders, it might seem a small thing, but to Yugi, who had struggled with the puzzle all week, it was a huge breakthrough.

Deciding to take a break from the puzzle, Yugi set the pieces aside and pulled the box to himself, gazing at the hieroglyphs on its golden surface. He then pulled out his folder and found the paper with the hieroglyphs he had copied from Atem's book at lunch. Looking at the hieroglyphs on the box, he found them on the paper and wrote down their meanings in a bid to discern the message on the box. At last, he was finished.

"He who solves this puzzle will have one wish granted."

Yugi smiled dreamily to himself, having already decided what his one wish would be.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet (Modern Luxor, Egypt)_

Back aching from being on his hands and knees for most of the day, Hebai pulled the soaked cloth from the bucket of soapy water and began scrubbing the marble floor. Moving his hand in circular motions, the little slave crawled slowly along, seeming to make very little headway on the throne room's huge floor.

Just then, the great doors opened and in strode the High Priest in his blue robe, wearing that ridiculous looking miter over his brown hair. Piercing blue eyes sweeping scornfully over the small being, the High Priest walked on by, as if Hebai didn't even exist. That is until his smooth soled sandal hit a wet patch, taking his feet gracelessly out from under him and sending him flying backwards, head hitting the marble. The only thing that saved his skull from cracking open was his miter.

Try as he might, Hebai was unable to suppress a small giggle and this was enough to get the High Priest's attention, a withering blue eyed glare being sent toward him.

"You little shit! You did that intentionally! I'll enjoy watching you be flogged!" the High Priest growled, carefully gaining his feet, then lunging at the small slave.

Hebai tried to gain his feet, but his stiff back and knees slowed him just enough to allow the High Priest to grab him by the spiky locks of his preposterous hair.

"Alright! Now to…"

The words died on the High Priest's lips as his gaze fell on something that caused him to go rigid. Hebai looked where the High Priest was and his eyes widened.

Bedizened head to toe in gold finery, including a preposterously large upside down pyramid hanging from his neck, he stood in the doorway, arms akimbo as his jaw jutted out fiercely and his eyebrows drew to a point. Lean, trained muscles rippled like water under smooth bronze skin. But his eyes, oh those eyes! Two pools of crimson in which seemed to burn the flames of Duat.

Hebai felt the High Priest's grip on him slip, sending him tumbling gracelessly to the floor. The Pharaoh took one step forward; the High Priest took one step backward. So it went, until the Pharaoh stood before the still kneeling slave and the High Priest stood back in the doorway through which he had first stepped.

The staring contest between them continued for what seemed like an eternity, the air crackling with the tension between the two men. Then, the atmosphere subtly shifted and the slave heard the doors close behind him, leaving him alone with the Pharaoh.

Hebai flinched when he felt fingers slide under his chin, lifting his face up to look into the Pharaoh's. The little slave gasped in surprise at how dark and gentle the ruby irises were now and how open and friendly the burnished face seemed, a cute smile quirking the full lips up. The Pharaoh's mouth opened to speak…

Darkness as the dream ended.

/\

Yugi's eyes flew open and he raised his head, gaze darting about his dark room.

 _'What the hell kind of dream_ was _that?!'_ he thought as his gaze fell on the golden box reposing on his window sill.

With more questions than answers, Yugi closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, allowing sleep to claim him once more.


	7. Fly By Night Rescue

_Thursday, April 14, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

Yugi's heart sank as Atem sat stiffly at a desk two rows away from his, gaze straight forward, face set in a stony scowl, the same rigid, angry figure that he had been on the first day of their acquaintance.

' _Gods, Atem. What's that old guy doing to you?'_ he thought worriedly.

* * *

 _Later…_

Yugi cautiously peeked around the building's corner and watched the lone figure cross the field to the oak tree in the distance. He flinched when Atem slammed his backpack to the ground and slumped gracelessly at the tree's trunk, drawing his knees to his forehead and hiding his face as he huddled away from the world.

' _Definitely an unsociable mood today,'_ Yugi thought with a dismal sigh as he turned away and headed for the courtyard.

* * *

Yugi and Jou sat at the picnic table having lunch, even as Yugi's gaze repeatedly meandered in the direction of the old oak tree, under which sat a lonely Egyptian with a desolate soul.

"Yami fin'ly scare ya off?" teased Jou without malice.

"No," huffed Yugi. "I'm not scared of him, Jou. He can be scary sometimes, but that's not the same thing as being scared of him. It's a system we worked out. If he's having a rough day, he sits away from me in class and I know he won't want anyone around him at lunch."

"I see. So… ya talked t' 'm 'bout comin' ovah yet?" Jou asked.

"Not yet. He's been having some problems and I wanna wait till the right time. Otherwise, he might freak out again," answered Yugi.

"Look, Yuge. How 'bout dis? Since Yami's into Duel Monstahs, I bet he'd love t' see mah Red Eyes," said Jou. "Tell 'm I'll ante mah Red Eyes in a duel 'gainst 'm. No self-respectin' duelist'd pass dat up!"

"That's a great idea, Jou. I'm sure he'd love to hear the story of how you got it too," suggested Yugi.

For the story of how Jou got his favorite Duel Monsters card was the stuff of legends.

"Yep. I'll tell 'm da story if ya kin git his ass ovah," smiled Jou.

"OK, Jou. I'll give it a try," said Yugi. 'Though I wonder if it'll work…'

* * *

 _Friday, April 15, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

Yugi sighed in relief as Atem sat down next to him and smiled.

" _Guten morgan_ , Yugi," his deep voice rumbled.

" _Hallo_ , Até," Yugi returned.

An elegant eyebrow shot up at this sobriquet of his name. However, Atem made no objections.

"This class grows more challenging by the day. I have a feeling we'll have much to go over at lunch," he spoke at length.

"Yeah," agreed Yugi.

* * *

 _12 o'clock_

As Yugi made his way toward the exit, he was surprised to find Atem waiting for him there instead of already sitting under the oak.

"Hi, Até!" he chirped excitedly.

"Hello, Yugi," rumbled Atem.

With no further words, the two made their way to the oak tree, where they were soon eating rice balls and sushi rolls in companionable silence.

"Hey, Atem," Yugi ventured at length.

"Yes?"

"Well… Would you like to come over to my place today after school?" Yugi asked.

Atem frowned and looked down.

"Yugi… I…"

Taking a deep breath and deciding to risk incurring Atem's wrath, Yugi plowed on.

"It's just, like you said, we've got a lot more stuff to study, and the lunch hour just isn't long enough anymore. Since you don't have email, going over to each other's places is the next best thing," he said quickly.

"That's true, but I simply…" Atem began to decline.

Yugi decided to play his trump card.

"Jou has a Red Eyes Black Dragon card," he said quickly.

At this, Atem did a double take.

"That's a very rare card. How came he by it?" the Egyptian inquired.

"I could tell you, but the story sounds better from Jou's own mouth. Oh, wontcha come?" entreated Yugi.

Atem appeared to think deeply for a moment, then he raised rose petal irises to Yugi.

"Yes, I would like to see Jou's card. Meet me here after the last class?" Atem said.

"I'll be here!" declared Yugi.

"As will I," smiled Atem. "Now, let's get started on this work."

"Aw, OK…" said Yugi with a smile as he picked up his book. "Traumatic bonding: Unhealthy, or traumatic bonding, occurs between people in an abusive relationship. The bond is stronger for people who have grown up in abusive households because it seems to be a normal part of relationships. The longer a relationship continues, the more difficult it is for people to leave the abusers with whom they have bonded…"

"Yugi, please… just stop," Atem's voice cut in.

"Huh?" asked Yugi, glancing up at Atem.

"Read something else. I don't care what; just, something else," Atem asked, fixing imploring eyes on Yugi.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry," yelped Yugi as he quickly leafed through his book. "Post traumatic stress disorder: a type of anxiety disorder that occurs "post-trauma" or after being exposed to some kind of traumatic event…"

"Yugi! Yugi! Put the book away. Let's work on our analysis instead!" cried Atem.

"You love psychology?" asked Yugi as he stuffed the book into his backpack.

"I love her, but sometimes she's a cruel mistress," admitted Atem with a self deprecating smile.

* * *

 _After last class…_

Yugi excitedly dumped his books into his backpack, shouldered it and bolted for the exit, wanting to get to the oak tree right away to meet up with Atem.

 _Growl! Gurgle! Growl!_

Yugi clutched at his lower midsection as he felt pain and fullness lance through it.

' _Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have had those two chili dogs for dinner last night,'_ he thought in consternation.

Yugi attempted to move along until the feeling of fullness moved lower, warning of an impending explosion.

' _Better not risk it. What would Atem say if I lost it next to him?'_ Yugi thought as he made his way for the men's room.

* * *

 _Seven minutes later…_

' _C'mon, hurry up! How much more of this is in me?!'_ Yugi thought unhappily as he remained squatted over the toilet.

After doing what he needed to do, Yugi pounded down the stairs and out of the building. He was rather behind his time and needed to hurry to the tree before Atem gave up on him and left.

When Yugi rounded the corner, a smile broke across his features when he saw Atem's form sitting under the tree. He started walking over.

"Ate-" he began to call, raising his hand in greeting.

 **SCREEEEEECH!**

" **Atem!"**

Yugi's voice was cut off by the sound of Atem's name being shouted in a decidedly irate voice. Atem rose to his feet and, shoulders slumping and head bowed, made his way toward the green sedan, which Yugi recognized as the one he had so sullenly entered last week. As Atem reached the car, the old man backhanded him across the face, hard enough to turn Atem's head to the side.

"No!" yelped Yugi breaking into a run.

It was too late. Atem was already in the sedan with the door closed and they were peeling out. Yugi tried to run after the car, but it was a futile effort. Realizing that he wasn't going to catch up with the car that was taking his friend away, Yugi skidded to a halt and stared helplessly after it. Well, there was nothing to do but go home. Yugi turned and walked forlornly back toward his house, heart feeling like a lead weight in his chest with each slow step he took.

* * *

 _At home…_

Yugi sat staring down at the golden pieces. Absently, he tried to fit more of them together, but they just wouldn't cooperate. With a huff of frustration, Yugi swept the pieces aside.

' _There's gotta be some way to find him!'_ he thought desperately. _'If only I could get access to the student directory.'_

He sat up straight as the thought struck him like a bolt of lightning.

' _Bakura! As the head of a circle, he has special access to the student directory!'_ Yugi thought happily as he pulled his keyboard and mouse tray out and began typing out an email to Bakura.

 **blackmage: bakura, i need your help bad!**

 **SirFluffyLocks: Of course, Yugi. What can I do for you?**

 **blackmage: i made friends with a student named atem ishtar today, but i forgot to get his address off him and he doesn't have his email setup. i really need to get in contact with him tonight. it's kind of an emergency.**

 **SirFluffyLocks: That shouldn't be a problem. Give me 20 minutes.**

With nothing to do but wait, Yugi let his thoughts dwell on his Egyptian friend, Atem Ishtar, the sophomore he had only known for two weeks, but found he could hardly stop thinking about. Beautiful, mysterious, dangerous, wise, caring and kind. These were all words he could use to describe Atem, yet he found words woefully inadequate to sum up his thoughts and feelings for the Egyptian.

' _Atem…'_ he sighed internally as, without even realizing it, his hands were fitting two, then three more puzzle pieces together.

 _Click click click click_

The email icon flashed on his computer monitor, causing Yugi to realize what he was doing and pull his hands away.

' _What am I doing, working on a puzzle when Atem might be in trouble?!'_ he thought in disgust as he pushed the pieces aside and went for his mouse.

 **SirFluffyLocks: I found him! He lives at 100-4444, Domino-to Chuo-ku Yaesu 9-4-3.**

Yugi quickly went to a map site and put in his home address as the origin and Atem's as the destination. Soon a nice path with all kinds of twists and turns was on the screen. He printed up the image.

 **blackmage: thanks so much, bakura!**

 **SirFluffyLocks: You're most welcome, Yugi.**

' _Grandpa told me to go with my gut and that's just what I'm gonna do. I dunno what's going on at Atem's house, but it's bad and I can't just ignore it,'_ Yugi thought determinedly as he looked over the paper.

Just then, he heard the screech of tires, killing of a car engine and the unlocking of the downstairs door, indicating Jou's return from work.

"Jou!" he called, grabbing the paper and running down to his friend, who was just stepping out of his shoes.

"Hey, Yuge. Yami witcha?" Jou asked hopefully, looking over Yugi's shoulder for any signs of their expected guest.

"No! Oh, Jou, it's terrible!" Yugi cried.

"Woah dere! Slow down, man. Wuts' terr'ble?" asked the confused Jou.

"Atem agreed to come over. We were supposed to meet up under the oak after the last class, but I was… delayed. By the time I got there, this old guy showed up in a car and started yelling at him. Before I could get there, Atem was over at the car and the old guy just backhanded him across the face, then made him get in and drove off with him!" explained Yugi, gasping more with each word spoken.

Jou's face darkened at this.

"He _hit_ 'm?" he echoed.

Yugi nodded sadly.

"Yuge, Yami's gotta git outta dat situation as soon as he kin," Jou said somberly.

Yugi knew that Jou was right, as he had experience with this.

"No wonder he was always so angry and withdrawn…" Yugi muttered to himself.

Then he looked up at Jou, determination shining in his lilac eyes as he pulled out the paper he had printed up.

"Wut's dat?" asked Jou.

"A map to Atem's house that Bakura helped me get. Please, Jou. We gotta go get him! I don't know what that old man's doing to him right now, but it can't be anything good!" Yugi begged.

"OK, man," said Jou.

"Let's go!" cried Yugi, starting to step down into his shoes, only to be stopped by Jou. "What are you doing?!"

"Yuge, if dis ol' guy's like ya say he is, I doubt he's jus' gonna open da door 'n invite us in fer tea 'n castella ," Jou explained his reasoning. "If we're gonna have any chance t' git Yami, we gotta do it undah covah a dahk."

"But that's hours from now!" Yugi cried, eyes wide with hysterics.

"I know, Yuge. But trust me, dis ain't somethin' we kin do in broad daylight. Jus' be patient a couple hours 'n we'll drive dere 'n do wuteva it takes to git Yami outta dere. OK?" placated Jou.

Yugi lowered his head.

"OK…" he conceded in a shaky voice.

"Cool. I'll git us some takeout," said Jou, pulling out his phone.

"Count me out, Jou. I'm not hungry," replied Yugi mournfully.

"No, Yuge. If yer gonna help me git Yami tonight, I needja atcher best, 'n dat means ya gotta eat," said Jou. "Othawise, you'll hafta stay here 'n I'll go mahself."

"You can't! He doesn't know you. You'll just scare him even more," protested Yugi.

"Den ya gotta eat somethin'," said Jou firmly.

"OK, OK. I'll eat," conceded Yugi, slumping down at the table.

"Dat's a dude," grinned Jou, flipping open his phone to call.

* * *

 _That night…_

Dressed in black jeans, t-shirts and shoes, Yugi and Jou hopped in Jou's car. Jou floored it and they were off, following the printed directions. At 10 PM, the streets were eerily deserted and everything seemed too dark, even with the street lights. All through the journey, Yugi sat rigidly in dreadful anticipation of what they would encounter upon reaching the house. Every red light and stop sign seemed an eternity and each road seemed endless. After many turns and a jaunt down the interstate, they found themselves on the dirt lane that led to the house. As soon as they had made the final turn, Jou killed the headlights, plunging them into darkness.

When they reached the dark, imposing four story at the end of the road, Jou pulled the car up behind one of many surrounding trees and killed the engine, revealing a chorus of chirping crickets and owls hooting in the distance as they exited the car. Above that, they heard an ominous sound.

 **Thump-bump!**

Both young men looked at each other.

"What… the hell… was that?" asked Yugi in a dropped voice.

"No clue," admitted Jou.

 **Thump-bump!**

"What if it's Atem?! I've gotta get in there and help him!" Yugi whispered, eyes wide as saucers.

"Chill, Yuge. Panickin' won't help yer friend," said Jou as he led Yugi around the back of the house. "Keep watch."

As Yugi kept lookout, Jou pulled out a bobby pin and, by the light of his flashlight, pushed it into the back door's lock and started twisting and turning it until a snapping sound was heard. The door opened easily after that.

"Voila!" grinned Jou.

"Do I even wanna know where you learned to do that?" asked Yugi.

"Heh heh! Nope!" Jou chuckled.

 **Thump-bump!**

The two boys crept into the house and found themselves engulfed in the creepy, pitch black atmosphere. As Jou shone his flashlight on the floor of the genkan to show them where the step up was, Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the motorcycle boots that reposed on the floor, toes turned toward the door.

"Those are Atem's boots," he whispered, confirming that they were at the right house.

"We got da boots. Now we gotta find deir ownah," remarked Jou as he shone his flashlight around until it came to rest on a pile of envelopes, one of which he picked up. "Ishutaru Akhunadin."

 **Thump-bump!**

"It's coming from upstairs!" whispered Yugi, charging forward and running up the staircase, Jou in hot pursuit.

 **Thump-bump!**

 **Thump-bump!**

Following the sounds, Yugi and Jou pounded down the hallway to the next staircase and charged up that, their breath coming in gasps, as neither was used to much exercise. Down the next corridor they charged, always guided by that blood curdling sound.

 **Thump-bump!**

At last, they stood before the closed door, under which a dim light streamed.

"Stand back!" said Jou as he kicked the door, wrenching it from its hinges with a loud clatter and splintering of wood.

 **KERBLAM!**

What Yugi and Jou saw in the dim lamp light was forever burned into their minds: Poor Atem, stripped down to his skin, lying facedown on the bed, limbs tied securely to the posts as silent tears of agony streamed down his cheeks. His sleek back and round nether cheeks bore a horrific litany of bloody welts, which crisscrossed in a grisly red network over what should have been smooth bronze skin.

On the mattress behind him was Akhnadin Ishtar, pounding mercilessly into the young man, causing the whole bed to bump harshly against the wall with each agonizing thrust. At the sound of the breaking wood, the old man looked up, his one eye widening in startlement. Atem, in too much agony to notice much of anything, lay still, face twisted as he struggled to contain the screams that clearly wanted to erupt from deep within him.

"At…" Yugi's voice choked as tears welled in his eyes at the sight of his friend in such an appalling state.

" **You son of a bitch!"** barked Jou, balling up his fist and lunging forward to connect with the old man's chin.

 **Ka-pow!**

This action sent the disgusting old man flying backwards, hitting the wall and collapsing in an unconscious heap.

"Unnh…" Atem groaned as the force of Jou's punch tore the old man out from inside him.

"Atem!" Yugi cried, snapping out of his shock and lunging forward to untie the leather restraints from the dark one's wrists. "Atem! It's OK! We're here for you!"

Through all of this, Atem never once moved or spoke. Even as his limbs were freed from the restraints, he lay on the bed like a rag doll, eyes sealed shut, even as blood dribbled from all the open wounds marring his beautiful body.

"Atem! Atem! It's Yugi! Please talk to me, Até!" Yugi cried as he desperately shook Atem's shoulder, only stopping when he felt Jou's hand on his.

"'S no use, Yuge. He's prolly in shock or somethin'. We got minutes till da ol' guy wakes up 'n gives us hell. We gotta git 'm up 'n outta here," instructed the blond. "Wrap 'm in da sheet 'n I'll carry 'm down t' da cah."

With a shuddering sigh, Yugi pulled the corners of the sheet from under the mattress and swaddled his dark twin in the linen. Jou lifted the Egyptian into his arms and bore their precious cargo downstairs toward the car.

Yugi was just about to follow, when he spotted Atem's bureau and desk, on which reposed his biker wallet and backpack. Yugi quickly stuffed the wallet into a side pocket, then leapt over to the bureau, whose drawers he yanked open and quickly grabbed as many of Atem's clothes as he could and stuffed them into the backpack. This task finished, he hurried after Jou, who was already out of the house.

He never saw the single eye of the old man on the floor tracking his movements.

* * *

"'Bout time, dude! Let's git da fuck outta here!" said Jou as he punched the pedal.

"He's bleeding bad! We gotta get him to the hospital!" Yugi cried.

"Too fah away, plus dey'd call da cops 'n ask too many questions," said Jou. "I'm takin' us t' mah girlfriend's private clinic instead."

"Mai-sensei!" Yugi remembered, face lighting up at the mention of Jou's doctor girlfriend.

"Dat's da one. She'll be able to help Yami out bettah 'n anyone, and she won't nahk on us t' da cops," smiled Jou.

"Atem, Jou," Yugi corrected softly.

With a sigh of relief, he held the cocooned Atem against him.

"Don't you worry, Atem. It's OK now. I'm gonna protect you from now on," he murmured in the ear of the figure resting in his arms as he gently stroked the Egyptian's spiky hair.

Atem shifted in Yugi's arms, sighing deeply and surprisingly, leaning into Yugi's warm body.


	8. The Rose that Blossoms in the Desert

The car sped on until they reached a small medical clinic on the side of the road, seeming to be away from everything and everyone else. Jou shut off the car and took Atem out of Yugi's arms. Yugi ran up to the glass door and opened it so Jou could enter.

"Hi, Katsuya! Oh my!" yelped resident doctor Kawai'i Shizuka at the sight of the broken man bundled in Jou's arms.

"Dis ain't no social call, Shizu-chan! Git us t' Mai on da double!" Jou demanded.

Shizuka led Yugi and Jou back without hesitation.

"Mai-sensei, emergency!" she called.

Mai's blonde head popped up, sharp violet eyes locking on the sight of her boyfriend carrying the bundle in his arms.

"Bring him in here!" she commanded.

Yugi and Jou brought Atem into the exam room, where Jou set him gently on the table.

"Thank you. Now get out!" Mai said to Jou and Yugi.

"Please can I stay? I'm sure he'll be scared if he wakes up to strangers standing over him," pleaded Yugi.

"He won't because he won't be waking up yet," announced Mai, holding up a syringe. "Shizuka!"

"Wait outside, guys. It'll be a while. Don't worry about your friend; Mai-sensei knows what to do," soothed Shizuka as she herded Yugi and Jou from the room.

The two friends found themselves sitting in the waiting room.

"Guess nothin' to do but wait," said Jou, slumping back in a seat.

"I just hope she can help him," said Yugi, looking at the floor.

"Dun worry 'bout dat. Mai's a crackahjack doctah," said Jou, laying a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi only nodded without looking up.

* * *

Working slowly and carefully, Mai and Shizuka poured hot water over the areas where the blood had stuck the cotton of the sheet to Atem's skin, gently peeling the sheet away to reveal the horrible bruises and welts.

Using her digital camera, Mai photographed every wound that marred Atem's sleek body.

' _Who could do something like this?'_

Mai and Shizuka viewed _that_ area with abject horror written on their features.

' _Oh, gods. This is some of the worst I've seen.'_

This as she stared at the torn flesh. While Shizuka held the nether cheeks apart, Mai took several photos of the damaged area for evidence.

After logging all the damage, Mai and Shizuka set to work, cleaning and bandaging all the bloody wounds. Finished with that, Mai started Atem on an IV and threaded a catheter into him. They wheeled him out of the surgery and settled him into a bed in a private room in the back.

* * *

 _In the waiting room…_

Yugi sat staring unwaveringly at the door, as though hoping to be able to peer through it and the walls and see what was happening to Atem. Only the sound of Jou's voice was able to break him out of this reverie.

"Man, aftah seein' wut dat ol' bastahd was doin' t' Yami, I'm glad we got 'm outta dere. Nobody d'serves to go through _dat_ ," remarked Jou with unusual vim.

"Yeah. That's for sure," agreed Yugi as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the disturbing tableau even now playing out before his eyes.

They lapsed into silence for several moments before Yugi spoke up again.

"But there's something I just don't get, Jou. Bakura told me Atem was able to beat up anyone who bothered him and you said you heard he put two people in the hospital last year. When those two bullies who were gonna beat me up saw him, they put me down and almost ran away. So Atem's obviously strong. There's no way that old guy should've been able to tie him down to his bed! Why did he just lie there, without fighting back?" asked Yugi, voice quavering at the end.

Jou frowned resolutely as he pondered Yugi's question for a few moments.

"Well, Yuge, I t'ink it's kinda like wit' me 'n mah ol' man. Ya know how I used to git in fights all da time in school 'n beat da shit outta a lotta guys? Da t'ing is, when mah ol' man'd lay his hands on me, no mattah how much I wan'd to, I could nevah raise mine t' him, cuz every time I tried to, he'd tell me his breakup wit' Mom was mah fault. Ev'ry time I heard dat, I'd jus' freeze up 'n let 'm do what he wanted. It really fucked wit' mah head fer a long time. I kept t'inkin' maybe if I'da done bettah in school, or if I'da bin p'litah or some shit like dat, dey woulda stayed t'gethah. Den da next day in school, I'd beat da shit outta anybody who even looked at me wrong," said Jou, staring down at the floor.

"Your parents' breakup wasn't your fault, Jou. It was cuz your dad was such an asshole to your mom," protested Yugi.

"Heh! Yeah. I know dat now, Yuge. But when I was a kid, I b'lieved da bullshit mah ol' man fed me, cuz well, he's was mah ol' man. I didn't staht t' realize it wasn't mah fault till… well actually, it was aftah I made friends witchu 'n got mah head on straight," replied Jou with a smile at Yugi.

At these words, Yugi blushed hard and looked at his clasped hands in his lap.

"So what I'm drivin' at is, maybe dat ol' guy somehow got it into Yami's head dat he deserves what was bein' done to 'm. Parents 'r gods t' kids 'n when dey use dat t' hurt kids, it fucks 'em up royally," Jou concluded solemnly.

"Yeah," agreed Yugi with a broken sigh. _'Talk about a traumatic bond!'_

* * *

 _After what seemed like hours…_

The door swung open, revealing Mai, who looked tiredly at Yugi and Jou through dull violet eyes, causing the two young men to jump to their feet.

"We're finished. He's resting in back. He has huge welts and bruises all over his back and thighs. Fortunately, there are no broken bones and his internal organs seem alright. I'm gonna keep him overnight and all day tomorrow for observation," Mai explained. "If he's better by Sunday morning, he can go home with you, but needs to take things easy for another week."

"Can I see him, please?" Yugi asked tremulously.

"As soon as Shizuka's done settling him in," assured Mai.

"Thank you," said Yugi with a bow.

After yet another a seeming eternity, the door opened and the young resident stepped out.

"Yugi, you can see him now," she said gently with a quick smile at Jou.

Yugi and Jou nodded to each other and Yugi fell in behind Shizuka as the resident led him into the back. When they reached the door to Atem's room, Yugi bowed a silent "thank you" to Shizuka, who then left. Steeling his courage and squaring his shoulders, Yugi opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

Yugi's heart sank at the sight of his friend, who lay in a hospital bed with his hair unbound into a starfish shape similar to Yugi's own. His toned body was draped in a gown, through which glimpses of white gauze peeked out. An oxygen mask fitted over his mouth and nose helped him to breathe more easily while he recovered. A monitor beeped off how many beats per second his heart produced. An IV line embedded in his left arm dripped saline solution into his bloodstream to keep him hydrated, as well as a good, strong painkiller. Yugi also noticed a clear bag with a yellow liquid dripping into it, clipped to the side of the bed. The sight of _that_ made his insides clench.

He sat down at the bedside and laid his hand on Atem's brow. Yugi looked into his dark twin's relaxed features and began gently stroking thick blond bangs back from his forehead.

"Hey, buddy. How're you doing? Sorry everything happened so fast, but I had to get you outta that place," Yugi began, voice laden with unshed tears.

No response, not even a twitch from the Egyptian whose brow Yugi's hand so lovingly caressed.

"Atem," he continued. "You don't have to worry about being hurt again. I'll never let that bastard lay a hand on you. When you get outta here, you'll come home with me. I'm gonna take care of you from now on."

As Yugi combed his fingers through Atem's voluminous hair, he took comfort in the sounds of his deep, even breathing and the beeping of the heart monitor. Though Atem was still and unresponsive, these were the sounds of life, showing Yugi that he was still in the world, still fighting to return.

"When me and Jou visit tomorrow, we'll show you Jou's Red Eyes and tell you how he got it, just like we promised," Yugi said softly. "You'll like staying with us. We play a lotta games and watch a lotta movies and TV. We'll all have shitloads of fun."

Throughout Yugi's apostrophe, Atem's eyes remained closed and his features unresponsive.

' _That sedative's some strong shit,'_ Yugi thought as he continued to touch Atem softly. _'Poor guy.'_

"Me and Jou'll both be here bright and early tomorrow. Get some sleep so you can recover, OK?" said Yugi as he gradually eased up his touch on Atem's head. "Good night."

Yugi stole from the room as silently as a thief.

* * *

Yugi made his way down the corridor toward the doorway to the waiting room. Just as he passed Mai's office, however, the door opened up and the doctor stepped out.

"Before you go home, there are some things I need to discuss with you, Yugi," she said seriously as she gestured toward her office.

"What kinds of things?" asked Yugi as he stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat," said Mai, gesturing to a chair before her desk.

Yugi sat down and fixed large, worried eyes on the lady doctor.

"While you were visiting with Atemu-san, Jou told me and Shizuka as much as he knows about the circumstances surrounding tonight's events. But since you know Atemu-san better than he does, I need to hear everything from you," Mai said.

Yugi wriggled about uncomfortably in the chair as he tried to think of the right words to sum this ordeal up.

"Well, he always seemed real quiet and angry. But once I dueled with him, he started talking and hanging out with me and we became friends. But sometimes, he'd come to class with bruises on his face and once I saw bandages under his clothes. Then I hugged him once and he freaked out on me," he explained.

Mai pondered Yugi's words for a few moments before looking up at him. Without ceremony, she swiveled her computer monitor for Yugi to look at. What he saw made his stomach roil inside him. Photos revealed welts and bruises marring the front and back of what should have been a god's body. The photos of the evidence of the assault were the worst, causing tears to well in Yugi's eyes.

"Oh, shit! I had no idea it was that bad! It was so dark when we got there," he said in a shaky voice. "Why show me this?"

"Because, if you're to help Atem to heal, you need to understand what he's been through," answered Mai as she swiveled the monitor back.

"I think I have some idea," said Yugi sarcastically as he defiantly wiped the tears from his face.

"Your narrative, coupled with Jou's, points to Atem having been through abuse too horrific to put into words. Yes, the physical wounds will heal, but words and experiences, especially at the hands of an adult authority figure, can leave lasting emotional scars," Mai said solemnly.

Yugi nodded sadly.

"He can heal from this, Yugi. It's not unheard of for abuse survivors to go on to live normal lives with stable, happy relationships. However, in order to achieve this, a strong support system is essential. If you and Jou take Atem home with you in two days, you're both committing yourselves to his recovery," Mai said.

"Yeah. We're gonna take him home and I'll do whatever I gotta do to to help him," declared Yugi.

"When he first arrives home, don't be surprised if he's jumpy and experiences flashbacks and nightmares," Mai said.

"What should I do if that happens?" Yugi asked.

"You'll need to try to talk him out of them. At this point, it will be better if you touch him as little as possible, but your voice can still reach if you've built up a rapport with him," said Mai.

"A report?" echoed Yugi.

"'Rapport', Yugi. A relationship based on trust," Mai explained.

"Well, we've hung out almost every day for two weeks and he did say he likes talking with me," said Yugi.

"That something to build on. Build up his sense of self-worth. Not so much with words, but with deeds. After he begins to trust you, a soft touch will likely do him worlds of good, but remember, _always_ ask his permission or at the very least warn him before initiating contact," Mai continued. "You're Atem's grounding force now, his rock, if you will. For his sake, you must be strong and reliable. If you show weakness in front of him, it could throw his whole world off kilter and destabilize him. Remember this: If he's hurt again, he could break so badly that he would have to be institutionalized."

"Institutionalized?" Yugi gasped.

At that word, an image of Atem sitting in a white room with padded walls, arms securely bound in a straight jacket, flashed into his mind, causing his blood to run cold. They would probably dope him up with so many drugs that he would become a drooling vegetable. Gone would be the amazing duelist who knew seven languages, psychology, history and theology; a precious mind, irrevocably destroyed.

' _I can't let that happen!'_

"I'll remember," promised Yugi solemnly. "I'll do whatever it takes to help him."

"Good," answered Mai with a grim smile.

Yugi meant to respond, truly he did, but ceased speaking when his eyes happened to fall on a small, faded picture hanging on Mai's wall, which enthralled him.

When she realized Yugi's attention was no longer on her, Mai turned her head to follow his gaze to the picture: a faded photograph of a solitary red rose blossoming gloriously in the pale golden sand of a desert. Slowly, she turned back to Yugi with a smile.

"Pretty, isn't it? My father took that photo while on safari in the Sahara," she explained.

"I never knew flowers could grow in the desert," breathed Yugi.

"The rose that blossoms in the desert is the strongest one," said Mai.

"A desert rose…" mused Yugi.

"Exactly. Now you and Jou should go home, take a hot shower, get some sleep and then come here tomorrow morning for a proper visit," advised Mai. "Atem will be fine for tonight. The sedative will keep him under."

"Alright. I'll leave him in your hands, Mai-sensei," replied Yugi with a bow. "Good night."

* * *

Yugi exited Mai's office and found Jou and Shizuka sitting in the waiting room, talking. At the sight of their starfish haired friend, both stood up.

"Thanks for all your help, Shizuka. We'll come see him tomorrow," said Yugi in a tired voice.

"Don't worry about him for tonight, Yugi. Mai-sensei and I will look after him," promised Shizuka.

"T'anks, Lil Sis. You 'n Mai make a kick ass team," grinned Jou.

"And don't you forget it, Katsuya!" giggled Shizuka. "See you tomorrow."

Yugi and Jou exited the clinic and headed for Jou's car. As they walked, Yugi felt conflicting feelings of sorrow and relief swirling in his heart; sorrow at what he had learned about Atem's life and relief that that part of it was now over.

"Jou, I'm sorry for being so selfish over this whole thing; always eating with him, hardly hanging with you and then asking you to help me rescue him. I've been a total douche," Yugi sighed as they pulled onto the road.

"Hey! Nuff a dat talk!" growled Jou with a sideways glare at Yugi. "Ya prolly saved a life back dere. Ain't nothin' selfish in dat. As fer us: I ain't nevah known ya to steer me wrong so I trustcher judgment. Ya say Yam- Atem's a great guy, he prolly is. Tell ya what, I'll bring mah Red Eyes when we visit t'morrow 'n we'll git to know each othah."

"That would be cool. He'll like that," Yugi nodded, able to smile a bit now.

* * *

 _Saturday, April 16, 2005_

Although antithetical to his nature, Yugi was up by 8 AM, without the use of Jou's bucket o'wake-up. The hot shower and bath Mai-sensei had prescribed had done him wonders and, coupled with the relief of knowing that Atem was in good hands for the night, Yugi had conked out almost from the moment his head hit the pillow until the light of the rising sun had beckoned him through the veneer of his eyelids.

After dressing and taming his hair down somewhat, Yugi grabbed his phone and called Grandpa.

" _Hello, Yugi. What a surprise to hear from you this early,"_ teased Sugoroku.

"Very funny, Grandpa. I just called to say I can't come to the game shop today. I have to visit a friend in Mai's clinic," Yugi explained.

" _Would this be the friend you mentioned before?"_ asked Sugoroku.

A beat.

"Yeah. I followed my heart like you told me to. I can't go into detail, but let's just say I'm so glad I got him outta there," said Yugi, even now fighting to keep his voice even.

" _That's alright, my boy. Go visit your friend and take care of him,"_ said Sugoroku.

"Yeah," Yugi answered briefly.

" _May I be a nosey old man and at least ask his name?"_ asked Sugoroku.

"It's Atem," Yugi answered.

" _Ah! Is he Egyptian?"_ inquired Sugoroku.

"Yeah," answered Yugi with a faint smile.

" _He must be named after the Pharaoh who lived 3,000 years ago, one of the greatest kings of the 18th dynasty. Truly a fascinating story!"_ gushed Sugoroku.

"That's great, Grandpa. I'd love to hear it sometime, but me and Jou gotta get to the clinic," said Yugi, hoping to be able to politely end the conversation.

" _Ha ha! Alright. I'll letcha go. Good luck with Atem,"_ said Sugoroku. _"I love you, Yugi. Bye."_

"I love you too, Grandpa. Bye," said Yugi before pressing the red button to end the call.

Just then the door opened, revealing Jou bearing the bucket o'wake-up in his hands and a shit-eating grin on his face. Imagine his great surprise upon seeing Yugi standing before him, already dressed and groomed for the day.

"Wha' da hell?!" the blond yelped.

"Beatcha to the punch for once," smirked Yugi.

"Gotta hand it t' ya, Yuge. Ya must really be serious 'bout dis dude!" chuckled Jou, setting down the bucket.

At the mention of Atem, Yugi immediately sobered up and nodded.

* * *

 _Mai's Clinic_

The sun shone in brightly through the eastern window, illuminating the room in its soft white light. The door creaked softly as it swung open, revealing Dr. Kujaku Mai, whose sharp lilac eyes quickly checked the room before falling on the beautiful dreamer lying in the hospital bed, chest rising and falling rhythmically as he slept.

"Ishutaru-san?" Mai asked, checking for wakefulness.

When Atem didn't so much as twitch, Mai set to work, folding down the blanket and lifting Atem's gown away to reveal the white bandages winding all around his body. She set about removing the used bandages and medicating the nasty bruises and welts that marred Atem's bronze skin before applying a new dressing.

Finished with all the unpleasantness, Mai dressed Atem in a new gown, pulled the blanket up and ceased the flow of the sedative into her patient's IV line.

* * *

 _9 AM…_

Jou pulled the convertible into the parking lot and he and Yugi jumped out, eager to see how their new friend was doing.

"No worries, Yuge. Wit' a good night's sleep b'hind 'm, Ya- Atem should be right as rain b' now," said Jou confidently.

"I don't think it's that simple, Jou," replied Yugi dubiously as Jou pulled open the glass door.

"Hi, guys!" greeted Shizuka from behind the glass at the reception desk. "Step back in and follow me."

"T'anks, Shizu-chan," said Jou as he and Yugi stepped out of their shoes and into slippers.

"Mai-sensei's already stopped the sedative flow, so Atemu-san should be waking up just about now, though he'll be groggy," advised Shizuka.

"Right," said Yugi.

Shizuka led the boys into the back of the clinic, where they met Mai, who was just stepping out of Atem's room.

"Ah, boys. Good morning," smiled Mai.

"Good morning, Mai-sensei," returned Yugi with a bow.

"Hey, beautiful," greeted Jou, at which Mai rolled her eyes.

"Please go in, Yugi. Atemu-san will be waking up any minute now," said Mai.

"Thanks," replied Yugi, inclining his head.

"Wut 'bout me?" asked the affronted Jou.

" _You_ go wait in my office until you're invited in," said Mai firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," returned Jou sarcastically as he headed for Mai's office.

Yugi cautiously peeked his head around the open door, not wanting to startle Atem. When no response came from the Egyptian, Yugi stepped in, closing the door behind him.

A visual assessment showed that not much had changed, except for the absence of the clear plastic bag from the side of the bed, which caused Yugi to breathe a sigh of relief. Feeling a little better, he crossed the room and sat on the chair he had used last night. Again, he laid his hand on Atem's cool brow and began stroking the blond bangs gently back.

"I'm back, just like I promised," he said, just barely over a whisper.

At length, Yugi felt the brow under his touch furrow up and gently withdrew his hand. As he looked anxiously down at Atem's face, sleep fogged rose petals revealed themselves from behind hooded eyelids. The eyes blinked once, twice before focusing on Yugi.

"Hi there," Yugi said softly, smiling down at Atem.

"Yu… gi?" Atem managed to rasp out.

"Good to see you," Yugi said, voice thick with unshed tears.

Atem only stared up into Yugi's gently smiling face. Several times, he had to blink, as though fighting just to stay awake. Finally, with much effort, Atem was able to turn his head and look about the room.

"We're at Kujaku Mai-sensei's medical clinic. She's Jou's girlfriend," Yugi explained.

"What..." Atem began, voice trailing off as the words fled his sleep fogged mind.

"Mai-sensei fixed you up and gave you some medicine so you won't hurt too much. She's gonna keep you here for the day so you can get better," Yugi continued.

Atem looked down at himself, just now noticing the hospital gown and IV. He raised his eyes again, locking onto Yugi's face as the memories washed over him. The stinging pain across his back, the horrible thrusts threatening to rip him apart from the inside, the loud explosion of wood, then flashes of what appeared to be Yugi's face and the face of someone he didn't know, but thought he might have recognized from Yugi's stories, had he been coherent. Blackness…

And then, the horrifying realization.

"You saw?" he rasped out.

Yugi frowned and nodded.

At this, Atem lowered his head, covering his eyes with his arm as sobs began to wrack his body.

"Oh, no… No, no, no…" he sobbed brokenly.

Yugi reached out and touched Atem's arm, causing Atem to flinch away, withdrawing into himself even more.

"I never… wanted you to know… how filthy… I am," he sobbed.

Yugi's eyes darkened with sadness at Atem's words.

"Atem, you're not filthy," he protested. "That old guy, Akhnadin, is the fil…"

Yugi's words were cut off by the explosion.

" **What do you know about it? You think you know me because we dueled each other a few times?! You don't know, Yugi! You don't know how filthy and cursed I am! Look at my eyes! These are the eyes of a** _ **demon**_ **!"** Atem screamed as he gripped the bed rails with white knuckled hands, said eyes sharp and blazing despite the drugs lingering in his system.

Poor Yugi could only stare in sorrow and dismay at the raw pain exuding from the man he had so quickly come to admire. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he decided once again to meet Atem's hostility with calmness.

"You're right, Atem. I don't know you all that well. I only know you from the time we've spent together. But, based on that time together, I can't believe the Ishutaru Atemu I met is cursed or filthy, let alone a demon. He's a cool guy who saved me from bullies, made me an awesome cartouche, which I've hung on my wall by the way, taught me about Egyptian theology, and how to say 'good morning' in four different languages. As for your eyes, what about them?! So what if they're red? Your eyes aren't demonic anymore than mine are angelic!" Yugi declared sensibly.

Atem's eyes widened to the size of saucers as his gaze remained fixed on Yugi. Then he lowered his face into the crook of his elbow and began to sob anew.

Yugi's heart felt thick and heavy as he watched Atem once again dissolve into sobs, hiding his eyes behind the crook of his arm, body jerking with each shaky breath he gulped in. For several minutes, he remained still and quiet, allowing Atem time to work through the emotions inundating him.

"That man who was… hurting you, he's not the one who gave you the cartouche, is he?" Yugi ventured hesitantly.

Atem shook his head vigorously.

"He's… my f-father's twin brother," he answered between sobs.

Now everything made much more sense to Yugi. The loving father who had given Atem the cartouche had somehow been removed from the picture and replaced by his evil brother, who had wrought unspeakable horrors upon his nephew, all while twisting his mind and telling him it was for his own good.

' _Horus didn't have Osiris to protect him this time,'_ Yugi thought somberly.

Steeling his soul, Yugi took a deep breath and raised his gaze to Atem, slowly proffering his right hand.

"I meant what I said before: I'm your friend, Atem. And friends help each other. Will you let me help you?" he asked solemnly.

Atem looked up and began wiping defiantly at his tears, trying desperately to get his emotions in check. Slowly, he stretched his right hand out to meet Yugi's. Atem and Yugi stared at each other again, Yugi offering a gentle smile, which Atem shyly returned with just the tiniest quirk of his lips.

Yugi held Atem's right hand gently while Atem used his left to dab at his moistened cheeks with his blanket. Yugi's heart raced warmly. It wasn't much, but it was an important first step.

"When me and Jou got you, I swiped your wallet and backpack and as much of your clothes as I could stuff in it," Yugi stated at length while giving Atem's hand a gentle squeeze.

As Atem looked into Yugi's face, a smile briefly flickered across his features as he returned the squeeze.

"Thank you," he breathed out.

Yugi looked into the soft, sleep-fogged rubies and smiled gently at their owner, who closed his eyes and smiled back vaguely as exhaustion began to pull him down once again.

"I'll take care of your stuff until we get you home," Yugi said softly.

Atem nodded, unable able to open his eyes.

"I'll letcha go back to sleep. Me and Jou'll be here all day, so I'll peek in in a couple hours and see if you're awake then, OK?" said Yugi.

"Thanks… for coming," Atem breathed out.

"I'm glad to," returned Yugi. "I like being with you."

"I like… being with you…. too," returned Atem with a soft smile.

With a final squeeze of Atem's hand, Yugi withdrew from their mutual grasp and crossed the floor on silent feet until he reached the door. With one last glance at his sleeping doppelganger, Yugi exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

In the hall, he ran into Mai, who had just emerged from her office.

"How did things go? I thought I heard some yelling," inquired Mai.

"Things went as good as we can expect I guess. That was Atem. I think he's kinda confused about waking up somewhere else," answered Yugi.

"That's understandable. Next time you visit him, I'll come in and introduce myself. Hopefully, that'll put him at ease," offered Mai.

"I'm sure it would," agreed Yugi.

"Hey Mai, yer vendin' machines suck. Dey're nothin' but watah 'n fruit juice. Where's da pop?" came the disgruntled voice of Jou as the blond came into view.

"I run a medical clinic, not a video game arcade!" sniffed Mai.

"Well, I'll die if I dun git some caffeine," pointed out Jou.

"I'll risk it," said Mai unfeelingly.

"How'd _she_ git t' be a doctah?" Jou glowered to the by now giggling Yugi.

' _I can't wait for Atem to meet everyone. If laughter's the best medicine, he'll be outta here in no time,'_ Yugi thought to himself.

* * *

 _11 AM_

"My Skull Demon electrocutes your Celtic Guardian and Red Eyes, dropping your life points to zero," Yugi concluded.

"Ah, shit. Great game," said Jou as he gathered his cards.

 _BEEP BEEP!_

Yugi's phone beeped off the 11 AM alarm that Yugi had set.

"I'm gonna go check on Atem," he announced as he stood up.

"Cool," said Jou as he put his Red Eyes back in its plastic case.

Yugi knocked once, then opened the door and peeked in. A pair of dark ruby eyes stared back at him with a bit more focus than they had held earlier.

"Hello… Yugi," Atem breathed out.

"Hi, Até," smiled Yugi as he crossed over to Atem's bed. "You been awake long?"

Atem shook his head.

"Just now," he answered quietly.

"That's good," smiled Yugi, proffering his right hand, which Atem latched onto.

"Yugi, how did you… f-find my house?" Atem asked curiously.

"Bakura got me the address," answered Yugi. "I'm sorry, Atem. I know you're probably confused about everything. I just… I couldn't leave you in that situation. I'll understand if you're mad at me…"

"I'm not angry," answered Atem. "However, you must be aware of the danger you've placed yourselves in. That man… will stop at nothing… to get what he wants."

Yugi frowned as Atem's voice began to shake at the mere mention of his abuser.

"Don't worry. Jou punched him so hard he flew across the room. He probably didn't even see us," said Yugi dismissively.

"For your sake and Jou's… I hope you're right," replied Atem after taking a deep, steadying breath.

"Speaking of Jou, you feeling up to visitors right now?" Yugi asked. "Jou's here with me."

"Has he… his Red Eyes?" Atem asked, eyes lighting just a bit.

A smile lit Yugi's features as he answered with a sharp nod.

"Be right back," he said, giving Atem's hand a squeeze before withdrawing.

"Now remember, you. When you're in there, you move slowly and speak softly. Atem needs absolute rest and quiet!" Mai admonished Jou.

"Yes, mothah," said Jou with a roll of his eyes.

 _Whap!_

"Just do it!" growled Mai.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Yugi's smiling face.

"Wanna show Atem your Red Eyes now?" he asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Jou stood up to follow Yugi.

"Lemme go in first," said Yugi quickly.

Jou nodded and watched as Yugi leaned into the room.

"Jou's here. OK if he comes in?" Yugi asked.

After a moment, Yugi turned to Jou with a smile and opened the door wider with a gesture for him to enter.

Jou stepped in and looked over to the darker version of Yugi, seeing a pair of intense ruby irises staring back at him.

"Hi, Atem. I'm Jou. T'anks fer lookin' aftah mah lil buddy fer me," Jou said by way of introduction.

Atem flinched at the attention from the blond, squeezing Yugi's hand, who promptly squeezed back. The two exchanged glances.

" _It's OK. I'm right here with you."_

Reassured of Yugi's presence, Atem turned his gaze to Jou once again and nodded gravely.

"You're… welcome," he said. "Thank you … for your help."

"Hey, no probs," grinned Jou. "Oh, yeah."

Jou pulled out his Red Eyes Black Dragon in its plastic case and, mindful of Mai's instructions, slowly extended his hand, proffering the card to Atem.

After receiving another reassuring squeeze from Yugi, Atem extended his left hand to accept the card from Jou's grasp. He turned it over and over, crimson eyes widening as he gazed at the coal black dragon with fiery crimson eyes staring out of its fierce countenance, emblazoned on the legendary card.

Unseen by the card gazing duelist, Yugi and Jou exchanged a triumphant smile.

Presently, Atem raised his eyes to Jou, fixing him with an all too wonderfully clear gaze.

"Yugi said you've a story… of how you… came by this card," he asked, breathing deeply every so often.

"Yup! It was at last year's regionals. I ended up in Pool B 'gainst Dinosaur Ryuzaki…"

Jou proceeded to relay his exhaustive adventure to Atem.

"Den I prayed t' every god I knew of t' lemme draw da one card dat'd clinch it fer me. I drew 'n dere it was: da Time Wizard!" said Jou.

Atem's eyes widened.

"You used the Time Wizard with…"

"Yup. Da time magic gamble worked 'n I was able to age mah Baby Dragon 1,000 years to Thousand Dragon. Ryuzaki's Red Eyes was turned t' a fossil. My Thousand Dragon blew dat fuckah t' bits 'n I got da cahd!" Jou concluded.

"Awesome story as always, Jou," said Yugi. "That was the day I knew Jou had the makings of a real duelist, even if he is a bit thick skulled in other things."

This last sentence to Atem, who managed a small smile of amusement.

"Damn right… Hey! Wuddya mean 'thick skulled'?!" growled Jou, shooting a death glare at Yugi.

"Oh, sorry, Jou. I got carried away," said Yugi, holding up his hands placatingly.

As he watched the easy, playful banter between the two friends, Atem couldn't help but smile sadly. Could he ever feel comfortable enough around other people to interact with them the way these two close friends before him did?

After Atem handed the Red Eyes back to Jou, he and the blond sat and listened as Yugi read aloud to them from a manga he was reading about a boy and the samurai ghost who sometimes possessed him.

When Yugi finished the volume, he and Jou played a quick game of Duel Monsters while Atem kept score. Jou took out quite a few of Yugi's best monsters with his Red Eyes before inevitably succumbing.

The three lads watched TV on the set that stood in the corner of the room. Yugi found an anime about an adorable red haired swordsman with a large X scar on his left cheek that all found agreeable and they watched the first two episodes thereof.

* * *

 _12 PM_

By the time the second episode had ended, Atem was fast asleep, head lolling to the side. Yugi smiled indulgently at the Egyptian as he shut off the TV.

"He's wiped," Yugi announced softly.

"He ain't da only one," agreed Jou through a yawn.

"It's only 12 o'clock. What's your excuse?" Yugi teased.

"Stayed up late studyin'?" Jou tried.

A mutual glance, then the two collapsing into muffled guffaws. After recovering from their laughing fit, Yugi and Jou spared a glance over to the bed to make certain they hadn't woken Atem up. To their relief, he lay still, breathing deep and even.

"Let's go git some grub 'n come back aftah," suggested Jou.

"Yeah. That'll be cool. He'll probably wake up again before evening," agreed Yugi.

Yugi and Jou exited the room and made their way back down the hall to Mai and Shizuka's office.

"How'd everything go?" asked Mai.

"Great!" crowed Yugi.

"We's gittin' grub. Wan' any?" asked Jou.

"If by 'grub', you mean that junk food you two always consume, I'll pass," Mai sniffed contemptuously.

"Yer loss," shrugged Jou as he and Yugi departed.

 _Vending machine alley…_

Yugi and Jou stood at the candy vending machines, plunking coins in and pulling out many plastic wrapped polychromatic fruit and chocolate treats.

"So what about it, Jou? Think you can stomach Atem as a roommate?" Yugi asked as he unwrapped a chocolate bar.

"No prob. I kin learn a lotta cool duelin' strategies jus' by hangin' 'round you two," grinned Jou.

Yugi smiled. That was one way to look at it.

* * *

 _4 PM…_

Atem came slowly to wakefulness, gradually opening his eyes and looking about the room before closing them so he could stretch his limbs. With the sedative now out of his system and a solid four hours of sleep behind him, he felt truly awake for the first time in two days.

 _knock knock_

Atem's gaze snapped toward the door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and in came Yugi, cheeks bulged out like a chipmunk's with candy stuffed in them. In his hand, Atem could see several more pieces of the sugary stuff wrapped in clear plastic.

"Hi, Atem," greeted Yugi around his mouthful of candy as he sat down at Atem's bedside.

"Good afternoon, Yugi. What _are_ you eating?" Atem couldn't help but ask as he looked askance at the younger man.

"Breakfasht, cuz I wash too excited to eat thish mornin'," answered Yugi as he chewed.

"Why?" asked Atem.

"Cuz I was coming to see you," Yugi answered as he happily shoved another cherry drop into his mouth.

"Oh…"

At a loss for words, Atem could only blush prettily.

"Wan' shum?" asked Yugi as he held the handful of candy out for Atem, who could only stare incredulously at his friend's choice for the midday breakfast.

"Thank you. I'll have some later," he said finally, taking one piece in a show of politeness.

"Ok," said Yugi happily as he crammed some fruit flavored candy into his mouth.

"So, Doritos for lunch and candy for breakfast?" Atem inquired.

"Yup," answered Yugi as he chewed.

Poor Atem could only stare askance.

Just then, the door opened and Mai peeked in. At this, Atem tensed up, clutching reflexively at Yugi's hand.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"It's your clinic," smiled Yugi as he crammed a chocolate bar into his mouth. "Atem, this is Kujaku Mai-sensei, the doctor who took care of you. She's totally cool."

"It's good to see you looking better, Ishutaru-san," Mai said in a no-nonsense, but also kind and quiet, voice.

Atem looked to Yugi again.

"Mai-sensei's a duelist, just like us," Yugi explained, squeezing Atem's grasping hand.

At these words, Atem slowly relaxed and fixed Mai with his ruby irises.

"What cards do you duel with?" he asked hesitantly as Mai adjusted some of the equipment he was hooked up to.

"Harpy Ladies and their assorted accessories and pets," Mai answered.

"Those can be quite efficacious," Atem remarked.

"Those are the cards I feel the strongest about. I see myself in the three Harpie Ladies," declared Mai.

"Just like I see myself in the Black Magician and Kuriboh and Jou sees himself in his Baby Dragon and Red Eyes," remarked Yugi.

"The Black Magician is my card of choice as well," said Atem with a vague smile. "I don't know why, but I've always felt that he was looking after me."

Yugi and Mai looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, if we use our cards well and care for them, they reciprocate that to us," concluded Mai. "Atemu-san, I'm going to keep you here overnight and then if you feel well enough, you can go home with Yugi and the idiot…"

" _I heard dat!"_ protested Jou's voice from the hall.

"...in the morning," Mai concluded, completely ignoring Jou.

Yugi was rocking back and forth with laughter in his chair.

 _That night…_

Atem sat looking out the window, a small smile of amusement playing on his features. If what he had heard from Yugi was any indication, he would be in for some madcap mayhem at their house. Candy for breakfast and corn chips for dinner? Really!

"Mai-sensei, are you aware that Yugi and Jounouchi eat nothing but candy and corn chips all day long?" he asked when Mai entered the room to look after him.

"Those two wouldn't know a vegetable if it fell on their heads!" replied Mai hotly as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Atem's arm and began pumping.

"So I've noticed," agreed Atem with a ghost of a smile, even as he felt his arm being squeezed almost from his body.

"Believe me, Atem. I've tried everything to get them to at least look into a healthier diet, but my words always fall on deaf ears," spat Mai as she removed the cuff and put her stethoscope to her ears.

By this point, Atem was smiling openly.

"They're truly entertaining," he declared, even as his skin crawled from the feeling of the icy steel disk.

"Idiots! Both of them!" said Mai sharply.

The two fell silent while Mai listened to Atem's heart and lungs.

"There's a Middle Eastern restaurant called A Little Taste of Lebanon not six blocks from their house," Mai offered after she had withdrawn the stethoscope.

Atem's face lit.

"Thank you, Mai-sensei. I'll definitely keep that in mind," he declared.

"Good. Maybe you can break them of their vile habits," said Mai. "Now, let me draw you a good, hot bath."

"That would be welcome," said Atem sincerely.

Atem sank gratefully into the bathtub and closed his eyes, letting the hot water loosen sore, tired muscles and the misty scent seep into his nostrils, further soothing him. His healing wounds stung a bit, but that was offset by the water's calming effects. As he soaked, he thought more about Yugi and Jou, the two who had become his bedrock over the past 24 hours. Their visit had actually cheered him up for its duration. Atem couldn't help the ghost of a smile that quirked his lips.

He thought about what it would be like to go to a new home. Yugi had told him that he was free and safe now. Could he ever truly feel free and safe? He wished he could. He was tired, tired of being hurt, tired of being afraid and most of all, tired of hiding his pain and fear behind the mask of rage called Yami.

' _That isn't who I am,'_ Atem thought, a sob catching in his throat. _'I just want to feel normal again.'_

Too tired to keep his eyes open, Atem climbed from the tub and toweled off. A now clean and dry Atem picked up the tube of ointment that Mai-sensei had prescribed, squirted some onto his fingers and applied it to his healing backside, wincing as he felt the cool sting against the still tender flesh.

Atem sat on the bed with his back to Mai so she could tend to the healing welts and bruises on it. Not a second later, he felt the cool, tingly ointment being rubbed gently into the tender wounds.

"Your back is already showing signs of healing. However, you need to keep using the ointment and keep the welts bandaged for another week to make certain they heal properly. Your best options would be to stay here and let me or Shizuka do it or enlist someone you trust," declared Mai as she rubbed.

For Atem, the answer was only too obvious.

"Of course, I would want Yugi," he replied flatly.

"Just what I was thinking. Yugi is the kindest, gentlest person I know. He would never hurt you," said Mai as she set aside the ointment and began winding the gauze around Atem's torso.

"I know," Atem replied simply as he lifted his arms so Mai could work on him.

Finished medicating and bandaging Atem's torso, Mai held out a new gown for him to slide his arms into, then tied it in back.

"Good night, Atem."

"Good night, Mai-sensei," said Atem through a yawn.

* * *

 _Sunday, April 17, 2005_

Atem's eyes fluttered open as the light was flicked on. Rolling over onto his back, he saw Mai enter the room.

"Good morning, Atem," she said professionally.

"Good morning, Mai-sensei," Atem returned cordially, even as he stretched out like a cat.

"I bet you're ready to get out of here," Mai said.

Atem smiled briefly and nodded.

"Let's get this needle out of your arm," said the doctor as she washed her hands and donned latex gloves.

Atem sat still and watched as Mai slipped the IV needle from his left elbow, then applied a bandage.

"There you go. Yugi and Jou should be here within the hour. How about some breakfast while you wait?" offered Mai.

"That would be appreciated," Atem answered with a vague smile.

After dressing in some of the clothes that Yugi had managed to liberate from his room, Atem sailed into the tamago kake gohan Mai had brought in for him. Although not as good as Egyptian food to him, Japanese fare was a nice variant on his usual diet.

A red convertible sped down the road.

"Ya nervous?" Jou asked as he saw Yugi's hands fidgeting absently in his lap.

"No," answered Yugi, stilling his hands. "If anything, I'm excited. I just can't wait to get him home."

"We's almost dere," reassured Jou.

"Yeah," smiled Yugi at the thought of seeing Atem again.

Soon, they arrived. After Jou parked the car, the two young men headed into the clinic, where Shizuka greeted them.

"You can head on back. Mai-sensei has some prescriptions and last minute instructions," she said.

"OK," said Yugi as he and Jou walked back.

"Good morning, you two. Atem's dressed and ready to travel," announced Mai as she met them in the hall.

"Morning, Mai-sensei. Shizuka said you had some stuff for us?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," Mai answered without preamble as she held up a tube of ointment to Yugi. "He's going to need someone to rub this into the healing welts on his back every night for the rest of the week, preferably after his shower. You're the only one aside from me he trusts to do it. Are you willing to?"

"Of course," replied Yugi amiably, heart thrilling upon hearing how much Atem trusted him already.

"You'll need to wash your hands with hot water and antibacterial soap to prevent infection. Then you just squeeze a pea sized amount onto your fingers and rub it into each welt in small circles," Mai instructed with gestures to show Yugi what to do.

"No problem," said Yugi happily.

"And then, there's this," continued Mai, holding up a bottle with a 30-day supply of purple pills to Yugi. "These are sedatives that you can give him if he has trouble sleeping or becomes too agitated."

"Well, OK. But why not give these to Atem?" questioned Yugi.

"Standard procedure with abuse victims. You don't let them have anything that they could use for suicide," answered Mai.

"Atem wouldn't…"

"You never know, Yugi. Better safe than sorry," interrupted Mai, all but forcing the pills into Yugi's hands.

With a sigh, Yugi accepted the pills.

"Alright, Mai-sensei. I-I'll hang onto these. Thanks," he said hesitantly. "What about the ointment? Or do you think he'll eat it?"

"Probably not. I'll give that to him now. Wait here while I tell him you're here," said Mai.

"OK."

Just as Atem set his chopsticks down, Mai opened the door.

"They're here," she announced, holding out the tube of ointment.

With a nod, Atem took the tube and rose from the bed. As he stepped through the door, the sounds of Yugi and Jou's playful banter reached his ears, causing a ghost of a smile to quirk up his lips. As he drew closer, the voices lowered to a hush.

There were Yugi and Jou, standing in anticipation of his approach, Jou with his hands shoved casually in his jeans pockets, Yugi all rigid and excited in anticipation. Upon seeing Atem, Yugi's eyes lit.

"Morning, Atem," Yugi said, remembering only at the last moment to keep his voice down.

"Hey, Temu!" greeted Jou a bit louder, only to get a whap on the back of the head from Mai.

"Indoor voice!" the doctor seethed.

"Heh heh!" Atem couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his mouth at their antics.

"Ready to go?" Yugi asked softly, holding out a hopeful hand.

Atem looked at his new friends, who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Yes," he answered with a smile as he grasped Yugi's hand.

"Let's blow dis popsicle stand!" cheered Jou.

"Excuse me!" growled Mai.

"Er, dis wondahful med'cal 'stablishment," Jou quickly amended, causing Shizuka to giggle and the tricolors to exchange amused glances.

"Now remember, I'll see you back in one week," Mai reminded Atem and Yugi.

"Yes," Atem answered.

"No problem," replied Yugi. "Bye now."

After everyone had stepped into their footwear and out into the parking lot, Jou took the opportunity to fall in next to Atem.

"Hey, Temu," he began softly.

Atem looked over at the blond, eyebrows rising slightly.

"Yugi says yer a kick-ass duelist. So, how 'bout you 'n me duel whenevah ya feel up t' it?" Jou proposed.

As Atem processed Jou's words, he felt himself relax. The man walking beside him was a good friend of Yugi's and a fellow duelist. Somehow, he knew he had nothing to fear.

"I'd like that very much," he replied with a ghost of a smile.

"Cool," said Jou. "Friends?"

Atem looked into Jou's brown eyes and managed a small smile.

"Friends," he agreed.

When they reached the car, Atem climbed into the back with Yugi. Jou started the engine and they were off.

"You're gonna love the house. It's a 50-year-old three-story, so there's lotsa room," Yugi began. "There's also a big front and backyard and woods behind."

"Mmmm," Atem responded, content to let Yugi's words wash over him.

"Your room's just down the hall from mine on the third floor. So if you need something, just pop in whenever, even if the door's closed," said Yugi.

This caused Atem's eyes to open and his gaze to turn to Yugi.

"Are you _sure_?" asked the Egyptian seriously.

"Yup. My door is always open to you," promised Yugi.

Atem blinked, then fixed Yugi with a warm smile, which Yugi returned, before turning to watch the passing scenery. The motion of the car plus the sight of buildings, trees and people whizzing by, all conspired to make Atem's eyelids heavier and heavier…

Yugi looked over to Atem to say something to him, but stopped when he saw that his dark twin's eyelids had fallen shut, his face relaxed in sleep. A tender smile crossed Yugi's face as he gently tucked a stray bang behind Atem's ear.

Atem stirred, but his eyes remained shut and his features lax.

* * *

 _At home…_

With slow and gentle movements, Jou slid his arms under Atem's shoulders and knees and hoisted the Egyptian up. Atem's eyelids cracked for a second, but fell shut right away.

Yugi opened the door and admitted Jou and Atem. Yugi and Jou went right upstairs and down the hallway to the room on the left. Yugi opened the door and Jou carried Atem to the bed.

"Slow and gentle," Yugi instructed Jou just above a whisper.

Moving with an all too wonderful care, Jou deposited Atem on the mattress as gently as laying a newborn into its crib. When he pulled back up, Jou grinned and gave Yugi a thumbs-up, which Yugi reciprocated. The two friends looked at each other, then at the beautiful sleeper before them.

"I'ma go grab some 'Ritos," Jou whispered before hastening from the room for a long overdue second breakfast. "Have fun. Dun do nothin' I wouldn't do."

"Thanks. I… Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" fumed Yugi.

"Wutevah ya wan' it to," smirked Jou as he slipped from the room, just avoiding the balled up sock that was aimed at his head.

After Jou had left, Yugi looked down at Atem with a sad smile. Moving with a slow, gentle touch, he stroked the black hair with crimson fringe.

"Welcome home, Atem," he said in a low voice.

Atem sighed and leaned into the touch.


	9. Setting Up Housekeeping

_That afternoon…_

Headbanging to the metal blasting from his computer speakers, Yugi's eyes were zeroed in on his screen, fingers flying over the keyboard as he propelled his character around the deathmatch map. Ah, there was Dog of War up ahead! black_mage fired his Redeemer toward Dog of War, who reciprocated.

The whole screen turned white as the nukes collided and blew up, killing both players.

"Damn!" Yugi yelped in awe. "Deemer arena's off the chain!"

Hastily, he clicked to respawn and went after Dog of War.

So caught up was Yugi in his game that he never heard the door opening and closing behind him or the hushed sound of bare feet padding over his wooden floor. He might have heard the creak of the bed, but just took that for the ambient sounds of the game.

Atem couldn't help but smile in amusement at Yugi's laser like focus on his game. At this moment, a nuclear blast occurring outside wouldn't have been able to distract Yugi from the game. After settling on Yugi's bed with his back against the wall, Atem cast a quick glance around the room, smiling again when he saw the posters of the pyramids and Sphinx that Yugi had mentioned upon their first meeting. The cartouche that Atem had drawn for Yugi was taped to the wall near the head of Yugi's bed so Yugi could look at it when he went to sleep and when he woke up, bringing a broader smile to Atem's lips.

The sound of an explosion from the computer's speakers caught Atem's attention and he focused on what Yugi was doing.

"Shit!" Yugi cried.

" _Ha! Fucked ya up d' ass dat time!"_ Jou's voice came over Yugi's speakers.

"Yeah? Well, I'll fuck you right back!" Yugi almost screamed back into his microphone as he fired his Redeemer at Dog of War.

As Yugi continued to play, Atem watched him closely, memorizing every mouse click and keypress he saw. After a while, Yugi exited the LAN and connected to the Internet to host a game.

"Enough of this bullshit. I'm playing online!" he fumed.

 **Dog of War has entered.**

Yugi and Jou began fragging each other over the Internet, this time using the stock weapons. Eventually, some other players entered and began blowing Yugi and Jou away.

"Agh! Damn it!" cried Yugi, hastily clicking to respawn.

This happened again and again, Yugi only landing one or two frags. Finally, a frustrated Yugi slammed his fist down on the desk, pushing the keyboard tray angrily away from him.

"Fucking aimbotters!" he spat.

"Ha ha ha ha!" a quiet laugh emanated from behind him.

"Huh?" yelped Yugi as he swiveled his chair around, to see the Egyptian gazing at him with upturned lips and twinkling eyes. "Atem?! How long've you been here?"

"Long enough to see you getting your ass handed to you," answered the smirking Egyptian.

Yugi crossed his arms and looked away with a huff.

"You did say I was welcome in here. Was I wrong to enter while you were playing your game?" Atem inquired, a note of anxiety seeping into his voice.

With a sigh, Yugi uncrossed his arms and looked at Atem again, smiling weakly at the Egyptian to reassure him.

"Nah. It's cool. I'm glad you're here. I'm just pissed about the damn game," he fumed.

"So I could see," chuckled Atem with a return of humor.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?" Yugi complained.

Atem stood up from the bed.

"Might I take over?" he asked.

Yugi's eyes lit.

"Yeah. Have a seat!" he said happily. "Want me to tell you what to do?"

"No, thank you. I've been watching," replied Atem as he sank gracefully into the chair.

The first thing he did was open the music player and promptly stop the music, allowing the ambient sounds of the fighting on the map to fill the room.

"No music?! But that's half the fun!" protested Yugi.

An elegant eyebrow arched.

"I know it sounds cool, but it also drowns out the sounds of approaching players and surrounding skirmishes," explained Atem.

"Aw, OK…" grunted Yugi, taking a seat on the mattress.

 **Dog of War: yuge y aint u respawnin?**

 **black_mage: My apologies. Be ready!**

Atem respawned Yugi's player and almost immediately started landing frag after frag on the others while far fewer were landed on him.

Upon seeing this, Yugi scrambled to his knees and sat at the foot of the bed, right next to Atem, to better see the gameplay.

"Hot damn! That's awesome!" Yugi cried as he watched Atem execute a perfect combo with his shock rifle. "You really know your shit, Atem!"

"Not really. It's just common sense," said Atem with a dismissive shrug.

When Atem won the map, he pressed the key combination to make the character do a victory dance and looked at Yugi with a cocky smirk.

"I trust you were paying attention?" he joked.

"Was I! You're too awesome for words!" cried Yugi as he and Atem stood to switch places.

"Why, thank you," purred Atem as he again made himself comfortable on the mattress to watch.

Yugi applied Atem's techniques to his game and noticed an immediate improvement. Instead of blasting heavy metal, he listened to what was going on around him so no one could ambush him. He also stayed lower so that he wasn't a moving target.

Atem nodded his approval at Yugi's progress.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Yugi sucked his breath through his teeth at the sight of the crisscrossing welts and bruises that made up the majority of Atem's back, the lingering scent of water and soap filling his nostrils and stirring a strange heat deep in his core that he did his best to tamp down.

"I'm sorry," Atem said softly.

"For what?" asked Yugi as he squeezed a pea sized dollop of ointment onto his fingers.

"For dragging you and Jounouchi into my troubles," Atem answered, lowering his head.

' _He doesn't even believe he deserves any kindness or friendship,'_ Yugi's thoughts trailed off as a sob threatened to strangle him. _'Strong! Strong! Strong! I'm Atem's rock. I can cry in my room later!'_

"You don't have anything to apologize for," he returned softly. "And you didn't drag us in; we stuck our necks in by ourselves."

"Why?"

"Because I really, _really_ like hanging out with you, talking with you. Just the thought of what he was doing to you…" Yugi swallowed another sob as he rubbed. "I couldn't just let that go. That's not who I am."

"You have a good heart, Mutou Yugi, The Innocent" Atem returned. _'I pray to Ra it doesn't get you killed.'_

"And you have a strong heart, Ishutaru Atemu, The Warrior," Yugi returned firmly.

"I hope to be able to believe that one day," Atem replied, lowering his head.

The tricolors fell silent as Yugi continued softly working the ointment into each welt, feeling Atem's skin twitch under his gentle touch. Finally, the last welt was medicated and Yugi capped the tube.

"Thank you, Yugi. I can finish up here," said Atem resolutely. "Good night."

"Good night, Atem. Sleep well," Yugi said as he stood up.

"You too," returned Atem with a small smile as he watched Yugi head for the door.

' _I hope I'll be able to sleep at all.'_ was the thought shared by both tricolors at that moment.

Yugi slumped down at his desk and finally allowed the tears that had been building up all evening to fall, though still attempting to keep his sobs quiet. Remembering Jou's words about adults using their power over children to hurt them, Yugi thanked every god he knew of that he had lived with his wise and loving grandfather after his parents' deaths.

' _Grandpa was always there for me, always kind and loving to me. He never hit me once, even when I deserved it,'_ Yugi thought. _'Atem's whole world must've been shattered when his parents died and he fell into that evil old bastard's hands. No wonder he was the way he was and why it's so hard for him to trust people. I'm so glad he trusts me.'_

With a final hiccuped sob, Yugi resolutely wiped the moisture from his cheeks, eyes falling on the golden box on his window sill. He didn't know why, but tonight, the box drew him more than ever. After opening it up, Yugi set aside the two sections he had succeeded in assembling and set to work, fitting five more pieces together. He then attempted to fit the three sections together, but had no luck.

' _Well, at least I got something done,'_ he thought, putting the puzzle away and grabbing his PJs for his bath.

 _That night…_

\/

Atem was face-down on the bed, wrists bound in leather strips to the head posts and his ankles to the foot posts. Adrenaline borne of fear coursed through his veins as his heart thundered away. The footsteps grew ever closer, the floor creaking ominously beneath them.

 _Creak creak creak creak_

Then he came into view, his one good eye glaring at Atem as though he were the devil incarnate instead of a young boy. In his hand reposed the thick brown leather strop. Atem already felt the tears in his eyes, the whimper rising in his throat before he could catch it.

"Mmmmaaaammmmmmhhhhh..."

The eye narrowed at this sound, anger glinting in its brown depths. The strop was raised, still for a moment, then its thick length came singing down toward the exposed flesh.

 **CRACK!**

"Aaaaahhhh!" Atem cried as pain blossomed along his back.

 **CRACK!**

In the fog of agony, Atem lost count of how many lashes he took from that implement of torture.

Finally, the belt was laid aside. However, there was to be no mercy for the young boy. Well he knew this as he felt the mattress shift under his uncle's weight as the elder man climbed on behind him, the sound of shifting fabric reaching Atem's ears.

Panic welled up in him anew as he felt callused hands grasp roughly at his nether cheeks, parting them wide. The next moment, he felt himself being torn apart inside as something long and hard invaded his unwilling insides and thrust harshly upward.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

 **Thump-bump!**

"No! Please stop!"

As the thrusting grew more and more intense, Atem's insides felt as though they were being torn apart. Calloused fingers and thumbs roughly pinched and worried tender nipples, adding to Atem's agony as the thrusting and burning continued.

 **Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump!**

"Take it out! It hurts!"

 **Smack!**

A stinging blow to his parted nether cheeks.

"Quiet, demon! For every scream or word you utter, you get ten more of these," growled Akhnadin's voice from behind.

At these words of warning, Atem scrunched his eyelids and pinched his lips together in a bid to stem the tide of screams and sobs that wanted so desperately to burst forth from him.

 **Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump!**

Tears fell unabashedly from Atem's face as the onslaught continued without cessation or mercy. Every thrust and pinch sent burning waves of pain through his whole being. At length, he felt something warm and wet squirt deep inside him. Moments later, he felt the hard length pull out him, leaving him sore and raw.

"Unnnh…"

"I will drive the evil from you yet."

/\

Yugi wasn't certain of the time when that disturbing sound awoke him from a sound sleep. The only thing he was certain of was that something was happening that shouldn't have been. Raising his head, he listened.

 **Thump-bump!**

From Atem's room.

Heart sinking like a stone and body shaking all over, Yugi crawled out of bed and opened his door to listen.

 **Thump-bump!**

' _Atem?'_

 **Thump-bump!**

' _Oh, gods!'_

Remembering Mai-sensei's advice, Yugi ran down the hall and opened the door to Atem's room, then turned on the light. Atem lay in the bed, legs tangled up in the sheets as sweat poured in rivulets from his brow. His face was contorted in agony and his cheeks damp with silent tears.

Again, he thrashed about, trying to dismount his unseen tormentor, the movement so harsh that it made the bed bump against the wall.

 **Thump-bump!**

' _Oh, Atem,'_ Yugi thought, heart squeezing in his chest as he took a deep breath.

"Atem! It's Yugi! Please wake up! You're just having a nightmare!" Yugi called as loudly as he could.

 **Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump!**

Yugi came closer to the bed. He had to end this. Again, he took a deep breath.

"ATEM! WAKE UP!" he all but screamed in the dark one's ear.

Atem's eyes snapped open. Moving on pure instinct, he shoved Yugi roughly away from him, sending the younger man sprawling onto his back, seized his wallet and chucked it straight at Yugi's head, forcing Yugi to raise his hands to deflect the projectile.

" **GET OUT!"** Atem screamed as he seized the bedside lamp and sent it after the wallet.

Seeing the lamp flying at him, Yugi was barely able to dodge, even as Atem was disentangling himself from the sheets, eyes flashing with pure rage and panic.

Deciding it best not to see what Atem would do now that he had no objects to throw at him, Yugi jumped to his feet and went tearing from the room, hearing the door slam shut and lock behind him. He didn't stop running till he was back in his own room with the door shut.

Under the safety of his covers, Yugi grabbed his phone and texted Mai.

 **blackmage: atem was having a nightmare. i was able to wake him up with my voice, but he shoved me away, threw his wallet and lamp at me and locked me out. no, i did NOT touch him!**

 **HarpyLady202: OK. That's fine. He just needs to feel safe right now. As hard as it's going to be, I'm going to ask you to leave him alone for the night. Once he's calmed down, he'll probably go back to bed.**

 **blackmage: he won't try to kill himself, will he?**

 **HarpyLady202: I doubt it. Just to be safe though, I had Jou take everything sharp out of the bathroom before you guys brought him home.**

Yugi smiled vaguely.

 **blackmage: good thinking. i'm going back to bed now. thank you so much.**

 **HarpyLady202: Good night and don't mention it.**

Yugi crept back to his door, casting a worried glance at Atem's bedroom door, with light still emanating from under it. With a sigh, Yugi shut his door, climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Even though he didn't think he would, he fell asleep in minutes and dreamed.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

Balancing the heavy vase atop his head, Hebai picked his way carefully over the grounds between the palace and the gently flowing Nile. The sun's rays beat down mercilessly on him, causing beads of sweat to form and cascade down his skin, the only thing stopping him from being sweat blinded, the linen head covering he wore to keep the dust out of his preposterous tricolored hair.

 _Splash!_

The sound from the river on the right caught Hebai's attention, causing him to glance over just long enough to catch the sight of a very beautiful, very naked bronze god at play in the river's vibrant depths. Smooth muscles working under bronze skin, Pharaoh Atem swam about in the water as fluidly as any crocodile Hebai had ever seen.

Unable to resist the forbidden temptation presented to him, Hebai set down the vase and squatted, able to safely enjoy his illicit Pharaonic peep show from the concealing safety of the bushes.

The Pharaoh dove under the water, then thrust himself out again, starfish shaped hair now slumped down over his shoulders, crimson, black and gold flowing together in a tricolor cascade. This was lovely enough, but what really caught Hebai's attention was the look of utter peace and happiness on a face that was so often weighed down with the cares of the world. How different it was to see the crimson eyes dancing and the lips parted in a smile of unabashed, childlike joy.

Hebai vaguely registered the feeling of warmth stirring in his core, but was as yet unable to remove his eyes from the vision of beauty before him.

"Hebai! Where's that vase of water?!" called the sharp, angry voice of the High Priest from the palace. "You've been gone for a quarter hour already! It doesn't take that long to fetch water!"

' _Eep!'_ thought Hebai, realizing what would be his fate were he to be caught peeping on the swimming Pharaoh.

He quickly picked up the vase and left the cover of the bushes, making certain that no one was within sight of him before actually emerging back onto the path.

/\

Yugi's eyes flew open. He realized that his boxers were a tiny bit wet and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

' _How old am I again?'_ he berated himself.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the door opening and a figure entering. Yugi could tell by the large spikes of hair silhouetted against the dim backdrop who it was.

"Atem?" he questioned.

"Forgive me," was all Atem was able to choke out before collapsing into Yugi's computer chair and dissolving into stormy sobs. "Unnnhhhh!"

"Aw, Atem. Don't worry. You didn't hurt me. I always thought that lamp was ugly anyway…"

The sobs only increased in intensity, Atem beginning to choke on his own breaths again.

' _Probably not the best thing to say…'_

"Atem, it's OK. You were having a nightmare and I probably didn't help things any by screaming in your ear," Yugi soothed. "Don't worry about it, buddy. No harm, no foul."

"I th-thought you were _h-him_ ," Atem managed to choke between sobs.

"Can I hold your hand?" Yugi asked.

With a few hiccups and sobs, Atem extended his hand toward Yugi, who took it in both his and squeezed gently. Holding Atem's hand in his left, he began stroking the back of it with his right hand, moving slowly and softly in a bid to soothe the agitated Egyptian.

"Relax, Até," Yugi murmured as he gently stroked. "It's OK. You're safe here. Me and Jou are gonna do whatever it takes to protect you. We got your back."

Most of Atem's sobs had died down to sniffles and hiccups by now. It seemed that he was receiving Yugi's words on some level, even if not truly listening. Yugi felt Atem shift under his touch and smiled to himself.

' _He really trusts me!'_ he thought jubilantly.

Yugi looked and found the Egyptian's eyes shut, face the picture of relaxation.

Smiling to himself, Yugi gathered his blanket and draped it over Atem so he could sleep on the chair.

* * *

 _Monday, April 18, 2005…_

 _Beep beep beep beep!_

The matutinal stillness was shattered by the cacophonous klaxon that was Yugi's phone alarm. Reaching over quickly, Yugi slammed his hand down on the button to end the alarm. For a moment, he was tempted to roll back over in bed, but then remembered the events that had transpired last night and shot up.

His eyes immediately fell on the empty computer chair. He reached out and felt the seat, finding it cool, which meant that Atem had awakened and left hours ago. When he looked to the foot of his bed, he saw that the blanket had been tucked neatly over his body, probably when Atem had left.

' _I wonder how he's doing,'_ Yugi thought.

Pausing only to shed his PJs and dress, Yugi fired up his computer into its Admin account. Once there, he created a separate user account under the name Ishutaru Atemu, granting it the ability to use installed programs and go online.

Yugi's ears quirked at the sound of the door down the hall swinging open. Jumping up so fast that his chair swiveled, Yugi made a beeline for his door and opened it. There was Atem, who was also emerging from his room, clad in form-fitting black leather pants and tank top. The two stopped and stared at each other.

"Good morning, Yugi," Atem greeted evenly.

"Morning, Até," Yugi returned awkwardly. "Um, how are you?"

"Somewhat better," Atem answered with a small smile. "Thank you for staying up with me."

"I'm glad I could help," Yugi replied with a smile.

"You did," Atem reassured, returning the smile.

Silence fell between the two for a few seconds.

"Um…. want me to stay home with you today?" Yugi asked.

Atem shook his head decisively.

"Your first priority is your education, Yugi. I'm not so fragile as to let a nightmare incapacitate me," he replied.

"But…" Yugi began, only to have Atem's forefinger pressed to his lips to silence him.

"Go to school. I'll be fine," he said slowly and firmly.

Only when Yugi nodded did Atem withdraw his finger.

"OK. But first, I made a user account on my computer for you so you can do your courses online while I'm gone and after you're done, you can play all the games on my machine, if you want," said Yugi. "The password is 'desertrose'. One word."

"Desert Rose?" asked Atem, cocking his head.

"Er… Um…" Yugi stammered, blushing and looking at his feet.

"Ha ha! Never mind," smiled Atem. "Thank you. I'll look at it after you've left."

"OK. I'd better get downstairs before Jou gets all the chocolates. See ya when I get back!" said Yugi as he headed for the staircase.

"Yes, you will," Atem called after him.

After Yugi and Jou had left, Atem ventured into Yugi's room. Across the sea of toys, puzzles and manga was the desk with the computer at the user account selection screen reposing on it. Atem made his way carefully through the flotsam, breathing a sigh of relief when he reached the desk. After sinking into the chair, Atem found his account and typed in the password. After clicking login, he watched as the desktop loaded.

Having only used computers a scant few times in his life, Atem found the whole thing quite daunting. However, he was a smart guy and quickly found the Domino University website shortcut, which Yugi had created on the desktop for him.

From there, it was just a matter of logging in with his student ID number and the password all the students had been assigned upon registering. There were all his classes, not to mention an email inbox!

' _That's right! Yugi mentioned that the students have access to email!'_ Atem thought as he clicked through the different folders of the email site.

Finally, he clicked and began his coursework…

* * *

 _Domino University…_

Jou put the car in park and he and Yugi jumped out.

"See ya at lunch!" said Jou.

"Yup. Peace out till then," said Yugi as he and Jou split up.

Yugi made his way through the building, taking the nearly empty wing to avoid any chance of being accosted by bullies. Now that Atem was taking his classes online, Yugi had to look after himself again.

"Hullo, Yugi!" he heard the lilting voice of Bakura call to him.

"Hi, Bakura," Yugi greeted with a smile. "Thanks for your help on Friday."

"Do tell. What happened?" asked Bakura.

Yugi thought. He didn't want to break Atem's confidence. However, he felt like he owed Bakura something of an explanation.

"I found him. He'll be OK now," was his answer.

Bakura looked a bit disappointed, but evidently decided against pushing and just nodded his acceptance of Yugi's answer.

Yugi went straight to his Psych class and found his usual desk. He couldn't help but let out a sad little sigh as he looked at the empty seat to his right. How he missed having Atem in the room with him. It was so unfair that Atem had to hide out at home because of the possibility of Akhnadin searching for him. They had seen hide nor hair of the old bastard since Atem's rescue, but it simply wasn't safe for Atem to return to school. Hopefully soon, Atem would be able to and they could sit together again, sharing smiles and notes as they had before Atem's rescue.

* * *

 _12 o'clock  
_ _Home…_

Atem glanced at the clock in the system tray and saw the time. In a Pavlovian response, his stomach rumbled in protest of its empty state. After typing a few more words and clicking Submit on his last assignment of the morning, Atem decided that he had earned a break. He stood up and made his way slowly to the door, this time picking up and laying aside any of the debris in his path.

After emerging from Yugi's room, Atem stalked out to the kitchen in search of some food. Standing in the doorway, he was greeted by the sight of a dingy gray floor, littered with candy wrappers, over which he carefully made his way, grimacing at the feel of dust and grime against the soles of his feet. Upon opening the fridge door, he found the shelves stacked with Coke, Mountain Dew, Jolt Cola, Crank and Red Bull.

"Are those two competing to see who has a heart attack first?" he wondered in consternation as he closed the door.

He made his way over to the counter and began opening the drawers, peering in them curiously, but finding nothing of import. That is, until he opened the drawer to the right of the sink. Within reposed the plastic wrapped candy that Yugi had told him of at the clinic.

"Breakfast of champions, indeed," he snorted in derision as he slid the drawer closed again.

Upon opening the pantry door, Atem was horrified to see shelf after shelf of Doritos, every Japanese flavor imaginable, staring him down.

"It's a wonder they haven't killed themselves already!" he said as he quickly swung the door closed.

Deciding to confirm his hunch, Atem opened a cupboard and nodded to himself when he found it bare of eatingware, not so much as a plate or cup to be found.

 _'After all, what need have they for plates, cups or silverware if everything they eat comes in a plastic bottle or bag?'_ Atem thought to himself as he closed the cupboard with a shake of his head.

Back at Yugi's computer, Atem returned to Domino's email site and used the option to create an alias for himself, which would be more personal than his student number .jp. In place of his student number, Atem typed in DesertRose3000 as his alias and clicked Save. This done, he fired off his first ever email to Yugi.

* * *

 _Domino University_

Yugi's stomach rumbled loudly as he ran to meet Jou in the courtyard. He spotted the blond sitting at a picnic table. When their gazes met, they smiled and waved at each other. Yugi saw that Jou had already started in on his bag of Doritos. He plopped down on the bench and opened his as well.

"How was class?" Jou asked as he crunched.

"Good," Yugi replied indifferently, but with a downcast gaze.

"You'll see 'm at home," Jou said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just not fair Atem can't even come to school anymore," Yugi groused.

"Can't chance dat ol' bastahd catchin' 'm here 'n dis'll be da first place 'll look," pointed out Jou.

"Yeah. I know," said Yugi, shooting a paranoid gaze around.

"Dun worry. Eithah a us sees 'm, we text da othah," said Jou, tapping his phone.

"Right," agreed Yugi, secretly glad to feel the bulge of his phone in his pocket.

 _Bzzzz!_

"Aw. Who the hell could be texting me right now?" he fumed as he dug out his phone and opened it.

 **DesertRose3000: Guess whom?**

"No way! It's Atem! He must've figured out how to access email!" cried Yugi as he quickly added Atem to his contacts, then happily tapped out a reply.

"Dun see why ya'd be surprised. Temu's a smaht dude," commented Jou.

"That's for sure. I never even showed him how to use the Web," commented Yugi as he tapped Send.

* * *

 _At home…_

 **blackmage: hi Até! welcome 2 the online world!**

Atem smiled vaguely as he typed again.

 **DesertRose3000: How goes the classwork?**

 **blackmage: boring as hell and there just seems 2 be more and more of it.**

Atem couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him at this.

 **DesertRose3000: So I noticed on the site. It took me two hours to complete all of it.**

* * *

 _Domino University…_

"Two hours? Who the hell can get all this work done in two hours?!" cried Yugi as he read Atem's text.

"'Parently, him," remarked Jou as he gulped down some Jolt Cola.

With a sigh, Yugi tapped out his reply.

 **blackmage: only 2 hours? it's gonna take me at least twice that long!**

 **DesertRose3000: Perhaps if you actually concentrated on your work instead of dividing your attention between it and video games as I've noticed you're wont to do.**

 **blackmage: well if you keep using my computer tonight, i'll have no choice but to stick to my hw**

 **DesertRose3000: It's a deal. Would you please tell me Mai-sensei's email? I'd like to chat with her as well.**

 **blackmage: HarpyLady202 _.com**

* * *

 _At home…_

Atem quickly added Mai and Yugi's respective addresses to his contacts on the email site.

 **DesertRose3000: Thanks again for the use of your computer, Yugi. I must say I find this online world very compelling. Lunch hour is almost over, so I'll let you return to your studies.**

 **blackmage: your welcome. i'd rather keep chatting with you, but i guess your right. see you when i get home.**

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Atem as he typed out his last message to Yugi.

 **Desertrose3000: Yes, you will.**

' _Now for Mai-sensei,'_ Atem thought as he started a new email.

 **DesertRose3000: Mai-sensei, this is Atem. Yugi is generously allowing me the use of his computer during the day. I thought I would drop you a line to say that I'm doing well here so far. However, I was wondering if I might trouble you for a ride to that Lebanese restaurant you mentioned. I saw what Yugi and Jou consider food and my stomach turns to an acid vat just thinking of it.**

 **HarpyLady202: Hello, Atem. I'm glad to hear you're adjusting well. Yugi's biggest fault is the blind devotion he follows Jounouchi with, like sheep over a cliff. I'll be right over.**

 **DesertRose3000: Thank you a thousand times over.**

* * *

 _Later…_

Mai grabbed the heaviest bag and started toward the house.

"Oh, Mai-sensei! I can…" called Atem.

"You can next week. Doctor's orders," insisted Mai.

"Hn. Very well. Let me unlock the door for you," conceded Atem, running ahead of Mai to get the back door for her.

"Thank you," said Mai as she stepped inside, then leaned as far over the edge of the genkan as she could to deposit the bag without stepping up into the house.

Then she stopped and looked closely at the gray floor.

"I don't think this floor is supposed to be gray," she observed.

"It isn't," was Atem's answer as he set down a light grocery bag.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum can't even manage to sweep and mop a floor…" remarked Mai with a shake of her head.

"I was thinking of…"

"Not until those bandages come off, Mister!" Mai insisted sharply.

"Doctor's orders?" asked Atem with a smile.

"You're a fast learner," said Mai. "Tell you what. After we've brought in the groceries, I'll help you clean this place up."

"Oh, Mai-sensei. I couldn't…" Atem tried to decline.

"Nonsense, Atem. After all, I am personally invested in one of the residents of this place. It's not like you're imposing on a stranger," insisted Mai.

Atem sighed and smiled at the lady doctor.

"Thank you," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome," returned Mai.

* * *

 _After putting away the groceries…_

Accordingly, after the food was put away in the fridge and pantry and new diningware reposed safely on the shelves in the cupboards, behold Mai and Atem, armed to the teeth with mop and bucket, cloths, cleaning spray, bleach and plenty of hot water. Because Atem was still recovering, Mai put him on polishing and dusting duty while she tackled the sweeping and mopping of the floor.

As they worked, something amazing happened: the walls and floor gradually brightened from dull, dingy gray to a dazzling alabaster. The musty, moldy smell was replaced by that of bleach, soap and hot water.

After cleaning up, Mai allowed Atem to help her whip up a delicious lunch with the food they had brought home. The two friends sat and talked about Egyptian theology and Middle Eastern history, which Atem was pleasantly surprised to find Mai so knowledgeable about.

"Thank you for your help, Mai-sensei," said Atem with a bow from the waist.

"You're welcome, Atem. Good luck with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," smirked Mai as she stepped down into her shoes. "You'll need it."

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Atem as he watched the doctor leave.

After Mai had left, Atem stepped back down into his boots and began walking slowly about the grounds. The backyard was large, with long blades of grass reaching up for the sunlight. Further back were the tall old growth trees that Yugi had mentioned. Allowing his footsteps to lead his path, Atem found himself walking among the large old trees, smiling up at them with their thick trunks and great, jagged branches whose leaves reached up for their share of the sunlight.

Taking his time in his stroll, Atem inspected every bush and tree his eyes fell upon. He enjoyed himself so thoroughly that he could hardly believe it when he heard his watch's beep, which indicated the hour.

' _Yugi seemed to enjoy my food more than his Doritos when he first tried it. I wonder if that will still be the case tonight,'_ Atem thought as he started back for the house.

* * *

 _That evening…_

After waving goodbye to Jou, Yugi bolted for the house. He was beginning to feel hungry for dinner, which meant some flavor of the month Doritos, to be washed down with his choice of caffeinated beverage. He unlocked the front door, anticipating grabbing his recently opened bag of chips, when a most exquisite scent tickled his olfactory gland. Closing the door behind him, Yugi followed his nose, pausing only to leave his shoes in the genkan.

As he moved through the living room, he noticed that the air smelled of soap, hot water, and a vague lemon scent. Also, the wooden surface of the table was dark brown instead of faded. When he stepped into the kitchen was when he got his real surprise. Gone was the dingy gray floor; in its place, the bright alabaster upon which Atem now stood, presiding over the stove, all four burners going at once.

"Good evening, Yugi," Atem greeted without looking back. "Set the table, if you would."

Yugi blinked. He wasn't exactly sure if he remembered how to set a table.

"Um..."

"Stacked on the counter," Atem's patient voice supplied.

A mystified Yugi's eyes fell upon the chopsticks and some bowls and plates piled on the counter. Moving carefully, he picked them up and carried them to the table. As he began his work, memories of having done similar tasks for Grandpa as a child filtered back into his mind, guiding his hands as he laid everything carefully out.

"Jou will be out for the evening, I take it?" Atem ventured as he continued his work.

"Yeah. He has to work at the hardware store tonight," answered Yugi as he set down two plates.

"I'll set some aside for him then," mused Atem.

Soon he was bringing everything over. Yugi stared bug eyed at the hot food with steam rising off it.

"It's hot!" he gawped.

"As dinner usually is," replied Atem with a smirk as he set everything down.

"Dinner. Yeah, I remember dinner. Grandpa used to work the stove and we had hot food," reminisced Yugi.

"Then this should kindle pleasant memories for you," smiled Atem.

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"Food from my homeland: The tabbouleh, you already know. These are _falafel, koshari_ and _feteer meshaltet_ ," Atem announced as he dished everything up.

"Smells great!" cried Yugi.

"I should hope so," smiled Atem as he sat down.

"Thanks for the food!"

"It _is_ great!" said Yugi around a mouthful of fetir meshaltet.

"I'm glad you like it," responded Atem, eyes twinkling mirthfully.

"Hey, Até, how'd the floor change colors?" Yugi asked as he ate.

Atem glanced at Yugi with something between a grimace and a smile before answering.

"Magic."

"Really? Cool!" cried Yugi.

' _Atem's such an awesome guy! I'll do everything I can to protect him make him happy,'_ Yugi thought as they ate.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Atem entered Yugi's room and sat on the bed to watch while Yugi played UT2004. Following Atem's techniques, Yugi had improved rapidly and had even started winning a few maps.

Yugi too noticed improvement in Atem as the Egyptian seemed to feel a bit more comfortable tonight, moving closer to watch the action, making comments and even cracking a few jokes about the gameplay.

After Yugi had played for a while, Atem took over and wowed Yugi with his leet gaming prowess.

' _I think he's gonna be OK,'_ Yugi thought happily as he watched Atem dodge all the ammo shot at him.

* * *

 _Still later that evening…_

Jou came home from work and stared in disbelief at the white floor when he entered the kitchen to rummage for food.

"How'd da floor change colah?" he asked.

"Magic," answered Yugi solemnly as he concentrated on his homework.

"No shit? Cool," said Jou as he opened the fridge door. "Wut's dis?"

"Dis" being the leftovers of Atem and Yugi's dinner, which Atem had refrigerated for Jou's return.

"It's Middle Eastern food Atem made. It's real good. You can microwave it or eat it cold," advised Yugi.

Jou put everything in the microwave and set it for two minutes, then stood back to await his dinner.

"There's plates in the cupboard if you want something to eat it off," advised Yugi.

"Plates?" echoed Jou as he approached the cupboard and opened it, to behold the plates, cups and dishes staring back at him. "Shit on me!"

"They're real useful. You can eat food off 'em if it didn't come in a bag," commented Yugi.

"No shit," said Jou as he picked up a plate and stared at it admiringly. "What'll dey invent next?"

 _Ding!_

Jou carefully spooned up all the food onto the plate, then slumped down at the table.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_

"Awshum," he murmured around a mouthful of _koshari_.

"I know," smiled Yugi.

"Good shit. I gotta showah 'n change," Jou said, jumping to his feet to dump his plates.

"Going out with Mai-sensei?" asked Yugi.

"Yep," grinned Jou before taking off for the staircase.

* * *

 _Later…_

Atem's eyes raked up and down Jou's form when the blond emerged, now dressed in a dark blue longsleeve shirt with a collar and his mop of hair actually having been tamed with a comb. Atem also swore he could smell cologne emanating from him.

"You're clean and groomed! And your shirt is tucked in!" he exclaimed. "What gives?"

"Heh heh! I got a date t'night!" Jou said with a rakish grin.

A smile crossed Atem's features.

"Enjoy the evening," he said.

"T'anks, man!" grinned Jou as he headed for the stairs.

* * *

 _Later…_

Atem and Yugi sat watching an action dorama on TV. When the ads came on, Yugi grabbed the remote and muted them, having no patience with them.

"Yugi, how came Jou and Mai-sensei to be a couple? They don't seem at all compatible on first blush," asked Atem.

"Hee hee! It's a great story!" exclaimed Yugi. "Jou and Mai faced off at the Duel Monsters regionals last year, right after Jou won his Red Eyes. Mai used her Harpie Lady deck and Jou used his beast and warrior deck. Using his Red Eyes to destroy the Harpie's Pet Dragon, Jou won with 50 life points to spare."

"That's an insanely narrow margin!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Atem.

"Yeah. Mai-sensei was so impressed by the duel that she gave Jou her phone number and email. He contacted her and they've been an item ever since," finished Yugi. "That was also the last time he beat her in a duel."

Atem couldn't help but burst out laughing at the story.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You were right, Yugi. That was a great story," he declared.

Yugi smiled, happy to have amused the oft melancholy Atem.

 _Later still…_

 _Click click click click_

Six more pieces of the puzzle yielded up their mysteries as Yugi was able to fit them together. Even better was when he was able to merge these with one of the other assembled sections, forming a corner.

' _Yes!'_

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

The hot sun beat mercilessly down on Hebai as he pulled the rope, trying to tug a particularly stubborn donkey to some unknown destination.

"Haaaaaaaw hee-haw-hee-haw-heehaw!" the animal protested as it digu its back hooves into the sand and refused to budge an inch.

"C'mon, donkey! We gotta getcha to the front gate before the caravan leaves!"!" Hebai pleaded with the recalcitrant quadruped.

Hebai gave a mighty tug and finally succeeded in getting the donkey to take one step forward. Just as he was about to get it into a rhythm, he felt the itchy stinging bite of a gadfly on the back of his neck, causing him to let go of the rope, causing the donkey to turn away from him and begin to walk off. After squishing the noisome insect on his back and scratching the itch, Hebai made to go after the stubborn donkey.

"Oh no, you don't!" he cried as he lunged forward and grabbed at the rope to begin pulling again.

"Hee-haw hee-haw hee-haw!" the donkey protested, long ears pinned back against its head, indicative of its displeasure.

"Oh, for the love of Ra, come on, you jack ass!" Hebai cried as he gave a goodly tug, which accomplished nothing except causing him to stumble backwards a step.

He froze when he felt a solid body pressing up against his and hands, much stronger than his own, closing over his and giving a gentle, but firm tug on the donkey's lead. To Hebai's surprise, the ears came forward and the donkey started walking forward cooperatively.

"Tha…" his words died in his mouth upon seeing his helper, none other than the Pharaoh of Kemet himself, crimson irises twinkling and lips turning up in amused smile!

"Great Pharaoh! You're not supposed to do menial work!" Hebai gasped.

At this, the Pharaoh's lips turned down in a frown, though his eyes continued to twinkle.

"And who has the authority to stop me?" he asked, deep, rich voice penetrating to the very depths of Hebai's soul.

"No one, Great Pharaoh. Please forgive my impertinence," apologized Hebai.

"Consider yourself forgiven," smiled the Pharaoh, giving Hebai's shoulder a squeeze. "Now, let's get this stubborn ass to the front gate."

Hebai and Atem were able to lead the donkey to the front gate, at which point the Pharaoh disengaged himself from the chore so as not to catch hell from a certain sharp eyed High Priest in his pointy miter.

After quickly handing the donkey off to the people who were to take it to town, Hebai ran back around the corner and watched the Pharaoh's retreating back.

' _He's so beautiful, like a rose blossoming in the desert.'_

/\

 _Tuesday, April 19, 2005…_

"Who's the shrink and who's the patient?" Atem asked.

"Me!" answered Yugi quickly.

An elegant eyebrow shot up.

"Patient!" Yugi elaborated.

"Alright, the topic for tonight is... bullying."

"My favorite subject," replied Yugi with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry. Describe to me how you deal with your bullies," Atem commanded as he read from the book.

"By letting them beat me up and until they get sick of it," Yugi answered shortly.

"Mmm-hmm. And how has that worked for you?" Atem inquired.

"I'm still here, ain't I?" Yugi answered acerbically.

"Does that really suffice for you?" Atem asked. "You deserve better than that, Yugi."

"Do I _look_ like I can fight back and win?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked Yugi over. Indeed, with his large eyes and short stature, Yugi didn't look much like a fighter at all.

"It's not always about your abilities, Yugi. Ninety percent of the battle when dealing with a bully is psychological. You have to make them believe that you can take them, even if you can't really," Atem explained.

"And just how the hell do I do that?" Yugi asked waspishly.

"By projecting a strong demeanor. You walk with your head up, eyes gazing about. Never let anyone make you look away, or they win the battle of wills. Your shoulders should be back, never hunched and never shove your hands into your pockets," Atem instructed.

"For real? Damn," remarked Yugi.

"Indeed," replied Atem with a grim smirk.

* * *

 _That night…_

 _Click click click click_

A smile broke out on Yugi's face as seven pieces submitted to assembly and joined with another one of the previously assembled sections to form a sharp corner.

' _This puzzle's a 3D object!'_ Yugi realized.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

Hebai looked about the great room with its high vaulted ceilings, from which hung banners, stout stone walls that kept out sandstorms and invaders and the smooth marble floor that the high priest had slipped on many times.

The feeling of a strong, soft hand closing over his and squeezing caused him to look to the side, into a pair of smoldering crimson eyes which sat in a strikingly beautiful face with sculpted cheekbones and delicately arched eyebrows. The full lips quirked up in a smile as the pharaoh leaned closer and closer until their lips touched.

An explosion of warmth!

/\

 _Wednesday, April 20, 2005  
_ _Domino University library_

"My Black Magician and Black Magician Girl blow away your Dark Necrophilia!" Yugi declared.

"Wonderful game, Yugi!" declared Bakura as he and Yugi retrieved their cards.

"Mah turn! Mah turn!" cried Jou. "I'ma kick yer ass, Yuge!"

"Ha ha! OK, Jou!" smiled Yugi as he turned to face the blond.

After Yugi and Jou had prepared each other's decks, Bakura flipped the coin.

"Heads!" called Yugi.

"Tails!" grinned Jou.

"Tails!" announced Bakura.

"Prepare t' die!" grinned Jou. "I play Rocket Warrior 'n a face down cahd. Turn ovah!"

"I play Kuriboh and one card face down," announced Yugi.

"Marshmallon and Kuriboh, direct attack on the player's life points!" ordered Yugi.

"Ah, fuck…" grumbled Jou as his life points dropped to zero.

"That was an… amusing game," remarked Bakura with something between a grimace and a smile.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Yugi and Atem sat at the table, eating beef stroganoff, the tender strips of beef and mushrooms making their mouths water even as they chewed.

"I noticed a shogi board on one of your shelves. Do you play often?" Atem inquired as he paused to drink his iced tea.

"Not really anymore. Me and Grandpa used to play all the time, but he always kicked my ass," replied Yugi.

"Would you care for a challenge?" asked Atem.

Yugi looked up into the Egyptian's bright eyes.

"Sure!" he answered, starting to shovel his beef and noodles into his mouth. "Let's finish up so we can get to it!"

* * *

 _A bit later…_

Yugi and Atem sat hunched over the shogi board, seemingly at an impasse. Neither of them noticed Jou standing in the doorway, having just returned from work.

At last, Atem made his move. Yugi saw the Egyptian's setup way too late to do anything about it. Atem advanced the rook he had captured from Yugi earlier, taking out his two remaining pawns and cornering his king.

"Checkmate," the Egyptian said simply.

"Great game, Até," congratulated Yugi. _'At least I still win at the circle.'_

' _Yuge, ya might actually have some competition fer yer title King a Games,'_ thought Jou as he silently retreated upstairs.


	10. New Departures

_Sunday, April 24, 2005  
_ _Mai's Clinic_

Yugi took each article of clothing from Atem, folded it into four neat squares as Atem always did, and laid it on one of the chairs. As the now gowned Atem sat on the exam table, Yugi couldn't help but admire the strong, toned calves that peered out from under the thin paper folds of the gown.

"Good. Good. These are almost completely healed," Mai said as she gazed with cool approval at the fading welts on Atem's back.

"Do I still need bandages?" Atem asked.

"I don't think so. Use up the remainder of the ointment just the way you have been. Once it's gone, you won't need anymore," Mai instructed.

Atem nodded.

"Now lie down," Mai instructed.

With a gulp, Atem lay on his back on the table. After lifting up the gown, Mai began feeling around his belly, pressing in while moving her fingers in small circles.

* * *

"Bear down," Mai commanded.

Trying to swallow his whimpers, Atem closed his eyes and clung tightly to Yugi as he pushed down with his abdominal muscles and felt his nether cheeks being parted and the slick, cool finger rimming him before pushing gently in. As he felt the invader push its way further in, Atem gave up all pretense at strength and buried his face in Yugi's shirt.

Yugi gently rubbed Atem's back as he watched Mai's examination of him, wishing that Atem need not undergo this invasive procedure.

The only thing enabling Atem to endure the feeling of being violated in this manner was the gentleness of Mai's movements inside him and Yugi's comforting touch on his back.

"Bear down," came Mai's command after a seeming eternity.

Atem did so and breathed a sigh of relief as Mai withdrew from within him. He tensed up a second later when he felt the warm, moist towelette being run over his skin to remove the remaining lubricant.

"You'll be glad to know you're fully healed and I won't have to do that to you again… except of course when I check your prostate," stated Mai.

Poor Atem could only cling to Yugi.

"Thanks, Mai-sensei," said Yugi for both of them.

"You can get dressed now," said Mai as she left the room.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't too bad, was it?" asked Yugi as he handed Atem each article of clothing around the screen.

"It's not the worst I've felt," Atem's voice rumbled.

Yugi frowned. No, no it wasn't.

* * *

 _That night..._

 **Thump-bump!**

That sound from down the hall was enough to startle Yugi from a sound sleep, causing him to prop himself up on his elbows and listen.

 _"No! Stop touching me!"_

At the sounds of Atem's anguished cries, Yugi flipped off his blanket, went over to his door and peeked down the dark hallway.

 **Thump-bump!**

 _"It hurts! Take it out!"_

A deeply frowning Yugi made his way down the hallway until he stood before Atem's door. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Yugi gingerly pushed open the door to the Egyptian's room and peeked in. In the darkness, he could just make out Atem thrashing on the bed, limbs once again entangled in the bedclothes.

 _'Oh, Atem...'_ he thought, heart sinking at seeing his friend once again in such distress.

Remembering the disastrous consequences of trying to startle Atem awake, Yugi decided to try a different approach as he cautiously crept over to the bed.

 _'I know Mai-sensei said not to touch him, but I really don't wanna end up with a lamp to the head again,'_ Yugi thought as he stood at the bedside.

"Easy, Atem. It's OK. You're just having a nightmare. I'm gonna touch you. It's just Yugi, your friend. No one's gonna hurtcha," Yugi spoke in a gentle, but firm voice as he slowly extended his hand. "I'm gonna put my hand on your forehead."

Yugi laid his hand on Atem's sweat slicked brow, gently caressing it and stroking thick bangs away from the hot, moist skin. As he did this, Yugi noticed a gradual change in Atem. Though he still cried out, Yugi could feel the tension draining from his body as all movement gradually ceased.

"See? That's not so bad, is it?" Yugi spoke softly. "I gotcha, buddy. I'm right here with you. OK?"

Atem had completely stopped crying by now, only emitting small whimpers as his breathing began to gradually even out. Yugi couldn't help but smile at the change he was eliciting in his friend. He spent the next few minutes talking softly to Atem and stroking his now cooling brow. Finally, Atem's body was completely relaxed.

"OK, buddy. How about we get you untangled from those blankets now, hm?" Yugi suggested softly.

"Mmm..." was Atem's whimpered response.

"I'm gonna touch your left arm, just to get it out from the blankets," warned Yugi as he gradually shifted his touch to Atem's left arm and began disentangling the limb from the blankets. "That's what you're feeling. I'm just setting you free. There we go. That was OK, right? Now I'm gonna do your right arm."

So it went, with Yugi gently telling the sleeping Atem everything he was doing, moving slowly and gently, freeing Atem, limb by limb, until at last, he was properly tucked in, with the blanket up to his neck.

"There ya go. That's better, huh?" Yugi cooed to his dark twin as he once again caressed Atem's brow.

"Mmmm..." Atem murmured, lips turning up in a small smile.

"I'll letcha get back to sleep now. Night, Até," Yugi whispered, gradually lightening his touch and pulling away from the bed.

On silent feet, Yugi stole from the room, pausing at the doorway to check on his sleeping Egyptian one last time. As the sound of Atem's deep, even breathing reached his ears, Yugi huffed a small sigh of relief and stole from the room, shutting the door behind him.

 _'Have good dreams, Atem!'_ he thought as he retreated to his own room to find sleep once again.

* * *

 _Wednesday, April 27, 2005  
_ _Domino University_

"Fantastic news! On June 11, there's to be a Duel Monsters convention, right here in Domino City! Duelists of all ages and levels are invited to dress as their favorite Duel Monster and spend a fun-filled evening among other duelists, competing in informal duels, trading cards and even hearing a speech by the creator of Duel Monsters, Pegasus J. Crawford. Dinner is provided gratis," Bakura exclaimed.

"Huh?" went Yugi and Jou on that last part.

"For free," Bakura supplied.

"I'm dere, dude!" cheered Jou.

"I'm gonna get started on my costume right away. I'll be the Black Magician!" enthused Yugi, eyes lighting like twin _andon_.

"I'ma be Red Eyes!" declared Jou.

"I'll likely go as Dark Necrophilia," said Bakura.

"This is gonna be off the chain!" cried Yugi as he jumped to his feet. "C'mon, Jou! Let's go home and get to work on our costumes!"

"We got till June," said Jou as he stood up.

"Well, there's no time like the present. C'mon, c'mon, c'on!" cried Yugi as he tore out of the room and down the hall.

"Ha ha! Lil guy gits so jazzed fer Duel Monstahs. T'anks fer da news, Bakura. See ya nex' week," said Jou with an inclination of his head.

"You're welcome. See you then," said Bakura, also bowing his head.

"Hey, Yuge! Wait up, man!" Jou called as he went tearing from the room, leaving Bakura to his library.

' _Those two are so lively and enthusiastic,'_ Bakura thought. _'Though Jounouchi is probably more excited about the free food than anything else.'_

A light smile playing on his lips, Bakura began cleaning up, riffling through some stray papers and whatnot. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on the purple robed figure of Yugi's Black Magician! Bakura picked up the card and stared at it.

' _Oh, bother! Yugi's favorite card. He must have forgotten it in his excitement,'_ he thought. _'Well, there's nothing to do but return it to him right away. It's times like this I almost regret not carrying a cell phone.'_

Bakura shut off the lights, closed up and went to find a bus.

* * *

 _At home…_

Yugi and Jou sat watching a dorama, their mouths watering as the spicy scent of the chicken dish Atem was cooking kept piquing their olfactory glands. However, it wasn't this that kept Yugi fidgeting and glancing about in agitation.

' _Something's wrong,'_ he thought to himself. _'Feels like I forgot something, but I know I brought everything home in my backpack and my phone's charging on my desk, so it's nothing like that.'_

Just then, there came a gentle tapping at the front door.

"I'll get it!" yelped Yugi, jumping up and running to the door.

The door swung open to reveal Bakura, Black Magician card in his hand.

"My Black Magician!" cried Yugi, even as Bakura proffered it to him with both hands.

["Guys, dinner!" Atem called.]

Resisting the urge to snatch the card from Bakura's hands and caress it to his cheek, Yugi took the card with two upraised palms and bowed slightly.

"Thanks for returning him, Bakura," he said formally. _'That's probably what's been bugging me since we left school!'_

"Yugi, are you going to eat or should I refrigerate your chicken?" asked Atem shortly, striding into the room.

At the sight of the Egyptian, still clad in his apron, Bakura's eyes grew to the size of saucers and he started to back away.

"Y-Yami…" he breathed.

Upon hearing his old, and very hated, sobriquet, Atem's eyes narrowed and he visibly bristled, lips curling down in a resolute frown.

"Wait! Bakura, this is Atem Ishtar!" Yugi said in an attempt to avoid bloodshed. "Atem, this is Bakura. He's the one who got me your address."

"I… I see. V-very nice to meet you, Ishutaru-san," stammered Bakura as he bowed from the waist.

"Likewise," said Atem curtly with an equally stiff bow.

"I know! Why don't you stay for dinner as my thanks for you returning my Black Magician?" invited Yugi. "Atem always makes plenty, so that shouldn't be a problem. Right, Até?"

"Hmph! As you wish," growled Atem, turning on his heel and striding back into the kitchen.

"Really, that's alright, Yugi. I just wanted to see your favorite card safely home. There's no need to…" Bakura tried to decline, but had to stop as Yugi all but yanked him in by the arm, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"I insist! You went out of your way to return my card to me, so this is the least I can do," said Yugi as he manhandled poor Bakura upstairs.

* * *

 _In the bathroom…_

"So, it was really Yami's address you had me search that night?" Bakura asked as he and Yugi stood over the sink.

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you, but I was scared you'd refuse if I told you who he was," explained Yugi as he scrubbed his face with a warm, wet cloth.

"As I would have," replied Bakura emphatically. "Yugi, you've no idea how dangerous he is!"

At these words, Yugi's countenance fell and he turned a stony glare Bakura-ward.

"He's not dangerous," Yugi countered flatly. "He's been nothing but awesome since he's been here…"

"You don't know his true nature, Yugi. Once, in the hallway at Renka, I saw two bullies standing over him. One of them touched his shoulder and he just exploded, screaming DON'T TOUCH ME and beat them to bloody pulps," said Bakura. "His eyes were blazing, like a wild animal or a…"

"Demon?" Yugi asked, swallowing around the lump growing in his throat.

"Well, yes…" Bakura answered hesitantly, seeing the disapproval in Yugi's gaze.

Yugi took a deep breath to quell the anger he felt rising up in his throat and all but strangling his voice. Up to this point, he hadn't realized just how fond of Atem he had truly become. But when he heard his classmate, who really didn't know Atem at all, despite having attended the same high school, he realized all too clearly just how much Atem had come to mean to him.

"You told me you don't care about a person's past or reputation as long as they can duel. Did you really mean that, Bakura?" Yugi asked around the lump growing in his throat.

"What? Of course I…" protested Bakura. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that Yami…"

"His name is Atem…"

"You're telling me he plays Duel Monsters?" Bakura finished.

"Not only does he play, he's kicked my ass in Duel Monsters half the time we've played!" Yugi continued.

"Yugi… I…" Bakura stammered.

"Bakura… _you're_ the one who doesn't know Atem's true nature," Yugi continued in a low voice. "Maybe he did get in fights, but did you ever stop to think that maybe there were reasons for it? He's not the insane demon all the stories you blindly believe say he is!"

Try as he might, Yugi was unable to stem the lachrymose tide that now poured down his cheeks from blazing, indignant eyes.

"Yugi…" Bakura gasped.

"For your information, Atem saved me from two bullies who were gonna beat me up for the major offense of getting in their way," Yugi continued, voice breaking despite his best efforts. "If he was really this horrible nut job, he wouldn't have helped me."

"I-I didn't know…" stammered Bakura.

"I challenge you, Bakura!" Yugi declared suddenly as he dashed the tears from his face. "You stay and eat dinner with us, then duel Atem after. If his skills measure up, you'll know I'm right. If they don't, then you're right."

Bakura opened his mouth to reply.

" _Hey Yuge, didja fall in da bathtub again?!"_ came Jou's voice from downstairs. _"Some a us wanna eat!"_

"Alright, Yugi. I'll duel Ya… Atemu-san, if he agrees to it," Bakura agreed.

With a stiff nod, Yugi opened the door and led Bakura downstairs.

* * *

"Dere ya are! Me 'n Temu thought maybe ya got lost upstairs," teased Jou as he plopped down into his seat.

"Er… Ishutaru-san. Thank you for having me for dinner on such short notice," said Bakura nervously.

"Don't thank me. It was Yugi's eyes idea," growled Atem, evidently still irritated at Bakura for calling him Yami.

Bakura swallowed nervously and glanced at Yugi.

"OK, guys. Let's sit down. This chicken smells awesome," said Yugi brightly.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

As soon as the chicken hit his tongue, Bakura was transported to seventh heaven. Who would have known Yami could cook? Perhaps Yugi wasn't entirely wrong in his admiration of him. Bakura glanced at Atem out of the sides of his eyes as he sat and ate quietly. He certainly didn't seem like an insane, raging demon right now.

"I must say, Ishutaru-san, this chicken is sublime," the white hair exclaimed at length.

"Thank you," replied Atem, icy demeanor thawed just an iota by Bakura's compliment.

After a few more minutes, during which the only sounds were chopsticks clinking against plates and food being chewed, Bakura again spoke up.

"Er, Ishutaru-san?" he began.

"Just Atem is fine," Atem answered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Atem… would you be up for a duel after dinner?" Bakura invited.

Atem glanced at Yugi and Jou, who were watching the whole exchange with large, curious eyes, then turned to Bakura once again.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied, fixing Bakura with a piercing gaze.

* * *

 _Later…_

While Yugi and Jou looked on, Atem and Bakura exchanged decks to cut and shuffle. Formality completed, Yugi tossed a coin.

"Heads," said Atem.

"Tails," said Bakura.

"Tails," said Yugi as he checked the coin.

"My turn. I begin by playing Dark Spirit of the Silent and a face down card," announced Bakura. "Turn over."

"I play Cursed Dragon and one card face down," Atem announced.

 _And…_

"My Black Magician attacks your Ectoplasmer, dropping your life points to null," Atem concluded.

"Well, I'll be…" gasped Bakura. "It's my total defeat. Atem, I apologize profusely."

Atem frowned and cocked his head.

"Whatever for?" he inquired.

"For blindly believing rumor and hearsay instead of learning for myself," Bakura explained as he gathered his cards.

Atem blinked, then smiled at the white haired teen.

"Thank you, Bakura. I greatly enjoyed our duel. Perhaps we might duel again one day," he said happily.

"Perhaps sooner than that. How would you like to be part of the circle?" Bakura asked.

Atem's eyes widened and he glanced over at Yugi who smiled and nodded emphatically. After returning that smile, Atem looked at Bakura.

"It would be an honor," he said with an inclination of his head.

"Wonderful. I'll list your name as in reserve until you can return to school," said Bakura as he wrote Atem's name down.

"Thank you," smiled Atem.

' _Yes!'_ Yugi gave a silent cheer.

"Of course, you'll want to come to the convention with us in June," suggested Bakura.

Atem's eyes widened. He had heard Yugi and Jou talking about the convention, but hadn't actually considered attending. Now that he was officially part of the circle, this changed everything. As long as his friends attended, he knew he could go too.

"I would like very much to attend," he said with a shy smile. "What monsters are you going as, guys?"

"I'm gonna go as Marshmallon!" Yugi declared suddenly.

"Mahshmallon?! I t'oughtchu was… Ooph!"

This as Yugi elbowed Jou in the gut.

"What are _you_ going as, Jou?" Yugi asked sweetly, but with just a bit of venom in his voice.

"Red Eyes, a course. What else?" coughed Jou.

"Then I'll be the Black Magician," declared Atem with a smile.

"Awesome!" cheered Yugi.

* * *

 _That night…_

 _Click click click click_

Yugi couldn't help the smile of accomplishment that graced his features as he slid eight more pieces together and joined two more sections. The puzzle was now a quarter finished and beginning to take shape.

' _It's a pyramid! Where've I see this before?'_

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

The chariot sped along over the golden sand, pulled by four white horses. Muscles bulging as he expertly manned the reins, the Pharaoh turned to Hebai, lips pulled up in a warm smile, ruby eyes glittering with warmth and love. When Hebai felt an arm snaking around him and pulling him closer to that strong, warm body, his heart raced in his chest.

Hebai attempted to plaster his body to the Pharaoh's, but as always, was somewhat thwarted by the large golden pyramid that hung from Atem's chest. Wrinkling his little face in displeasure at the large gaudy pendant, Hebai contented himself with snuggling against Atem's side instead of his chest.

/\


	11. Indiscretion

_Saturday, May 7, 2005_

The tapping against the window pane distracted Atem from his work on his costume, causing him to look out his window and see gray clouds in the sky and tiny droplets of water hitting the glass in miniature explosions. A small smile pursing his lips, he leaned toward the window to watch. Ever since his arrival in Japan, he had been fascinated by the rainfall, which had been a rare occurrence in his native Egypt.

After a while watching the watery cascade, that familiar feeling of fullness announced itself in Atem's nether regions. With a sigh, Atem left his room and headed for the bathroom. After emptying himself, Atem went to return to his room, when he paused and listened. Usually, by now, the sounds of gunshots and bombs would be emanating from Yugi's room as the younger man played the Unreal Tournament over the LAN with Jounouchi or online. Today, all was silent.

Eyebrows creasing with slight worry, Atem opened the door and peeked in, to find Yugi lying on his bed, curled up on his side, the very picture of misery. A frown tugged Atem's lips down at this sight, as this was highly unusual for the ebullient Yugi. Closing the door behind him, Atem crossed the room and sat in Yugi's computer chair, gliding over to the bedside.

"Yugi, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just… watched a sad video online is all," Yugi answered, without looking over his shoulder.

Atem frowned, not fooled for one second by Yugi's answer, but accepted it for the time being. After giving Yugi's shoulder a gentle squeeze, he hesitantly rose and left the room.

* * *

 _Monday, May 9, 2005…_

"Yugi, time to wake up," came an unwelcome voice from the darkness beyond Yugi's eyelids.

"Nnngh! Go 'way!" Yugi slurred, swatting at whomever was shaking his shoulder.

The grip and movement ceased. A smiling Yugi began to sink into sleep again. Until…

An icy wet coldness soaking him from head to toe.

Yugi's eyelids flew open and he jumped.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

There was Atem, head thrown back in laughter at Yugi's expense.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You jump higher and higher with each soaking," the Egyptian exclaimed, eyes twinkling.

"Atem!" Yugi yelped indignantly.

" _Bonjour,"_ smiled Atem. "Come on. You've only an hour till your class starts."

"Yeah, OK," said Yugi, swinging his legs down and standing up.

How he wished Atem were going with him!

Today's breakfast was tomato _upma_ , made of raw ingredients that Atem had ordered from Priya Indian. The strong spicy taste did wonders to instantly clear out Yugi and Jou's sinuses as they ate and chug a lugged water to put out the dancing flames on their tongues.

"Dere's gonna be a hot time in da ol' town t'night," quipped Jou as he finished off his _upma_.

"It's like there's a party in my mouth and everyone's invited," joked Yugi.

After finishing up, Yugi and Jou grabbed their backpacks. As they approached the door, they saw Atem waiting with two bento, one of which he handed to each of them.

"Four extra helpings in yours, Jou," smiled the Egyptian.

"T'anks," grinned Jou as he shouldered his bento.

"Thanks, Até," chirped Yugi as he shouldered his. "See you tonight."

"I'll have dinner for us," Atem assured the younger man.

"From Russia with love," Yugi said happily.

"Heh heh heh. Go on now," said Atem.

"Yes, Grandpa," said Yugi with an impish smirk before running out the door.

 _'Cheeky little thing!'_ thought Atem as he watched Yugi jump into the convertible.

* * *

 _Domino University  
Lunch time…_

In the mighty oak's copious shade, Yugi and Jou opened their bento.

"Wow! Rice balls in mah bento!" exclaimed Jou as he pulled out a rice ball shaped into a puppy. "What a guy, dat Temu!"

"Yeah. He's so awesome," said Yugi with a sigh as he pulled out a frog rice ball.

"Ya gotta git wit 'm," grinned Jou.

Yugi narrowly escaped choking on his riceball as he looked at Jou in horror.

"Not right now. Aftah he's OK again," Jou amended.

"Jou, he may never be 'OK' again. Mai said the damage from abuse like he went through is permanent," protested Yugi. "I can't… We can never…"

"Nevah say nevah. Da way I see it is it's up to you 'n Temu, not nobody else, not even Mai."

"Maybe…" said Yugi as he went for another rice ball. _'I don't think it's as simple as that, Jou.'_

* * *

 _That evening…_

Yugi and Atem sat on Yugi's bed, going over their psychology books and notes.

"What did you think of our subject in class today?" Atem asked.

"Projection? That was kinda interesting. I guess it makes sense. We never wanna think bad of ourselves, so it's just easier to dump it on other people," mused Yugi.

"Indeed," rumbled Atem. "Can you think of any examples that you've come across?"

"Yeah. Jou's dad blamed Jou for breaking up his marriage, when he really did it himself by being a bastard to his family," Yugi answered promptly.

"That's a good example. Any others?" Atem asked.

Yugi felt his heart constrict painfully as he thought of the most obvious example. As yet, Atem didn't seem able to see that he was the victim of Akhnadin's projections. He wanted to say this to Atem, but knew that would probably only send Atem into a paroxysm, and that wouldn't help anyone. With a sigh, he shook his head quickly.

* * *

 _Saturday, May 14, 2005…_

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

Hebai caressed the strong burnished face that stared down at him with hungry rose petal irises.

"Are you ready for me to make you mine, Hebai?" Pharaoh Atem purred.

"More than ready. Make me yours, Desert Rose!" Hebai eagerly replied, lilac eyes shining like amethysts.

Hot lips crashed into his, even as he felt fingers slipping into him, probing and stretching his narrow confines, seeking something out.

A jolt of warmth!

/\

Yugi sat up straight, covered in sweat. As he moved about, he realized belatedly that his thighs felt wet and sticky.

' _What the hell?'_

Yugi hadn't had _this_ problem since he was 13!

' _And just who the hell_ was _this Hebai?!'_

* * *

 _Later_

"Good morning, Yugi," came the deep voice from behind Yugi, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Atem! You startled the shit outta me!" the tricolor yelped.

Atem blinked, then smiled.

"Forgive me," he said lightly.

"No problem," said Yugi tightly, cheeks blushing as his dream came crashing back to the forefront of his mind, causing his jeans to feel unbearably tight all of a sudden. "I'm going out. Be back later."

"Don't you want breakfast?" Atem inquired.

"I'll just stop at Burger World," answered Yugi as he stepped down into his shoes.

"Oh… alright," said Atem, voice belying his hurt at being so quickly abandoned.

' _Idiot!'_ Yugi chided himself silently.

"I'll be right back after," he said quickly and brightly before all but dashing out the door.

' _Ma'at's feather…'_ Atem thought in consternation as he watched Yugi's retreating back.

"Where's Yuge?" asked Jou as he sidled into the dining room and plopped down into his chair.

"He went tearing out not five minutes ago, saying he would eat breakfast at Burger World," glowered Atem as he sat down.

"So he ain't gonna eat dat?" asked Jou, looking at Yugi's steaming bowl of miso.

"Apparently not," said Atem stiffly.

"I'll jus' take care a dat," said Jou, reaching over and grabbing Yugi's bowl.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

* * *

After exiting the bus, Yugi stood before his and Jou's favorite hangout, a Western style eatery known as Burger World. With its comical hamburger faced mascot standing outside and large glass windows, Burger World was a respectable, if not classy, looking restaurant.

As soon as he was in the doors, the waitress, a girl Yugi knew on sight as Anzu, approached and smiled a friendly smile at him.

"Hi, Yugi. How's college treating you?" she inquired, blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"It's pretty interesting," Yugi answered truthfully.

"I bet. Let's get you seated," replied Anzu as she led Yugi to a booth by a window. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," smiled Yugi.

Yugi's "usual" at Burger World consisted predictably of a burger, fries and a Coke, which smelled so heavenly when set before him by Anzu. It was at least a sight healthier than the usual sugary breakfast he and Jou had indulged in at home before Atem had come into their lives.

As Yugi ate, he thought about his dream. Hebai and the crimson eyed pharaoh had seemed to have such a deep bond and be so in love with each other in that world. Could Yugi and Atem ever be together in that way? Jou certainly thought so. But when Yugi pictured the scarred over welts marring Atem's back, all manner of doubts arose in his heart. Would Atem ever be able to enjoy Yugi's touch without memories of Akhnadin tainting the experience?

With a morose sigh, Yugi finished his Coke and went to pay the bill.

"Bye, Yugi. Come back soon," chirped Anzu.

"Will do. See ya, Anzu!" smiled Yugi.

' _Now off to do my… shopping,'_ he thought, eyes darting about wildly as he exited the restaurant.

Yugi moved along at a quick, but not too obvious pace, toward the seedy side of town, lilac eyes dashing about all the while, looking for any familiar faces. He would die if anyone who knew him saw him going to the destination he had in mind.

Soon, the buildings began to look a bit more dilapidated and the streets had more potholes than pavement in them. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Yugi continued along until he reached his destination. After taking a final look around to make sure no one he knew was around to see him, Yugi ducked into the adult store.

Thirty minutes later, he emerged with a rectangular package clutched under his arm and set out for home. As before, Yugi's eyes darted about, looking out for anyone he might know. Suddenly, his heart stopped beating in his chest. There, about half a block ahead of him, was his grandfather, out for a walk downtown. Yugi quickly turned right and headed away from his guardian before he could see and question him.

' _Of course, I'm an adult now so it really isn't Grandpa's business. But it'd feel funny having him know about this and I just don't feel right lying to him, so best to avoid him altogether,'_ Yugi reasoned as he hurried along.

* * *

Yugi was beyond glad when he made it back to the house and slipped in through the front door, pausing just long enough to step out of his shoes. Clutching his package securely under his arm, Yugi started to make his way to the staircase.

"Hey, Yuge!" came the voice of Jou, who was just stepping out of the kitchen, green apple in hand.

"Ah!" yelped Yugi, almost jumping through the ceiling.

"Whutsa mattah? I stahtle ya?" asked Jou as he crunched his apple.

"I didn't hear you coming up," explained Yugi, trying to conceal the package behind his back.

"Dat's weird fer you," commented Jou. "Wutcha got b'hind yer back?"

"What? Nothing. Nothing at all," denied Yugi, starting for the staircase.

"Yuge, I see ya got a package," insisted Jou.

"Nope. You're hallucinating, Jou. You might wanna take it easy today," denied Yugi before he turned and charged upstairs, thus shutting down the conversation.

"Dat's gotta be da weirdest conversation I evah had," declared Jou before going back into the kitchen.

"Did I hear Yugi come in?" asked Atem, looking up from the recipe cards he was alphabetizing and putting into a small steel box.

"Yeah. Weirdest t'ing: he had a box undah his ahm 'n d'nied it tot'ly when I asked 'm 'bout it. Den he jus' took off fer his room. So who knows wut's up wit 'm t'day!" declared Jou.

"Hm. Odd behavior indeed. I'll go up and see him after I finish with these cards," decided Atem, turning back to his project.

"Cool," said Jou, crunching into his apple.

* * *

After closing his door behind him, Yugi set the package down on his bed and, with a deep relaxing breath, began opening it. After the wrapper was off, Yugi made short work of the box. The lid was removed to reveal a long, thick silicone vibrator.

Yugi quickly shed his clothes and grasped himself. With another deep breath, he closed his eyes and began stroking with each hand in turn, the heat and tight grip feeling good as always.

As he worked himself, Yugi envisioned Atem standing before him, regal and proud in his full glory. Lean muscles rippling underneath burnished skin with each graceful movement, the Pharaoh prowled toward him, like a lion with his magnificent tricolor mane billowing in the hot breeze.

The rose petal eyes gazed intently at him, full of hunger and lust. The full lips quirked up in a smirk as those strong hands reached for him.

Yugi's eyes flew open as the feeling of hard, erect fullness hit him boldly. Grasping the vibrator from the box, Yugi positioned himself on the bed on his knees, pert little derriere sticking straight up in the air. Keeping his mental image of Atem in play, he aimed the vibrator, and with another deep breath, began to push.

Yugi winced as he felt the vibrator slip into him. Taking deep breaths to relax his body, he continued to push it forward, imagining all the time that it was the tip of Atem's arousal penetrating him.

"Oh, Atem…" he groaned as the silicone toy slowly advanced further and further.

When Yugi hit _that_ spot, the jolt of pleasure was so intense that he almost fell off the bed. Wasting no time, he flicked the switch and the toy came to life, sending wonderful waves of warmth radiating throughout his body.

In his mind, Yugi could see Atem staring down at him with those smouldering eyes and that beautiful smile he had seen too few times playing on his lips. His majestic demeanor was unburdened by all the anger and sorrow that weighed him down in real life, allowing him to express his love for Hebai to the fullest. Leaning down to capture Hebai's lips in a kiss, Atem began to thrust in and out.

"Atem! Atem! Oh, gods! Atem!" Yugi cried as he moved the toy around inside himself, repeatedly brushing his prostate.

Yugi saw stars exploding before his eyes as that delicious, warm feeling engulfed him from head to toe. As precum wept from his tip, he grasped himself with his free hand and started pumping furiously. In his mind, it was Atem's hand, sensuously stroking him to climax.

"Oh, I'm gonna come! Ra, Osiris and Set! My Desert Rose! Ateeeeeeeeeemmmmm!" Yugi cried as the heat broke over him like a wave, molten lava coursing through his veins as his body jerked and convulsed.

In the throws of his ecstasy, Yugi's clouded mind vaguely registered hearing the approaching footsteps and opening door. As he slowly came down from the high he had just been on, Yugi's eyes opened and stared up into the horrified face of the object of his fantasy.

Yugi's post orgasmic bliss was doused by the cold water of reality as he saw a pair of haunted crimson eyes reliving a horror as to which he could all too easily guess. Atem's mouth opened and closed several times, though no words ever came out.

"Oh… I…" Yugi stammered as he quickly removed his hand from himself and slid the vibrator from his backdoor. "I… was… Oh, gods…"

Atem turned on his heel and fled the room.

"A-tem…" Yugi called in a weak voice, even as he tried in vain to get his legs to work properly.

The sound of Atem's bedroom door slamming shut and the lock being engaged told Yugi all he needed to know: Atem wasn't just a bit upset; Yugi's little stunt had forced him to relive the hell of the past six years of his life. His sense of safety in this house had just been shattered in the worst possible way, all by a single act of indiscretion on the part of the one person who was supposed to care for and protect him.

' _Why the hell didn't I lock the damn door?!'_ Yugi mourned to himself as he grabbed his boxers and walked unsteadily out of his room and down the hall to Atem's door.

"Atem!" he called through the door. "Atem, I'm so sorry! I really fucked up! Please come out and let's talk."

The only sound he heard in reply was muffled sobbing.

"A…" Yugi cut himself off.

What use was it now? He had ruined everything! Atem was mentally broken and would probably have to be institutionalized now at worst. At best, he might still be OK, but would hate Yugi and probably leave as soon as he was able to, never to return.

Either way, Yugi had monumentally fucked up.

Tears falling from his large eyes, Yugi blundered to his room to dress and clean up the evidence of his indiscretion.

' _What if he kills himself?'_ Yugi thought in a panic. _'Don't be stupid! Atem may have his problems, but he's way too strong to kill himself just because he saw you with a vibrator up your ass! I need some advice! I can't call Grandpa about this! Who… who? Mai-sensei!'_

After his mental soliloquy had led him to this epiphany, Yugi grabbed his phone and called Mai.

" _Hello?"_ answered the voice on the other end.

"Mai-sensei, it's Yugi," Yugi began in a tremulous voice.

" _Has something happened?"_ Mai immediately asked.

The floodgates burst open.

"Oh, my gods! I can't believe I was so stupid!" Yugi wailed into the phone, raking his fingers through his tricolor hair.

" _Calm down, Yugi. Tell me everything from the beginning,"_ came Mai's firm voice from the other end.

"OK, first you gotta understand that when I first brought Atem home, I told him my door was always open to him and he could just walk in, even if it was closed," Yugi began.

" _Alright,"_ said Mai.

"Well, the thing is, when he walked in earlier, he caught me in… kind of a compromising position," Yugi said, blush tinging his cheeks.

" _What_ exactly _happened?"_ Mai asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Yugi took a deep breath.

"I was on my knees in bed with a… vibrator in me and I was pretending it was Atem taking me and that's when he walked in, just as I was screaming his name!" he mourned. "The look on his face, Mai-sensei; it was like _I'd_ just abused him all over again. Then he just ran out of the room and locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out or even answer the door no matter how much I cried and begged. I know I heard him crying. Oh, Mai-sensei, I've wrecked everything!"

A brief silence as Mai digested the story, during which Yugi felt his stomach drop further and further under him. What if Mai told him that he had indeed ruined everything and Atem would have to be put in the mental hospital?!

" _OK, Yugi. What happened was a_ mistake _,"_ Mai said firmly. _"Things like that will happen during a recovery. What you have to do now is learn from it and move forward. You may need to amend your promise to Atem so that every once in awhile, your door will be closed. But when you're done doing what you need to do, it will be open again immediately."_

"Right. That makes sense. But in the meantime, what can I do about him not talking to me?" Yugi asked.

" _He probably just needs time to process what he saw, Yugi. It was obviously a shock to him and probably triggered a flashback. I doubt Atem would ever hold a grudge against you. But right now, as hard as it may be, you need to back away and let him come to you,"_ Mai continued.

"OK…" said Yugi with a sigh.

" _Any other questions?"_ Mai asked.

"No. Thanks for the advice, Mai-sensei," replied Yugi with a wan smile.

" _You're welcome, Yugi. Good luck to both of you,"_ said Mai.

"Bye, Mai-sensei," said Yugi.

" _Bye, Yugi,"_ said Mai as they both hung up.

' _The best way to give Atem time to come to me is to just get outta here for a while, I guess,'_ Yugi thought glumly as he opened his door and peeked out into the hallway.

The hallway was silent, Atem's door still firmly closed. With a sigh, Yugi shut his door behind himself and crept toward the staircase on silent feet.

' _I'll just go over to the game shop for the rest of the day,'_ he thought as he slowly descended the stairs.

Yugi found Jou in the living room, watching a cop show on TV.

"Jou, I'm gonna go to the game shop for the rest of the day. Will you tell Atem if he asks?" Yugi asked.

"Somethin' happen 'tween you two?" asked Jou.

"No. I think he's just not feeling too good or something. I don't wanna bother him, so I'll just go out a while," answered Yugi as he stepped down into his shoes.

"OK, man. See ya when ya git back," said Jou with a friendly wave before returning his attention to the TV.

"Thanks," said Yugi softly as he set out.

* * *

 _Kame Game Shop…_

Sugoroku looked up at the sound of the bell ringing, lilac eyes widening in startlement as an unexpected Yugi walked in.

"Yugi, my boy! Welcome! I had no word of your coming or I'd have cooked some lunch for you," said the elderly man, rounding the counter and placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Hi, Grandpa. Sorry to just drop in like this, but I kinda needed to get away from home for a while," Yugi explained hesitantly.

"Did something happen between you and Atem?" asked Sugoroku.

"Sorta and it's all my fault," said Yugi unhappily. "I can't go into detail, but I did something that kinda upset him and now he won't come out of his room. I asked Mai-sensei what to do and she said to give him space for a while, so I came over here."

"I see," said Sugoroku. "I think you did the wise thing, Yugi. When your grandmother was still alive, she and I would sometimes argue. When we did that, we would always clear out from each other for the rest of the day, just to give each other room to think. Then in the evening, we'd come home, sit down and talk things out. That's what kept our marriage alive for over 40 years!"

"I never thought of you and Grandma ever arguing. You always seemed to get along so good," commented Yugi.

"It's because she and I worked hard at our relationship that it seemed so effortless. You've seen how ducks seem to glide effortlessly over the water at Domino Park?" began Sugoroku.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, what you don't see is their legs, churning quickly underwater to keep them moving forward. Calm on the surface, but working hard underneath," explained Sugoroku, moving his hands in circles for demonstration. "It's the same thing when I run this game shop. It looks easy because I've so much experience at it, but I can tell you, it takes much hard work that I never let anyone else see. That's what makes a pro a pro."

"That totally makes sense, Grandpa," said Yugi with a sad smile.

"Indeed. Now, if you'll work the register for a bit, I can cook you some lunch," offered Sugoroku.

"OK," said Yugi, jumping up on the stool and sitting at the machine.

After Grandpa disappeared behind the door, Yugi checked for messages, only to find nothing. With a sigh, he put his phone in his pocket.

* * *

 _That night…_

Yugi stepped out of his shoes and padded silently upstairs, eyes scanning the hallway. All was silent as a graveyard.

With an unhappy sigh, Yugi retrieved his PJs from his room and retreated into the bathroom for his evening shower and bath. After a quick head-to-toe scrub, Yugi slipped into the hot water and sank up to his neck, letting the heat wash over him.

' _If I wanna have any chance at all with Atem, I can't afford another fuck-up. Being in a relationship is putting the other person before yourself and I didn't do that today. I was so busy thinking of satisfying my horny body, I didn't even take the time to lock my door. From now on, I don't do a thing unless I know it won't hurt Atem,'_ Yugi thought determinedly. _'I just hope he'll forgive me…'_

Yugi tiptoed down the hallway, keeping a sharp eye on Atem's door for any signs of life from underneath. Alas, the crack between door and floor was dark, indicating that the Egyptian had gone to bed.

' _Guess I might as well do the same,'_ Yugi thought sadly as he disappeared into his room for the night.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

"How could you do that to me?! I trusted you!" Pharaoh Atem barked, angry crimson gaze boring into Hebai's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Atem," Hebai cried tearfully. "I had no right…"

"I'm leaving! I never want to see you again!" Atem growled, plowing over Hebai's words. "Come near the palace and it'll be your head!"

"I'm sorry…"

"So am I!"

As Atem turned on his heel and strode away, Hebai fell to his knees, staring helplessly after the Pharaoh's retreating back.

/\


	12. Courting

_Sunday, May 8, 2005…_

Yugi's eyes flew open even as a sob was ripped from his chest, telling him that he had been crying in his sleep. Not even a second later, the sensation of long fingers combing through his thick, tumbled hair stilled him. Feeling his heart freezing in his chest, Yugi slowly rolled over and looked up into the dark, stormy eyes of Atem, who gazed somberly back down at him.

Yugi closed his eyes as the tears coursed from them. He was supposed to be strong, supposed to be Atem's rock! Oh, what was the point? He had already screwed that up! He opened his mouth to try to speak, but a sob was all he could manage. Closing his eyes and inhaling sharply, he tried again.

"Please don't hate me!" he pleaded.

"I don't hate you," came the quiet answer.

"Oh, gods. You weren't supposed to see that," Yugi blubbered.

"Obviously," Atem's voice rumbled.

"I'm so d-damn sorry," Yugi bawled.

"Don't apologize, Yugi. It happened; it's done…" Atem began.

"It'll never happen again. I'll get rid of… that thing. I'll do anything you want, just please..." Yugi choked out as the tears coursed freely from his large eyes.

Atem shushed Yugi with a finger to the younger man's lips, then took Yugi's face between his palms.

"You should let people finish their thoughts," Atem admonished, touching his forehead to Yugi's.

Trying to stifle his sobs, Yugi forced himself to fall silent, absently enjoying this rare close proximity to his dark twin.

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Atem asked in a hushed tone.

Yugi looked down, wondering how he should answer. He quickly decided the truth was the best option.

"Yeah…" he faltered forth. "But don't worry about it! It's my problem and I'll deal with it without ever putting you in that spot again. Your happiness comes before my horniness!"

Atem closed his eyes and took the time he needed to gather his thoughts. The tricolors stayed as they were, foreheads touching, while Atem gently caressed Yugi's face in his hands. At length, he took a deep, cleansing breath, opened his eyes, and spoke.

"I can't right now, but someday, I would like to be with you in that way," he spoke gravely.

"Really?" squeaked Yugi, staring into smouldering sunset eyes.

"Yes, really," purred Atem, a smile slowly spreading across his lips.

"I'll wait forever!" Yugi exclaimed, burying his face in Atem's chest and trying to choke back his sobs.

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi's form, hugging the smaller man to him and rubbing his back.

"Please don't cry, _habibi_. It's alright now. I'm glad we talked," he murmured into Yugi's spiky hair.

"M-me too," murmured Yugi, pulling back to reveal his tearstained face. "What's _habibi_?"

Atem smiled at the younger man and began to gently dry the tears from his face with his thumbs.

"It's Arabic for beloved," he explained.

At this declaration, Yugi's eyes widened and he abruptly buried his face in Atem's chest again.

Atem hugged Yugi close, eyes traveling to his computer desk and noting the half eaten bag of Doritos.

"Doritos for dinner? I thought I'd broken you of that habit," he teased.

"Oh, yeah," sniffled Yugi, looking back over his shoulder. "I… I wasn't sure if there'd be breakfast this morning so…"

"Come down and help me make it?" Atem asked, picking up Yugi's hands and squeezing them.

"I dunno how," Yugi answered in a small voice, staring down at their intertwined hands.

"I'll teach you," offered Atem with a sincere smile.

Yugi looked up into the rose petal eyes.

"OK…" he faltered forth, permitting Atem to lead him downstairs to begin his culinary training.

Yugi did his best to help Atem make breakfast from an Indian recipe he had printed up from the Internet. However, Yugi's inability to focus on mundane tasks left him good for little more than chopping up vegetables and dumping them into the pot under Atem's close supervision.

At his earliest convenience, Yugi sealed the vibrator back in its box and threw it in the garbage.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Atem…" Yugi began, cutting himself off abruptly.

"Yugi, if you've something to say, you should just say it," Atem admonished with a gentle smile.

"Well, I was wondering… since we both sorta said we like each other… d-does that make us a… couple?" Yugi asked, wriggling about awkwardly the entire time.

Atem sat back and considered a bit.

"I can live with that arrangement if you can," he replied with a smirk.

Yugi's little face lit like an andon at these words.

"I sure can. So since we are… like that, I was wondering if you'd like to…" he gulped, trailing off again.

Atem couldn't help but smile at how adorable his _habibi_ looked just now.

"Go out somewhere with me…" Yugi forced himself to finish.

An elegant eyebrow arched up.

"Are you asking me on a date?" the Egyptian asked in mild amusement.

"Yes! No! I mean… you can call it a date if you want. I was thinking maybe we could just go to Domino Park for a while and then eat somewhere, anywhere you like… as long as it's not expensive," Yugi babbled. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love to take you anywhere you wanted, but I'm just a poor college student and can barely afford my textbooks, much less eating in fancy restaurants and…"

"Yugi," Atem's voice cut in.

"Huh?" said Yugi.

"I would love to," Atem continued.

"Really?" asked Yugi, looking up into Atem's face.

"Really," Atem smiled.

"Yes!" Yugi cried jumping up and throwing his arms into the air.

Atem flinched and bristled at the sudden, loud movement.

"Sorry!" Yugi yelped. "I was excited."

A relieved smile crossed Atem's face as he took a deep breath to relax himself, reaching out to grasp Yugi's hands gently.

"As am I," he said softly, squeezing Yugi's hands.

* * *

 _That afternoon…_

 _Domino Park_

Yugi and Atem stepped into the park, which as always, was populated by many happy families, couples of all ages and their dogs. Children ran pell mell in the sunlight, slid down slides, swung on swings and dangled from monkey bars.

"What a lively place," observed Atem.

"Yeah. C'mon this way. I'll show you my favorite spot," said Yugi, gently leading Atem along by the hand.

Atem allowed Yugi to lead him through some bushes and trees until they came to a large pond with still water of the deepest blue. The sun's light danced happily on the gently lapping waves. A few ducks and geese swam about, their motion cutting small swathes through the placid water.

"Yugi, it's so beautiful," Atem gasped as he looked about.

"Yeah. I come here when I wanna get away from the pressures of school," Yugi explained even as he led Atem over to a large maple tree and sat down. "This is my favorite tree."

"I can see why," agreed Atem as he sat down next to Yugi. "Thank you for bringing me here, _habibi_."

"You're welcome, Até. And remember, this place is a secret. Even Jou and Grandpa don't know about it," admonished Yugi.

"It will be as secret as the dead," asseverated Atem.

With no further need for words, the tricolors looked out upon the beautiful, blue pool and let their minds wander. During the entire time, they had never disengaged their hands from each other.

* * *

 _Burger World_

This restaurant definitely wasn't first on Atem's fine dining list, but as Yugi's funds were limited and his own were non-existent, they would make do. Yugi led Atem over to his and Jou's usual booth and the two sat down.

Anzu walked up and flashed her trademark smile at the tricolors.

"Hi, Yugi. Two days in a row?" she chirped, her blue eyes twinkling merrily. "I didn't think our stuff was that good."

"It's good for my wallet," Yugi returned.

"Ha ha ha!" Anzu laughed as her gaze fell upon Atem. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ishutaru Atemu," Yugi said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Ishutaru-san," said Anzu with a wide, friendly smile.

"Likewise," Atem returned with a polite smile.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" Anzu inquired, taking up her pencil and notepad.

"Coke!" declared Yugi.

"Iced tea, please," requested Atem.

"I'll be right back," said Anzu after jotting down their orders.

Yugi and Atem smiled at each other across the table.

"Enjoying yourself so far, Até?" Yugi asked.

"Immensely," returned Atem with a warm smile.

Just then, Anzu returned with their drinks, which she set down before them.

"So, Atem. I've never seen you around here before. Are you a foreigner?" she inquired.

"I'm from Egypt," Atem answered as he reached for his iced tea.

"Egypt! So, are you a pharaoh?" Anzu asked, eyes brightening as she leaned in toward Atem.

Yugi felt his heart skip a beat at these words as flashes of his Ancient Egyptian dreams played out before his eyes.

"No. The last pharaonic line died out during the Ancient Roman era," Atem answered as he began to tense up.

"Oh, OK. So, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Anzu, laying a hand on Atem's shoulder.

Atem jolted, eyes widening as his breath hitched.

"No! He has a boyfriend! _Me_!" Yugi suddenly piped up, glaring at the waitress.

Anzu immediately pulled back.

"Oh, that's great. You two make a cute couple," she smiled brightly. "What can I get for you?"

"Cheeseburger and large fries," Yugi answered promptly.

"A hamburger," Atem ordered after having taken several deep breaths to regain his composure.

"Gotcha. Be right back with your food," said Anzu after she had written everything down.

"Sorry about Anzu. She's a good person, but she can come on too strong sometimes," soothed Yugi after the waitress' departure.

Atem nodded, looking into Yugi's face for reassurance.

"You ok?" Yugi asked softly.

"Yes. Thank you for coming to my rescue," answered Atem, managing a small smile.

"Well, I just don't want anyone putting their hands on you, except me! Er… at the right time… Oh, gods… I can't believe I just said that!"

A mortified Yugi lowered his head into his hands. Could he never stop sticking his foot in his mouth? He looked up again when he felt a warm, strong hand gently squeezing his. His gaze met with Atem's gentle rose petal irises.

Atem smiled tenderly at Yugi as his thumb stroked the skin of Yugi's hand.

Yugi could only gaze back breathlessly. A smile emerged on his features as a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning.

' _He's doing so much better. Last month, he probably would've decked Anzu!'_ he thought.

* * *

After dinner, Yugi led Atem through the growing darkness until they reached Yugi's old high school. With the front gate locked, it was necessary to climb over the wall in back.

"Is this legal?" Atem asked.

"No, but me and Jou did it all the time when we went here," explained Yugi as he opened the unlocked rear door.

"The security is rather lax," commented Atem as they entered.

"I don't think anyone even remembers this door is here," replied Yugi.

The tricolors made their way up three flights of stairs, Yugi breathing heavily over the last one. Finally, they reached a door, which Yugi opened, admitting them to the rooftop.

"Ra's chariot!" exclaimed Atem at the sight of the whole city skyline below and the navy blue sky, dotted with many diamond like stars above them.

"Pretty cool, huh? Me and Jou used to skip class and hang out up here. In three years doing it, we were never caught," Yugi bragged.

"Hn," said Atem as he went to the fence and looked out at the sea of city lights beneath them that seemed to stretch into infinity until it collided with the star dotted navy sky.

Yugi stood beside him and the two gazed in silence and awe.

"It's like you can see forever up here," he murmured at length.

Atem let out a sigh that seemed to be drawn from the core of his being.

"When I was young, my father told me that if I ever felt sad, to look up at the stars and remember that each one was the soul of a departed person. Sometimes, when things are particularly unbearable for me, I'll open my curtains and stare at the night sky until I nod off," he confessed.

"Atem… Wh... What happened to your parents?" Yugi faltered forth before he could lose his resolve.

His heart felt like lead when he heard Atem take in a shuddering breath. He remembered Atem reacting similarly when asked about his cartouche.

"A car accident… claimed their lives," Atem answered, choking on his grief.

"Aw. I'm sorry! Mine died in a car accident too," Yugi quickly replied.

This caused Atem to look down at him, tears shining over the grief swirling in his ruby depths.

"Truly?" he asked.

"Yeah. It'll have been ten years this July," Yugi answered softly.

"That's right. You told me you've lived with your grandfather for ten years," replied Atem with a sniffle. "This July will mark the sixth anniversary of my parents' passing."

"It's just like you told me when we talked the first time," Yugi piped up suddenly.

"Pardon?" asked Atem, looking down at him.

"About things that don't seem connected being all tangled together when we pull back and look at the big picture. Our parents both died the same way, the same month," Yugi explained.

"Mmmm. That's a very good point you make, _habibi_. Perhaps our meeting under the tree that day was _kismet_ ," Atem mused, "which is Arabic for fate."

"Yeah. It's like we were meant to find each other and… help each other," agreed Yugi.

"You _are_ helping me, Yugi. Each day is a bit easier to deal with than the one prior. I know there have been setbacks along the way, but I truly feel like I've turned a corner in my life, and I've you to thank for it," said Atem with a smile as he turned to fully face Yugi and took the younger man's hands in his own, squeezing gently.

"Até," Yugi whispered back, smiling openly up at Atem. "I really, really like you. I… I just wanna be with you like this forever!"

"As do I," murmured Atem, releasing one of Yugi's hands to gently caress a cherubic cheek.

Hand in hand they looked out to where the star spangled sky met the cityscape.

* * *

 _Later  
_ _At home…_

Yugi and Atem sat on the couch, inches between them. Yugi started a bit when he felt Atem's left arm snake around his shoulders and pull him to his body.

He looked up into a pair of dark, smouldering eyes and the small smile on Atem's face. Yugi quickly returned the smile, then snuggled up against Atem's side and closed his eyes. Not a second later, he felt fingers combing through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

"My Desert Rose," Yugi murmured, hearing Atem's deep chuckle in response.

* * *

 _Later still…_

Jou tripped up to the front door, fumbling with his keys in the darkness. He finally found the correct key and let himself in.

The moonlight shone through the window onto the gravity defying hair of the two tricolors asleep on the couch, arms wrapped around each other.

' _Well, ain't dat a sight!'_ Jou thought happily, slipping away on silent feet.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

Ra's white light shone on the Nile's placid surface like thousands of tiny twinkling diamonds even as a bark cut smartly through the waters. All along the river's shore, throngs of people stood, some waving, some craning their heads in order to catch a glimpse of the Pharaoh to whom the ship belonged.

Turning his face away from all the people, Hebai looked at his Pharaoh, who seemed to be contriving to enjoy the day, even though he would rather be out on his chariot or simply holed up in his chambers with the smaller version of himself.

Feeling Hebai's stare, Pharaoh Atem looked at him and fixed him with a warm smile, before reaching into a bowl of grapes at his side, picking up a fat, juicy one and holding it up before Hebai's mouth. Leaning forward, Hebai took the grape in his mouth, tongue almost rolling up on itself as the sour sweetness exploded in his mouth when he bit down.

Sighing in contentment, Hebai carefully pushed the large golden pyramid aside and laid his head against Atem's chest, listening to the strong heartbeat beneath.

/\


	13. A Visit with Grandpa

_Saturday, May 14, 2005_

Two young men with similar tricolored hair sat side by side on the city bus as it took them from the outskirts of town into the downtown area.

"Thanks for coming with me, Até. Grandpa's been dying to meet you and now that we're a couple, it's a good chance for you two to get to know each other," said Yugi.

"'Dying to know me?'" echoed Atem with a smile. "What _lies_ have you been telling your poor grandfather about me?"

"Nothing much, just that you saved me from some bullies and what a great duelist you are. That's why I toldja to bring your deck," explained Yugi.

"I see. You mean to pit me against your grandfather for your amusement," grinned Atem.

"Something like that," replied Yugi angelically.

"Hn!" grunted Atem before the two lapsed into silence.

* * *

 _Kame Game Shop…_

"Grandpa'll be running the shop by now, so we'll come in the front," explained Yugi as he led Atem up to the small, but respectable looking shop with its large display window, showcasing the different board and card games it carried.

Atem nodded and followed Yugi in through the door, which triggered a bell to ring as they opened it.

"Grandpa, I'm home! I've brought Atem!" Yugi called.

"Yugi! Welcome home!" called a voice from the back room as a short, chubby old man with a full gray beard emerged.

When Atem looked closer, he saw the family resemblance between Yugi and Sugoroku: the same wild bangs the three of them shared, no doubt blond in Sugoroku's salad days, and the same twinkling lilac eyes.

Uncaring for social mores, Yugi and Sugoroku embraced each other warmly.

"So good to see you again, my boy," Sugoroku murmured as he held Yugi closely.

"You too, Grandpa," Yugi returned happily.

At this open display of affection between elder and younger, Atem felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest and blinked rapidly to keep the stinging moisture from pooling in his eyes.

Yugi pulled back from Sugoroku and, upon seeing the sorrow tinging Atem's features, quickly set about the introductions.

"Grandpa, this is my boyfriend, Ishutaru Atemu," Yugi said with a smile.

Upon hearing his name mentioned, Atem snapped out of his funk and bowed from the waist to Sugoroku.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," he intoned before rising.

"Atem, this is my grandfather, Mutou Sugoroku," Yugi said.

"It's good to meet my grandson's savior and new Duel Monsters rival," said Sugoroku, bowing from the chest. "Yugi tells me you're quite talented at the game. Perhaps we might have a duel today?"

"I would enjoy that immensely, sir," Atem returned promptly.

"For sure! I wanna see you two destroy each other!" declared Yugi, lilac eyes lighting gleefully.

"Yugi, where are your manners?" asked Sugoroku severely. "Atemu-kun is a guest here and as it's 12 o'clock, I can imagine he must be hungry, eh my boy?"

"Now that you mention it, some food would be welcome," Atem replied with a small smile.

"Right this way, young man. Yugi, since you're in such a hurry to see me and Atem duel, you can help me serve lunch," said Sugoroku firmly as he led them back into the kitchen.

"Yes, Grandpa," said Yugi with a smile and roll of his eyes.

Ah, it was good to be home!

* * *

 _Lunch…_

" _Itadakimasu!"_

For lunch, Sugoroku had prepared an Indian dish called _masala bhindi_ , which consisted of okra, cumin and fennel seeds, finely chopped onions, ginger and a pinch of amchoor, covered in mustard oil.

In between bites, Yugi wriggled about impatiently, wanting to get the meal out of the way so he could see Grandpa and Atem duel each other. What he hadn't counted on was Sugoroku and Atem striking up a conversation between them, as if they had known each other for years.

"I was barely able to keep ahead of that monster as it bore down on me. When I came to a huge gap in the floor, I had to snap my whip out and swing across, holding on for dear life!" Sugoroku recited as he regaled Yugi and Atem with tails of his younger days, the former rolling his eyes and sighing silently, the latter listening with rapt attention.

"C'mon, Grandpa! That was in _Indiana Jones_!" Yugi cried indignantly.

"Oh, Yugi. Didn't you know that _Indiana Jones_ was based on my life?" chuckled Sugoroku.

"You've never even _met_ Steven Spielberg!" retorted Yugi.

"Oh, alright, Yugi. Perhaps I was exaggerating a bit. However, once when I was in Egypt, I fell through a trap door into a pit full of vipers. I really did get out by cracking my whip so that it wound around some rocks and climbed out. That's Ra's honest truth," asseverated Sugoroku.

"Yeah, OK," huffed Yugi, crossing his arms and looking away.

"I believe you, Mutou-san," volunteered a smiling Atem.

"Why, thank you, Atemu-kun. It's nice that some members of the younger generation believe in and appreciate the stories of my generation. Stories are part of what make life worth living after all," said Sugoroku.

"Indeed," agreed Atem.

"Whatever…" muttered Yugi, scowling at boyfriend and grandfather, who pointedly ignored him, wholly involved in their conversation with each other.

"I must say, Mutou-san, this is sublime," commented Atem after they had eaten more. "Where did you learn to cook foreign food at this level?"

"Experience, my boy. When I wasn't much older than you and Yugi, I traveled the entire world, digging for artifacts and also learning the cultures, religions and recipes of every place I visited," answered Sugoroku.

"If you would be willing to share some recipes with me, I would be honored," asked Atem.

"By all means, Atemu-kun. I'll write down my top five favorites on note cards for you before you leave today," replied Sugoroku.

"Thank you," smiled Atem.

"Now, if you're about finished, Yugi and I will clean up so we can have our duel. I do think the poor boy will die if he has to wait any longer."

Atem and Sugoroku shifted their gazes over to poor Yugi, who looked about ready to tumble out of his chair.

"Eh, Yugi?" said Sugoroku.

"Ah!" cried Yugi as Sugoroku's voice startled him and did indeed cause him to spill onto the floor with a thud. "Yes, Grandpa!"

While Atem tried to hold back his laughter, Yugi jumped to his feet and assisted Sugoroku in clearing away the diningware.

* * *

 _In the kitchen…_

Yugi and Sugoroku stood side by side, washing the dishes and chopsticks.

"So… how do you like him?" Yugi ventured at length.

"Hm? Oh, I do! He seems like a very polite and soft spoken young man. It's hard to reconcile him with what I was picturing after you said you needed to rescue him from his family home," said Sugoroku.

At this, the light left Yugi's eyes and he looked down at the plate he was scrubbing.

Seeing the change in his grandson's demeanor, Sugoroku frowned.

"He… he's trying so hard, Grandpa. I just wanna be there and help him through everything," Yugi replied, blinking at the moisture that suddenly inundated his lower eyelids.

"Yugi, do whatever you can to help Atem if you love him, but also remember to take care of yourself," advised Sugoroku.

"Yes, Grandpa," said Yugi softly as he put his dried dish in the cupboard.

The two worked silently after that until they were finished.

"Now, let's go see how well Atem's dueling skills measure up," smiled Sugoroku with a twinkle in his eyes.

With a sniffle and smile, Yugi nodded and followed Sugoroku from the kitchen.

* * *

With Yugi watching closely, Atem and Sugoroku sat across from each other and exchanged decks to cut and shuffle in silence. When each man had his deck in hand, Yugi flipped a coin.

"Heads!" called Atem.

"Tails!" called Sugoroku.

"It's tails!" declared Yugi as he looked at the coin.

"My turn! I draw! I play Gazelle the Mythical Beast in attack mode and a face down card," declared Sugoroku. "I end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! I play Cursed Dragon in attack mode with a face down card. Cursed Dragon, attack Gazelle!" announced Atem.

"Not so fast, Atemu-kun. I play Mirror Force, thus negating your dragon's attack," said Sugoroku as he turned over his card, revealing the barrier card.

"Damn!" growled Atem.

The rest of the duel proceeded thus, sometimes with Sugoroku on top, other times with Atem seeming to have the upper hand.

It was thus one hour into the duel, each man having but 300 life points to his name.

"Well, young man, it would appear you have me in quite a bind," admitted Sugoroku as he gazed at the field between them, showing Summon Demon on Atem's side, poised to strike on the next turn.

On his side, there were no cards at all.

"Indeed," smirked Atem.

"However, the game is neither won nor lost until the last move," Sugoroku reminded the two young men.

"Of course," agreed Atem.

"And for my final move, I set down these five cards," said Sugoroku, setting down five cards that appeared to be parts of a larger whole. "And combine them to form... Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

"Ex-odia!" gasped Atem, who could only marvel in awe of this legendary monster.

"Exodia, Raging Hellfire!" commanded Sugoroku.

As Atem watched his life points drop to zero, he couldn't help the smile that crossed his features.

"An excellent game, Mutou-san. I'd heard of Exodia, but never knew if it was a real monster or not. Now I know," he said admiringly.

"You played a wonderful game yourself, son. You're the only duelist I've ever come across who's on par with my grandson," said Sugoroku, with a loving gaze Yugiward.

"Grandpa…" muttered Yugi, cheeks turning red.

"Atem…" said Sugoroku, recalling the Egyptian's attention to him.

"Yes, sir?" asked Atem.

"The thing is, I'm getting on in years. I was already too far along in life to duel in the tournaments when the game started out ten years ago. Exodia is too great a monster to just be used in friendly duels in musty old game shops," said Sugoroku as he gathered up his Exodia cards and then... proffered them to Atem. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to look after him for me."

"M-Mutou-san!" gasped Atem. "You would give me your treasured cards just like that? You barely know me!"

"After dueling you, my boy, I know enough about you to know that Exodia would be used well in your keeping," said Sugoroku solemnly.

Atem looked to Yugi, who smiled and nodded.

"Very well, Mutou-san. I accept your generous gift with a grateful heart," he said at last, bowing his head as he held out both hands, palms up, to receive Sugoroku's treasured cards.

' _It's heavy,'_ Atem thought as he felt the five cards gently fall into his upturned palms.

"Now, how about we try some other games?" suggested Sugoroku.

"Yes, please," smiled Atem as he slipped the Exodia cards into his deck.

* * *

 _Later…_

Yugi opened the door to the room at the right end of the hall, revealing a room of memories with Duel Monsters posters decorating the walls and some Duel Monsters and anime figurines scattered about on different tables and shelves. There was the skylight that he used to stargaze through and the large window by his old desk, outside of which he saw the red leaves of a sturdy maple tree that he had used as a fire escape to sneak out of his room at night to hang out with Jou during high school.

"This was your room," Atem rumbled.

"Yep. I had to leave most of my shit behind when I moved cuz I didn't have a way to bring everything and didn't wanna ask Grandpa to do it. He's cool with me storing it here as long as I'm in school," Yugi explained, shutting the door behind them.

Atem walked over to Yugi's bed and looked at some of the Duel Monsters plushies residing on the mattress.

"May I?" he asked.

At Yugi's nod, Atem picked up the Black Magician plushie and looked it over, before putting it down and looking at Kuriboh and Marshmallon.

The rest of the day was spent playing different board and card games as well as working puzzles, sometimes with Yugi and Atem playing against each other and both of them playing against Sugoroku. All through it, Yugi kept a weather eye on Atem, heart beating warmly to see how open and joyous Atem seemed in the safety of the little game shop, a place where nothing could harm, nor sorrow enter.

* * *

 _That evening…_

As the bus rumbled quietly over the road back to the outskirts of town, two tricolors sat side by side, Atem staring thoughtfully out the window and Yugi staring thoughtfully at him.

"Wudja think of my grandpa?" he asked at length.

"Hm? Oh! He was such a jovial soul. I enjoyed playing against him immensely. I hope to do so again in the future," replied Atem, turning to look at Yugi.

"Yup. My grandpa's one in a million. It was so cool that he gave you his Exodia cards," exclaimed Yugi.

"Yugi, perhaps you should take them. You're his grandson, so they're yours by rights," suggested Atem.

"Nope," replied Yugi with a grave shake of his head. "If Grandpa gave them to you instead of me, there's a reason for it. I have plenty of cards and it's so rare to draw the five cards needed for Exodia anyway, that I'm not worried about you having it."

"Well, if you say so," conceded Atem.

"That duel was actually kinda historical. Exodia's the rarest of the rare. You never hear about him being used because it's so rare to get all five cards in your hand. Grandpa was never able to use him against me. Who knows? Maybe you'll be able to draw him in a tournament one day," Yugi ventured cautiously.

"Yugi…" said Atem, stiffening a bit.

"Not this year or anything. Just, someday if you ever wanted to," said Yugi quickly.

Atem regarded Yugi quietly for a while before replying.

"Perhaps… one day," he finally said with a sad smile.

Yugi smiled as hope welled up in his heart.

* * *

 _That night…_

 _Click click clickity click click click_

Yugi smiled in accomplishment as eight more pieces fit together, showing about one third of the pyramid puzzle.

\/

 _c 1270 BC_

 _Waset, Kemet_

Hebai's eyes flickered open to see the lambent firelight of the torches casting dancing shadows on the walls of the Pharaoh's chambers, where he was now sleeping. His eyes drifted over to the beautiful god sleeping next to him. When his eyes were closed and his face totally relaxed in sleep, he looked like the young man he truly was, instead of the god king Kemet needed him to be.

' _Oh, my Pharaoh, how I love you,'_ Hebai thought as he softly deposited a kiss on the bronze brow.

Atem smiled in his sleep, leaning into the kiss.

/\


	14. Happy Birthday, Yugi!

_Saturday, June 4, 2005_

As the morning sun shone brightly from the high blue vault, the ferry bobbed merrily up and down on the gentle waves. Yugi climbed up on the railing for a better view of the deep blue ocean they were currently traversing. Standing next to him, a worried Atem kept a sharp eye, should Yugi accidentally tumble overboard due to a rough patch.

"Not too high, Yugi!" he yelped as Yugi climbed up again.

"Chill, Até. I'm 19 today, not nine," Yugi gently chided.

"I know, but just be careful," pleaded Atem.

Their conversation was interrupted as the blue water suddenly erupted in white foam, splashing everyone in the vicinity from head to toe, leaving the spiky hair of two tricolors slumping down with water dripping from it. As they looked, a huge whale made its presence known, blowing a jet stream of water from the nose atop its large head. The creature raised its great tailfin, then swung it down, sending more water spraying in all directions.

"By Ra!" gasped Atem in awe of the huge cetacean.

"Now that's what I call a birthday present!" laughed Yugi.

* * *

 _Kame Game Shop_

Everyone had gathered for Yugi's birthday. As Yugi, Atem, Mai, Shizuka, Bakura and Jou sat at the table, their eyes lit and their mouths watered at the sight of the double chocolate cake that Sugoroku carried carefully in, having labored to bake it well until the wee hours last night. The lambent light of the 19 candles that reposed on the cake's surface cast merrily dancing shadows on the walls of the dark room.

"Happy birthday, Yugi!"

Once the cake was set before him, Yugi took a deep breath, made a wish, and blew with all his might to get all the candles out at once. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he had succeeded.

"Yay!" everyone cheered, clapping their hands.

"Wudja wish fer, Yuge?" Jou asked, leaning over toward Yugi, who was in the process of cutting the cake into as even pieces as he could manage.

"Sorry, Jou. That's absolutely 100% secret, vacuum sealed," smirked Yugi.

"Pffft!" snickered Jou, grabbing his plate to hold it out for his piece.

After everyone was served, they all forked into the moist cake. When they tasted the sublime chocolate frosting and breading in their mouths, they were all swept away into heaven. This was not a cake to be rushed through in order to get to presents; this was a cake to be savored.

After cake came presents. From Mai and Shizuka, Yugi received several new video games that he eagerly looked forward to playing. From Bakura, several Duel Monsters booster packs. From Jou he received the latest nVidia GeForce gaming card.

"Yer machine's three months old. Time t' upgrade," grinned Jou.

"Cool, man," laughed Yugi.

From Sugoroku, Yugi received several more booster packs for his deck with new monster, magic and trap cards.

Yugi knew not to expect anything from Atem since the Egyptian hadn't a yen to his name. Just the fact that Atem had left the house and was here, surrounded by everyone, was enough of a present in Yugi's mind. This he thought as he flashed his boyfriend a quick smile, catching a mirthful crimson gaze right back.

* * *

 _Later…_

Yugi and Atem leapt out of the car and turned to face Jou, Mai and Shizuka.

"I'ma hang out at da clinic a while," smirked Jou. "You two have fun."

A blushing Atem managed an awkward chuckle at the lecherous tone in Jou's voice.

"What's that s'posed to mean?!" glowered Yugi.

"Whatevah ya wan' it to," grinned Jou as he put his car in drive and peeled on out before Yugi could find something to throw at him.

"Of all the rude, perverted… I can't believe that guy!" fumed Yugi as he turned for the door.

"It was all in jest," soothed Atem.

"Yeah. I know," sighed Yugi as he let them in.

Yugi and Atem stepped out of their footwear in silence, then stepped up into the house.

"Hey, Atem. Sorry, but I'm kinda birthdayed out. I'm gonna go crash in my room a while," Yugi announced in a listless tone.

"Hm? Alright," replied Atem. "I'll likely have dinner finished when you come down."

"OK. Thanks," said Yugi, absently giving Atem's hand a squeeze before turning for the steps.

Atem watched Yugi walk upstairs and waited until he heard the bedroom door close.

' _Good. Now to get to work,'_ he thought as he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

 _Later…_

Atem had been at work for hours, slaving over the stove, and the kitchen was permeated by the scent of Kobe beef, tomato, mayo, ketchup, mustard, bacon, everything needed to make an exquisite birthday hamburger. His just-finished masterpieces reposed on a serving tray under a steel domed lid to keep them hot.

Atem brought everything over to the table and lit two candles. Presently, the sound of socked feet thumping down the stairs warned him of Yugi's return to the waking world and he stood tall, ready to make the evening a memorable one for Yugi.

Yugi arrived at the bottom of the stairs and could do nothing but stare in slack jawed awe at the table with the dim glow of the two candles casting dancing shadows on the walls. In the lambent firelight, he could see that the plates and glasses were set out and in the middle reposed a large serving tray with a steel lid on it, meaning that Atem had made something hot.

Curious, Yugi sniffed the air.

"I smell hamburger."

Atem's smile widened and his ruby irises began to twinkle as he approached Yugi and gave his shoulders a squeeze.

"Happy birthday, _habibi_!" he said, pulling out the chair for Yugi. "Please, sit!"

"Atem!"

Blinking away his tears, Yugi sank down into the seat and watched as the Egyptian placed the tray before him, then whisked the lid off, revealing the largest, juiciest hamburgers he had ever seen in his life, with two ground beef patties, bacon, cheddar and pepperjack cheese, mayo, ketchup, mustard, dill pickles and gherkins sandwiched between two pumpernickel buns.

"Gods!" Yugi whispered.

"Please, enjoy, _habibi_ ," entreated Atem as he picked up his own hamburger and sat down.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

Yugi and Atem picked up their hamburgers and bit in. Exquisite! Delicious! Sublime! None of these adjectives could go far enough to describe the taste of that hamburger in Yugi's mouth. He knew Burger World was forever wrecked for him after having eaten Atem's beautiful burger, but that was more than alright with him.

* * *

 _Later…_

"The food was great!"

"What an awesome burger, Até. I dunno if I'll ever be able to go back to Burger World now," joked Yugi.

"Why, thank you, _habibi_. No, no! Stay seated. The evening is far from over," said Atem as he stood and took their plates to the sink. "After every birthday dinner comes the gift."

At the word 'gift', Yugi's head swiveled around and he watched hawkishly as Atem quickly rinsed their used plates off, then retreated upstairs. The sound of bare feet thumping quickly upstairs, belying Atem's enthusiasm for the moment, caused a smile to break on Yugi's features.

' _He_ did _get me something!'_ he thought. _'For Atem to be so thoughtful, even with everything that's happened to him… He's just too awesome for words.'_

The sound of feet thumping just as quickly downstairs alerted Yugi to Atem's approach and he sat up straight. Presently, Atem entered with a small black felt box in his hand, which he proffered to Yugi.

"For you, _habibi_ ," he said jubilantly as he sat down.

With large shining eyes, Yugi eagerly pried the box open, to reveal a gold cartouche like the one Atem always wore, with some hieroglyphs engraved in it, which he recognized instantly from the paper that hung on his wall.

"My name! My own cartouche with my name on it!" he cried as he jumped up and impulsively threw his arms around Atem's neck.

He felt the body tense up in his arms and was about to withdraw, when he felt Atem's arms wrap around him and a nose pressing against his neck.

"I'm so glad you like it," Atem whispered.

"So awesome! Now we'll totally match!" Yugi cried happily, breathing a secret sigh of relief that Atem's reaction to this hug was the opposite of his reaction to Yugi's first hug upon receiving a cartouche.

"Let's put yours on so we can begin matching," smiled Atem as he took the pendant from the box.

While Atem stood behind Yugi, clasping the chain at the nape of his neck, the warm hands that brushed against Yugi's skin sent electric jolts through his system. He looked down at the beautiful golden pendant that now reposed over his black shirt and smiled.

"I know!" he declared suddenly, pulling out his phone. "Pull your cartouche out of your shirt and lean into me, Até!"

Atem did so and smiled with Yugi as his habibi held the phone with its camera facing them and took a photo. Upon turning it around, their smiling faces were revealed to them in the phone's small screen.

"It's perfect, _habibi_ ," Atem declared happily.

"Want me to email it to you?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, please," replied Atem.

After firing off the email, Yugi put his phone away and sat on the spot on the couch next to Atem that Atem was patting. Remembering Atem's earlier easy acceptance of his touch, Yugi snuggled up next to the Egyptian and couldn't help but smile as Atem wound his arm around his shoulders and held him tight.

For now, everything was alright.


	15. Stalker in a Storm

_Wednesday, June 8, 2005…_

"We're off," announced Yugi as he and Jou stepped into their shoes.

"I'll email you at lunch," Atem promised as he handed Yugi his bento.

"OK," chirped Yugi.

"Four extra helpings for you," said Atem as he handed Jou his bento.

"T'anks, pal!" grinned Jou.

With that, Yugi and Jou were off, shutting the door behind them. They jumped into Jou's red convertible and headed for the college in high spirits. After two months straight of eating Atem's wonderful food, both their hair had noticeably more body to it and their eyes were brighter, though neither young man had noticed these changes.

Soon, they arrived at the university and pulled into the student parking lot.

"See you at lunch!" said Yugi.

"Yup. Peace out till den," returned Jou.

As always, Yugi's gaze flitted briefly to the seat next to him, which was now occupied by someone else. Hopefully, one day, Akhnadin would be dealt with and Atem would be able to rejoin him in class.

Fingering his cartouche under his shirt, Yugi forced his thoughts into the positive. Atem was waiting for him at home and at lunch, he and Jou would both have a yummy reminder of Atem's love for them in their bento. After last class, he and Jou would spend a few hours locked in combat with Bakura, reducing each other's life points to null. In the evening, Atem would be waiting for them at home, with a hot dinner on the table and that warm fire smoldering in his eyes as he welcomed Yugi home.

* * *

 _Lunch…_

In the shade of the mighty oak, Yugi and Jou pulled their bento out of their backpacks, mouths watering in anticipation of Atem's divine food.

"Oooo! Puppy in mah bento!" grinned Jou, holding the box up for Yugi to see.

"Let's see what mine is," said Yugi, opening his box up. "Panda bear!"

Yugi held up his bento, with a riceball with black beans for the eye patches, ears, and limbs.

"Ha ha! Dat's awesome!" laughed Jou.

"Thanks for the food!" Yugi and Jou said together before tucking in.

* * *

 _After classes  
_ _Library_

"Great games, Bakura. I can't wait for the convention. We already finished our costumes," declared Yugi as he slipped his deck into its pocket.

"Yes. It will be quite thrilling. Top duelists from all over Japan will be there, as well as Pegasus J. Crawford," gushed Bakura.

"And lotsa free grub!" grinned Jou, eyes lighting up.

"He's rather like a dog when it comes to food, isn't he?" Bakura remarked aside to Yugi.

"Heh heh! Kinda," chuckled Yugi.

"See ya next week!" Jou and Yugi called as they set out for the convertible.

"Take care!" Bakura's voice called from behind them.

Yugi and Jou emerged into the air on which blew a pleasantly warm breeze and made their way through the sparsely populated parking lot.

As they made their way along, Yugi noticed that his heart was beating a bit faster than normal and the hairs on the back of his neck were sticking up, a primal dread, which left him feeling like a gazelle dreading the lions stalking just behind the bushes, ready to pounce. Yugi cast his gaze about them, but there was no one about except other students, coming and going from their cars. Everything was as it should be.

"You OK, man?" Jou asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I think so. Jou, you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Yugi asked.

"All da time. I see da way da girls lookit me in da halls, but I jus' ignore 'em, cuz Mai'd kick mah ass if I dint," grinned Jou.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, totally!" laughed Yugi in an attempt to dissipate the tension in the atmosphere.

Soon they were in Jou's car and pulling out of the parking lot.

As they drove down the street, Yugi chanced a glance in the sideview mirror. Behind them was a lime green sedan, almost on their rear bumpers! A quick look at the face of the driver filled Yugi with mortal dread as he recognized the full white beard, bronze skin and brown eyepatch of Akhnadin Ishtar!

"Oh, shit!" he yelped.

"Wha'?" asked Jou.

"He's following us!" yelped Yugi.

"Who is?" asked Jou

"Akhnadin!" cried Yugi, voice rising in volume as panic coursed through his veins.

"Who?" asked Jou.

"Really, Jou?" muttered Yugi as his palm made communication with his face. "Atem's uncle!"

At this, Jou checked his rearview mirror and surely enough, saw Akhnadin's distinctive features.

"Shit on me!" yelped the blond.

"We can't go home! We'll lead him right to Atem!" cried Yugi.

"Ya t'ink I dunno dat?!" barked Jou. "Hang on! I'll give 'm da slip!"

Without putting on his blinker, Jou suddenly darted the car to the left, skidding around the corner.

Before Yugi could recover from that, Jou darted the car to the right, causing oncoming drivers to slam on their brakes and lay on their horns. Ignoring them, Jou continued to dodge and weave through traffic.

The light up ahead had been amber for ten seconds and turned red just as they reached it. With a warning honk, Jou gunned it and zoomed on through, much to the ire of the cross traffic. Several angry horn blasts rose in their wake as they continued on.

Yugi chanced a glance in his sideview mirror and saw that the green sedan had been forced to stop by the cross traffic.

"We lost him!" he declared happily.

"Do I rule, or do I rule?!" crowed Jou.

"You rule all!" cheered Yugi. _'Must be from all the video games we've played.'_

Only after much turning and doubling back did Yugi and Jou dare head for home, and only with Yugi keeping a sharp eye on his sideview mirror for any trace of a lime green sedan.

"When we get back, park behind the house. It would suck for us to lose Akhnadin only to have him find us cuz we left the car out front," he piped up.

"Good idea. Yer a bit smahtah 'n ya look, Yuge," grinned Jou.

"Thanks… I think," said Yugi as Jou turned them into the drive and parked the car behind the house.

Hearts still pounding like jackhammers, Yugi and Jou exited the car and ran for the house, Yugi stopping only to fumble with the lock to the back door. As soon as they were in, the smell of cooking beef shawarma hit their nostrils, causing their mouths to water.

Standing at the stove, Atem looked curiously up at them.

"Welcome home. Is there a reason you entered through the backdoor?" he asked curiously.

Yugi and Jou looked desperately at each other. In all the excitement of the car chase, they hadn't thought of what, if anything, to say to Atem.

"I left my front door key in my room," Yugi tried.

"It's dangling from your wallet chain," pointed out Atem.

Yugi looked down.

"Ah! So it is! Shoulda looked closer. That beef shawarma smells awesome!" he said with a big, lame smile.

"It's almost ready. Go wash up and it'll be on the table when you return," replied Atem, noting that Yugi had dodged his question, but choosing to let the matter slide, for now.

Yugi and Jou beat a hasty retreat upstairs to gargle with warm salty water and wash their hands and faces. In the bathroom, with the door shut, they fell into talking in hushed voices.

"What do we do? We can't tell Atem about Akhnadin! Who knows what that'll do to him?" Yugi asked, pupils wide with desperation.

"Not much we _kin_ do right now, but keep a shahp eye out fer 'm 'n keep our phones on all da time. Eithah one a us sees 'm, we text da othah 'n git togethah so's we kin deal wit 'm," replied Jou wisely. "As fer Temu, he should be OK if you 'n me switch off on goin' to da school 'n doin' our classes online."

"Yeah," agreed Yugi. _'Atem'll be better off not knowing about this.'_

" _Yugi! Jou! Dinner's on the table!"_ Atem's voice called from downstairs.

"Coming, Até!" Yugi called.

Yugi went to open the door, but was stayed by Jou's hand on his shoulder. He looked back into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"We'll git through this, Yuge. We'll protect Atem. I swear!" the blond declared solemnly.

"Right!" said Yugi with a quick nod before opening the door.

Yugi and Jou returned to the kitchen, all thoughts of Akhnadin temporarily pushed aside by the sight of a glorious Middle Eastern dinner spread out on the table for them. They promptly sat down and waited with bated breath for Atem to bring the last two dishes over and take his place.

"Thanks for the food!"

Then the three of them sailed in. Oh, glorious wonders that are beef shawarma and hummus! The wonderful meal cheered Yugi up considerably. All was going well until…

"I noticed you parked the car in back. Any particular reason why?" Atem inquired as they ate.

Yugi and Jou exchanged a glance. Did this guy miss anything?

"Cah thieves!" said Jou.

"Vandals!" said Yugi at the same time.

Crimson eyes narrowed as Atem frowned at both his friends.

"Car thieves _and_ vandals!" Yugi quickly amended with his bright, cheesy grin.

"Yeah. Figured outta sight, outta mind," Jou added with a sly grin.

"Mmmm…" Atem rumbled, brow furrowed as he continued to glare at Yugi and Jou, who smiled too-innocently back at him.

* * *

 _Thursday, June 9, 2005_

After dressing for the day, Jou slipped into Yugi's room to discuss strategy in hushed voices with the as yet PJ clad Yugi.

"I'll go to school t'day while you stay wit' Temu," suggested Jou.

"Cool. Not having to get dressed is always a plus. I'll just say I'm not feeling good if he asks," replied Yugi.

"I dunno how long we're gonna be able to keep dis up, Yuge. Dat Temu's a shrewd guy," pointed out the dubious Jou.

"Hopefully, Akhnadin'll give up after a few days," replied Yugi.

"Yugi, Jou! Breakfast!" came Atem's voice from downstairs.

"We's comin'!" called Jou.

Yugi gulped his apprehension as he and Jou headed downstairs.

"Good mor…" Atem's words died in his mouth when he saw Yugi, still clad in his blue PJs with the yellow star pattern. "I wasn't aware going to school in your pajamas was fashionable."

"It's not *cough*. I'm sick today," Yugi replied. "*hack*"

"Ah, my poor _habibi_ ," Atem murmured, much to Jou's amusement, as he felt Yugis' forehead with the back of his hand. "You don't feel feverish."

"It just started a couple hours ago. Maybe the fever comes later," suggested Yugi.

"Perhaps. In that case, eat your breakfast, then go back to bed and I'll bring you some mint tea for your throat," Atem offered.

"OK," replied Yugi with a fake sniffle.

The three fell into eating with no further discussion, Yugi sending Jou a worried glance and Jou returning an amused one.

* * *

 _12 o'clock_

Feeling the desire for a cold, crunchy apple, Atem opened the fridge door, only to notice, to his consternation, there were none. Apparently, Yugi and Jou had developed quite the taste for fresh fruit! Well, that was no big deal since there was a grocery store within walking distance of the house that Mai and Atem had been to several times over the past few months.

' _I think it's high time I set foot outdoors on my own. I can't remain a recluse forever,'_ Atem thought determinedly.

"I'm going to the market for some apples," he announced up the stairwell, so that Yugi, who was doing his online courses in his room, would hear.

Atem turned to head for the door, when the sound of a door slamming closed upstairs and socked feet thumping down the stairs made him pause and turn around. Not a second later, before him stood Yugi, panting to catch his breath as he struggled to pull his jeans up, lilac eyes wide with alarm.

"No!" Yugi managed to get out between gasps.

An elegant eyebrow arched.

"May I ask why not?" Atem inquired. "You and Jou obviously like them."

"Er, not no! I meant don't go alone! Lemme go with you!" Yugi quickly amended as he pulled on a t-shirt.

A brow furrowed just a bit.

"Are you not ill, hence why you're taking classes online today?" his voice rumbled.

"It's such a beautiful day out! Just looking at that bright sun and huge blue sky makes me feel 100% better. As for my classes, I'm totally on fleek. I can take a break!" Yugi said lamely.

Atem glared mildly at Yugi for a second, but then sighed and turned for the door.

"Do as you wish, but keep up with me," the Egyptian said.

"Yup. Exercise is good!" Yugi agreed, just a bit too brightly.

"Indeed," growled Atem as he stepped into his boots.

As Yugi and Atem made their way to the market, Yugi's eyes darted all over the place, looking warily for any sign of Akhnadin's black eyepatch, white beard or lime green sedan.

' _Please don't let him be here! Please, please, please!'_

"Yugi?" Atem's voice cut in on Yugi's paranoia.

"What?!" Yugi yelped, almost jumping out of his skin.

"Why are you looking about like a paranoiac? Are you expecting to see someone?" Atem asked, voice laced with mild irritation.

"No! I'm just… being aware of my surroundings," Yugi replied quickly.

"Yugi…"

"Oh, look! There's the market!" said Yugi, running on ahead of Atem. "C'mon! Before they run outta apples!"

' _Ra, give me patience!'_

All throughout their sojourn at the store, Yugi's paranoid behavior continued, peeking around the corner of every aisle before allowing Atem to walk through it. Atem made no further comments on Yugi's behavior, but certainly made note of it.

On the walk home, Yugi became even more agitated, entire body quaking as his eyes darted about. Every glimpse of an elderly man with white hair would make his heart slam in his chest and he would stare openly at them until he had assured himself that they were not, in fact, Akhnadin.

Then, Yugi saw one very harmless old man on a park bench, with a full white beard and mustache and an eyepatch over his right eye, reading a newspaper. This was all Yugi registered as he suddenly grabbed Atem's hand and began pulling him along.

"Yugi, what _are_ you doing?" Atem asked in agitation, quite put off by Yugi's manhandling and jerky movements.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Yugi yelped as he led poor Atem across the street, looking over his shoulder at the old man sitting on the bench.

Atem shot a gaze over his shoulder at the old man, who was just sitting harmlessly, reading his newspaper.

"Why did we cross the street? What harm could that old man have possibly done us?" he asked in mild irritation.

"He had an eye patch," Yugi returned quickly.

"Some people have eye patches. That's no reason to run away from them," Atem pointed out.

"Yes it is! They might… they might be pirates," Yugi retorted.

"Pirates?! Really, Yugi! That old man back there was certainly no pirate," chided Atem.

"Don't know. Don't care," replied Yugi indifferently, only now releasing Atem's hand and continuing on as if nothing had happened.

' _Ma'at's feather! The fever must be setting in now.'_

* * *

 _Friday, June 10, 2005…_

Atem's eyes narrowed as Jou came down in nothing more than his t-shirt and boxers and plopped down nonchalantly at the table, clearly awaiting breakfast.

"Let me guess, you've caught Yugi's fever?" the Egyptian asked as he ladled the miso into Jou's bowl.

"Nah. Jus' dint feel like gittin' dressed," Jou shrugged. "I'll do mah shit online t'day."

Before Atem could say anything, Yugi came in and plopped down on his chair.

"Hey, Jou. Not feeling good?" he asked, with a bit too much concern in his voice.

"Nah. I'm cool. Jus' dun feel like botherin' w' gittin' dressed," said Jou indifferently as he ate.

"That's cool. Everyone's entitled to a day off once in awhile," agreed Yugi as he started in on his miso.

"It's Friday! You couldn't have waited one more day?" Atem inquired.

"T'morrow's too fah off," remarked Jou.

"Too far," agreed Yugi.

Atem narrowed his eyes and glared at his two friends. The bullshit was just growing deeper and deeper…

* * *

 _Later that morning…_

Atem exited Yugi's room, having just deposited clean clothes in the bureau, when the sound of Jou's keyboard clicking away reached his ears from behind Jou's door. As a general rule, Atem avoided Jou's pigsty of a room like the plague. However, since they were alone, now was as good a time as any to confront the blond over whatever it was he and Yugi were keeping from him. Atem strode up to the door and knocked briskly.

"Yeah?" called Jou's voice from the other side of the door.

"May I come in?" Atem asked.

"Yup," Jou answered.

Marshalling his courage, Atem opened the door and (after checking to be certain there was no discarded food on the floor) set food into the room, whose floor was littered with clothes, discarded magazines and manga and other detritus, at which Atem could only guess. The dingy walls were adorned with posters of Jou's favorite heavy metal bands and scantily clad girls. Among this chaos sat the blond before his computer, typing away at his one of his online classes.

"Wut kin I do ya fer?" Jou asked, gazing steadily at his monitor.

"Jou, you and Yugi have been acting strangely of late. Is there something happening that you would like to share with me?" Atem asked.

"Nope," answered Jou.

"Yugi stayed home yesterday, but was clearly not sick. Now you're staying home when you aren't sick, something I've never known you to do," Atem pointed out.

"First time fer everythin', ain't dere?" asked Jou, still not looking up.

"Of course. Excuse me," said Atem shortly, turning and striding from the room.

' _Shit's gonna hit da fan soonah rathah 'n latah,'_ Jou thought to himself as he kept typing.

* * *

 _Saturday, June 11, 2005_

"Who's up for a game of Monopoly?" Atem asked, holding up the box.

"Aintcha makin' dinnah t'night?" Jou asked when he noticed the empty table.

"There's going to be food at the convention," Atem answered. "I thought we might play until it's about time to leave."

Yugi and Jou looked at each other in panic. They had completely forgotten about the convention! A Duel Monsters convention would likely be one of the first places Akhnadin would look for Atem at!

"Uh, we can't go," said Jou.

"Why ever not?" asked Atem in consternation.

"Mosquitos," Yugi said quickly.

"Yep. Dey's carryin' malaria dis year," grinned Jou.

"The convention is indoors," rumbled Atem.

"All the more reason not to go. Me and Jou didn't get our shots last year," said Yugi.

"Yeah, we might git whoopin' cough er diphtheria dere," smirked Jou.

"You two wouldn't even have been allowed into the university had you not been vaccinated last year," countered Atem.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Heh heh…" said Yugi, rubbing the back of his neck. "Silly me."

"Well, we still can't go cuz… cuz, we can't afford da tickets," said Jou.

"Bakura is paying," returned Atem.

"Aw, why do you wanna go anyway? It's just a fancy costume party," complained Yugi.

"I would like to go, because I grow weary of hiding out in the house like a recluse," said Atem stiffly.

"Well, that's good, Atem. But we don't have to go to a big crowded convention. We could… go to a movie," suggested Yugi.

"There are no movies that I want to see and I've already finished my Black Magician costume," growled Atem.

"We got homework!" Jou tried.

"You both finished it hours ago."

"We gotta a lotta chores to do around the house. Me and Jou'll be too tired to go by the end of the day," Yugi tried.

"Too tired," parroted Jou.

At this latest lame excuse, the last of Atem's patience snapped. His lips turned down in a frown and eyes sparked with annoyance as he glared at his two lying roommates.

"What chores! You two do no chores! All you do is sit around playing video games!" he barked.

Yugi and Jou looked at each other. Well, technically, Atem did have a point there.

"If you two don't want to go, don't go! I am going!" Atem bit out, turning to carry the Monopoly box back to its shelf, having lost all desire to play with his devious roommates, who believed themselves so slick.

Yugi and Jou looked at each other in desperation.

"No! Don't go!" Yugi cried, panic setting in.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Atem challenged.

"Akhnadin!" Yugi cried. "He chased us home from school on Wednesday!"

Atem's pupils dilated in shock as the box slipped from his grip, sending game tokens, money, cards, houses and hotels scattering all over the floor.

"Akh…" his voice choked off at that name. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi winced at the sound of Atem's strangled voice and the betrayal flashing in his eyes.

"I just… wanted to protect you," he said lamely. "I'm sorry, Até."

For a seeming eternity, Atem was silent, form rigid, pupils mere pinpricks as his befuddled mind processed what he had just learned. Then, as if a switch had been thrown, he turned a withering glare on Yugi, eyes blazing with rage.

" **YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LIE TO ME!"** he screamed before turning and fleeing upstairs, where the distant sound of a slamming door told Yugi that Atem had holed himself up in his room.

Tears welling in his eyes, Yugi looked desperately to Jou, who frowned and shook his head.

"Oh, gods! What've I done?" Yugi sniffled, raking his fingers through his spiky hair.

"We couldn'ta kept it from 'm f'revah," said Jou solemnly as he knelt down to begin picking up the scattered game pieces.

"We never shoulda. We shoulda just told him…" sobbed Yugi, bending down to help his friend.

"Well, dun worry 'bout it too much. Temu dun hatecha," Jou said gently. "Right now, he's wound up tighta'n a drum cuz he dunno how to deal wit' ever'tin'. Ya remembah wut I was like when you 'n me first met in high school?"

"Yeah. You were a rotten bastard," answered Yugi with a watery smile.

"Heh! Yeah. I was. Da only way I could deal wit' mah ol' man's shit was t' lash out at everyone else 'round me, cuz I jus' couldn't lash out at him. Dat's why I went 'round, pickin' on da smallah kids, beatin 'em up, takin 'r lunch money, emptyin 'r backpacks 'n all dat. It felt good t' do t' someone smaller 'n me wut mah ol' man did t' me," explained Jou as he began to lay his pieces into the box.

"Yeah. I remember you hanging my backpack from that tree branch," smirked Yugi as he gathered more pieces.

"Heh heh! Yup! But da t'ing is, Yuge, ya nevah got pissed at me. I remembah t'inkin' ya was crazy when ya offered t' share yer lunch wit' me cuz I din have one. But dat kindness a yers is wut brought me 'round, 'ventu'lly," concluded Jou.

Yugi's cheeks colored and he looked down at the game pieces in his hands.

"So mah point is, dun worry 'bout Temu yellin' atcha. Dat's just his way a dealin' wit' Akhnadin comin' 'round. Once it's all ovah, he'll come back t' ya, cuz who wouldn't?" said Jou, giving Yugi a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Jou," said Yugi quietly as he set his pieces into the box.

' _He's been doing so good up till now. Fucking Akhnadin is wrecking everything!'_ Yugi thought unhappily.

"Anyway, ya might wanna give 'm one a dem pills Mai p'scribed," Jou advised as he lidded the box and stood up. "I doubt he'll git a wink a sleep t'night othahwise."

Yugi could only nod in agreement. He knew he probably wouldn't sleep much tonight either.

"You go look aftah Temu. I'll text Bakura 'n tell 'm da convention's a bust," said Jou with a sad smile.

"Thanks," sniffled Yugi.

* * *

 _That night…_

After returning from his bath, Yugi reached into his drawer and pulled out the bottle of purple pills with Atem's name clearly printed on the label. He had always felt funny about accepting them from Mai and keeping them himself, but had trusted Mai's explanation enough to keep them, though he never truly had believed that Atem would attempt suicide.

' _Well, I'll give them to him now,'_ he thought resolutely.

As if having read his thought, Yugi heard the door down the hall open. He immediately opened his door and, for the first time in hours, saw Atem walking down the hall.

"Atem!" Yugi called after the Egyptian.

Atem stopped and glared over his shoulder at Yugi's approach.

"What do you want?" he asked shortly, causing Yugi to flinch.

"I was wondering if you might wanna take one of these. They'll help you sleep," Yugi offered, holding out the bottle of small purple pills.

Atem glanced at the bottle in Yugi's palm, eyes widening at the sight of his name on the label, then narrowing in anger as he turned to face Yugi.

"Where did you get this from?" his voice rumbled ominously.

"Mai-sensei prescribed these for you the day you came home with us," explained Yugi.

"If they were prescribed for me, why was I not given them directly?" Atem bit out.

"Standard procedure for dealing with abuse victims, due to possible suicide… attempts," Yugi parroted Mai's explanation, voice trailing off as Atem's features darkened with anger.

"So that's how it is. I didn't realize I was a dangerous lunatic who needed 24/7 monitoring. Don't think I've missed the fact that there are no razors in the bathroom as well. What next, Yugi? Remove the **laces from my boots** **and take my belt** **so I won't hang myself?!"** Atem ranted, voice increasing in volume as his anger mounted.

"At…"

" **No! You told me that we were friends and that friends help each other. Well, friends also _trust_ each other, of which your recent actions have demonstrated a glaring lack! I refuse to live in a place where I'm treated as a liability and watched over like a small child! Since I'm such a burden to you and Jounouchi, I will make things easier on all of us by moving out tomorrow!" ** Atem continued.

"No, Atem! Please!"

" **This discussion is over!"** Atem barked, snatching the bottle from Yugi as he whirled about on his heel, slamming and locking his bedroom door.

"Atem, please! I'm sorry! You're right about everything! I shouldn't have kept the pills and I should've told you about Akhnadin! Please open up and let's talk!" Yugi called as he knocked desperately on the door.

The sound of something being thrown against a wall was the only answer he received. Realizing that it was pointless to try to reason with Atem while he was this riled, Yugi retreated to his room, large tears once again rolling down his round cheeks.

Desperate for a distraction from the fear, anger and sorrow churning in his heart, Yugi took the puzzle pieces from the golden box and started trying to fit them together. Alas, the pieces proved recalcitrant tonight, not two of them fitting together. Finally, in frustration, Yugi swept them all back into the box, replaced the lid and set it ungently back on the window sill.

Yugi flipped open his phone and tapped through his photos until he found the selfie he and Atem had taken together on his birthday last week. Their bright eyes and smiling faces seemed to be those of two other people.

' _Where'd that happy couple go?'_ Yugi wondered sadly as he pulled his cartouche out from under his shirt and stared sadly at it while gently caressing it in his fingers.

Presently, he entered his contacts and called Sugoroku.

" _Hello, Yugi,"_ came Sugoroku's voice. _"Are you and Atem enjoying yourselves at the convention?"_

"No… I'm at home," Yugi answered truthfully. "And so's Atem."

" _Are you sick?"_ asked Sugoroku.

"No. I… I had a fight with Atem," Yugi answered in a dropped voice, eying the doorway warily over his shoulder, as if the mere mention of Atem's name would cause the Egyptian to come bursting in and start yelling at Yugi for talking about him behind his back.

" _Oh. Well, things like that will happen in a relationship,"_ replied Sugoroku.

"Yeah… See, the relative I told you Atem had problems with started stalking us and… we kinda didn't tell Atem because we thought it'd be too hard on him if he knew. But then we remembered he wanted to go to the convention and we had to tell him to keep him from going. Oh, he was so mad, Grandpa!" Yugi rambled in a low voice.

" _Well, I don't blame him for being angry,"_ replied Sugoroku matter of factly _. "Yugi, Atem is a smart, capable young man, just like you and Jou. His problems with his relative are_ his _to deal with. By keeping him in the dark, you sent him the message that he's a child who can't be trusted to manage his own affairs. How would you feel if someone did that to you?"_

"I'd hate it," Yugi stated.

" _Instead of 'protecting' Atem by keeping him in the dark about things, stand by him and help him to defend himself if need be. Be his partner, in the truest sense of the word,"_ advised Sugoroku.

"You're right, Grandpa. I'll apologize to him first thing tomorrow," replied Yugi. _'If he'll listen.'_

" _That's a good idea, Yugi. I'm sure Atem will be in a more reasonable mood after a good night's sleep and will understand that you had a good motive in doing what you did,"_ said Sugoroku.

"I hope so," Yugi answered. "I love you, Grandpa! Good night."

" _Good night, Yugi."_

Yugi hung up the call and shut off his phone for the night before climbing into bed, all the while clutching his cartouche.

' _I hope Atem'll be willing to listen tomorrow. This is the first time I've seen him so pissed,'_ he thought warily as he closed his eyes.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

As the sound of trumpets announced the Pharaoh's return from the battlefield, Hebai looked up from his dishes and ran to the nearest window, from which he could see the procession. Imagine his horror when he saw Atem's slumped over, clearly unresponsive form, being brought back in Mahaad's arms.

"Atem!" gasped Hebai, abandoning the kitchen and running for the front entrance.

The palace was a buzz with activity and panic as the bloodied and battered troop entered. From under his tattered tunic, Hebai could see the blood flowing from multiple lacerations all over the Pharaoh's body.

"Atem!" he cried, charging forward, only to find his way blocked by the guards. "Let me through! I have to see Atem!"

"Stand back! Stand back! Clear the room! Get the Pharaoh to the healers!"

"Ateeeemmmm!" screamed Hebai, who could only watch helplessly as his Pharaoh was carried away.

/\

 _Later…_

Yugi's eyes opened as the sound of rolling thunder and rain pelting against the house brought him to wakefulness. Raking his hand through his hair, he groaned inwardly.

' _Damn rain!'_ he thought unhappily, closing his eyes to try to find sleep again.

[Flash of lighting]

 **KABOOM!**

Only to have them fly open again at the feeling of cold dread inching its way up his spine. And it wasn't from the storm. As Yugi lay there, the chill in his spine began to spread slowly throughout his body, causing the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck to stand at attention. He was aware of his heart beating a staccato in his chest cavity, the same eerie feeling that had niggled at him on Wednesday evening…

' _It has to end here!'_ he thought as he grabbed his flashlight and baseball bat and headed outside.

Yugi made his way through the dark house, every creaking floorboard and step driving him even madder as he went. Finally, he reached the backdoor, grabbed his jacket and stepped down into his shoes before heading out into the driving rain and flashing sky.

Holding his hand over his eyes to keep the water from hitting them, Yugi looked around, seeing only the ground and trees being soaked by rain.

"Akhnadin!" he called at the tops of his lungs. "I know you're here! Come out!"

The sky lit on the tall, gaunt figure of the one-eyed old man, in whose right hand a thick leather belt reposed. On his face was a wicked, sadistic grin.

"I have you now, you little bastard!" Akhnadin Ishtar spat as he lunged at Yugi.

Seeing the old man speeding toward him, Yugi started running toward the treeline in a bid to keep Akhnadin away from the house, lest he enter and seek out Atem. Just over the sound of the driving wind and rain, Yugi heard the squelching footsteps as Akhnadin's feet pounded over the muddy ground in hot pursuit.

Then came the sharp CRACK of the belt as Yugi felt a burning sensation across his back from where it struck.

' _Ow! Gods, that hurts!'_ Yugi thought as he dodged around a tree, only to swear mentally as Akhnadin did the same.

Again, the belt lashed out, this time striking Yugi square in his left shoulder. It took all of Yugi's impulse control to not drop his bat to caress his throbbing shoulder.

When he tried to duck around a clump of bushes, Akhnadin was there, again lashing out with the belt. This time though, Yugi was prepared and ducked under the range of Akhnadin's belt, charging at him while swinging his bat.

Only to have its momentum stopped dead by Akhnadin's left hand grabbing it.

"Nice try, you little shit!" the old man spat as he yanked Yugi toward him.

In a flash and flurry of movement, Yugi found himself relieved of his bat, which was flung ten feet away from them. The feeling of the leather belt around his neck was an ominous one indeed, as Akhnadin held Yugi flush to his body, the cruel leather biting into his sensitive skin, even as he gripped it in a desperate bid to pull it off.

"Lemme go! Leave us alone!" Yugi rasped as he struggled to liberate himself from Akhnadin's grip, ignoring the sting of the icy water seeping into the two open welts on his body.

"You've ruined everything, you little bastard!" snarled Akhnadin as he tightened the noose, constricting Yugi's airway so he couldn't talk.

With Yugi subdued, Akhnadin picked up and inspected the cartouche that dangled around the tricolor's neck, while Yugi clawed desperately at it.

"You think you know my nephew, but you don't. He was born with evil in him. It was my duty as his guardian to purge it. It was all going well until you took him from me! Now I'll have to start all over!" Akhnadin growled. "And that hangs on getting you out of the way!"

At this, Akhnadin ripped the cartouche from around Yugi's neck and cast it into the surrounding bushes, while Yugi could only stare helplessly, tears rolling from his eyes as his beloved pendant went flying and landed somewhere in the foliage. Wasting no time, Akhnadin pulled the noose as tight as he could and began in earnest to strangle poor Yugi.

"DIE!" the old man snarled.

Gasping for breath with that terrible noose biting into his neck, Yugi could only watch as blackness crept in from the corners of his eyes, darkening his world.

" **AKHNADIN!"** came a scream from out of the driving rain.

The next thing Yugi knew, Akhnadin had been knocked to the side, causing the constricting belt to fall away from Yugi's throat as he pitched forward, landing face first in the mud. Gasping for breath, he turned around to behold an enraged Atem, in whose crimson depths the flames of Hell burned. Against the backdrop of flashing lightning and cracking thunder, uncle and nephew faced off, circling each other warily, while eying up the other for strength and weakness.

"Atem, you need to stop this right now. You've been out of my care for a while, allowing the evil to accumulate in your mind. You know you're not well. If I don't purge it from you, it will cloud your mind and drive you insane. Come home with me and let me help you!" commanded Akhnadin, belt at the ready.

Atem stood before the old man, eyes going unfocused as he warred with himself, the sight of Akhnadin and the command threatening to override Yugi's reassurances that there was nothing wrong with him and that he didn't deserved to be beaten and…

"Atem! *cough* You don't need his help! *cough*" Yugi called up to the Egyptian, even as he coughed and gasped desperately for breath. "You're fine just the way you are. *cough* Don't fall for his bullshit!"

"Silence, you meddlesome little shit!" growled Akhnadin, turning his wrath on Yugi and cracking the belt toward him.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"**

This proved Akhnadin's undoing as, upon seeing Yugi once again placed in danger, Atem snapped from his stupor and lunged forward, grabbing the end of the belt and wrenching it from the old man's grasp, which caused Akhnadin to lose his footing on the slippery ground and go crashing into the mud.

Standing over Akhnadin with the belt raised, Atem swung it down, striking Akhnadin on the legs as the thunder cracked.

" **You son of a bitch! How do you like it?! How does it feel to have this done to you?!"** he screamed as he struck Akhnadin on his back again and again, raining multiple blows up and down his spine, the old man squirming and groaning in pain with each strike.

Yugi could only watch in horror as Atem took revenge on his uncle. While one part of him was satisfied to see Akhnadin getting what had been coming to him for a long time, another part was horrified to see his kind and gentle Atem morph back into Yami, the dangerously insane Demon of Domino.

 _'Atem…'_ he thought sadly.

"Yugi!" called Jou's voice as, the next thing Yugi knew, he felt a jacket being draped over his shoulders.

"Jou… Atem and Akhnadin…" he rasped as he clutched at his throat, still gasping for air.

"I know. Temu woke me up when he didn't findja in yer room 'n we come out lookin' fer ya," explained Jou.

Yugi couldn't help the feeling of warmth mushrooming in his heart at these last words. However, he quickly tamped it down, as now was not the time for mushy, romantic thoughts.

Casting the belt aside, Atem grabbed Yugi's bat and raised it right over Akhnadin's head.

"Yes, that's right, Atem. Go ahead and kill me! It's what you've always wanted to do, you filthy little demon! I guess I wasn't as successful in driving the evil out of you as I'd thought!" rasped Akhnadin.

" **YOU BASTARD!"** roared Atem, eyes flaming with loathing. **"DIE!"**

"Don't do it, Atem! If you kill him, you'll be executed for murder!" Yugi cried, having finally gulped enough oxygen into his lungs to be able to talk properly. "We'll call 119 and let the police deal with him!"

' _Justice lies with the gods, my son.'_

Words from long ago echoed in Atem's mind, penetrating the fog of rage that surrounded him. With a final snarl, Atem flung the bat into the bushes.

"Let's git 'nside 'n call 119. Dat ol' bastahd ain't goin' nowhere," said Jou confidently.

"Come on, Atem. It'll be OK, I promise," said Yugi, holding out his hand for Atem.

Blinking his eyes, Atem shook his head and put his hand in Yugi's to permit the younger man to lead him inside. The three friends started forward. Alas, they hadn't gone but a few steps when…

" **GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE DEMON!"** they heard the voice scream from behind them.

The three young men looked behind them to see Akhnadin back on his feet, charging at them, baseball bat and belt clutched in his hands.

 **KRACK-CHOW!**

Before anyone could even blink an eyelash, a bluish white bolt struck down from the sky, hitting Akhnadin square on the head, sending him sprawling once again.

"Woah! Bahbecued bastahd!" grinned Jou.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Atem's lips curled back in a snarl as the inhuman scream was torn from somewhere deep inside him, all of the pain, anger, sorrow and fear, finding full expression in this chaotic moment.

"Atem!" cried Yugi as Atem suddenly wrenched his hand out of Yugi's grasp and charged back toward the house.

"Let'm go, Yuge. He gotta deal wit' dis his own way," said Jou grimly as he held Yugi back.

Atem had just reached the threshold of the house's back door, when two figures suddenly appeared in front of him, the taller one quickly covering Atem's mouth and nose with a cloth.

"No!" cried Yugi, breaking from Jou's side as he saw Atem's form slump forward into the arms of whomever had just chloroformed him.

As he got closer, the light falling on the two forms allowed him to recognize them: Mai-sensei and Shizuka!

"Mai-sensei, what the hell are you doing?!" he yelped.

"Keeping him from hurting himself or someone else," Mai answered succinctly. "Jou, get these two up to bed and out of those wet clothes! I'll be up in a second. Come, Shizuka!"

With that, Mai and Shizuka went out into the still driving rain to look after what remained of Akhnadin. Mai knelt and felt Akhnadin's charred throat for a pulse. Feeling nothing, she shook her head and stood up.

"Shouldn't we try to resuscitate him?" asked Shizuka.

"Even if we did, he wouldn't live long and would spend what little time he had left screaming without strong painkillers. We mark this one as non-viable," decided Mai, looking Shizuka directly in the eye.

Shizuka swallowed hard.

"Understood."

"Leave the body here for now. We'll transport it to the clinic later. I need to get inside and see to Yugi and Atem," instructed Mai.

* * *

Between them, Jou and Yugi were able to lug Atem's unconscious form upstairs and into his bedroom. Working hard, Jou and Yugi stripped Atem out of his wet boxers and t-shirt, then manhandled him to his bed.

"T'ink ya kin handle it from here?" asked Jou as he watched Yugi, just now noting the absence of the gold pendant that he always wore around his neck.

Yugi only nodded briefly as he concentrated on tucking Atem under a thick blanket to keep him warm.

"I'm out," said Jou as he quickly removed himself from the room.

Yugi looked down at the flushed, tear-stained face of the man he loved so much and had to bite back a small sob of his own.

 _'Gods, I wanted to protect you. Why do I keep fucking things up?'_ he thought as he planted a kiss on Atem's brow.

* * *

On his way downstairs, Jou ran into Mai.

"Ol' bastahd dead?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes. It's a good thing you called us," replied Mai. "I'm going to need you to help me take the body to my clinic."

"Aw, can't it wait'll mornin'?" groaned Jou, yawn splitting his face.

 _WHAP!_

"Just what do you have inside your cranium? Because it certainly isn't brain matter! Get dressed and meet me outside in 20 minutes!" growled Mai.

"Yes, ma'am," said Jou sarcastically, turning around and marching for his room, rubbing his head all the while.

* * *

Mai made it upstairs just in time to see Yugi emerging from his room, now clad in dry boxers.

"What's goin' on?" Yugi asked unhappily.

"Akhnadin is dead," Mai answered simply.

"Good…" said Yugi, unpleasantly aware of something shifting permanently in his being as he uttered this response.

Heart laden with sorrow at what she knew was a _very_ uncharacteristic response for Yugi, Mai could only nod. Together, they entered Atem's room to look after him. Mai grasped Atem's wrist and checked his pulse, then pulled out her pen light and shone it into each of Atem's eyes before she was satisfied as to his health.

"He should wake up any time. The chloroform was just enough to stop his rampage," she explained. "He'll be OK for now. Let's see to your wounds."

Yugi turned around, revealing the broken skin on his back and right shoulder where the strap had hit him.

' _Now I know how much_ you _hurt,'_ he thought, blinking at tears as he gazed at the sleeping Atem.

"Mai-sensei, I'm so sorry. I totally failed," he apologized, hanging his head.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked as she opened her first aid kit.

"I failed to protect Atem! He's been hurt all over again, all because I let Akhnadin see me. I practically led him here!" mourned Yugi.

"That's not your fault, Yugi! You couldn't have spent all your time holed up in the house. That isn't even healthy. Driven as he obviously was, Akhnadin would have found you sooner or later," said Mai severely.

Yugi nodded briefly, then lowered his head again, swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Mai-sensei, do… do you think Atem'll have to go to the mental hospital now?" he asked tremulously.

Mai sighed as she gently set to work on Yugi's lacerations.

"I don't know, Yugi. I simply don't know. No doubt tonight's events will have caused a major setback in his recovery," she said with a glance at the figure sleeping on the bed. "What I'm thinking would be best for him right now is a complete change of scenery. I own a beach house along the east coast. It has a beautiful view of the ocean, all the comforts of home, including wifi, and the nearest neighbors are two miles away. If you could convince Atem to go there with you for a while, I think it would do you both a world of good."

"A beach house? Sounds pretty cool. I haven't gone swimming since I was a kid," Yugi forced himself to joke, wincing as Mai doused his tender flesh with a disinfectant, followed by some ointment.

"Well, Yugi, you're very fortunate. These welts are so shallow, you don't even need stitches. Go back to bed now and try to get a bit more sleep. It's still very early. I'll give Jou some money to order you and Atem some breakfast in the morning," advised Mai as she tied off the last bandage.

"I'm gonna stay with him tonight. I don't want him to wake up alone," decided Yugi.

"Good thinking, Yugi. I think seeing your face is the only thing that could calm him right now," agreed Mai.

"OK. Thanks, Mai-sensei," answered Yugi with a yawn.

"Good night, Yugi," said Mai with a sad smile.

"Night, Mai-sensei," Yugi returned as he climbed onto the chair next to Atem's bed, draped a blanket over his bare legs, then leaned forward to sleep with his head pillowed on his folded up arms on Atem's mattress.

' _I'm sorry, Atem. I failed you this time. I swear it won't happen again!'_

At first, Yugi was afraid he might not be able to get back to sleep. However, these fears were short lived as a wave of exhaustion crashed over him.

' _A beach house. That might be just what Atem needs,'_ he thought as he allowed his heavy eyelids to fall shut once again.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

Hebai sat on the wooden bench just outside the healers' chambers, which had been completely sealed off with guards at the doors while the Pharaoh was attended to. Hebai had spent the past few hours straining his ears in desperate hope of hearing Atem's voice. All he had heard had been the voices of the healers, calling for different poultices and potions.

Just as he thought he was about to go mad, the voice he had been longing for rang through the wooden doors.

" _ **HEBAI! HEBAI!"**_

" _Shhhh. Please relax, Great Pharaoh. You are safe…"_

" _ **Where is Hebai?! I want Hebai!"**_

' _Atem! Orders be damned! I have to go to him!'_ Hebai thought, rising to his feet and glancing around the corner at the two guards outside the door, the one nearest him with the blond hair and brown eyes looking especially vacuous.

Pulling out one of the flint rocks he always carried on his person, Hebai threw it against the wall, creating a great clatter as it struck the stone surface.

"Wadda hell was dat?!" yelped the blond guard.

"Best check and make certain no one's trying to get to the Pharaoh," advised the other guard.

When both guards had left their posts, Hebai ducked around the corner and into the medical chambers.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Get him!"

"No one is allowed to see the Pharaoh!"

These invectives ringing in his ears, Hebai ran at top speed, using his short stature to easily dodge all the healers' attempts to grab him. There was the door to the Pharaoh's treatment room. Hebai pushed it open with all his might and stopped.

Atem lay on the stone slab, covered only in bandages, while two healers held him down by the arms and two more restrained his legs to keep him from jumping up and reopening the wounds they had just closed.

"Hebai! I want Hebai!" Atem screamed, head shifting side to side.

"Atem!" Hebai cried, leaping across the space between them and grabbing the Pharaoh's hand.

"You're not allowed to be in here!"

"Get him out of here!"

Hebai felt hands on his shoulders, trying to pry him away from Atem, even as he struggled against them.

"No!" he cried.

" **SILENCE!"**

A sharp female voice rang out from the entrance behind him, stilling everyone. They looked back and saw the head healer, a woman with long black hair and sharp, intelligent blue eyes, who floated into the room among them.

"Can't you see that our Pharaoh is crying out for his beloved? Who gave the order that Hebai not be by his side?" Isis asked unhappily.

"High Priest Seth ordered the isolation of the Pharaoh, no exceptions."

"And since when did High Priest Seth outrank me in the healing chambers?" asked Isis, blue eyes narrowing at her subordinates.

"Never, Isis!"

"Then if I order you to unhand Hebai and let him be with the Pharaoh, there won't be a problem?" asked Isis.

"No, ma'am!"

"Then consider the order given!" said Isis.

Only then did Hebai feel himself released from their grip. With a smile of thanks at the head healer, he returned to the stone slab and took Atem's hand in his and squeezed.

"Hebai," said Isis, kneeling down to talk to the young servant, "Atem has lost a lot of blood, but his wounds have been cleaned and bound. He'll be alright with time. What he needs most is to have the one he loves and trusts by his side. We'll all leave you alone with him right now."

"Thanks, Isis," replied Hebai with a small smile.

Isis stood up and clapped her hands, ordering everyone out of the room. When the door shut, Hebai looked at Atem with tear bright eyes and gave a squeeze of his hand, before pulling a cloth from a bucket of cool water, wringing it out and applying it to Atem's fevered brow.

"Don't worry, Atem. I'm with you," he whispered.

"Hebai…" Atem sighed, smiling in contentment.

/\


	16. Broken Soul

The sound of rustling fabric and a sharp intake of breath caused Yugi's eyes to snap open and immediately lock with the stormy crimson of Atem's eyes as they stared back at him. Yugi took a breath to speak...

Atem's face crumpled up as the onslaught of memories and emotions washed over him.

"Yuuuuuugiiiiii…" was all he could manage as he broke down completely, covering his face with his arms. "Nnnnhhhgg!"

"Atem. It's alright now. It's all over," Yugi murmured as he cautiously reached across the mattress to touch Atem's arms.

At the slight contact, Atem immediately pulled away and jumped up, staring down at Yugi through watery, bloodshot eyes.

" **No! This is not alright!"** he barked. **"How could I have said… th-those awful things to you?! Gods, I was so fucking stupid! He could have** _ **killed**_ **you!"**

"But he didn't, because you were there to protect me," Yugi pointed out.

" **That d-doesn't excuse my behavior, Yugi. You shouldn't… f-forgive me so easily,"** Atem ranted as he absently wiped at his tears. **"What the hell was wrong…** with me?!"

"You were scared and hurting, Atem. It's like we learned about in psych; you were defending yourself the only way you knew how," returned Yugi. "And I was wrong too: I shouldnt've kept those things from you. You had the right to…"

" **No!** **Look at yourself! You were never supposed to bear my scars! This happened because of** _ **me**_ **, because you took pity on me and let me into your life!"** Atem screamed, having to stop to catch his breath. "I h-had no right to get you and Jou involved. I never should have moved in with you..."

Atem's words trailed off as he broke down completely, choking on his sobs.

Yugi felt an icy needle of pain lance his heart at these words, but kept his features calm.

"I knew the risks, Atem. I knew there was a chance Akhnadin might come after us. I was willing to take that chance if it meant I could be with you," he argued.

"That was a **mistake**! You deserve so much better than the likes of me! I'm sorry, Yugi. I can't be a good boyfriend to you; I'm just too damaged!" Atem's words dissolved into stormy sobs as he leaned back against the wall and slumped down until he was sitting on the floor, arms around his folded up legs, face buried in his knees as his form racked with sobs.

Yugi felt cold dread filling his heart and stomach at these words. Atem was ready to give up? On them, on their relationship? No! He couldn't, wouldn't let it end this way! Yugi crawled to the other side of the bed and stared at Atem's slumped over form.

"Atem, please don't give up, on me, on us! Our relationship is _so_ not a mistake. After everything we've been through together, I think it's worth fighting for. And so what if you're damaged? I don't care if takes you a thousand years to smile again. I still wanna be with you!" he declared passionately, hoping to pierce the fog of despair that surrounded Atem's mind.

Much to Yugi's relief, Atem had raised his head slowly, revealing tear dampened cheeks and trembling jaw, and locked his gaze on him while he had spoken.

"Do you r-really mean that?" he asked, breath hitching.

"I swear!" asseverated Yugi as he held out his hand. "I love you so much, Até!"

"Oh, my Yugi…" Atem whispered, latching onto Yugi's hand and touching his brow to it as a new wave of tears engulfed him. "You've been so g-good to me, moreso than I deserve."

"Atem…" Yugi began.

Atem cut Yugi off by abruptly pulling away and standing up.

"After what you've b-been through for my sake, I owe you a full explanation… of my situation. You only know the basics," he said brokenly.

Yugi's eyes widened. Atem was going to talk about his past?

"I can see that your eyes are full of questions, but please, save them for after I finish. Once I start this story, I n-need to be able to tell it without stopping, or… I'll never be able to start again," Atem pleaded, fixing tired, somber eyes on Yugi.

"I won't say a thing," promised Yugi.

"Very well," said Atem, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he sat down on the edge of the mattress.

{

 _July 26, 1985  
_ _Luxor, Egypt_

"Waaaaaaaaah!" a loud, high pitched cry filled the room, causing a middle aged man with a full brown beard and mustache to raise warm brown eyes in anticipation.

Moments later, a nurse stuck her head out the door.

"Congratulations, Mr. Ishtar, you have a healthy son. You can see him as soon as he's been cleaned up," she said.

"Thank you," said Akhnumkanun Ishtar. "A son! I have a son!"

"Calm down, Akhnumkanun, or you'll be in your grave before you've set eyes on the child," growled the voice of Akhnumkanun's younger twin brother, Akhnadin.

Though identical twins, Akhnumkanun and Akhnadin bore only a superficial resemblance to each other, due to the warmth and kindness that radiated from Akhnumkanun and the coldness and bitterness that rolled off of Akhnadin.

Due to the joyous event, Akhnumkanun couldn't find it in his heart to be put off by his brother's twisted teasing.

"Now, now, Akhnadin. Allow me this joy. You've experienced it twice. This is my first," pointed out Akhnumkanun.

"Of course. Forgive me, brother," returned Akhandin with something between a smile and a sneer.

Presently, the nurse returned.

"Come meet your son, Mr. Ishtar," she said.

Akhnumkanun went back to the hospital room, where his wife Atet, sat up in bed, holding a small white bundle close to her chest.

"Akhnum, look at him. He's so perfect," she said, pulling back the hood to reveal a small head, covered in what appeared to be tufts of black hair with a slight red fringe and golden hairs framing the chubby face.

"He's beautiful. Thank you for gifting me with this wonderful child," said Akhnumkanun, as he gently traced his knuckle against a chubby cheek.

At being touched, the baby wrinkled his face as though he might cry, but then opened his eyes to reveal a pair of startling crimson irises.

"By Ra! His eyes are the color of blood!" exclaimed Akhnumkanun.

"I think they're lovely," retorted Atet, cuddling the babe to her chest defensively.

"They are, indeed," soothed Akhnumkanun. "But, I wonder what the gods have planned for him. For surely, a child with such eyes will have no ordinary future."

"We must protect him at all costs until he's old enough to deal with the world strongly, on his own terms," replied Atet.

"We will, love," declared Akhnumkanun. "I beseech the gods here and now to protect our son… our Atem!"

"Hmph! Interesting eye color," Akhnadin sneered when Akhnumkanun held out Atem for his inspection.

"Waaaaaah!" Atem cried, tiny body going rigid at his uncle's coldness.

"His eyes portend a great future, Akhnadin," replied Akhnumkanun as he held Atem close to his chest.

"As you say, Brother," said Akhnadin with a shrug.

* * *

 _1989_

Atem hadn't counted on his bouncy blue ball going astray when he gave it a good, hard bounce. That naughty ball bounced away from him and -horror of horrors- into the house! The little boy promptly turned and gave chase, moving as fast as his chubby little legs would allow him to. Such was his concentration on the ball that he failed to see the figure standing before him until he bumped bodily into a pair of bony legs and fell back, landing on his rump.

Large crimson eyes looked up into the dour visage of Uncle Akhnadin, who glared stonily down at him from his one good eye.

"You know there's no ball playing in the house, boy!" the old man growled.

"Sowwy, Unca…" Atem lisped.

"Well, don't just sit there! Go retrieve your ball and get back outside!" snapped Akhnadin.

"Yes, Unca…" said the little boy, jumping to his feet to retrieve the bouncy blue ball from the corner it had landed in, feeling the old man's glare on his back the whole time.

* * *

 _1991_

"Give it back, Seth! No fair!" cried Atem as his older and much taller cousin held his favorite stuffed red dragon out of his reach.

"If you want it back, come and take it!" taunted the ten year old, icy blue eyes glittering with sadistic glee.

"It's… MINE!" screamed Atem, crimson irises blazing as he lunged at Seth's legs and knocked him off balance, causing the dragon to go flying from his hands and both boys to topple to the ground.

Atem and Seth rolled over the dusty ground, kicking and scratching at each other. Although only six years old, Atem was able to land a few good scratches on Seth, who landed many small ones on him.

"Seth and Atem Isthar! What have both our fathers said about fighting?!" came an authoritative female voice from inside.

Both boys stopped and looked at each other, crimson and blue eyes filling with dread.

"Uh-oh," they both said, quickly letting go of each other and scrambling to their feet.

This as a young girl with long black hair and sharp, intelligent blue eyes emerged to find the two little sinners standing before her with downcast eyes, their scuffed up clothes and dirty little faces, not to mention the stuffed dragon lying carelessly on the ground, telling the whole story.

"What is it with the two of you?" the girl scolded, arms akimbo. "You can't go five minutes without fighting, can you?"

"Sorry, Isis," both little penitents droned in affected contrition.

Isis Ishtar folded her arms and glared at her younger brother and cousin, not buying their faux apology for even a second.

"Both of you go get cleaned up! Then get your butts back out here for your penalty chores!" she spoke in her no-nonsense 14-year-old voice.

"Aaaawww!" Atem and Seth both moaned.

"Any complaints and I double the workload," warned Isis.

This quelled both boys and they ran inside to wash up, Atem just stooping to pick up his dragon.

* * *

 _Later…_

"What's this I hear about you and Seth fighting yet again?" Akhnumkanun's disapproving voice rumbled, causing young Atem to flinch.

"He started it!" the boy protested. "He took my dragon!"

"Well, you could have gone to Isis for help, couldn't you?" admonished Akhnumkanun.

"No! Isis is unfair, Papa. Seth was mean to me, but she punished me along with him!" complained Atem, ruby eyes glittering with resentment toward his cousins.

"And she was right in doing so," returned Akhnumkanun.

"Huh? Why?" cried Atem, who had been certain that Papa would take his side.

"In the ancient texts, it is written that revenge is not to be taken by the hands of men, who know and see only what is right before their eyes. Justice lies with the gods, my son. They, who can see into the past and future, understand more than we of this mortal plain can or ever will," explained Akhnumkanun gravely.

"Justice lies with the gods…" repeated Atem softly, eyes round with wonder and curiosity at his father's deep words.

"Always remember that," entreated Akhnumkanun solemnly as he laid his hands heavily upon Atem's shoulders.

"Yes, Papa," whispered Atem.

* * *

 _1993_

Atem watched closely as Atet chopped the vegetables into fine, perfect slices before pouring them into the pot. To his surprise, she proffered him the knife after she had retrieved the next bunch to chop.

Atem took the knife and, mindful of his mother's earlier demonstration, began cutting downward. His first two vegetables bore the jagged edges of a novice's cut. However, Atem was determined to cut just as well as Mama did. Such was his concentration on this that he didn't pay proper mind to where fingers and knife were in relation to each other.

 _Slice!_

"Ouch!" yelped Atem, dropping the knife to the counter to caress the bleeding cut on his left middle finger.

"Let me see," instructed Atet, taking Atem's little hand in hers. "This doesn't look too bad."

Atet retrieved the first aid kit and proceeded to wash out the small cut, while a wincing Atem bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out.

After Atet had applied the bandage, Atem smiled gratefully up at her.

"Thanks, Mama!" he exclaimed.

"You're welcome, little one," Atet smiled down at Atem. "Now, let's get back to the soup so we can finish in time for Papa and Uncle's return."

Atem turned a wary glance toward the knife and made no move to retrieve it, finger throbbing under the bandage.

"I know," came Atet's voice, causing Atem to look up. "You're afraid of being hurt again if you pick up the knife, right?"

Atem nodded with a frown.

"I won't force you to, but it would really help out if you could find it in your heart to face your fear and try again," encouraged Atet.

Atem looked from Mama to the knife, then screwed up his little face before returning to the counter and picking it up. With cautious movements, he began slicing the vegetables once again, feeling his Mama's warm smile on his back as he did so.

* * *

 _1995_

"My Black Magician uses Dragon Charmer to take control of your Blue Eyes," declared Atem as he set down his cards.

"What? Impossible!" cried Seth in disbelief.

With no monsters on the field, his life points were wide open.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon, Burst Stream!" Atem commanded.

Seth could only stare in shock and horror as his life points dropped to zero, the first time anyone had beaten him at Duel Monsters since it had come out six months ago. Blue eyes narrowed in anger at the crimson eyes that gazed coolly back at him from across the table.

"Good game, Seth," smirked Atem as he gathered his cards.

"I demand a rematch, **now**!" barked Seth, slamming his balled up hands on the armrests of his chair.

"Sorry, but I have to go home and pack. We're going to France," apologized Atem as he stood.

"Again? But you just got back from Germany!" protested Seth.

"What can I say? Mama and Papa are natural born globetrotters. Besides, I like seeing new places with them. See you when we get back," smiled Atem before scampering off.

 _Paris, France_

" _I aime vraiment parler de nombreuses langues,"_ Atem spoke, pronouncing each word slowly and carefully for his father's discerning ears.

" _Tres bien, Atem! Tu parles très bien,"_ praised Akhnumkanun, eyes twinkling and lips curved up in a smile for his son.

" _Merci, Papa,"_ Atem returned warmly.

* * *

 _July 26, 1998_

Eyes bright with anticipation, Atem tore at the wrapping paper, which fell away to reveal a black felt box, which he eagerly pried open to reveal a small gold pendant with Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs spelling out his name on it.

"Papa! My own cartouche! _Merci beaucoup!_ " he cried, throwing his arms around his father's neck.

" _De rien_ , my son. Whenever you look at it, remember that all my love for you is engraved in it," said Akhnumkanun as he returned Atem's embrace.

"I will, Papa!" exclaimed Atem as he wasted no time in donning the pendant.

* * *

 _July 12, 1999_

Atem sat rigidly next to Isis as they waited for any news of his parents. It had all happened so quickly. One day, they were planning yet another European excursion. The next, struck down in a car wreck.

With them sat Akhnadin, arms crossed, face inscrutable due to his one good eye being closed.

"Relax, Atem. It'll be alright. We have the best medicine at our disposal. I'm sure Aunt and Uncle will be well again shortly," Isis cooed to try to relieve the boy's jitters.

Atem didn't respond verbally, but did snuggle against Isis, seeking comfort as he fingered the cool, engraved surface of his cartouche.

"Don't feed the boy false hope, Isis!" commanded Akhnadin waspishly.

"Father, please! There's a good chance that they'll recover!" protested Isis, while trying to keep her tone respectful.

"I've seen car accidents like this before and they all end the same way," commented Akhnadin, shifting his gaze to Atem. "You best harden your heart, boy. The world won't care for your tears!"

At his uncle's harsh words, Atem shriveled up in Isis' arms, burying his face in her shirt whilst clutching his cartouche like a lifeline.

Isis opened her mouth to protest again, but was stopped by the sound of the door swinging open.

"Mr. Ishtar," the voice called.

Uncle Akhnadin rose and went to talk with the doctor. From the safety of his cousin's arms, Atem watched his uncle's body language as he conferred with the medical staff. When he saw Akhnadin's shoulders sag, he began to squirm uncomfortably again.

Both cousins watched as Akhnadin approached them. He opened his mouth and announced without preamble:

"Your parents are dead. From now on, I am your guardian."

Atem blinked, moisture filling his large crimson eyes as his jaw trembled. He turned and buried his face in Isis' shirt.

"Uuuuuaaaaaahhhhh! Mama! Papaaaa!" he sobbed as Isis rocked him whilst sending a dirty glare in her father's direction.

"It's best to break this type of news quickly, Isis," was Akhnadin's only explanation for his bluntness toward his nephew.

* * *

 _July 30, 1999_

"Uncle, I don't want to leave!" Atem protested. "Egypt is our home!"

 _Slap!_

Atem caressed his stinging cheek in the palm of his hand as he stared disbelievingly up at the angry, twisted face of Uncle Akhnadin. No one had ever struck him before and he found the experience shocking and highly unpleasant.

"Let's get one thing straight, boy: I am not your father and will tolerate no disrespect from the likes of _you_!" Akhnadin growled down at the young teenager.

"I'm sorry," Atem said quickly, though his heart burned with resentment at being struck.

"Now quit stalling and get packed!" Akhnadin ordered before turning and striding from the room.

Atem stood rooted to the spot, listening as Akhnadin's footsteps faded away to silence, anger and resentment mounting all the while. As soon as they were out of earshot, he picked up the nearest thing to him, his wrapped dueling deck, and threw it across the room.

* * *

 _November 13, 1999  
_ _Domino City, Japan_

Atem looked up from scrubbing the floor, heart thundering in mortal dread at the sound of the car's engine outside. Uncle Akhnadin was home early and he was only half done with the floor!

' _No no no no!'_ he thought as he started scrubbing faster, even as he heard the sound of keys in the door.

"Well, look at this," Akhnadin's voice growled as the old man stepped up from the genkan. "You had all day to do one simple chore while I was out and here I find you only half done. Let me guess, you were playing with those Duel Monsters cards of yours. Perhaps I should burn them!"

"No! W-we were out of bleach. I had to go to the store to get more and then the line was so long…" Atem tried to explain.

 _ **SMACK!**_

Akhnadin struck Atem with enough force to knock the boy to the side, Atem having to raise his arm to keep his head from striking the wall.

Atem caressed his cheek, tears welling in his eyes as he stared up into his uncle's wrathful face.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, you filthy little demon! Get to your room, now!" barked Akhnadin, eye snapping and crackling dangerously.

Atem turned on his heel and fled upstairs. Once in his room, he retreated to his bed and pulled the cover over his head. How he wished he could lock his door! In a silence that could be felt, Atem hunkered under his blanket, heart racing and body quaking as he awaited Akhandin's approach.

For being sent to his room was only the beginning. The strop. That horrible strop! Already, his back bore smarting testimony to Akhnadin's prowess at wielding that thing effectively.

Soon, he heard the creak of the stairs as the old man ascended them. Sweat broke out on his skin and he did his best to be small and quiet and suppress his whimpers in the vain hope that Akhnadin would just walk by. His hopes were dashed as the door opened, revealing Akhnadin with the strop in his hands.

"Get off that bed this instant!" Akhnadin growled, sounding more animal than human.

As if on reflex, Atem kicked the blanket off and stood before his uncle. At a glare from Akhnadin's eye, a now visibly trembling Atem pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the nearly healed welts from the last bout of his uncle's wrath.

Tears falling from his eyes, Atem turned around, kneeling at the side of the bed and gripping the mattress. A sob was torn from his mouth when he heard the implement of torture sing.

 **CRACK!**

"Aaaaaaghhh!" Atem cried.

"I knew it. I knew you would only bring misfortune to our clan with those demonic eyes. You were a curse on us from the day of your birth!" growled Akhnadin as he pulled back the strop.

"I'm s-sorry, Uncle. I didn't mean to…" Atem stammered as he tried to swallow the sob before it erupted from his throat.

"Silence, demon!" snarled Akhnadin as he cracked the strop against Atem's back again.

 **CRACK!**

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Please stop! It hurts!" Atem cried, tears pouring from his eyes.

 **CRACK!**

Relief was a long time coming.

* * *

 _April 10, 2000_

"No! Uncle, please! I don't want this!" Atem cried as Akhnadin easily pinned him down with his knee across the boy's chest while fumbling with the button of his pants. "I'll be good, I swear!"

The old man ignored the teen's cries and struggles as he pulled the zipper down and removed any remaining fabric to reveal the hidden parts he was after. His crooked, nasty fingers grasped the tender flesh and gave a tug.

"Nnnnngh! No!" Atem cried as he writhed and struggled under the old man's assault.

"The strop wasn't enough. I must do whatever I can to drive the evil from you, Atem," declared Akhnadin as the forefinger of his free hand worked its way inside Atem. "That is my duty as your guardian."

As the assault continued unabated, Atem's world exploded.

' _Papa, help me! Papa!'_

* * *

 _2001_

 **THUMP-BUMP! THUMP-BUMP! THUMP-BUMP!**

Calloused fingers cruelly pinched and rolled sensitive nipples, adding to horrific pain of each forceful thrust from behind, seeming to split his very being in half.

After a seeming eternity, Atem felt the squirt of liquid deep in his core and heard Akhnadin give a satisfied grunt. Moments later, the fingers left his throbbing nipples and the now flaccid intruder was yanked from his abused backside.

"Nnngh..."

Atem pinched his lips together, hoping that small lapse wouldn't cause him more pain. Quite the next moment, he felt relief wash over him as the tight leather strap binding his left wrist to the bed was loosened and then fell away.

"You're filthy! Go clean yourself up," Akhnadin's voice growled before the sound of footfalls over the wooden planks of the floor and click of the bedroom door shutting told Atem that he was alone.

Only now did Atem open his eyes and begin the laborious task of untying his right wrist, then twisting his body around enough to be able to untie his ankles. With slow, stiff movements, Atem slid off the bed, retrieved his clothes and headed for the door.

Atem cautiously pushed his door open and peeked into the hallway. Thankfully, there was no sign of Akhnadin. Moving on silent feet, Atem made his way slowly to the bathroom and shut the door behind himself.

After starting the shower on the hottest setting he could stand, Atem positioned himself under the water, savoring the hot liquid washing through his hair and beating against his sweat slicked skin.

"Ha-aah!"

He couldn't help the small yelp as the water ran over his stinging backside, washing the evidence of the abuse away from his thighs and down the drain.

As Atem watched the mixture of blood and male pleasure drain away, something inside him broke. He didn't even try to stop the tears that suddenly sprung into his eyes from falling. Chest hitching as his breath came in short, spasmodic sobs, Atem pressed his forehead to the wall and allowed himself to go to pieces as everything he had repressed during Akhnadin's assault on him came bubbling to the top.

Atem's tears ran in torrents down his cheeks, dripping from his chin, then mixing with the water from the shower head as they swirled and were sucked down the drain, along with all of his hopes and dreams.

* * *

 _2003  
_ _Renka High School_

"We got us a live one this time," said the tall bully.

"And such a looker," agreed the powerfully built one, laying a meaty hand on Atem's shoulder.

That touch was all it took. A curtain of red descending over his vision, Atem exploded.

" **DON'T TOUCH ME!"**

When he opened his eyes again, the bullies were lying on the ground, out cold.

Heart beating numbly in his chest, Atem turned and stalked away, never even noticing the white haired, doe-eyed teen who gazed fearfully at him from around the corner.

}

As Atem's final words trailed off, Yugi realized his cheeks were damp with tears. Swallowing against the urge to vomit, Yugi stared at Atem in wide-eyed sorrow and dismay. Atem had endured such hardship, first losing his parents, then being taken away from his homeland and abused in the most heinous possible of ways by the relative who had been trusted by his dead brother to love and care for his only child.

 _'Oh, Atem, Akhnadin was the demon all along!'_

Yugi felt so powerless to soothe Atem from such overwhelming pain. He longed to hold Atem close and whisper sweet words of endearment into his ears and offer some solace to the broken man. Alas, Atem's rigid body posture warned all physical contact away for the time being. Hopefully, after he was a bit calmer, he would be open to some affection and comfort.

"I'm so tired," Atem said at last, voice barely a whisper.

Yugi couldn't help but agree with that statement. After everything that had happened over the past week, both of them were unstrung and worn to a frazzle.

"You know what I think we could both use?" he ventured in soft, low tones.

With a sniffle, Atem looked over his shoulder and stared at Yugi, sorrow and desolation swirling in those stormy eyes of his.

"Wh-what?"

"A vacation! Mai-sensei happened to mention that her family owns a beach house. The nearest neighbors are two miles away," Yugi explained. "She said we could stay as long as we wanted."

"A beach house…" Atem whispered around a hitched breath.

"It's up to you," Yugi said. "What do you think?"

"What of… _him_?" Atem asked warily.

"Dead. Mai-sensei took him to her clinic," Yugi answered, leaning forward a bit. "It's over, Atem. He can't hurt you anymore."

Atem scrunched his eyes shut and lowered his face into his hands. All the old wounds that had been healing so well had been ripped open again after the events of last night. He felt drained of everything and stretched far too thin, as though he would snap if anything else happened. He remained thus for a seeming eternity, silently sobbing into his arm as Yugi's words sank into his head. Was it truly over? Could he finally feel safe and free, as Yugi and Jou did? Taking a deep shuddering breath, Atem raised his face to focus on Yugi and gave a brief nod.

Yugi smiled at his Egyptian, glad to see that Atem was willing to try this.

The drive to the clinic was a silent one, with Jou, Mai and Shizuka all lost in their thoughts. Mai had never knowingly refused to try to resuscitate a patient before. However, it had been apparent to her trained eyes that Akhnadin was nothing more than a charred corpse.

"Wutcha gonna do wit' da stiff?" Jou piped up all of a sudden.

"Put him in the freezer in my morgue until I can autopsy him, obviously," answered Mai acerbically.

"Ya got a _morgue_?!" yelped Jou, staring incredulously at Mai.

"Of course. Every clinic has one somewhere," answered Mai nonchalantly as Jou stared in abject horror at her.

At the sight of her brother's face, Shizuka couldn't help bursting into giggles, as much to deal with the tension as because anything was funny.

"Hee hee hee hee! All the times you've been over and you've never seen our lovely morgue, Katsuya?" she asked.

"No! And now dat I know dere's one dere, I dun wanna go nowhere near it!" yelped Jou in response.

"Well, after we put the stiff in the freezer, you won't have to, at least not until _your_ time comes," winked Mai.

This sent the doctor and resident into a peel of guffaws whilst Jou stared incredulously at them.

"How'd you git t' be a doctah?" he glowered, folding his arms and staring at the dark road before them.

* * *

 _The house…_

After Atem had fallen asleep, Yugi slipped into his room and grabbed his phone. After two rings, the phone picked up.

" _Hello, Yugi!"_ came Grandpa's voice from the other end. _"How are you?"_

"Hi, Grandpa. I just called to tell you I won't be able to come by the game shop for the next few weeks. Some things happened. I can't go into detail, but..." Yugi trailed off.

 _"Has it to do with your fight with Atem?"_ asked Grandpa.

' _How does he always do that?'_ Yugi thought in amazement.

"Yeah," he answered hesitantly.

 _"I see. Do what your heart tells you is right, Yugi. It's not like the game shop or I will disappear if you're gone for a bit,"_ advised Sugoroku.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'm so glad you understand me. I promise I'll call a lot and tell you how we're doing," smiled Yugi.

 _"I'll look forward to it. Take care of each other, alright? I'd like to duel Atem again when you get back,"_ said Sugoroku.

"I'm sure he'll like that too," agreed Yugi.

 _"Alright, Yugi. I'm sure you have a lot of packing to do, so I'll let you go. Take care,"_ said Sugoroku.

"You too, Grandpa. Love you. Bye," said Yugi.

After hanging up with Grandpa, Yugi began packing his things, thrusting random clothes into the suitcase, and of course, the golden box. They would likely be there a while and that would give Yugi plenty of time to work on the puzzle.

After packing, Yugi stole back into Atem's room, relieved to find the Egyptian still sound asleep. Part of Yugi wanted to stretch out on the mattress beside Atem, but wasn't certain what Atem's reaction upon awakening would be. Yugi compromised by sitting as he had before, with his head pillowed on his crossed arms over the mattress. It was surprisingly easy to fall asleep in this position.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

"Hebai…"

The half-whispered raspy voice pulled the young servant instantly to wakefulness. Opening his eyes, Hebai looked into a pair of unfocused, sleep fogged rubies and a dopey smile fixed upon him.

"Atem! How are you feeling?" Hebai asked, snatching the Pharaoh's hand up between his and squeezing.

"Like… shit," Atem rasped out. "I'm glad… you're here."

"I'll always be here, Atem. Whether war, pestilence, flood, sandstorm or High Priest, nothing will keep me from your side!" Hebai asseverated.

"Only death… could sever us," Atem whispered.

"No, Atem. Even when our bodies die, our souls will still be together. Even if it takes a thousand life times, I'll find you again," swore Hebai.

Atem closed his eyes and smiled up at his little lover.

"Yes…"

/\

 _Sunday, June 12, 2005_

Atem's eyes cracked open just a bit as consciousness slowly filtered back into his mind. Fragments of last night's wild events flashed in and out of his mind as he sat up and looked to his left. There, slumped over the side of the bed was Yugi.

' _He stayed with me last night.'_

At any other time, Atem would have smiled and reached over to wake Yugi up. Right now though, his heart felt the heavy burden of what he knew he must do today and this would not permit him to be affectionate right now, as much as part of him wanted to be.

"Yugi," he spoke.

As the slumped over body twitched, Yugi's jaw unhinged in a large yawn and his round eyes opened slowly to focus on Atem's face.

"Oh! Atem! Good morning!" Yugi said quickly.

"Yugi, I've a favor to ask of you," Atem said shortly.

"Anything," returned Yugi with a smile.

"Before we go to the beach house, there's _something_ I must see to," said Atem. "And it would mean the world to me if you would accompany me."

"Just name it," replied Yugi.

Atem took a deep breath.

"I need to return to his house to retrieve my belongings and any relevant paperwork," he said stiffly.

"OK," said Yugi.

"Thank you," Atem said shortly, looking rigidly forward.

"T'anks fer da ride back, Mai," said Jou with a yawn.

"You're welcome, Jou. Now get some rest before you take Yugi and Atem to the beach house tonight," suggested Mai.

"Sounds good," smiled Jou. "See ya!"

After Mai had driven off, Jou trudged back into the woods, where last night's confrontation had taken place. With a sigh and flex of his arms, he pushed into the underbrush to begin his search.

* * *

 _A bit later…_

Yugi exited Atem's room and returned to his to get dressed. As he put on his clothes, Yugi thought of how sadly things had changed in just a little under a week. All the strides Atem had made had been undone by the events of last night. Even now, he remained holed up in his room, bristling with anger, worry, pain, sorrow.

' _Why did that old bastard have to come back?!'_ Yugi thought spitefully as he pulled a clean shirt over his head. _'Gods, I hope Mai-sensei's right about the beach house.'_

Finished dressing, Yugi headed downstairs and ran into Jounouchi, who looked as though he had slept in the bushes, with green stains all over his white shirt and several leaves and brambles sticking out from his blond mop.

"Were you rolling around in the bushes again?" Yugi teased in a bid to lighten his mood.

"Ya know I only did it dat time t'… Nevah mind!," was Jou's answer as a small golden pendant slipped from his hand, dangling from its ruined chain.

"My cartouche! You found it!" cried Yugi, jumping up into Jou's arms to hug him. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. No pro'lem," said Jou, quickly disengaging from Yugi's embrace and pressing the pendant into Yugi's hand. "Da chain's a loss dough, so you'll hafta replace it."

"Man, you rule! I thought I'd never see it again after Akhnadin yanked it off me," babbled Yugi as he looked the cartouche over, thankful that it was none the worse for wear.

"OK, dude. I gotta take a showah 'n catch some Zs," said Jou. "No worries. I'll wake up in a couple hours so's we kin go t' da beach house."

"OK," said Yugi, heading back upstairs to find a replacement chain for his cartouche.

* * *

 _Later…_

While Jou waited in the car, Yugi and Atem approached the large, imposing house that had been Atem's prison for the past six years. Atem hesitated, but when he heard Yugi's footsteps behind him, he stepped forward once again.

Atem took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and approached the porch. Moving quickly lest he lose his resolve, Atem turned the key and stepped in. Not bothering to remove his boots, he stepped up and flicked on the light.

Behind Atem followed Yugi, watching his boyfriend sharply for any signs of faltering. If it appeared to overwhelm Atem at any point, Yugi vowed to get him out of this place on the spot.

"Yugi, please remain here while I go up to my room," Atem said. "You're welcome to help yourself to anything in the refrigerator."

"You sure?" Yugi asked dubiously.

Atem nodded firmly.

"OK…" said Yugi, backing away from Atem to allow him the space he needed.

"Thank you. I'll return shortly," said Atem, eyes focusing on the staircase.

In his room, Atem began going through his things, finding some Ancient Egyptian artifacts that his parents had given them and sliding them into his bag. Next, he opened his closet and found the rest of his favorite clothes, all tight black leather.

 _'Thank the gods nothing has happened to these,'_ he thought as he liberated them from their long imprisonment.

In the kitchen, Yugi had found some rice balls and was snacking away on them, when a pile of papers shoved off to the side caught his attention. He picked them up and leafed through them, eyes scanning a bank account in the name of Atem Ishtar with Akhnadin listed as the trustee, containing ¥1,563,757,521.67*, deposited directly from the estate of one Akhnumkanun Ishtar.

 _'Gods!'_ Yugi thought.

He was distracted from this revelation by the sound of Atem's boots thumping down the stairs. When Atem appeared in the doorway, Yugi stood up and laid the papers on the table.

"I found these. Your name's on 'em and well… they look important," Yugi said, gesturing to the papers with trembling hands.

Yugi watched with bated breath as Atem picked up the bank statements and read them over, finally learning the true reason for Akhnadin's cruelty toward him, but also seeing his father's residual love for him in the form of all those deposits that were rightfully his.

"Your dad was looking out for you, even from beyond the grave," Yugi said softly.

A moment later, Yugi heard Atem's breath hitch as those strong shoulders started to tremble.

"Oh, Atem," Yugi said softly.

He jumped back when Atem suddenly slammed the papers down on the table and fled the kitchen without a word. Heart slamming in his chest as he listened to the sound of boots pounding back upstairs, Yugi sat down to wait for Atem's return.

He stood in the doorway, surveying the neat room with a few Egyptian artifacts decorating it; the room his abuser had slept in comfortably every night for six years. Lips curling back in a snarl, Atem grabbed the nearest piece of furniture, a wooden chair and flipped it over.

Grabbing the sheet of the neatly made bed, Atem ripped it off and stomped on it with his boot. Pillows went flying across the room, curios and knick knacks were swept off the desk by Atem's arm. With a mighty yank, Atem tore the curtain down from the window and stomped on it, grinding the heels of his boots into the fabric.

Even the Egyptian artifacts were not immune to Atem's wrath. A vase was knocked over and several ushabti were sent flying, shattering into pieces as they hit the wall opposite.

The sounds of thumping and bumping, as of things being thrown and furniture overturned caused Yugi to jump as they reverberated throughout the house. Yugi could only imagine the storm of pent up wrath that was Atem destroying one of the rooms, perhaps Akhnadin's. Shivering, Yugi shrunk down into the chair, making himself as small and silent as possible, even though he was on a different floor.

Finally, the sounds of wrath and destruction stopped and Atem's approaching footfalls caused Yugi to look up in dreadful anticipation of which side of Atem he would see, the man he loved so much or the dread Demon of Domino.

Not a moment later, Atem appeared in the door, breathing heavily, tricolor locks quite disheveled.

"Take me to the clinic!" the Egyptian growled, jaw trembling.

"What?! Why?!" yelped Yugi incredulously.

" **Just take me!"** Atem barked, body shaking with barely suppressed rage.

"OK," Yugi replied softly, holding up his hands in a show of submission.

Without responding, Atem snatched the papers from the table and strode out the door.

With a sigh, Yugi fell in behind Atem, who was once again cloaked in that pall of cold rage, demeanor warning off all offers of affection. He resolved not to take it personally, as he remembered Jou's words about everyone dealing with stress differently.

"We gotta go to the clinic," he said to Jou as they got in.

Jou opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi jerked his head toward Atem, causing Jou to look in his rearview mirror at the Egyptian, who was sitting silently in the back, eyes narrowed, jaw jutting out.

"Gotcha, dude," the blond said, turning his key to start the engine.

As they pulled out, Yugi stole surreptitious glances at Atem's set jaw and cold, stormy eyes as he glared down at the bank statement in his hands. For the time being, Atem was once again Yami, the terrifying demon of Domino University, who had put men bigger than himself into the hospital.

Yugi flipped open his phone to send a warning text to Mai.

 **blackmage: on our way to your clinic. atem's in a real bad mood 2 put it nicely.**

 **HarpyLady202: Thanks for the info, Yugi. We'll be ready.**

When they arrived at the clinic, without preamble, Atem leapt over the side and strode into the clinic, wrenching the glass door open so harshly that its hinges groaned in protest.

Yugi hurried in after Atem and was just in time to see him slip through a door in the back while Mai and Shizuka stared helplessly after him.

"I'm sorry, Mai-sensei. I think Atem has some unfinished business with Akhnadin," explained Yugi quickly.

"This is likely Atem's way of finding closure. So let's leave him to it," said Mai.

"Hey, dudes. What's goin' on?" came Jou's voice as the blond just now came sauntering in.

"Let's all wait for him in my office," said Mai firmly, gesturing to her door.

With a shrug, Jou entered the office with Shizuka. Yugi stared at the back door Atem had exited through before sighing and entering as well, Mai closing the door behind them.

 _*About $15,000,000 USD_

* * *

 _The morgue…_

Atem crossed the floor and stood before the drawer, whose name plate bore the name Akhnadin Ishtar on it. With a grunt, he swung the door open and yanked out the slab on which the empty husk of Akhnadin Ishtar now reposed. He unzipped the body bag, revealing Akhnadin's charred, twisted remains. For a seeming eternity he stared with unmitigated hatred at the burnt remains of the man who had been his tormentor and abuser for the past six years. Finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper, which he unfolded.

"Look at what I hold in my hand!" he growled. "Look, damn you!"

Empty sockets stared through the paper in Atem's hand while he stood rigidly, panting as he tried to get his raging emotions somewhat under control.

"What did you mean to accomplish, Akhnadin? Did you honestly think that by beating and raping me repeatedly you would be able to break me and take control of my father's fortune? Was that your design? Is that why you took me **away from Egypt,** **from my home,** **my family?!** " Atem shouted as tears of rage poured from his crimson eyes. **"Was getting control of Papa's money so important to you that you would purposely drive me to insanity? You were willing to have that on your conscience?!"**

* * *

 _Mai's office…_

Speaking just above the din of shouts echoing through the walls, Yugi had just finished telling the whole story to the others, who listened in dismay and sorrow.

"Dat fuckin' ol' bastahd! I shoulda broken 'is neck 'nsteada jus' punchin' 'm out!" growled Jou, punching his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Then you would've been executed for murder," pointed out Mai. "At least it's over now and he can truly heal."

"Yep. Atem 10, Ol' Bastahd, Zero!" grinned Jou.

Yugi sat with great big tears rolling down his round cheeks as Atem's screams of rage echoed through the walls and into his ears. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the unusually soft eyes of Mai.

"It's alright, Yugi. This is Atem's way of letting go of his pain. Once he does that, the true healing will take place," the doctor said softly.

"Yeah. He'll be OK, dude. You'll see," said Jou with a soft smile.

"Be strong for him, Yugi," said Shizuka.

With a sniffle, Yugi raised his gaze to his friends and nodded resolutely.

* * *

 _Morgue…_

" **No. What the hell am I saying? Your actions toward me prove that you have no conscience, never had! Do you think I missed all those glares you leveled at me as I grew up? You hated me from the beginning because you knew that I was the heir to the clan fortune! You** **, sick,** **twisted,** **evil bastard!** **"** Atem roared, bank statements bunched in his clenched fist.

The need for oxygen forced Atem to pause his diatribe and inhale sharply a few times.

"If you had been a kind, loving uncle and had just asked for some money, I would have given it to you freely…"

Atem's resolve failed him as his voice broke and he lowered his head as a wave of tears engulfed him. After a few seconds to choke back his sobs, Atem looked up again, eyes blazing with rage, teeth clenched.

"Know this in the afterlife, you piece of shit: I am going to take this money and use it to do good in the world, something you could never imagine! **As for you, you can rot in Duat for all I care!** " Atem screamed, temples pulsing in time with his rapid heart rate.

Tears of rage pouring from blazing eyes, Atem yanked the zipper back up over Akhnadin's charred face, shoved the drawer back into the freezer, then slammed the door shut and strode from the morgue.

The sound of the door opening and boots clicking over the linoleum floor alerted the group to Atem's exit from the morgue.

"You guys wait in here!" Yugi said, jumping to his feet and exiting the office.

Before him stood Atem, staring at him through watery, bloodshot eyes, wiping the evidence of his emotional turmoil from his face.

"You OK, buddy?" Yugi asked softly.

"Yugi…" Atem said softly, irises seeming to lose focus even as he stared at his boyfriend. "I…"

Then the eyelids fell closed and Atem was pitching forward.

"Atem!" Yugi yelped, lunging forward just in time to keep Atem from hitting the hard floor. "Atem! Wake up!"

At this, the door opened and the next thing Yugi knew, Mai-sensei was kneeling over Atem, checking his pulse, then opening his eyes and shining her light in them. When she saw that the pupils constricted in reaction to the light, she breathed a sigh of relief and sat back, fixing Yugi with a sad smile.

"He's alright, Yugi. I think he's just drained from everything. Jou, come pick him up! We're all going on a road trip to my beach house now," Mai announced.

 _'Beach house, here we come!'_ Yugi thought happily as he breathed a sigh of relief.


	17. Seaside Sanctuary

The drive to the beach house was a pleasant, uneventful affair as Jou's red convertible made good time over the coastal highway. While Mai and Shizuka sat in front, navigating their journey for Jou, Yugi was finally able to relax and marvel at the spectacle that was the Pacific Ocean, with the sun's light glinting off its lapping waves and vault of blue seeming to go on forever.

Yugi looked over at Atem and smiled fondly at the sleeping beauty next to him.

"Wake up, Até! We're here!" Yugi announced, gently shaking Atem's shoulder.

Atem's face scrunched up and heavy eyelids cracked open to reveal sleep fogged rose petal irises that looked about without focus before closing again as the Egyptian slipped back into the depths of sleep.

"I still can't wake him up," sighed Yugi.

"He's in a healing sleep right now, Yugi. Once he's recovered sufficiently, he'll wake up of his own accord," explained Mai, laying a reassuring hand briefly on Yugi's shoulder. "Jou!"

"No prol'm," replied Jou, reaching down and lifting Atem into his arms with practiced ease.

In the safety of Jou's arms, Atem sighed and shifted, but showed no signs of awakening. With a fond smile at the Egyptian, Yugi followed the others toward the beach house, where Mai was already pulling out her key.

When they rounded the small hill, which cut the property off from the road, Yugi and Jou's faces lit at the sight: a huge sandy beach with the rolling blue tide swishing in and out like clockwork. Aside from the sounds of the wind and water, the only thing to be heard was the squawking of gulls as they wheeled about overhead, commenting on the arrival of the five young people below.

" _Sunuvabitch!"_ commented Jou. "Mai, ya gotta bring _me_ here one a dese days!"

"We'll come here next summer," promised Mai as she put the key into the keyhole.

"Dat'd be cool," grinned Jou.

Mai turned the key and pushed the door open, revealing a large, clean interior, made entirely of wood. On the smooth, polished floor a luxurious Hokkaido black bear rug lay spread out before a large fireplace, which was already furnished with wood. These were surrounded by a couch and glass coffee table.

On the walls hung several beautiful pictures of natural landscapes. Also, there were large windows, which looked out upon the beach from all directions, seeming to draw the rolling blue ocean into the house.

After removing their shoes, the quartet crossed the house into one of the two bedrooms, in which reposed a substantial bed with a thick, soft mattress upon which to rest. It was upon this that Jou gently set the sleeping Atem before Mai stepped in and gently removed Atem's pants, then tucked him under the blanket so he could sleep more comfortably.

"Thanks," Yugi said in a dropped voice as he and Jou exited the room to join Shizuka, who was fiddling with what appeared to be a small black box on a table beside the couch.

"No prob," said Jou. "Yer gonna have a blast here."

"That's an understatement. I just turned on the wireless router for you guys," replied Shizuka, handing Yugi a paper with a password scribbled on it. "Enjoy!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot all about that! Thanks!" said Yugi with a grin. "Good thing I brought my laptop. We can do our classes from here."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Jou.

"I've stocked the fridge with fresh food to last you guys for the week. The store's one mile north on the right side of the road; you can't miss it. If there are any problems, you just text me and I'll be out in a hot minute," instructed Mai as she reached into her pocket. "Here's a refill of Atem's sleeping pills."

"Mai-sensei, would you leave those in Atem's room with him?" Yugi asked quickly.

Mai opened her mouth to object.

"When he found out you gave me the first bottle instead of him, he wasn't too happy about it, to put it mildly. I promise to keep a sharp eye on him," Yugi continued.

Mai looked into Yugi's eyes, which shone with conviction, and the determined set of his jaw, before sighing in surrender and stepping into the room to deposit the pills.

When Mai exited the room, it was time for her and Shizuka to get back to the clinic.

"Thanks for everything, guys. I really appreciate it. I'll text you all regularly and tell you how we're doing," Yugi promised with a bow from the waist.

"Remember to let Atem direct everything. He is in control of his healing process. Your role is to facilitate it for him," Mai advised.

"Yes, ma'am," said Yugi with a small smile.

"Good luck, guys," smiled Shizuka gently.

"Thanks, Shizuka," said Yugi gratefully.

"Text me t'night, Yuge. I got some great memes t' sendja," grinned Jou.

"Will do," promised Yugi.

"BYE!"

Yugi stood in the driveway, watching as Jou started the car and pulled out, everyone waving goodbye. As soon as the car disappeared around the small hill, Yugi went back inside and returned to the room to check on his sleeping Egyptian. Atem lay as Jou had deposited him, completely oblivious to everything around him. With slow, gentle movements, Yugi stroked long blond bangs from the swarthy brow.

Atem's face wrinkled a bit before relaxing as he leaned into the touch. Yugi couldn't help but smile sadly at this small return of affection.

' _You'll be OK, Até. I'll help you get through this,'_ he thought as he continued to slowly stroke the long blond bangs.

Yugi retrieved his laptop from his luggage and sat down in the chair, facing the bed so he could watch Atem while he worked. After logging into his school account, Yugi did the posted assignments and submitted them. Since he had no distractions in the form of one Jounouchi, it only took him an hour.

Finished with his homework, Yugi plugged his earbuds in and spent the rest of the time watching videos on a new site that had just launched, which allowed ordinary people to upload their own videos and comment on other people's. He found a lot of metal videos, some he was familiar with, others completely unknown and was soon headbanging to the thrashing lyrics and screaming guitars.

Yugi had just finished a video when movement caught his eye, causing him to look up from his laptop's screen. When he saw that the body on the bed was beginning to stir, Yugi quickly yanked the ear buds from his ears, put his laptop aside and knelt at the bedside.

Yugi watched as Atem's eyelids scrunched up before cracking open to reveal dark ruby irises that looked up at him, totally unfocused.

' _Poor guy,'_ Yugi thought as a tender smile passed over his features.

Atem wormed his hand out from under the blanket, seeking Yugi's. Yugi promptly grasped Atem's hand and squeezed. With a small smile, Atem returned the squeeze, eyes falling shut once again.

With a yawn, Yugi laid his head on the mattress, shut his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him as well.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

"And then Horus struck the final blow to Set, slaying him and avenging his father, the august Osiris, who had watched from the afterlife. The end," concluded Hebai, looking up from the scroll in his hands.

Lying in his four poster bed, Atem smiled at Hebai even as he shifted a bit to try to chase away the lingering discomfort of his bandaged wounds.

"You recite divinely, Hebai," the Pharaoh sighed happily.

"Thank you, Atem," returned Hebai, looking demurely at the floor.

"Eyes up, Hebai. You're my lover, not my slave," reprimanded Atem gently, but firmly.

"S-sorry, Atem," returned Hebai.

"Without you by my side, my recovery would take twice as long. Perhaps I would already be in the Field of Reeds," mused Atem. "Stay with me always, Hebai, in life and death as you said to me before."

Hebai took the proffered hand and squeezed gently.

"Always, my Desert Rose," the young man sighed, closing his lilac eyes on the tears of joy that welled in them.

/\

 _Monday, June 13, 2005_

The rising sun's crimson light flooded the room through the east facing window, hitting Atem's eyelids and piercing the veil of sleep that had held him for a day and a night.

Crimson irises blinked lazily for a moment before registering that they were in an unfamiliar room. Atem looked over to his left and saw the rolling waves of the seashore through the large window near his bed.

' _We're at the beach house! Did I sleep through the whole journey?'_ he thought. _'I must have; I feel more relaxed than I have in months.'_

After yawning widely and stretching out his limbs, Atem turned his attention to the small, cute thing sleeping on the chair at his bedside.

' _My dear Yugi. How do you put up with me?'_ he thought with a sad smile as he stroked his fingers through disheveled black and lilac strands.

Moving slowly and carefully, Atem stood up, lifted Yugi into his arms and deposited him on the part of the mattress that was still warm from Atem having been on it for so long, then tucked him under the blanket.

Yugi stirred a bit, but didn't open his eyes. Finished tucking him in, Atem gently stroked the crown of his head for a few seconds.

Next, he retrieved his pants and exited the room on silent feet, shutting the door behind him.

After a quick tour of the house, Atem ventured outdoors, feeling the patio's smooth wood under the soles of his feet and the cool ocean breeze ruffling his long blond bangs. After sliding the door shut behind him, Atem stepped down from the patio and walked across the beach, the familiar feeling of the coarse sand between his toes grounding and calming him. When he stood at the shore, with the chilly ocean water lapping around his ankles, sending shivers up his spine, Atem took a deep breath, threw back his head and stared at the beautiful crimson hue of the rising sun dancing on the water before him. As the water glistened like a thousand rubies, Atem slowly allowed his lungs to empty, visualizing all the toxic stress that had been accumulating in his being for the past six years flowing out with it.

Overhead, the gulls made their presence known, swooping, wheeling on the wind and squawking as they set out on their daily forage. Atem wasn't certain, but thought he could just make out dolphins in the distance, breaching the surface as they swam quickly along in search of their breakfast.

At the thought of breakfast, Atem's stomach rumbled loudly, protesting its empty state. With a contented sigh, he turned back for the house.

After hosing the wet sand off his feet, Atem strode into the kitchen and opened the fridge, eyes lighting with gladness upon spying the tofu, fish, rice and tempura reposing on the shelf.

' _Ra bless you, Mai-sensei!'_ he thought happily as he pulled his hair back in a ponytail before grabbing the desired ingredients.

* * *

 _Later…_

The smell of grilling fish, boiling rice and cooking miso filled the room, making Yugi's mouth water and finally pulling him to wakefulness. As he yawned and stretched, he felt the softness of the mattress under him and realized that someone had put him to bed. Flinging the sheet aside, Yugi charged out of the room and went in search of said someone.

Yugi found Atem in a place that he hadn't been in since this whole ordeal had begun: the kitchen. There he stood at the stove, all four burners going at once, occasionally stirring with the long cooking chopsticks.

" _Bonjour_ , Yugi. Set the table. I'm almost finished here," the Egyptian spoke, without looking over his shoulder.

A smile breaking out on his features, Yugi went and grabbed plates and chopsticks, setting two places at the low table. He then sat down cross legged on the cushion as Atem brought over a tray with everything on it. Yugi watched as Atem served two equal portions of everything, moving with his inimitable grace. After returning the tray to the counter, he sank fluidly down to his cushion and fixed Yugi with a warm smile.

"Thanks for the food!"

Yugi and Atem sat across from each other, eating their rice and soup in silence, the rising sun steadily brightening the room.

"Your food's as awesome as ever," Yugi complimented Atem at length.

"Why, thank you, _habibi_ ," Atem purred, crimson eyes flickering with affection and amusement. "How I've missed this."

"How I've missed _this_ ," giggled Yugi, holding up a chunk of fish in his chopsticks.

"Is that all I am to you, a cook whose food makes your mouth water?" teased Atem, eyes dancing.

"Hee hee! Of course not, Até," giggled Yugi, smiling widely at these longed for shows of affection and good humor from Atem. Of course, he would still take things slowly and let Atem direct everything, but this happy moment filled his heart with hope.

* * *

 _Later…_

Yugi looked out at the bright blue sky, feeling the cool, but not too cool, wind blowing in from the ocean through the open window. The blue of the water beckoned to him like an old friend. Yugi jumped to his feet, ran to his room and fished his trunks out of his suitcase. He wasted no time in shedding his clothes and donning the suit.

Lilac eyes shining, Yugi tore through the house for the door and burst through it, flying over the patio and down onto the beach.

"Yugi?" he heard the voice of Atem, who had been sitting at the small table on the patio calling after him.

"Swimming!" Yugi threw over his shoulder as he flung himself into the water's cool, blue embrace.

"You're not supposed to get your bandages wet!" Atem called.

Alas, it was like calling to the wind.

' _Ra, Osiris and Set!'_ Atem thought as he watched Yugi's form wading about in the shallow water. _'I've never understood the appeal of swimming. Water is for drinking and bathing.'_

Atem frowned as he stood up and made his way down to the shore.

"Yugi, don't get your bandages wet!" he called over the noise of the rolling water.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yugi returned nonchalantly.

' _Cheeky little thing!'_ Atem thought as he waded out to his ankles, feeling no great desire to go any further and watched in mild amusement as Yugi romped about, splashing the water like a small child.

Presently, a rather mischievous idea took form in Yugi's brain. He began to make his way toward Atem, hopefully to make the Egyptian think he was ready to leave the water. When he was within distance, Yugi splashed the water as hard as he could, succeeding in soaking Atem's aloha shirt.

"Yugi!" yelped the startled Egyptian.

"Gotcha!" laughed Yugi, pulling away as Atem lunged forward.

Thus began a madcap game of chase, Yugi running as fast as he could, but always being caught and tagged by Atem, whose legs were longer enough than Yugi's to give him an edge in the speed department.

Every so often, Atem would take pity on Yugi and slow down just enough so that Yugi could catch up with him and tag him without actually knowing that Atem was letting him catch up.

Under the warm summer sun, the tricolors dashed about, splashing each other with water, feeling the sun on their skin, the wind in their hair, the spray of the water on their faces and the wet sand between their toes.

* * *

 _That night…_

 _Click click click click click_

Four more pieces fell in line and Yugi was able to join these to two sections. Yugi gasped as he realized the puzzle was halfway toward completion and that he could make out its base form.

' _This is…'_

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

Hebai sighed in contentment as he rested bonelessly in Atem's protective embrace. Since being allowed out of bed by Isis, Atem had become even more affectionate, were that possible, to his young servant. Hebai couldn't help but smile at the light kiss the Pharaoh bestowed on the crown of his head.

His eyes fell on the beautiful golden pyramid that rested against Atem's chest, Ra's light reflecting off it, making it seem to glow. Cautiously, he raised his hand and fingered the smooth surface.

"Does the Pyramid interest you so, Hebai?" Atem's voice rumbled with good humor.

"It's so beautiful, Atem," breathed Hebai.

"Thank you, _meriu_. It was my father's last gift to me. I wear it in remembrance of him," Atem explained, an uncustomary softness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Atem. I miss my parents too," sighed Hebai.

He felt Atem's embrace tighten around him.

"We have each other now, Hebai, to the end of our days and beyond," the Pharaoh murmured, resting his chin on the crown of Hebai's head.

"Forever," agreed Hebai, closing his eyes.

/\

That familiar full feeling deep within brought Yugi to wakefulness with a groan of protest.

' _That's it! Nothing to drink an hour before I go to bed!'_ he thought as he opened his eyes.

As Yugi made his way down the small hallway, he noted that the door to Atem's room was ajar. This was odd as Atem always slept with his door closed. Upon peering into the room, Yugi found the bed unoccupied.

' _Where'd he go?'_ Yugi thought.

Yugi went to the bathroom and did what he needed to do. On his way back, Yugi happened to glance out the eastern window and saw the large yellowish-white orb, keeping vigil over the night sky.

' _A full moon! I haven't seen that since I was a kid,'_ Yugi thought.

Forgetting his desire for further sleep, Yugi opened the door and stepped out onto the deck, gripping his upper arms as a cool night breeze hit him through the thin blue cotton of his PJs. A further look revealed the familiar form of the missing Egyptian, standing on the beach, also watching the moon.

As if sensing Yugi's stare, Atem turned and looked back at the smaller man standing on the patio. When Yugi saw the Egyptian's hand motioning him over, he didn't need to be told twice and bolted off the patio, tearing down the beach to join Atem.

Yugi skidded to a stop a few feet away from Atem and stood still beside him, glancing at the Egyptian out of the corner of his eye. Quite the next moment, he saw Atem's form sidle up to him and felt a pair of lean, muscular arms wrap around his small frame, pulling him into a long absent embrace. Yugi slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Atem's lean torso and watched the night sky, feeling warm and secure in Atem's strong embrace. The two stood in each other's arms, watching as the moon's light chased away the darkness.

* * *

 _Tuesday, June 14, 2005_

Alas, iron gray clouds find their way even to paradisiacal beach houses, as Yugi found out, much to his dismay the next morning.

' _Isn't there anywhere I can go where I don't have to look at you?!'_ he thought, shooting an angry glare at the thick, dark clouds that swirled overhead.

As always, Yugi's thoughts turned back to that dark night ten years ago, when his world had ended in a fiery car crash on a rain slicked highway.

' _Gods… Why can't I just forget?'_ Yugi thought as he wrapped his arms around his knees, hugging himself for comfort.

So lost was he in his misery that he never heard the hushed cadence of bare feet over the wooden floor, nor felt the slight shift in weight as another body sat on the bed behind him. He wasn't entirely surprised when felt the strong arms encircle his trembling form. He remained silent as he felt himself being pulled to the lean chest of his dark twin. Closing his eyes, Yugi allowed himself to go boneless in Atem's embrace. The tears fell freely down his round cheeks as he buried his face in the fabric of Atem's dark maroon shirt.

Atem held Yugi close to him, rubbing the younger man's back in slow, soothing circles, as Yugi had so often done for him when he had been upset or sad. Shifting positions slightly for comfort, Atem rested his chin on the crown of Yugi's head and closed his eyes.

The two spent the rest of the rainy day thus, barely moving a muscle, drawing comfort from each other's touch.

* * *

 _Wednesday, June 15, 2005_

Atem peeled back the last bandage to check the healing wound on Yugi's shoulder. Thanks to Mai-sensei's timely treatment and his careful vigilance, the wounds had finally closed up fully, which Atem knew would make Yugi's day.

"Congratulations, _habibi_. Your wounds have fully healed," Atem announced with a smirk.

"Yes!" cried Yugi, jumping up and almost bowling poor Atem over in the process.

Before Atem could say anything, Yugi was tearing toward his room, shedding his clothes along the way.

' _Ma'at's feather!'_ Atem thought in consternation as he followed Yugi, picking up the trail of clothes left in his _habibi's_ wake… just in time to see a now swimsuit clad Yugi go tearing out of the room and making a beeline for the door.

' _Obviously, he's as fixated on swimming now as he was when we arrived here,'_ Atem thought as he neatly folded Yugi's clothes and laid them on the bed.

When Atem emerged into the wind and sunshine, Yugi was little more than a tan speck against the deep blue backdrop of the ocean. With a shake of his head, Atem ventured down to the beach, coarse sand being squeezed between his toes as he walked, and stood on the shore to watch Yugi.

"C'mon, Atem!" Yugi called, waving his arms at the Egyptian.

"No, thank you," Atem returned disdainfully.

"Wimp!" called Yugi as he playfully splashed the water. "C'mon, Até! It's fun! If you can't swim, I'll teach you!"

' _Teach me?! You arrogant little…'_ thought Atem spitefully as he peeled off his shirt and cautiously stepped into the flowing and ebbing water, crossing his arms over his chest and shivering as the icy ocean engulfed him. _'By Isis, this is cold!'_

Yugi couldn't deny his appreciation of the view as he watched Atem strip off his shirt, revealing his beautiful body with those pert little nipples standing at attention as he began to shiver.

' _He's so sexy when he's freezing,'_ Yugi thought as he watched Atem's slow advance into the water.

Then, to Yugi's amazement, Atem plunged into the water and started swimming toward him. In seemingly no time at all, the tricolors stood face to face in the water.

"I thought you couldn't swim!" observed Yugi.

"I never said that I couldn't, just that I don't enjoy it," Atem pointed out crisply.

"Oh… Well, maybe you'll enjoy… this!" Yugi put his hands on top of Atem's head and tried to push the taller man underwater.

"Yugi…"

Yugi continued to try to push, breath coming in grunts.

"What _are_ you doing?"

With a frustrated huff, Yugi pulled back and glared at Atem. Why did everyone have to be taller than he was?!

"I was trying to dunk you, but you're too damn tall!" he complained.

An eyebrow arched.

"Dunk me?" Atem echoed.

"Yeah," answered Yugi.

"You mean like… this?!"

Before Yugi could respond, he had been pushed underwater. By the time he reached the surface, Atem was swimming away from him into the deeper water.

"Asshole!" Yugi cried as he kicked and started swimming after his murderous boyfriend.

Atem swam slowly enough that Yugi could keep up with him and was not surprised to be on the receiving end of a goodly splash to the face, which he returned with interest. As the waves bobbed up and down and undulated in and out and the gulls wheeled and squawked above, a madcap splashing game commenced, Yugi and Atem flinging water into each other's faces and getting their hair so thoroughly soaked that it slumped down over their shoulders.

The next thing Yugi knew though, he had been grabbed and pulled sharply up against Atem's rock hard chest and was staring up into those smouldering sunset irises of his boyfriend's. As Yugi smiled up at Atem, roses and lilacs communicated wordlessly. The next thing either of them knew, Atem was leaning down, Yugi was reaching up and their lips brushed. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but it sent fire blazing through their veins. They pulled apart and stared.

"Oh, gods, Atem! Was that OK?!" Yugi asked, body beginning to quake. "I didn't…"

He was silenced by a finger over his lips and looked up into the rose petal eyes once again.

"It was more than OK," purred Atem.

' _Thank God!'_ thought Yugi as he started to lean into Atem again…

Only to feel Atem's lips against his, this time with the tongue running along them, seeking entrance, which he gladly granted.

' _I can't believe he's_ kissing _me! I never thought…'_

Yugi was distracted by the feeling of long fingers sliding down his back and caressing his pale flesh.

* * *

 _That evening…_

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Yugi sat with his laptop balanced on his knees. Behind him, legs spread wide to accommodate Yugi sitting between them, sat Atem, looking over Yugi's shoulder at the anime episode Yugi had just torrented over Mai's wifi.

"You're right, Yugi. There's nothing like watching Sango brain Miroku for flirting with other women! What a lecher!" grinned Atem.

"Yeah. He doesn't know a good thing when it bites him on the ass," mused Yugi.

"Or brains him on the skull in Sango's case," chuckled Atem.

The two glanced at each other, then fell into hearty peals of laughter once again.

 _That night…_

\/

 **Thump-bump!**

Atem's breath came in short gasps as the weight of the heavy body behind him pressed his overheated body into the smooth, cool sheets. Cruel fingers pinched tender nipples as another painful thrust pushed the bed against the wall.

 **Thump-bump!**

"Unh…" a strangled cry that he tried desperately to silence.

"Silence, demon! You know what happens when you cry out!" growled the voice from behind him.

 **Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump! Thump-bump!**

Eyelids scrunched and lips pursed to hold back the tears and screams that wanted desperately to erupt from him even as the burning, tearing pain exploded throughout his body.

"You little demon. I will exorcise this evil from you if it's the last thing I do…"

 **Thump-bump!**

/\

Atem's eyelids flew open as his body jerked spasmodically. Gasping for breath, he sat up and looked about the room, eyes meeting with the quiet darkness, punctuated only by the whooshing of the seashore from outside.

' _Oh, gods! He still rules me in my dreams! Will these nightmares never cease?!'_ he thought as he closed his eyes against the tears already welling up.

With a shuddering breath, Atem sat up and opened his shutters in a bid to chase away the consuming darkness. As the tears rolled from tired, haunted eyes, Atem stared desperately up at the twinkling diamonds set against Nut's dark body.

' _Mama, Papa, are you really out there?'_

With a sigh of relief, Yugi exited the bathroom and began padding down the short hallway to his room, when he was stopped by the unmistakable sound of soft sobbing, which caused his heart to feel hollow and heavy in his chest.

Though being at the beach house seemed to be helping Atem a great deal, Yugi knew that recovery was a process of milestones and relapses. He approached the door, raising his hand to knock.

 _Knock knock…_

At the sound of the knock, Atem silently cursed himself for not having been quiet enough. He had already been such a burden to Yugi and really hadn't wanted Yugi to know about this nightmare. But if he kept his nightmares from Yugi, was that any better than Yugi withholding information on Akhnadin from him?

' _That has to stop. If Yugi and I are to have a future together, I must open up fully to him,'_ Atem thought as he wiped the moisture from his cheeks.

"C-come in," he called in a small voice.

At the stuttered consent to his entry, Yugi opened the door and peeked in, heart softening at the sight of Atem sitting up in bed, still wiping the remaining moisture from his face, large, frightened eyes fastened expectantly on the door. Taking a deep breath, Yugi stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, buddy. I heard you crying. Were you having a nightmare?" Yugi asked gently.

With a sniffle, Atem nodded, looking down at his hands.

"The usual?" Yugi ventured.

Another nod.

Yugi approached slowly until he was standing at Atem's bedside.

"OK if I sit down?" he asked.

With a glance up at Yugi, Atem nodded. Yugi sat down next to, but not touching, Atem. The two sat in silence, staring out the window at the star spangled navy sky for a bit.

"When will it stop?" Atem asked in a small, shaky voice.

Yugi frowned and sighed, remembering Mai's words of warning.

"It may never stop, Atem. You might have to live with it forever," he answered truthfully.

A hitched breath was Atem's only response.

"But you don't have to face it alone," Yugi piped up quickly. "Even if you have these nightmares and panic attacks the rest of your life, I'm gonna be right at your side and face them with you. I won't be scared and I won't run off. It may not be much, but it's a promise!"

To Yugi's surprise, Atem turned and gazed at him solemnly. He flinched when he felt the warm palm of Atem's hand caress his cheek softly.

"No. It's worth a great deal… to me," Atem replied in a breaking voice.

"Me too, Até," Yugi agreed, gently grasping Atem's hand and rubbing his cheek against it.

Yugi was surprised yet again, when he felt the warm body of his boyfriend snuggle into his, followed by hot tears seeping through the cotton of his PJ top as Atem broke down completely.

' _Oh, Atem…'_ Yugi thought sadly as he began rubbing Atem's back, occasionally planting a kiss on the crown of the Egyptian's head. _'My beautiful Até… Gods, you've suffered enough. There's gotta be a way to help you heal from all this.'_

As they lay thus, a realization struck Yugi full on. For the first time, Atem was permitting Yugi to hold and comfort him after a nightmare. So though he felt bad for Atem having to endure yet another nightmare, Yugi couldn't help but rejoice at the new level of trust Atem had given him just now.

' _Maybe there's a silver lining to all these clouds after all,'_ he thought as he buried his nose in Atem's thick hair.

At long last, Atem's sobs died down to hiccups and he shifted in Yugi's arms, looking up at Yugi with puffy, bloodshot eyes and tear dampened cheeks.

Yugi smiled gently down at Atem, brushing back long blond bangs from his brow. His heart lightened in his chest at the sight of Atem's lips quirking up in just the tiniest of smiles. It wasn't much, but to Yugi, it meant the world.

"How about a back rub to help you relax?" Yugi whispered at length.

Atem considered a moment, then nodded briefly.

"Why dontcha get comfortable while I get the lotion?" suggested Yugi as he sat up and departed the room.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

In the bedroom, lit only by the dim, dancing light of four candles, one burning in each corner. Yugi stood appraising the view of his Egyptian who lay prone on the bed before him. With a small start, Yugi noticed Atem's boxers, lying folded on the chair.

' _Well, this is new!'_ he thought as he slowly approached and poured a dollop of lotion into his left palm.

"I'm gonna start on your shoulders."

After his hands were thoroughly coated, he gently laid them on the small of Atem's back to begin his work. He worked his way steadily down Atem's back, pushing and kneading where needed in order to relax the muscles. One muscle after another, the pent up tension drained away, leaving the man under Yugi's hands as loose as a noodle.

"Unnnnhhh… unnnnnnnhhhhhhhh…" Atem's melodic groans assured Yugi that he was totally relaxed and enjoying the experience.

When Yugi reached the base of Atem's spine, he finished off with a magnificent swirl of his hands, then helped the Egyptian to roll over so he could tend to the front. He gulped hard as his eyes fell on _that_ area. The dark beauty that lay before him certainly had no need to be ashamed here.

"Yugi," Atem's voice rumbled, distracting Yugi from the prurient fantasies that arose in his head.

"Y-yeah?" Yugi asked, hoping his voice didn't squeak as his eyes roved over the plains and contours of Atem's chest.

"Would you do me a huge favor?" Atem asked, fixing Yugi with a direct, serious gaze.

"Anything you want, you name it," Yugi returned.

"I need you… to touch me," Atem replied as he traced his fingers over his muscular chest and flat stomach.

"Where?" asked Yugi, aware that his mouth was now as dry as a desert.

"Anywhere you like, _without_ asking or warning me first," Atem instructed, gazing intently up at Yugi.

This pulled Yugi up short. In the months that they had been in their relationship, Yugi had always asked and warned Atem before touching him any more intimately than holding his hand or stroking his brow.

"Are you… sure?" he asked tremulously.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," Atem answered passionately. "Will you do this for me?"

"OK. But if anything I do bothers you, tell me right away," Yugi said uncertainly.

With a brief nod, Atem put his head back and closed his eyes.

Yugi climbed onto the bed next to Atem and laid both hands on his chest. He began rubbing lightly and gently in small circles while watching Atem's face for any signs of distress.

Quite the opposite of distress, Atem's features visibly relaxed and he let out a deep, contented sigh.

"Ahhhh…"

Emboldened by this, Yugi leaned in and placed a light kiss on Atem's forehead, then touched their brows together, while his hands traveled lower.

Yugi began rubbing his palms in slow circles over Atem's nipples, making them rock hard. When he heard another contented sigh, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Working his way downward, Yugi softly grazed his fingertips over lean ribs, causing Atem to squirm and laugh involuntarily, opening his eyes and glaring mildly up at his smaller boyfriend, who smiled guilelessly back at him. Smiling up at Yugi, Atem closed his eyes and tilted his head back again.

Yugi worked his way down, pressing into Atem's stomach with a firmer touch to avoid tickling him. In small centripetal motions, he worked his way around Atem's navel, dipping a finger into the small orifice every once in awhile and causing Atem to squirm under him.

"Mmh!"

At this vocalization, Yugi looked up into Atem's face, but as he saw no signs of distress or discomfort, continued his work, moving steadily down, down… His eyes fell on Atem's now awakened flesh. All of Yugi's ministrations had evidently been very enjoyable for the Egyptian and Yugi was glad of that, but… he began to withdraw his hands.

This was stopped by the feeling of Atem's hands over his own. Yugi looked up into Atem's face. The half-lidded crimson eyes smoldered with something Yugi had never seen in them before, even as Yugi felt his hands being guided to the rigid length by Atem's.

' _He_ wants _this?!'_

Yugi gave an experimental and was rewarded by the body underneath him arching up and a groan, torn from Atem's lips.

"Unnnnhhh!"

Atem's eyes opened again, looking up at Yugi with hunger and desperation flashing in their incarnadine depths. Giving Atem a gentle smile, Yugi set to work, stroking Atem rhythmically, palm over palm.

All too soon, Atem's entire body was writhing under Yugi as he guided the Egyptian to completion.

"Mmmmmm aaaaaaaah! Mmmmmmmm nnnnngggh!" Atem groaned and grunted out as Yugi's hands tortured him sweetly.

Then, just as the precum began to weep, Atem's eyes shot open.

"Yugi, stop!" he commanded.

Yugi immediately ceased all motion, glancing at Atem.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

Atem shook his head.

"I need you to complete me… from the inside," Atem instructed in a husky, cracked voice.

Yugi's entire body began to quake as he scrunched up his face in trepidation. Atem wanted Yugi to touch him there?! Yugi absolutely wanted to avoid another little indiscretion like the one with the vibrator. What if he moved his finger the wrong way and hurt Atem? All the trust and rapport they had worked so hard to build up could be destroyed by one misplaced digit!

"I can't!" he blurted out. "What if I hurt you?! It's a bad idea. Mai-sens…"

" **Damn it, Yugi!"** Atem's voice broke in harshly. **"You're doing it again! I'm not a porcelain statue to be kept behind glass and stared at! I'm tired of shrinking away from normal human contact, of flinching every time someone comes near me! I need to feel** _ **your**_ **touch, not** _ **his**_ **! I need to** _ **heal**_ **!"**

Yugi blinked, startled by the barely restrained rage in Atem's voice and the crimson eyes burning even as tears of desperation pricked them.

" _Remember that Atem is in charge of his healing process. Your job is to facilitate it for him."_

"Alright, Atem," he said softly.

Using the lotion, Yugi liberally coated the first three fingers of his right hand and with his left hand, gently parted Atem's nether cheeks. Yugi looked to Atem's face for guidance, but the Egyptian's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

' _Probably fighting his fear of this. I hope this is really OK,'_ Yugi thought as he began.

Pushing gently, Yugi began the gradual insertion of his digit, feeling the muscles clamp around his finger, the smooth warmth of Atem's body enfolding him.

"Hnnn-aaaah! No!" Atem whimpered as Yugi slipped in.

' _Am I hurting him?'_ Yugi thought, ceasing all movement and anxiously looking to Atem's taut face.

"Please… don't…" Atem whimpered brokenly, voice just above a whisper.

"Atem, open your eyes and look at me. See my face, not his," Yugi instructed in a gentle and firm voice.

Atem's eyelids fluttered open, allowing fear bright eyes to focus on the face of his boyfriend.

"Yugi…" he whispered breathlessly.

"Do you wanna stop?" Yugi asked.

Atem quickly shook his head.

"OK. Just keep your eyes on me," Yugi said gently.

After these words, Yugi fell silent and kept absolutely still, allowing Atem to adjust to the feeling of the finger inside him. He watched as Atem breathed deeply, keeping his eyes steadily fixed on Yugi's face to remind himself that it was not Akhnadin he was feeling inside him.

After a bit, the muscles relaxed and Yugi felt the roll of Atem's hips against his hand. Taking this as permission, he began moving and twisting his finger inside Atem, pushing in gently, seeking out that special spot.

When he felt the strong body jolt under his touch, Yugi knew he had hit home and began teasing the area with short, soft strokes.

"Mmmm aaaaah haaaaaa, Yugi! Oh, gods!" Atem cried as Yugi's finger curled up in him, tickling his insides and sending warmth exploding through him.

After he felt the muscles relax, Yugi began pushing his middle finger in, wriggling it to aid entry. The muscles spasmed as he pushed forward.

At the feeling of the second digit seeking entrance, Atem tensed for a moment before taking a deep breath to relax his body, the feeling of being invaded and stretched both frightening and exhilarating.

"Aaaa haaaaaa-aaaaaaaah, Yugi!" he cried as he pushed down experimentally against the digits.

By the time the third finger was in, the veins in Atem's neck were bulging as his head turned from side to side, eyes closed and lips curled back in a snarl.

As Yugi continued the slow, steady strokes, Atem began to thrust wantonly against those spreading fingers, crying out as they brushed against his prostate, the whole bed moving underneath them. Yugi noticed a few clear drops leaking from Atem as the movements increased in ferocity.

' _Wow! He really_ is _enjoying this!'_ Yugi thought in amazement as he continued his work.

Deciding to experiment, Yugi lowered his left hand between Atem's legs and began massaging the sensitive flesh. This caused an immediate reaction in Atem, who took a deep, shaky breath and let it out in a broken sob as tears began to stream from his eyes.

The Egyptian's back arched and he threw back his head as a white geyser erupted from within him. An inhuman scream was torn from his lips as his body convulsed as the waves of warmth broke over him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Determined to watch over Atem's completion, Yugi continued stroking Atem's prostate and fondling his private area right through the Egyptian's release, not stopping until the last tremors had died down and the dark beauty fell bonelessly back to the mattress.

Yugi withdrew his fingers, released Atem's private area and stretched out next to him, pulling his boyfriend into his arms.

"Are you OK? Was that alright?" he asked as he rubbed Atem's back in the familiar, comforting gesture.

Poor Atem could only bury his face in Yugi's PJ shirt and sob stormily, overwrought by all the emotions and sensations that had inundated him simultaneously.

Taken aback by Atem's emotional release, Yugi could do nothing but hold his dark twin close to him while rubbing small circles in the scarred back, hoping to bring him a measure of comfort.

After a bit, the sobs died down and Yugi felt Atem's body go limp in his arms. Pulling back just a bit to look, he saw that Atem's eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful in sleep.

' _I hope that was OK. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you,'_ Yugi thought as he held Atem close to his heart and let his eyes fall shut.

* * *

 _Thursday, June 16, 2005_

Floating up through layers of unconsciousness, Yugi became aware of the pleasant sensation of something stroking through his hair. There was something important that he had to see to, something involving… Atem!

Yugi's eyes snapped open and looked straight up at Atem, who smiled blissfully down at him as he continued to comb his fingers through Yugi's hair.

' _He's smiling. That has to be a good sign,'_ Yugi thought hopefully.

"A-are you OK?" he asked anxiously.

"Better than I've been for a long time, thanks to you," Atem purred, rose petal irises glowing strangely as he leaned forward and touched his brow to Yugi's. "You have helped me, more than I can say."

"I… I'm glad," Yugi squeaked.

Atem smiled again as he pulled back to gaze into Yugi's eyes.

"Just being near you like this is a balm to my heart," the Egyptian continued.

Yugi felt his cheeks heat up as his heart beat a staccato in his chest.

"Not just me. Jou, Mai-sensei and Shizuka all care about you and want you to get better too," he quickly put in.

At this, Atem chuckled, a deep, resonant sound that reverberated throughout Yugi's body due to their proximity to one another.

"Jou and Shizuka are great friends and Mai-sensei is a fine doctor, but you, Mutou Yugi, are my _sunu_ ," he said emphatically, fingers under Yugi's chin to make the younger man look into his face.

"What's that mean?" Yugi asked.

"My healer," Atem's voice rumbled.

At these words, Yugi could only blush and bury his face in Atem's bare chest.

After a minute to allow his cheeks to stop burning, Yugi was able to smile back up at Atem, who smiled back down at him. Yugi wasn't naive enough to believe that Atem could be fully healed by one good fingering. However, the light that shone in the Egyptian's eyes was new. An important milestone in his recovery had been achieved.

Yugi looked up at Atem again, just in time to see the dark one leaning his head down and capturing his lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss. Yugi's eyes fluttered closed and he returned the kiss, feeling for the first time like he could show affection for Atem without worrying about everything he did. Boundaries would still be respected of course, but now Yugi felt safe being a bit more adventurous.

Testing this out, he wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and was rewarded by being pulled sharply up against the very warm and very naked body of the Egyptian.

' _Gods, he's so beautiful and he smells like sandalwood and incense!'_ Yugi thought.

How could he never have noticed this before?

"Something interesting you, _habibi_?" Atem teased.

"It's just I never noticed that you smell like sandalwood and incense," Yugi responded, praying he wouldn't blush again.

At this, Atem threw his head back and laughed, a deep, wonderful sound that Yugi hoped to hear more often from now on.


	18. Clambake in a Cave

As they ate a simple breakfast of fish and rice, Yugi's eyes kept drifting from the table to the gradually lightening sky outside. With not a cloud to be seen, the outdoors called to him, making his blood sing.

"Have you ever had clams?" Yugi asked impulsively.

Atem blinked at the random question, then a smile slowly spread across his features.

"Yes. They're quite tasty," he answered.

"Well, I was just thinking, I wonder if there are any clams here. Maybe if we dug 'em up, we could… roast 'em over a fire or something," proposed Yugi. "Gochisosama deshita!"

"An excellent idea, _habibi_. However, I must confess that I'm no expert at harvesting clams," admitted Atem as he collected his and Yugi's diningware and rose to take it to the sink.

"I can pro'bly do it," posited Yugi with a shrug of his shoulders. "How hard could it be?"

"Then I'll leave the clam harvest in your hands, Yugi," said Atem gravely, with a twinkle in his eyes.

The young couple set out, backpacks on their shoulders and Yugi toting the shovel and bucket. The high vault of blue sky smiled down on the two young men as they walked along the shore, watching as gulls lazily wheeled about on the wind's invisible currents and the waves lapped and bobbed. Further up ahead, the stronger waves broke on the rocks.

They spent the next few hours exploring the beach, half-heartedly digging in the sand for imagined treasure and cavorting in the shallow water, splashing each other in the face. As they walked, Yugi would sometimes break away from Atem's side and charge ahead or plunge out into the water up to his knees and slosh along in this manner until, tired of the water dragging him down, he would emerge and again walk at Atem's side. At one point, Atem pulled a small loaf of bread from his backpack pocket, gave some to Yugi and the two of them had a fine time tossing bread crumbs to the seagulls, which swooped down and carried off what they could, squawking their commentary the entire time.

As midday rolled around, stomachs began to growl, protesting their empty state vehemently. With a glance and smile, Yugi and Atem nodded to each other; it was clam time!

"Can we eat out there?" Yugi asked, pointing toward a rocky outcropping reposing in the ocean a few feet out from the shore.

"Mm!" Atem responded with a sharp nod. "If you'll harvest the clams, I'll gather the driftwood."

"Yup!" said Yugi.

With that, he and Atem broke apart to attend to their tasks. Yugi plunged the small shovel into the sand, digging until he found his quarry: a fat clam with a gray and white striped shell. This was tossed into the bucket before Yugi immediately set to digging once again.

As Yugi worked, Atem went about, picking up driftwood branches in the light of the sun and the strong, cool wind that whipped through his hair while the ocean spray cooled his skin.

Again and again, Yugi found clams and tossed them into the waiting bucket. He didn't stop until he had 14 clams! Yugi washed his hands and the shovel's head off in the foaming water, then stood up and grinned at Atem, who smiled back at him, driftwood clutched in his arms.

"You think 14 are enough?" Yugi asked.

"I think that will suffice," answered Atem.

"Let's go!" cried Yugi happily, setting foot into the water as they started out for the rocks.

Suddenly, the sun's light was obscured by something thick and gray, causing both young men to raise their heads skyward. Yugi scowled up at the sky, as if his glare could drive the clouds away.

 _'Damn it all! Not just before our picnic! Why does the rain hafta wreck everything?!'_ he thought, clenching his jaw unhappily.

"Quickly, Yugi! Those clouds are gravid," said Atem.

Not bothering to ask the meaning of the word, Yugi turned and followed Atem as they ran along the shoreline, desperately seeking shelter. As they ran, the clouds opened up and began to disgorge their contents, first drop by drop, but quickly escalating to a small downpour, running through their hair and weighing it down. Their shirts were quickly soaked through and clung limply to their bodies as they ran up the sandy beach, the sand clinging to their wet feet and calves.

"I see a cave over there!" Atem said, pointing in the direction of a large hill with its yawning maw facing the now roiling ocean.

The tricolors ran straight for the cave, reaching its mouth just as the rain strengthened to an all-out torrent.

Inside the cave, the pair turned and stared out into the gray sky, which disgorged fat drops of water to the ground, soaking the sand and agitating the ocean. Both of them were sopping wet, with water running in rivulets through their preposterous hair and waterlogged clothes, which felt like dead weights.

Working quickly, Atem inspected the driftwood, relieved to find it bone dry. In a wink, he had arranged it into a serviceable campfire. Using his lighter, he worked to create a serviceable campfire until the fire caught and began to burn properly, orange and yellow light dancing eerily on the cave walls.

With a nod of satisfaction, Atem stripped out of his soaked garments and set them on some rocks near the fire to allow them to dry off with the heat and pulled a large, fluffy towel out of his backpack to dry off with. He then turned his attention to Yugi, who still stood at the cave's entrance in his waterlogged shirt and shorts.

"Yugi, I've built us a fire. Please, come over and dry off!" Atem called.

Uncharacteristically, Yugi didn't look back or even budge, seemingly fixated on the dreary weather outside.

"You'll get sick if stay in those clothes," Atem called again.

When Yugi still failed to respond, a frowning Atem walked over to him and laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder, causing the smaller man to flinch and look at him with dull eyes.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes," said Atem firmly as he led Yugi over to the by now roaring fire.

Moving mechanically, Yugi removed his clothes, dropping them carelessly to the cave floor, then slumped down listlessly and stared into the fire.

After wringing out Yugi's clothes and setting them with his own to dry, Atem pulled another large, fluffy towel from his backpack and draped it over Yugi's shoulders. When Yugi didn't move to hug the towel to himself, Atem glanced down at his habibi's face and found him the very picture of misery, lips turned down in a decidedly morose frown, large eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

 _'This is the third time I've seen him like this during the rain. What is it about this weather that hurts him so?'_ the Egyptian wondered.

Taking a breath, he opened his mouth to inquire.

"Damn rain!" Yugi cried suddenly as a sob erupted from him. "It wrecks everything!"

Yugi buried his face in his arms and began to sob with enough force to rival the downpour outside, the towel slipping unheeded from his trembling shoulders.

"Yugi?" Atem breathed, sorrow and curiosity twisting in his being.

Sitting down next to Yugi, Atem gently lifted his habibi into his lap, wrapping them both in his large towel, and starting to rub Yugi's back softly as he cried. With no words of reprimand or sympathy, Atem rested his chin on the crown of Yugi's head and closed his eyes, relaxing around the small being he held so tenderly.

After a bit, Yugi's sobs died down, leading Atem to begin gently questioning him.

"This is the third time I've seen you cry in the rain. Will you tell me why?" Atem murmured at length as he deposited a kiss on the crown of Yugi's head.

"It's just, I wanted everything to be p-perfect for us today," bawled Yugi. "And the rain wrecked it."

"Everything is perfect. Here we are, alone together, with a roaring fire to warm us and fourteen clams to fill our bellies. If that isn't perfection, I don't know what is," countered Atem with a smile.

With a sniffle, Yugi buried his face in Atem's chest, not yet ready to be comforted or jested with.

"Perhaps that was the cause tonight, but what of the other two times?" Atem questioned.

A sigh from Yugi.

"Please, _habibi_. It did me worlds of good to open my heart to you. Won't you let me in?" Atem gently reminded Yugi.

Yugi scrunched his face as he fought the tears. He knew Atem was right. He had seen Atem at his worst and had stood by him, but still hadn't opened himself up fully to the Egyptian. If they were to be "partners in the truest sense", he would have to bare himself to Atem as Atem had to him.

"It was raining… the night of… the accident," Yugi hiccuped as he clung to Atem.

At these words, everything fell into place. Heart feeling heavy in his chest, Atem hugged Yugi to him, bare skin on bare skin.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, _habibi_ ," he said, just above a whisper as he nuzzled Yugi's neck.

"Why're you thanking me? I'm stupid to cry like this," said Yugi spitefully as he wiped his tears.

"No, you are not. How many times have I cried in your arms?" Atem's voice rumbled.

"That's different," said Yugi dismissively.

"No, it is not," replied Atem firmly. "You always comforted me when something upset me. Now something has upset you and I'm comforting you. Our positions are simply reversed."

"But it's such a stupid thing to cry over," protested Yugi. "Yeah, my parents died in a car accident. But that was ten years ago and my life with Grandpa was always great, so… I have no right…"

"Yugi, stop," Atem's voice took an edge, silencing Yugi. "Don't you dare belittle your pain in comparison to mine. Your suffering over the deaths of your parents is every bit as valid as mine is for what I went through. One does not outweigh the other."

Yugi thought about arguing, but decided to just let it go. With a sigh, he laid his head against Atem's bare chest and stared gloomily out at the now completely grayed out world before them.

"Perhaps a game of Duel Monsters would cheer you up? I brought my deck," suggested Atem at length.

"OK," said Yugi in a small voice as he climbed off of Atem's lap to retrieve his cards from his backpack.

As Yugi went over to his backpack, Atem couldn't help but stare at the pale little globes bouncing as the small one walked.

 _'Such a lovely sight,'_ he thought with an appreciative smirk.

Soon Yugi and Atem sat across from each other, each wrapped in a beach towel as the fire provided the only light for their game. They cut and shuffled each other's decks in silence before handing them back. Atem then tossed a coin into the air.

"Heads!" he called.

"Tails!" Yugi called.

"Heads," Atem announced with a smirk, holding his hand out so Yugi could see the coin. "I begin…"

* * *

Yugi and Atem spent the next few hours locked in combat in the fire's shadowy, dancing light. Each young man would drive the other to the edge of his endurance, only to then be pushed back. Losses and victories piled up on each one's side, never with more than 200 points between them.

As they played, Atem surreptitiously watched as Yugi's demeanor became more joyous and animated. Despite the gray misery outside, the small cave, with its cheerful fire and fierce duel held his attention in rapt concentration, finally coaxing sorely missed smiles and laughter from the younger man.

When they finished their last game, they gazed warmly at each other as they gathered and stored away their cards.

"Wonderful games as always, _habibi_ ," purred Atem.

"You too, Até. I guess you were right. Those duels did kinda cheer me up," declared Yugi happily as he stowed his cards in his backpack. "Kinda reminded me of our first duels together under our oak tree."

"Yes, and those duels cheered _me_ up," remarked Atem solemnly. "I count that day as the day my life resumed after six years of hell."

"Até…" said Yugi, burying his blushing face in his arms.

"Hm hm hm. I've made you blush again; one of my favorite pastimes," chuckled Atem.

"So I've noticed," remarked Yugi with a playful glare Atem-ward.

At this, Atem only cocked his head and smiled innocently at Yugi.

Yugi stood up, walked over to Atem and sank down into the Egyptian's ready embrace, wrapping his arms around Atem's neck and laying his ear against Atem's chest, listening to the steady cadence of a strong heart. He closed his eyes as he felt those arms wrap around his body and squeeze him close.

"It doesn't matter what it's like outside if I'm in here with you," Yugi declared. "Fuck the rain!"

"It's not the rain I would like to fuck," Atem murmured into Yugi's ear.

"At… ULP!" Yugi gulped and looked forward again.

Had Atem really said what Yugi thought he had heard him say?

"Heh heh. You heard me perfectly, _habibi_ ," Atem purred as he gazed down into Yugi's wide lilacs with lust tinted rubies.

 _'Oh, gods!'_ thought Yugi as he was suddenly aware of how very close, solid, and warm Atem was.

It was only now that Yugi became fully conscious of the fact that neither of their bodies had a stitch of clothing on them. Yugi had already seen Atem in various states of undress, but his cheeks tinged an incarnadine hue as he saw Atem's eyes gazing appreciatively at his own form. He moved his hands to try to cover his private area, but was stopped by Atem's hands gently restraining them.

"Don't hide yourself from me," Atem murmured, irises glittering as he gazed at Yugi.

Yugi gulped as he felt the cool roundness of Atem's nose nuzzling his neck. As the smell of sandalwood and incense invaded his olfactory sense, Yugi felt himself relaxing a bit and beginning to return Atem's gestures of affection. After all, they were already a couple and were utterly alone in this cave in the rain. They were safe here, with no need to be hesitant or ashamed.

Yugi's hands began to cautiously explore Atem's body, fingers tracing over the healed scars on his back, heart stinging with sorrow as it always did when he saw, or thought of, those old wounds.

Yugi was distracted from his sorrow by a hand gently caressing his left cheek and tilting his little face up toward a pair of smoldering eyes and full, desirable lips. Yugi's lips parted to allow that strong, wonderful tongue to invade his mouth, conquering and subduing his own.

Yugi felt the palms of Atem's hands caressing and running up and down his back, even as his own gently massaged the scars that still crisscrossed Atem's back.

Atem's lips were kissing their way down Yugi's neck, tongue caressing his throbbing artery, before continuing down to his chest to lave worshipful attention on rapidly hardening nipples.

"Ha-aaaah!" Yugi gasped as Atem gently bit down.

Now Atem's lips and tongue were kissing and licking their way down Yugi's body, blessing his flat little tummy with their wonderful ministrations. Yugi's nipples were not left out however, as fingers and thumbs gently twirled and squeezed them, keeping them rock hard.

When Yugi felt full lips and a warm tongue encircle his rigid length, he cried out in bliss, back arching like a bow.

"A… teeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmm!"

Humming around the base and sending pleasant vibrations through Yugi's overheated body, Atem began the gentle pulls that would send Yugi spiraling into paradise. As he sucked, he ran his hands gently up and down Yugi's sides, caressing that delicate rib cage.

"Aaaaah aaaaaah aaaah haaaa aaaaaah!" Yugi cried out as Atem continued to sensuously suckle him.

Chuckling to himself, Atem began the harder and faster pulls in order to bring Yugi right to the brink.

"Haaa aaaaah haaaaa aaaaah! Oh, gods! Atem! My Desert Rose!" cried Yugi, head jerking from side to side as he felt liquid beginning to weep from his tip.

Then, just as the coil in his core was about to burst, he felt the damp air as Atem lifted himself from the organ and withdrew his hands from Yugi's body. Yugi's eyes snapped open, to see Atem now casually rummaging through his backpack.

"Atem!" he cried.

"Yes, _habibi_?" Atem asked, never looking up.

"What the hell?!" cried Yugi indignantly as his organ throbbed painfully.

"What the hell what?" Atem echoed innocently as he continued his rummaging.

"You're just gonna leave me like this while you dig around in your backpack?" huffed Yugi.

"Perhaps," was Atem's succinct answer.

"Oh, no you, don't, Atem Ishtar! If you start something, you damn well better finish it!" growled Yugi.

"Ah, here it is," said Atem to himself, as if he hadn't heard Yugi's diatribe at all.

After he pulled his quarry out of his backpack, Atem returned to where a now rather miserable Yugi lay and smiled down at him.

"Was there something you needed, habibi?" he asked, smiling too innocently down at the fuming Yugi.

"Yes, rather!" answered Yugi through gritted teeth.

"Then I believe we'll be needing this from here on," smiled Atem, revealing the bottle of lotion he now held.

Yugi could only blink incredulously.

"You brought lotion?"

"Best to be prepared," smirked Atem as he poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

"A bit sure of ourselves, aren't we?" Yugi glowered without malice.

"Sure of both of us," Atem answered absently as he gently parted those pert little nether cheeks.

Atem slowly began to massage Yugi's spasming ring in a bid to relax it. After a bit, his efforts paid off as the orifice opened, pulling his waiting finger inside.

When Yugi felt that invading digit slip past his ring of muscle, he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ssssst!"

"Am I hurting you?" asked Atem, all pretenses of humor vanishing in his concern for Yugi's wellbeing.

"Feels weird," Yugi grunted in reply, face scrunched up.

"Sorry," Atem murmured, planting a gentle kiss on Yugi's throat as he began to twist and turn his finger inside Yugi.

At the feeling of the invader moving about deep within him, slowly stretching his walls, Yugi breathed deeply. The feeling of Atem's free hand closing around his neglected organ caused a reawakening of his earlier pleasure, which did wonders to offset the discomfort of that other digit, pushing its way deeper into him.

Atem worked carefully, watching for any signs of distress from his habibi. When he felt Yugi relax around him, he began the insertion of his second finger, gently slipping it in when the spasming ring relaxed. Yugi's face scrunched up for a second, but quickly relaxed as he continued breathing deeply.

After a moment to allow Yugi to get used to being stretched even further, Atem began gently scissoring his fingers, further stretching Yugi's passage. At this, Yugi did tense up, face scrunching once again.

"Ngh…"

"Deep breaths, habibi. This will feel good in a second," Atem murmured as he increased the tempo of the strokes with his left hand.

Yugi began breathing deeply and rhythmically, willing his body to relax. Once he was fully relaxed, he realized that Atem was right: being stretched gently like this really did feel good, with those long, strong fingers, pushing up inside him, tickling his walls and stretching him out. When a finger brushed against that spot, the jolt of warmth burned through him, causing him to see stars before his eyes.

"Aaaaa-haaaaa! Atem!" he gasped as Atem performed another scissoring motion.

"Did I strike your sweet spot?" Atem asked innocently, curling that finger up again.

"Yeeeee-aaahaaah!" was Yugi's emphatic answer.

"Ha ha ha!" Atem grinned as he began his insertion of the third finger.

As he felt the final invader slip in, Yugi took deep breaths, concentrating on what Atem was accomplishing with his now thoroughly engorged manhood in his free hand. The Egyptian's two hands began moving in rhythm, the three fingers of his right hand blossoming in his tunnel as they carefully stretched his walls and his left hand gripping and sliding steadily up and down his now weeping desire.

Without realizing what he was doing, Yugi began thrusting his body up and down in sync with the rhythm Atem's hands were setting. The warmth was back and quickly moving beyond its initial heat. The coil inside his core grew tighter and tighter as his breath came out in gasps and pants.

Then Atem's long middle finger struck his prostate dead on, causing his internal coil to burst, and he was gone, spinning out of control, falling through time, space and all of eternity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Atem smiled appreciatively as he watched Yugi's body jerk and spasm in the throes of pleasure. He continued his work on Yugi until he felt the small one relax as he gradually returned to this plane.

"Ha-ah! Ha-ah!" Yugi gasped for breath as his senses came back online one at a time.

He winced slightly as he felt those strong fingers slip out of him and the grip leave his now spent manhood. Violet eyes flickered open to watch Atem liberally coating his hardness with Yugi's own essence. As if feeling Yugi's gaze, a pair of glittering rubies communicated with wide lilacs.

 _'Let me love you?'_

'Always.'

Then Atem was straddling Yugi, always looking down into his wide, unguarded eyes, a gentle smile playing on his lips. Atem leaned down and began gently kissing Yugi all over, even as his his arousal pushed forward.

"I love you…"

With a good, strong thrust, Atem breached the entrance to Yugi's kingdom, thus forfeiting Yugi's virginity then and there.

"Nnnnngghh!" Yugi ground out through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, _habibi_ ," Atem murmured, leaning down and planting butterfly kisses all over Yugi's face. "I know it hurts. Take some deep breaths and relax your body."

With Atem dropping butterfly kisses all over his face, neck and shoulders, Yugi took deep breaths, willing himself to relax. Eventually, the tightness drained away, leaving him with a full feeling. Yugi smiled up at Atem.

With this permission, Atem began the gentle thrusts of their first lovemaking. Determined to draw this out as long as possible, he set a slow, languorous pace, feeling the first small stirrings of that warmth beginning to build in his core.

As he thrust, Atem frequently caught Yugi's lips in a passionate kiss or deposited small, gentle kisses everywhere on the younger man's face and shoulders.

"Unh! My _habibi_. Unh! My sunu. Unh! My everything…" Atem murmured into Yugi's ear as he thrust.

"My Desert… Haa-aaa! Rose!" Yugi returned as his body jerked in time to Atem's thrusts.

When the Atem struck that sweet spot, Yugi's eyes rolled back in their sockets as his back arched. The fingers, while very nice, were as nothing compared to this fullness, this tightness, this utter completion that Atem was now giving him.

 _'My beautiful Até, abused and hurt as you were, you can still give me this!'_ Yugi thought as he felt that warm coil knotting up in his insides once again. _'I wanna be with you like this forever!'_

Another goodly thrust and Yugi's world exploded into a million stars and those stars exploded into a million galaxies, which exploded into an eternal amount of universes. Yugi was flying, falling, moving up and down, side to side. Darkness and light, good and evil, up and down, had no meaning anymore; only that wonderful warm fullness and those strong arms around his body, holding him close and keeping him safe.

Lilac eyes flickered open to look up into soft, dark rubies and a gently smiling face.

"Love… you…" was all Yugi could articulate before blackness took him once again.

"And I you, now and for eternity," Atem murmured as he gently pulled out of the warm tightness.

After covering up with a beach towel and rearranging their bodies for comfort, Atem stretched out on his side, holding Yugi flush to himself and closed his eyes, allowing blissful slumber to overcome him.

\/

 _c 1270 BC_

Waset, Kemet

The moon's light was all that illuminated the softly flowing water of the Nile. The night air was a pleasant temperature, neither too cold, nor too hot as a gentle breeze blew through the palm trees and bushes, moving the reeds gently.

With the light of the moon shining on their bodies, two men grunted out the sounds of their love making. The slightly larger man on top thrust gently into the smaller man on bottom, whose arms and legs were coiled around him, drawing him in.

"Unh! I Unh! Love Unh! You!" Pharaoh Atem grunted as he moved rhythmically.

"My Aha! Pharaoh! Ahah!" Hebai gasped with each loving thrust from his god king.

"Mine! Always and forever!" Atem growled as he gently bestowed a love bite on Hebai's left shoulder.

"Yours in this life and all beyond," smiled Hebai, sighing at the slight sting in his shoulder.

Their groans of pleasure were carried up by the wind to the moon.

/\

The soft swishing of the steadily falling rain slowly lifted Yugi through thick layers of unconsciousness until, at last, he was able to pry his heavy eyelids apart. As he lay, he took stock of his surroundings. The fire's dimming lights still danced on the dark rock walls, though not as vividly as earlier. Looking off to the side, he saw the slate gray of the sky as the heavy raindrops continued to bombard the beach and water beyond it.

Finally, he looked into the sleeping face of his Desert Rose, the man who, despite being abused in the worst way possible in his youth, had taken Yugi to worlds of bliss twice tonight. As a smile broke out on his lips, Yugi realized that he didn't even give a tinker's damn about the rain anymore. Atem was with him and that was what mattered.

 _'My Desert Rose, my beautiful Até,'_ Yugi thought as his hands hands began to softly explore Atem's body, gently caressing his chest, rib cage and flanks before slipping around back.

Yugi allowed his fingers to trail up and down Atem's back, wincing slightly whenever they brushed over a faded scar. Akhnadin's abuse had left marks that would follow Atem to the grave. Leaning over, he lowered his lips to the first scar he saw in a soft butterfly kiss.

The feather light touches and kisses registered in Atem's slumbering mind, lifting him up to wakefulness and causing him to open his eyes to watch what his _habibi_ was up to. As he watched Yugi go from scar to scar, lightly worshiping each one with his lips, a warm smile spread across his features. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, enjoying Yugi's ministrations on his body.

"I know you're awake, Até," Yugi gently teased between feather light kisses.

"Hmmm?" Atem rumbled, lazily opening one eye to smile up at Yugi.

Wordlessly, Yugi continued his gentle ministrations on the sweetly drowsing Atem, until he reached the last scar, which he finished off with a deep, soulful kiss before looking up and smiling at the dark beauty, whose sleep tinted eyes were staring at him once again.

"Kissing me better, were you?" Atem teased with a lazy smile.

"Mmhm," Yugi answered as he snuggled up to Atem again. "I'll keep doing it until this," he gestured to a faded welt on Atem's left shoulder "is gone."

Atem fixed Yugi with a solemn gaze.

"It will never be 'gone', Yugi. I will bear these scars until my dying day," he said truthfully.

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by Atem's lips on his, kissing the breath out of him until he submitted silently and Atem pulled back.

"However, just being with you like this is helping me greatly. Never think it is not," Atem said truthfully, eyes brightening just a bit as a small smile quirked his lips up.

"OK," said a now blushing Yugi, who went to bury his face in Atem's chest, until he was stayed by Atem's gentle grip.

"Don't hide your face from me, _habibi_. I love seeing your flushed cheeks," Atem teased gently.

"Até…" said a flustered Yugi.

Just then a rather cool breeze blew in, causing their campfire to gutter. This reminded Atem of the weather and he rolled over to look at the campfire and the rain outside.

"Mmmm. We're to be here a while yet," he rumbled. "I'll rebuild the fire. Perhaps we should have some clams."

As if on cue, Yugi's stomach gave a mighty growl at this suggestion and, with a bright smile, he jumped up and went to the bucket.

After adding some more driftwood to the fire, Atem felt the drying clothes and turned to Yugi with a smile.

"Our clothes are dry," he announced.

"Oh, OK," replied Yugi indifferently as he brought some clams over.

Atem took the clams and placed them over the fire, neither tricolor feeling in a hurry to cover himself up just yet. Yugi sat and watched as Atem expertly brought the clams to their desired level of heat, their shells popping open as they cooked, sending a sweet, meaty aroma into their nostrils.

 _"Itadakimasu!"_

Yugi and Atem gingerly bit into the meat of the clams, sucking in air to cool the hotness in their mouths to a chewable temperature. Each man chewed slowly, savoring the heady taste of the meat on his tongue before swallowing.

"Theshe'r great, Até," remarked Yugi around a mouthful of clam.

"Thank you, _habibi_. Your warm compliments spur me onto ever greater culinary endeavors," replied Atem.

"Huh?"

"Ha ha ha! They make me want to be a better cook," supplied Atem as he put down the empty shell of his last clam.

Atem leaned over and peered into the bucket, counting out the remaining clams.

"Hmmm. Eight left. We can take these back to the house and perhaps I could make us some shiohigari tonight," Atem mused.

"That's awesome! I haven't had that since Grandpa cooked some when I was ten!" cheered Yugi.

"Hmmm. Then that's definitely what we'll do," decided Atem, abandoning the towel and beginning to prowl to Yugi on his hands and knees, moving like a stalking lion.

Yugi's eyes widened at the sight of the nubile beauty, moving sensuously toward him. Tossing aside his empty clamshell, he turned to face the dark twin who now loomed over him.

"Now that we've filled our bellies, let us satisfy a different kind of hunger," Atem murmured, crashing his lips into Yugi's as he jerked the small one to himself.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem and returned the kiss, even as his fingers lightly played over the scars he had kissed earlier. Finally, forced to part by a need for air, Yugi and Atem rested their chins on each other's shoulders as they embraced each other closely, each fulfilling a desperate need for closeness and warmth.

At length, emboldened by Atem's unprovoked affection toward him, Yugi traced his fingers up and down those lean, tawny ribs, eyes lighting when he felt Atem's body jerk and heard the laughter bubble up in the Egyptian's throat. Throwing mercy to the wind, Yugi went in for the kill.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Atem's laughter echoed off the stone walls as he writhed and squirmed under Yugi's touch while the smaller man's fingers ran a merry dance up and down his rib cage.

At length, Atem began to tire, breath coming in gasps and pants. Yugi wound down the tickle attack and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body, giving a gentle hug.

"Yugi, I never dreamed you would delight in torturing me so," Atem chuckled as he looked up into Yugi's impishly smiling face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you," Yugi smiled back down at the dark beauty.

"Obviously for a while," grinned Atem. "And now for…"

"For?" asked Yugi.

"Revenge!" grinned Atem, suddenly flipping them over so that he was straddling Yugi.

Now, it was Atem's turn to make Yugi writhe and laugh under him as his fingers found purchase in Yugi's rib cage, prodding and stroking the pale, sensitive flesh of the younger man.

"Heeee hee hee hee! Oh, gods! Até! Hee hee hee heee!"

"Am I tiring you, _habibi_?" teased Atem.

"Ha ha ha ha! Y-yes! Ha ha ha ha ha!" gasped Yugi.

Only then did Atem decide to have mercy on Yugi, ceasing his tickling and taking Yugi in his arms to stretch out side by side. The two young men leaned in, their lips brushing together in a soft, sweet kiss before settling down to rest a bit, their bellies heavy with clams and their bodies tired from that brief bout of exercise.

Atem wrapped his arm around Yugi and cocooned them in his fluffy beach towel to ward off the dampness of the air. The two young men gazed into each other's soft, sleepy eyes, each one trying to stay awake to watch the other drift off.

They never did find out who fell asleep first, with only the crackling fire and soughing wind surrounding them.

\/

 _c 1270 BC_

Waset, Kemet

The far off roars of lions and braying of zebras were the only sounds to be heard above the babbling of the Nile's waters and the gently blowing breeze. Behind the bushes, out of sight of any stranger eyes, lay Pharaoh Atem, small servant Hebai snuggled safely in his arms, fast asleep.

Atem looked up at Nut's dark, star studded body and smiled happily. He had silently thanked the gods each day for sending his small meriu into his life.

"Desert Rose…" Hebai murmured as he shifted in Atem's arms.

"My beautiful Hebai," Atem whispered, planting a kiss on the crown of Hebai's head before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim him.

/\

At long last, the rain stopped. After pausing only to dress and douse their campfire, Yugi and Atem returned to the beach house straightway and immediately put their remaining clams in the freezer to keep for dinner that night.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Atem pulled the pot off the lid, moving his head back to avoid the rush of steam toward his face. Using the tongs, he removed the opened clams from the pot and dipped a spoon into the sake to taste how salty it was. Satisfied, he placed a cube of butter into the boiling sake, followed by two tablespoons of garlic and plenty of scallions and a few seasonings. Satisfied with everything, Atem removed the sake pot from the burner and put the pot containing the clams on, then poured the sake back onto the clams.

Yugi's eyes almost rolled back in his head as the clam flavor exploded on his tongue.

"Awshum! Jush like Grmpa ushd t' make," he said around a mouthful.

"Why, thank you, _habibi_ ," purred Atem as he took a bite of clam.

Perfection!

* * *

 _After dinner…_

While Atem typed away on the laptop, Yugi pulled out his phone and sent texts to Jou and Mai.

 **blackmage: we're doing fine here. Atem's the happiest I've ever seen him. thanks again, Mai-sensei!**

HarpyLady202: You're welcome, Yugi. The best of luck to both of you.

Yugi looked up when he felt the couch shift under him and a pair of strong arms slide around his body and pull him close. After quickly shutting off his phone, he tossed it aside and relaxed into Atem's embrace.

The two of them turned their gaze to the dancing fire, which produced crackling and popping sounds as it consumed its meal of driftwood.

 _'He's so quiet and peaceful now. Hard to believe just a week ago, he was screaming at that old bastard's charred corpse,'_ Yugi thought, softly placing his hand on Atem's chest and caressing it. _'Is this who he would've been if things had been different?'_

Yugi chanced a glance at Atem's face, the narrow, deep set eyes staring into the fire, whose lambent flames danced in their crimson depths. Smiling to himself, Yugi closed his eyes and let himself relax totally.

 _'Maybe I can help him be who he was supposed to be,'_ were his last thoughts as the blanket of sleep covered his mind.

* * *

 _That night…_

Two tricolors stood side by side before the mirror, brushing their teeth in perfect unison. After finishing with that, they headed for the shower room and gently pulled off each other's shirts, shorts and boxers before stepping in.

In the warm, intimate atmosphere of the room, Atem gently soaped up, then rinsed off, Yugi. He then sat on the stool while Yugi did the same for him, sighing in contentment as all his old scars were gently rubbed with a sponge and kissed by two sweet lips before being rinsed off with warm water.

 _'My sunu…'_

After both tricolors were clean, Yugi rolled back the cover on the bathtub, which had been keeping the water at the comfortable 140° all day. Atem sank slowly into the water first, then held out his arms for Yugi, who happily settled into his loving embrace, closing his large eyes in contentment. Atem planted a light kiss on the crown of Yugi's head, then allowed his eyelids to fall closed.

* * *

"Até, Até."

The sound of his nickname being called gently caused Atem to open his eyes and look up into Yugi's face.

"Hm?" he croaked.

"It's nighttime out. I think we fell asleep in the bath," answered Yugi.

"Well, considering our earlier adventures, who could blame us?" smiled Atem.

"Nobody. But maybe we should go to bed now," suggested Yugi.

"Mmm. You're right, _habibi_ ," replied Atem. "You stand up and I'll follow."

Yugi exited the tub, then held out a hand to steady Atem as he followed. The pair found their fluffy towels and rubbed each other's hair vigorously until it began to return to its preposterous starfish shape. They then patted each other's bodies dry.

Finished with their bath, Yugi and Atem left the bathroom to head for bed.

"Well, g'night, Até," Yugi said, slowly turning for his room, only to feel Atem's hand gripping his wrist. "Até?"

Without answering, Atem led Yugi to his room, opened the door and gestured for the bed with a more-than-friendly smile.

Smile lighting his own features, Yugi went over to the bed and made himself comfortable on the mattress while Atem closed the door and went to his side.

Atem stretched out on the mattress, covering himself and Yugi in only a light sheet, since it was so warm out. With a sleepy smile at each other, the tricolors snuggled into each other's arms and let sleep claim them once again.

There would be no nightmares for Atem tonight.


	19. Back in the Groove

_Friday, June 17, 2005…_

Yugi was busy working on his online courses, when his phone vibrated. Upon seeing the caller ID, he promptly flipped it open.

"Hi, Grandpa. How's everything going?" Yugi asked.

" _Everything's just fine, Yugi,"_ answered Sugoroku. _"How are you and Atem?"_

"We're OK. Atem's making lunch right now," answered Yugi.

" _You still have him cooking for you? You should take lessons from him,"_ joked Sugoroku.

"He tried to teach me. It's hopeless," smiled Yugi.

" _Ha ha! I see,"_ laughed Sugoroku.

"Yugi, lunch!" Atem's voice called from the kitchen.

"Food's ready. Gotta go," Yugi said as he sat up.

" _I hope to see you soon. I've missed our visits,"_ said Sugoroku.

"Me too, Grandpa. We'll see you first thing when we get back. I love you," said Yugi.

" _I love you too, Yugi,"_ said Sugoroku warmly over the phone.

"Bye," said Yugi.

" _Goodbye, Yugi,"_ said Sugoroku before they hung up.

* * *

Atem dished the fresh caught shrimp and lobster tail up between him and Yugi before sinking gracefully onto his cushion.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

"Sea food's so awesome. I just wanna live here so we can eat this and nothing else," Yugi announced as they ate.

"You would soon tire of an unvaried diet," advised Atem. "Besides, I've been thinking."

"Of what?" asked Yugi.

Atem took a deep breath and fixed Yugi with those hypnotic ruby eyes.

"Thanks to you and this quiet place, I feel more at peace now than I have in years," Atem began.

"Yeah! This place is too awesome!" cheered Yugi.

"Remember what I said about letting people finish their thoughts?" asked Atem with a smirk.

"Sorry," apologized Yugi with a dip of his head.

"I'm ready to go home if you are," Atem finished without preamble.

Yugi gasped at Atem's sudden statement. He wanted to leave, just like that?

"Already? Dontcha at least wanna stay the weekend?" he asked unhappily.

Atem shook his head gravely.

"The longer we remain here, the harder it will be for us to return," he explained his reasoning.

"Aw!" whined Yugi.

"Perhaps we can return next year," soothed Atem.

"Aw, OK…" Yugi hesitantly conceded.

"Thank you, _habibi_ ," murmured Atem.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll text Jou that we'll be ready to go tomorrow," sighed Yugi as he pulled out his phone to text Jou. "I just wish we could stay here forever."

"As do I, but we both have lives to return to," rumbled Atem. "Plus, I've no intention of hiding forever. Now that… everything is settled, I should transition back to campus and it would help me a great deal if you went with me."

"Alright, Até. I guess it's back to school," sighed Yugi with a smile.

"Mmmm. Perhaps we should bring a clam for the teacher, instead of an apple," chuckled Atem.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Yugi in response.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Feeling the ocean's misty breeze in his hair and tickling his skin with its dampness, Atem sat on a large rock by the seashore, watching the setting sun cast its brilliant incarnadine light onto the clouds, making them seem aflame. The rush of the water breaking on the rocks filled his ears. On his lap sat Yugi, large eyes also enjoying the spectacle.

* * *

 _Saturday, June 18, 2005_

Yugi and Atem packed their clothes into their backpacks and suitcases, then set about tidying up the house, sweeping, dusting, polishing and putting everything away, until at last, it was time for their departure.

"It was just a week, but it feels like we lived here a lot longer," said Yugi, suitcase in hand, backpack on his shoulders.

"A lifetime," rumbled Atem as he shouldered his backpack.

The tricolors stepped out onto the wooden patio and into their waiting sandals.

"Yeah. I hope we can come back here someday," murmured Yugi with a fond glance toward the seashore.

"We will, _habibi_ ," promised Atem as he held up the house key.

With one last look around the small wooden house that had been the birthplace of their true happiness, Yugi and Atem shut and locked the door, leaving the little beach house to its memories.

"Hey, dudes!" greeted Jou upon seeing the tricolors heading around the hill to his car.

"Hi, Jou!" called a grinning Yugi as he waved in greeting.

"Hi, Jou. Our thanks for coming for us," rumbled Atem.

"No probs. You two look great! Da beach house obviously agreed witcha," observed Jou as Yugi and Atem stowed their luggage in the trunk.

"Sure did!" chirped Yugi as he and Atem slid into the backseat.

"Dat's awesome," said Jou as he threw the car into gear and they peeled out.

"Jou, did the house fall apart during my absence?" Atem asked, only partially in jest.

"Actually, nah. Me 'n Mai's been keepin' it spic 'n span," answered Jou.

Atem and Yugi looked at each other in startlement. This was certainly a new state of affairs!

* * *

 _Sunday, June 19, 2005  
_ _Kame Game Shop_

Two tricolors exited the bus and walked toward the game shop that reposed at the end of the block. Yugi opened the door and he and Atem stepped into the shop, where Sugoroku looked up from the magazine he was reading on the counter.

"Yugi, Atemu-kun, welcome home! How was the beach house?" inquired the old man.

"Peaceful," Atem answered for them. "How have you been, Mutou-san?"

"Hm? Oh. I've been fine," answered Sugoroku. "Atemu-kun, did you hear the exciting news from Egypt?"

At the mention of his homeland, Atem perked up.

"What exciting news from Egypt?" he asked, a mixture of excitement and wariness in his eyes.

"I'm sure you've heard of Pharaoh Atem?" Sugoroku asked.

"Yes. One of the last pharaohs of the 18th dynasty, ruled from 1270 to 1200 BC, an extensive reign, to say the least. My father named me for him," answered Atem.

"As I thought. It's strange that, for the length of his rule, there was never a single picture of him ever found," said Sugoroku.

"Yes. We used to wonder about that," agreed Atem.

"Found, until now, that is," announced Sugoroku, turning the page of the archeology magazine on the counter.

Atem and Yugi leaned in to look at it, both their eyes going wide at the sight of the carving of an ancient pharaoh with hair that stuck up in a starfish shape identical to theirs. An awesome and mighty sight, he sat, hand raised in judgment of people who genuflected at the foot of his throne.

"Woah! No way!" breathed Yugi as he looked at what appeared to be an upside down pyramid hanging from the Pharaoh's neck.

"By Ra!" gasped Atem.

"Atemu-kun, I would say it's no coincidence that you were named for Pharaoh Atem," declared Sugoroku gravely.

Atem only continued to stare in wide-eyed enthrallment at this image of his 3,000 years departed twin.

"Grandpa, can we take this home and scan it?" asked Yugi.

"By all means. Just rip the page out. I've already read the article," smiled Sugoroku.

"Thank you!" said Atem as he carefully ripped the page out and held the picture up for him and Yugi to gaze at again.

"That's so cool," declared Yugi.

* * *

Yugi watched closely as Atem and Sugoroku hunched over the table, locked in mortal combat with their Duel Monsters cards, only 90 life points separating them. At long last, Atem executed a deadly card combination that even Sugoroku, as masterful at the game as he was, had never seen before, dropping the old man's life points to zero.

"What a wonderful game as always, Atemu-kun," Sugoroku said in congratulations as he put his cards away.

"It was an honor to play you, as always," Atem returned with an inclination of his head.

"That was so cool!" declared Yugi happily.

* * *

 _Monday, June 20, 2005_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Yugi grabbed his phone and wrathfully pressed the key to dismiss the noisome alarm, then dropped it back to the table and closed his eyes, wanting just five more minutes of sleep. He never heard the door open or the bare feet crossing almost noiselessly over the wooden floor.

 _SPLASH!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ATEM, YOU BASTARD!"

"Ha ha ha! _Guten tag_!" Atem laughed as he fled the room, a pillow flying through the air in his wake.

"Sounds like ya doused 'm good!" grinned Jou as a chuckling Atem emerged from Yugi's room.

"He's soaked," smirked Atem as he and Jou slapped each other a high five before heading to the kitchen, Yugi's invectives ringing in their ears.

* * *

 _Domino University_

Jou cut off the engine and the three young men emerged from the car. Yugi and Jou started forward, but stopped when they realized that Atem wasn't following them. Yugi looked back and saw Atem standing by the car, staring at the school, wariness dancing in his eyes.

Yugi walked back to Atem and held out his hand.

"C'mon, buddy. Me and Jou are right here with you," he declared.

Atem blinked then, with a smile spreading slowly across his handsome features, laid his hand in Yugi's and permitted his boyfriend to lead him toward the school.

* * *

Yugi and Atem made their way through the throngs of students toward their classroom. Turning the corner, whom should they run into, but the two large bullies whose attack on Yugi had lead to their relationship, leaning against the wall, arms crossed to look as badass as possible. Upon seeing Yugi and Atem, the two big bruisers pushed off from the wall and glared at them.

Yugi's first inclination was to run, but Atem's hand at the small of his back stayed his steps. For his part, Atem drew up to his full height and leveled a glare at the bullies.

"Yami, where the hell've you been?" asked Ushio.

"And why are you hanging out with _that_?" added Hirutani, casting a glare at Yugi. "You going soft?"

"Where I go and whom I choose to keep company with is none of your affair," Atem growled, eyes narrowed as he glared at the two bullies.

"If you're letting _that_ tag around with you, you ain't what you used to be," glowered Ushio. "Time to show you who rules this school!"

"Sounds like a plan!" agreed Hirutani.

"Yugi, stand back," said Atem, gently nudging Yugi to the side.

"Be careful," advised Yugi even as he edged toward the wall.

"Yes," answered Atem, eyes fixed squarely on the two thugs before him.

Flattening himself against the wall, Yugi watched wide eyed as the two bullies approached Atem. Within range, Ushio took a swing, which Atem dodged by jumping backward.

"Ushio and Hirutani, you should have learned when I beat the shit out of you last year," Atem growled before charging back at them.

As Yugi watched, Atem used his diminutive stature to his advantage, easily dodging the bullies' attacks, then getting into their zone and landing blow after blow on their hulking bodies. For the first time, Yugi saw firsthand why Atem had the reputation he did and shook. This was the Demon of Domino, the young man who, fueled by rage, could lay out upperclassmen much larger and stronger than himself. Ushio and Hirutani charged at Atem from either side. Just as they were about to close in on him, he ducked, allowing them to collide bodily into each other, knocking the breath from their bodies. When the dust cleared, the two bullies lay in a bruised, twitching heap on the floor. After wiping his palms together, Atem turned to pick up his backpack.

Yugi's eyes widened as, unseen with his back turned to them, Ushio had awakened and was lunging toward Atem.

"No!" Yugi yelped, jumping up from his place against the wall, swinging his backpack and braining Ushio one on the head, sending him back down next to Hirutani.

"By Ra! Yugi, you were stupendous!" smiled Atem, who had been just in time to see Yugi's backpack make communication with Ushio's thick skull.

"Thanks, Até," chirped Yugi, coming to stand beside Atem, who turned on the bruised and battered bullies with a withering glare.

"Approach me or any of my friends again and it'll be much worse for you! My patience is _quite_ limited!" Atem growled at them. **"Understood?!"**

"Y-yesh…" was all Ushio was able to articulate before his eyes rolled back in their sockets and his head lolled to the side.

"Come, _habibi_. We'll be late for class," said Atem with a gentle gaze and sweet smile as he took Yugi's hand and led him away.

* * *

 _12 o'clock_

Yugi was surprised to see Atem and Jou waiting for him as he exited the building.

"Let's all eat together under the oak," Atem immediately suggested.

Yugi couldn't believe his ears.

"Alright! Lead the way, Até!" he said happily.

As Atem turned to lead them to the tree, Yugi and Jou exchanged a secret smile.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

Yugi, Atem and Jou sat in the tree's welcoming shade, the tricolors eating their bento leisurely, the blond cramming his in as fast as he could.

* * *

 _Tuesday, June 21, 2005_

Yugi and Atem walked about Domino Park, enjoying the warm evening air. As it was later in the day, most of the children were gone and the park was populated by other young couples like themselves.

Atem's eyes fell on a small stand where frisbees were being sold, face lighting with glee.

"Wait here, _habibi_ ," he said, disengaging from Yugi's hand.

As Yugi watched, Atem bought a frisbee from the vendor, then returned to his habibi, all while ripping off the plastic covering.

"Let's play!" the Egyptian declared, grinning like a child.

"OK!" chirped Yugi, running on ahead.

When they were a good few yards apart, Atem threw the frisbee, watching as the wind caught it, sailing it toward Yugi, who leapt up and caught it before launching it back to Atem, who jumped up to catch the disk that was now flying back to him.

After wearing themselves out tossing the frisbee back and forth, Yugi and Atem retreated to the shade of the maple by the pond. Yugi snuggled up against Atem's side as Atem leaned against the treetrunk, grateful for the feeling of Atem's strong arm around his shoulders.

Content, they closed their eyes and drifted off.

* * *

 _Wednesday, June 22, 2005  
_ _After classes_

"Yugi, Atem! Welcome back to the circle!" gushed Bakura.

"Thank you, Bakura. It's good to be back," smiled Atem.

"You've no idea how much we've missed you!" the white hair continued.

"Ya had me," pointed out Jou.

"You _really_ have no idea," emphasized Bakura.

"Wuzzat s'posed t' mean?" glowered Jou.

Yugi and Atem looked at each other, then at their friends, and burst into hearty peals of laughter.

* * *

 _Friday, June 24, 2005  
_ _Burger World_

"Welcome to Burg… Yugi, Atem! It's been so long! How've you been?" asked Anzu.

"We've been OK," answered Yugi politely.

"That's good. Lemme show you to your booth," said the waitress.

"Thank you," said Atem as they started toward the booth.

"The usual?" asked Anzu.

"Yep," answered Yugi.

"My usual would be a hamburger and an iced tea," ordered Atem.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," said Anzu, going to fulfill their order.

"Thank you," said Atem.

When Anzu had gone, Atem turned his attention to Yugi, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand with a smile, which Yugi returned promptly.

Soon, Anzu returned with their drinks and set them on the table before going off to await their food. Yugi and Atem were soon eating their hamburgers and shared fries in companionable silence, every now and then glancing and smiling at each other.

* * *

 _Wednesday, July 13, 2005  
_ _Obon_

With Atem out shopping for special food for that night's dinner, Yugi decided to take the bus over to the game shop to fetch Grandpa over for the big meetup at the white house. As the bus drove along, Yugi gazed out the window, a mixture of happiness and sorrow dancing in his heart.

Obon was always a fun time, with dancing, burning lanterns, and just a general carnival atmosphere. However, since the loss of his parents, it also brought a tinge of sadness to his mind. However this year, everyone would be together for the whole three day festival, starting with the Bon Odori dance tonight and culminating in the lantern sailing three days hence.

Yugi was roused from his thoughts as the bus pulled to a stop and opened its doors a block away from the shop. After exiting the vehicle, Yugi walked the remainder of the way, heart lightening in glad recognition as the familiar yellow shop with its green roof and red front door came into view. The Closed sign hung in the window, as today was a festival day.

Using his key, Yugi entered through the side door.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" he called.

Not a second later, Sugoroku appeared from the staircase and smiled upon seeing his grandson.

"Welcome, Yugi!" he declared.

"Hi, Grandpa. You almost ready to go?" asked Yugi.

"Yes!" answered Sugoroku, holding up the bag that contained his lantern.

* * *

The lanterns were lit, the pine needles burning on the porches and the people out and about for the three-day festival to welcome the dead back. Behold, the entire group together: Yugi, Atem, Jou, Mai, Shizuka, Bakura and Grandpa all ambled slowly through the carnival atmosphere, gazing at the rides, games and vending booths.

Yugi flung his arms out, screaming in sheer terror and delight, while Atem watched him warily and Jou covered his eyes with his hands and screamed in sheer fear, as the roller coaster began its rapid descent, carrying them in loopty loops through all of time and space.

Moving in perfect synch to the rhythm of the drums, everyone twisted, turned and clapped to the swaying music, dancing in a circle around the red and white striped bandstand in a bid to welcome their dead relatives back from the afterlife to visit for three days. Atem and Yugi's thoughts were of their parents, while Grandpa's were of his departed wife and son. While not having experienced losses of their own, Jou, Bakura, Mai and Shizuka all danced in support of those who had.

* * *

 _Saturday, July 16, 2005_

At long last, it was time to bid the spirits of the dead a fond adieu until next year. To that end, Yugi and Atem waded out into the ocean's water up to their knees. Each one carefully placed a delicately wrought lantern with their parents' names neatly written on the rice paper, which surrounded a small, candle whose flickering flame made the kanji seem to dance. Standing hand in hand, the couple watched as the ocean's tide caught the lanterns, bearing them away to join the other souls on their way back to the afterlife, a sea of tiny, brilliant flames, all pointing the way home.

Try as he might, Yugi could fit no more pieces together, leaving the puzzle only half complete. As he sat glaring in irritation at the pieces lying innocently on the desk, his thoughts turned to the frequent dreams of Ancient Egypt he had experienced since the puzzle had come to him. The Pharaoh Atem in the dreams had always worn the beautiful 3D pyramid around his neck and the carving of him in Grandpa's magazine had also shown a pyramid. As he picked up the eye piece and looked it over, Yugi's mind had no doubts as to whom the puzzle truly belonged to.

' _Ten more days,'_ he thought as he put the pieces back in their box and set it on the window sill.


	20. Happy Birthday, Atem!

_Tuesday, July 26, 2005_

As the sun's light poured into the room through the eastern window, a beautiful bronze figure stood in its path, allowing the light to seep into every inch of skin, eyes closed, head thrown back.

It had been years since Atem Ishtar had been able to greet Ra in this way. Now, free of his torment and surrounded by happiness and safety, he worshiped the sun god of his clan, basking in the white light's soothing embrace.

Still snuggled in their now shared bed, Yugi blinked his eyes in annoyance at the sun's intruding rays… only to be struck dumb by the vision of divine beauty before him: a naked desert god bathed in the sun's white light, head thrown back in ecstasy.

' _Wow!'_ was the only thought Yugi could articulate.

"Good morning, Yugi," Atem's deep voice rumbled as the living god turned to face him, irises colored a deep ruby.

"Uh… hi…" returned Yugi, still staring in unmitigated awe at the vision of perfection before him.

"Did you sleep well?" Atem asked as he came forward and sat on the bed's edge, taking Yugi's hands in his.

"Uh… yeah…" Yugi answered breathlessly. "You?"

"Like a baby," Atem smiled softly at Yugi.

The scent of sandalwood and incense hit Yugi boldly as Atem leaned in, touching their brows together while gifting Yugi with a smile that catapulted the smaller tricolor into the seventh heaven. When Atem's tongue begged entrance, Yugi parted his lips, allowing their tongues to dance and play, teeth sliding together as they leaned into each other. By the time they pulled apart, Yugi's heart was racing and he felt warm and tingly all over.

"Get dressed and I'll make breakfast," Atem said softly.

"It's your birthday. We could all go out and I could…" Yugi protested feebly, only to be silenced by Atem's forefinger on his lips.

"I enjoy cooking," Atem reminded him. "Hurry…"

Yugi could only nod and watch as Atem rose gracefully and retrieved shorts and t-shirt, for late July was much too hot for leather. With a final smile Yugi-ward, Atem strode from the room and made his way downstairs to start breakfast before a certain golden retriever woke up and went in search of his matutinal repast.

After getting his heart rate and breathing under control, Yugi rolled out of bed and ran into the bathroom for a short, icy cold shower, before ducking into his room to dress for the day. Clad in shorts and a tank top, he ran down the hallway, just as the scent of something salty and meaty being fried hit his nostrils.

' _USA style breakfast!'_ Yugi thought happily.

Just then, the door to Jounouchi's room opened and out stepped the blond, his sensitive nose evidently having picked up on the scent too. Yugi and Jou looked at each other and grinned widely.

"BACON!" they cheered happily.

The two friends flew downstairs, now with Yugi in the lead, now with Jou in the lead. As the bacon scent became ever more powerful, the two started groping and tugging at each other in a bid to reach the dining room first.

The sounds of scuffling and footsteps filling his ears, Atem set everything on the table and stepped out to greet his two friends in the doorway. Then they were there, almost ready to bowl him over to get to the bacon. Two hands were held up and a glare leveled. Two racing roommates stopped dead in their tracks.

"Do I need to send you two back upstairs and have you walk down?" Atem growled at Yugi and Jou, albeit with a twinkle in his eye.

The roommates hung their heads.

"No…"

"Alright. Let's eat," said Atem more gently. "I made plenty of bacon for the three of us, so there's no need to kill each other."

" _Itadakimasu!"_

* * *

 _The bank…_

Atem, Yugi and Jou sat in rigid anticipation as Akhnadin's accountant looked the papers over. Akhnadin had been confirmed as deceased by one Kujaku Mai-sensei and as of today, Atem Ishtar was of age to claim his inheritance.

"Congratulations, Ishutaru-san. Here's your paperwork for the transfer of the account. If you'll just sign here, here and here and initial in these boxes, you'll be all set," said the accountant as he handed Atem the paperwork.

With a stiff nod, Atem put pen to paper, signing and initialling where he must.

During the entire procedure, Yugi and Jou kept a sharp eye on the Egyptian. Although Atem had made great strides, anything remotely to do with Akhnadin made him stiffen up and withdraw, not only for its duration, but also for a while after. They had agreed beforehand that if it seemed like Atem was making ready to leap over the desk and throttle the accountant, Jou would have to restrain him, knocking him out if need be, and get him out of there before any bodily harm could occur.

' _I just wish it didn't have to be right on his birthday. People deserve to be happy on their birthdays, especially their coming of age,'_ Yugi thought as he wrung his shirt in his hands unhappily. _'Well, once it's over, we'll take him out to do whatever he wants. That'll make him feel better.'_

"Thank you for your business today, Ishutaru-san. If I may offer my services…" the accountant began.

"Are we through here?" Atem bit out, narrowed eyes warning away any preamble on the accountant's part.

"Yes, sir," said the accountant with a gulp.

Gathering up the folder of documents, Atem turned on his heel and strode from the office, Yugi and Jou quickly following him. As Atem strode forward, Yugi and Jou saw the gradual change in his demeanor. The tension drained from his shoulders, to be replaced by the customary strength. His head went up and by the time they reached the door, Atem was no longer walking in anger, but in pride.

Behind him followed Yugi and Jou, both gazing in admiration at the regal demeanor their friend bore, as if taking control of the estate had completed something that had been missing in him, perhaps giving him a much needed sense of power in his own life? Even as a psychology student, Yugi could only guess. But whatever it was, the transformation was something wonderful to behold.

Stopping ahead of them, Atem looked over his shoulder at his friends and smiled at them.

"Stop walking behind me like that! You're my friends, not my servants," he gently reprimanded the other two.

"Sorry!" yelped Yugi, running to catch up.

"So Mistah Moneybags, how's it feel t' be rich?" asked Jou bluntly.

"Jou…" ground out Yugi.

But Atem merely smiled serenely at the blond.

"I don't know what it's like to be rich because I'm as of yet unused to it. Could we please keep this among the three of us for the time being?" he asked the other two.

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely," answered Jou. "If ya buy me a new cah!"

 _Whap!_

"Really, Jou?" glowered Yugi.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Atem threw his head back and laughed at his two friends. "On a more serious note, I need some suggestions. I've more money now than I know what to do with. What should I spend it on?"

"A gamin' rig!" Jou piped up suddenly.

"Oh, yeah! If you had your own computer, the three of us could play each other over the LAN!" chirped Yugi.

"Fragalicious," grinned Jou.

Atem deliberated a moment, then raised twinkling irises to his friends.

"Please, take me to the nearest computer shop," he requested.

"We're dere, dude," grinned Jou.

* * *

 _Downtown Domino, a computer store…_

"By Ra!" gasped Atem when he saw all the different laptops and towers lining the store's shelves.

"Ain't dis shit a sight?" remarked Jou. "Maybe I'll git a new PC too."

"We got ours at the same time, Jou. They're only four months old," countered Yugi.

"Zaklee. Ol' ass shit! Time t' upgrade," grinned the blond.

"Well, you do what you want, but I got mine setup the way I like it and I'm not changing it," huffed Yugi, crossing his arms.

"Now, now, you two. Help me pick out a good rig," soothed Atem.

"Well, if yer serious 'bout gamin', dun bothah wit' a prebuilt machine, have 'em make ya one custom. Costs a bit more, but dat way it's yers," instructed Jou.

With a nod, Atem turned his attention to the sales lady who had just approached the group, smiling politely. With Yugi and Jou's help, he picked out the best hardware and OS for his computer, including the newest motherboard, the fastest Socket 7 CPU, an nVidia GeForce AGP video card, 2 GB RAM, a sound card that supported 4.1 speakers, wireless mouse and keyboard and an HD monitor.

"Man, what a sweet rig! Yer gonna blow us away on our ol' dinosaurs. Dat's why I ordered mahself a new video cahd," crowed Jou.

"Well, I just upgraded my card last month, so I'm all set," said Yugi.

"Ya could git more RAM. Ya only got 1 GB 'n he's gonna have twice dat!" said Jou, jerking his head Atem-ward.

"I'll be fine," reiterated Yugi.

Meanwhile, Atem was having a fine time listening to his two friends debate the merits of upgrading vs waiting.

"Let's go eat at Burger World while we wait for your new machine," suggested Yugi.

"Awesome idea," said Jou, whose stomach rumbled audibly.

With a nod, Atem led his two friends from the computer shop.

* * *

 _Burger World…_

"Hi, guys! How have you been?" asked Anzu as she led the three young men to the usual booth.

"We've all been great," answered Yugi for the group.

"That's good. Drinks?" Anzu asked as the trio sat down.

"Coke!" Yugi and Jou ordered simultaneously.

"Iced tea, please," ordered Atem.

"Coming right up," chirped Anzu as she scribbled down the orders.

The three friends fell into looking at their menus to decide what they wanted.

"Man, I'm so lookin' for'rd t' wastin' yer ass!" Jou presently grinned across the table at the tricolors.

"Rest assured, the feeling is mutual," Atem returned coolly with a sip of his tea.

"Once we get everything setup, I'll show you a site where you can download custom characters to play as," offered Yugi.

"That would be appreciated," smiled Atem.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak… only to receive a blown straw wrapper in the chest from Jou, shit eating grin on his face. A smirking Yugi quickly opened his straw wrapper and blew it back at Jou, who reciprocated by grabbing it, wadding it up and chucking it at Yugi.

During this exchange, Atem watched, a look between incredulity and amusement playing on his handsome features, that is until a wadded up straw wrapper hit the tip of his nose, causing him to blow his straw wrapper at Jou.

"Do you two wanna be banned from the restaurant again?" came the scolding voice of Anzu just then, causing a red faced Yugi and Jou to quickly clean up the straw wrappers.

"Sorry, Anzu," the three apologized.

"That's better. Now… what'll ya have?"

* * *

 _Soon…_

Finally, the food was served: two cheeseburgers and chili fries for Jou, a hamburger and fries for Yugi and a hamburger with onion rings for Atem.

"Hey! Eatcher own damn fries!" Jou growled as Yugi dared to lift one of his chili laden fries from the container.

"Like you're gonna eat all that!" defended Yugi, cramming the fry into his mouth.

"Ain't da point. What's mine is mine 'n what's yers is also mine," quipped Jou.

"Jou…" gasped Atem.

"'N 'n spirit a dat…" Jou snatched a fry from Yugi's plate, cramming it into his mouth.

"Asshole!" glowered Yugi, almost ready to leap over the table and throttle Jou.

"Yugi, you did bring it on yourself by filching one of his chili fries," pointed out Atem in an effort at peacemaking.

"And just whose side are you on?" Yugi playfully fumed, taking the opportunity to snatch one of Atem's onion rings.

"My own," returned Atem, swiping a fry from Yugi's plate. "I saw that, Jou."

This as Jou snatched one of Atem's onion rings and bit into it.

"Say, dese ain't too bad," Jou smiled.

"Yeah. These are awesome," agreed Yugi.

"Er… guys?" gulped Atem.

Only to find Yugi and Jou now attacking his plate equally, rapidly depleting his beloved onion rings. In return, Atem snatched fries from both their plates at an equal rate.

* * *

 _Soon…_

"Your computer should be built by now. Wanna go get it?" Yugi asked.

"Yes!" answered Atem, eyes shining with excitement.

"Let's book," said Jou.

"Anzu, check please!" called Yugi.

"Coming right up!" called the waitress.

The three young men started to pull out their wallets, only for Atem to be stopped by Yugi's hand over his.

"Yugi?" he asked.

"I got it," Yugi said as he pulled out enough money to cover himself and Atem.

"But..." Atem protested.

"Happy birthday, Atem," declared Yugi, thus shutting down any argument on Atem's part.

With a sigh of defeat and a smile of gratitude, Atem left his wallet in his pocket.

"Thank you, _habibi_."

* * *

 _Later  
_ _At home…_

"She's all set. Press da button on da fron' 'n she should turn on," instructed Jou as he stood up from attaching all of Atem's cables.

With a nod, Atem knelt down and pressed the power button. The machine's fans roared to life and the purple LEDs inside the box lit, glowing through the window in its side. Not a moment later, the monitor showed the POST screen and began scrolling through all the system RAM before finally booting to the Windows XP login screen.

"Thanks, Jou. I believe I can take it from here," declared Atem, who had enough familiarity with the software side of things, thanks to his countless hours on Yugi's computer.

"After you have your account setup, you can put all your files on this thumb drive and move them over," said Yugi, holding out one of his thumb drives for Atem.

"Thank you, _habibi_ ," purred Atem, his hand gently caressing Yugi's as he accepted the thumb drive.

"Git a room," Jou glowered.

This caused the tricolors to glare at him.

"In case you've forgotten, this _is_ my room," Atem glowered at the blond.

"Eh? Oh, yeah. In dat case, I'm headin' t' mah room. I'll be ready t' frag whenevah," decided the blond.

"It'll be a blast," grinned Yugi.

While Yugi watched, Atem setup his user account (named Desert Rose), then went to Yugi's room and retrieved all his files from Yugi's computer. This formality completed, Yugi helped Atem to install the video games he wanted to play with CD-ROMs from Yugi's collection and keygens so they wouldn't have to pay a second time.

* * *

 _Later…_

Blackmage and Dog of War spawned in the map and right away began fragging each other with flak and rockets respectively.

 **DesertRose3000 has entered the map.**

 **KABOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Blackmage and Dog of War both found themselves fragged by a wicked Shock combo from DesertRose3000, who appeared as an Ancient Egyptian pharaoh in his shenti and nemes.

 _DesertRose3000: Salutations, friends!_

 _Dog of War: salu ?_

 _black_mage: he's saying hi_

 _Dog of War: o hey d00d how thy hangin_

 _DesertRose3000: They're hanging well enough to deal you this. :-)_

 **KABOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Poor Dog of War found himself being spawn killed over and over again by DesertRose3000's relentless shock combos, until at last he was fortunate enough to spawn away from the marauding pharaoh.

 **Dog of War: fuq u!**

 **DesertRose3000: I believe that's what I was just doing. ;-)**

 **black_mage: ROFLCOPTER**

 **Dog of War: hus sid u on blk_mage?**

 **black_mage: no one's i'm just enjoying the show**

That is until black_mage found himself being blown away by DesertRose3000's combo attack. Upon respawning, he went for the nearest flak cannon and started stalking DesertRose3000, hoping to take him by surprise.

 **KABOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

black_mage was against forced to respawn far away from his new nemesis and without even a flak cannon nearby. He went for the nearest weapon, a Link Gun.

' _Worthless!'_ Yugi thought unhappily as he clicked and tapped.

The sound of rockets screaming toward him gave him almost no time to notice and black_mage took damage from Dog of War's rockets. However, he turned around charged toward the canine warrior with his Link Gun's alt fire, hitting Dog of War and dissolving him where he stood.

 **Dog of War: u lil fuqr ima gt u 4 tht**

 **black_mage: talk is cheap**

 **Dog of War: sos ur funeral**

 **KABOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Once again, both friends found themselves snuck upon and blown away by the shock combo of DesertRose3000.

 **DesertRose3000: You snooze, you lose!**

* * *

 _Later…_

Jou was so engrossed in a cop dorama that he never heard the sound of bare feet padding over the polished wooden floor. Never noticed that is, until a rectangular piece of paper was dropped unceremoniously into his lap.

"Eh?"

Jou looked up into a pair of amused rubies and upturned lips.

"Temu?"

"The money I borrowed for Yugi's cartouche," answered Atem simply.

"T'anks, pal," grinned Jou as he pocketed the money.

"No. Thank _you_ ," said Atem with a smile.

"Temu," said Jou.

"Hm?"

Atem looked back at Jou, to see the duelist holding out a brand new Duel Monsters booster pack for him.

"It's yer birthday…"

"Thank you!" smiled Atem as he happily took the pack from the blond. "I'll go add this to my deck right away."

"Use it freely t' kick mah ass," grinned Jou.

"I'll look forward to it," smirked Atem with a wink before retreating to his room to stow his cards.

* * *

 _Later still…_

Yugi sank into Atem's arms as they let the warm water of the bathtub loosen muscles that were tired from a long day. He lay with his head on Atem's chest, listening to the cadence of Atem's heart for a bit, while Atem kept his arms wrapped protectively around Yugi's shoulders.

"Je suisu desore," Yugi mumbled after a bit.

"Hmm? Why?" asked Atem, looking down at Yugi.

"Cuz today was supposed to be _your_ special day and you had to buy your own computer. We shoulda pooled our money and gotten you the computer," sighed Yugi.

"You bought me lunch," pointed out Atem.

"That's not good enough. It was your. special. day," reiterated Yugi.

"Alright. Then I forgive you. You can make it up to me on my next birthday," decided Atem.

"OK…" sighed Yugi, laying his head on Atem's chest again and closing his eyes.

* * *

 _That night…_

A squeaky clean Atem snuggled under his light blanket and looked at the door, waiting for his habibi to come in and spend the night with him. Since he and Yugi had started sharing a bed, he had slept much better, with zero nightmares and always looked forward to having Yugi in his arms.

The door opened to reveal Yugi with what appeared to be a solid gold box in his hands. At this, Atem sat up and focused his attention on the younger man, cocking his head in curiosity.

"Happy birthday, Até," said Yugi without preamble as he held out the box.

Moving gingerly, Atem took the box from Yugi, feeling its smooth, cool surface in his palms and the weight of it in his muscles.

' _This box is solid gold!'_ he thought.

"Yugi?" he questioned.

"I wanted to wait till we were alone to give it to you," Yugi explained.

"That's alright. I don't mind that at all," replied Atem as he turned the box around in his hands, reading the hieroglyphs. "This says that the one who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted."

"Yup," said Yugi. "Open it up!"

Atem pulled the lid off, to reveal solid gold pieces of something inside, two of which he lifted out after setting the box on his lap.

"Grandpa gave me the box months ago, actually just before me and Jou… came and got you," Yugi stammered. "I've worked on it since then, but was only able to get half of it done. Maybe you can finish what I started?"

With a hitching breath, Atem laid the pieces carefully back into the box, put the lid back on and set the box aside on his nightstand. Raising tear filled eyes to Yugi, he smiled and held his arms out for his _habibi_.

Upon seeing Atem's tears, Yugi's heart felt heavy in his chest, even as he climbed into bed with him. Atem had seemed happy about the puzzle, so why was he crying?

"You OK, Até?" he asked as he snuggled up with his dark over. "Dontcha like it?"

"Thank you, _habibi_. You've given me such a wonderful gift, the best since my cartouche from Papa," Atem murmured brokenly into Yugi's shoulder.

"Oooohhh. You're crying cuz you're _happy_ ," said Yugi as it dawned on him.

"I don't really… know why I'm crying," admitted Atem in a nasal voice as his tears seeped through the cotton of Yugi's pajama shirt.

Yugi pulled back and gently took Atem's face between his hands, as Atem had so often done with him.

"Maybe cuz you're all worked up after a long, exciting day," he offered with a gentle smile.

At this, Atem managed a watery smile before snuggling down into Yugi's arms and sobbing softly, releasing all the pent up tension and excitement of gaining his inheritance, getting his first computer and now this beautiful golden puzzle from his _habibi_.

' _He's right. These_ are _tears of joy,'_ Atem thought as he sighed happily in Yugi's arms.


	21. Off to the Tournament

_Saturday, July 30, 2005_

 _Click click click click_

This was the only sound to be heard as two tricolors worked slowly and carefully on fitting the remaining puzzle pieces together. Sitting side by side, each tricolor picked a piece to click into the partially finished puzzle that reposed on Atem's computer desk. First Atem would attempt to fit a piece in and if that didn't work, Yugi would try. If neither one worked, they would discard those pieces and pick up two more. Slowly, but surely the puzzle was taking shape.

* * *

 _Saturday, August 7, 2005_

 _Click click clickity click_

At Atem's computer desk as they had been every evening since his birthday, two tricolors gazed in amazement at the almost complete puzzle. Reaching into the box, Atem pulled out the final piece: the Eye of Wadjet centerpiece.

While Yugi held the puzzle up, Atem slipped it into place with a good, satisfying… click.

"You did it!" cried Yugi happily at the sight of the complete, solid gold, 3D pyramid.

" _We_ did it, _habibi_. Thank you for your help," corrected Atem, wrapping an arm around Yugi and squeezing him.

"Put it on! I wanna see how it looks!" cried Yugi in excitement.

With a nod, Atem slipped the leather cord around his neck and stood before his mirror, admiring the gold pendant that leaned so gracefully against his chest.

Yugi gasped at how awesome Atem looked with the puzzle around his neck. Suddenly, the Pharaoh from his dreams was standing before him in the flesh.

"I think Grandpa was right about you and the Pharaoh," he mused as he wrapped his arms around Atem's waist.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't switch places with the ancient pharaoh," declared Atem.

"Why not?" asked Yugi incredulously.

"Because, he didn't have _you_ ," answered Atem, wrapping his arms around Yugi and hugging his habibi to himself.

"Atem… can I tell you about something I've never told you about before? Nothing bad," Yugi asked, even as he felt the tingling heat in his cheeks.

"Please do," answered Atem, giving a final hug before leading Yugi over to his bed and sitting down.

Yugi took a deep breath, gaze darting between the puzzle and Atem's expectant face.

"Ever since I started working on the puzzle, I've been having these dreams, that I think are more than dreams," he began.

Atem cocked his head in puzzlement at this statement.

"I dream… I'm in Ancient Egypt and I'm still me, except my skin's darker and everyone calls me… He-bai," Yugi started.

"Hebai is Ancient Egyptian for 'playful' or 'frolicsome'," Atem explained.

"Kinda like _my_ name is Japanese for 'game'," put in Yugi.

Atem smiled.

"And then there's this Pharaoh. And I'm in love with him. He's always calling me _meriu_ , holding and kissing me, doing more…" Yugi trailed off, cheeks tinging even redder.

"And what does this Pharaoh look like?" Atem asked, seemingly neither amused nor offended, for which Yugi was grateful.

"Exactly like you," Yugi answered solemnly. "Except he's always dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothes, the white skirt…"

"The shenti is more of a kilt than a skirt," Atem reproved a bit stiffly.

"... enough gold to make a statue of himself, and the puzzle. He wears it in every single dream, well except the ones where he's not… fully dressed," Yugi blushed again.

Atem's eyebrows raised and his lips quirked up in amusement as a blushing Yugi could only bury his face in Atem's shirt, careful not to hit the puzzle.

* * *

 _Wednesday, September 7, 2005  
_ _Domino University Library_

"Well, gents, that time of year is coming. As the top duelists in this circle…" Bakura began.

"More like only duelists," snickered Jou, only to receive a whap and a glare from Atem.

"Really, Jou," the Egyptian glowered.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Yugi giggled at the sight of his boyfriend reprimanding his best friend.

"Ahem!" Bakura emphatically cleared his throat. "As the top duelists in this circle, we have the honor of representing Domino University in the regional championship this year. Since you two were at your high school regionals last year, you won't need to register. Atem, since you've never competed, you'll need to register. However, that won't be a problem because this year, I2 is offering online registration!"

"Cool!" cried Yugi and Jou in unison.

Atem's eyes widened at Bakura's invitation. For years, he had longed to compete in a Duel Monsters tournament, but he had never allowed it. Now that his life was his to do as he pleased with, should he go to the I2 site and enter?

"I…" he began.

Then he stopped. As badly as he wanted to enter, when he closed his eyes, he saw that sneering face with the single brown eye glaring disapprovingly at him having anything to do with Duel Monsters and he felt his insides clench up. A broken breath escaped his lips.

"Uh, we'll think about it and get back to you," said Yugi, quickly stepping into the breach for Atem.

"Very well," replied Bakura, a note of disappointment in his voice.

* * *

 _That night…_

As Yugi and Atem relaxed into their bath together, Yugi felt the lingering tension in Atem's embrace and frowned.

"You still thinking about the tournament?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Atem answered sadly. "I want to join, but…"

He trailed off and shut his eyes.

"Those memories won't leave you alone?" Yugi asked.

Atem opened his eyes and smiled sadly at Yugi. How well his _habibi_ read him now. A nod was his answer.

"Don't worry about it, Atem. When you're ready to compete, you will," advised Yugi simply.

"Thank you, Yugi," sighed Atem, hugging the younger man to himself.

* * *

 _September 24, 2005  
_ _Autumnal Equinox Day_

Yugi and Atem made their way toward the small graveyard that was the last home of Yugi's parents, Atem carrying a wooden bucket laden with flowers and incense sticks.

The graveyard was a peaceful place, full of trees with long branches of dark green leaves that would soon begin changing for autumn. The trees helped to cut them off from the noise and clangor of the city just beyond the wall that surrounded the cemetery.

After taking the pitcher from Atem, Yugi knelt down and poured water on the graves, then scrubbed the accumulated dirt and cobwebs from their smooth stone surfaces. He then laid his flowers on the graves. After two sets of incense sticks were ensconced in the ground and lit, Yugi folded his hands, closed his eyes and lowered his head in prayer.

As he watched his habibi pray for the souls of his parents, Atem closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts to rove back over the years to his beloved parents, who had taken him around the world with them and taught him the many wonderful things that he had treasured in his heart to help himself stay sane during his six years of hell at that man's hands.

' _Mama, Papa. I miss you both so much,'_ Atem thought. _'I know you're looking after me from the afterlife. Thank you for sending Yugi to me. He has been the light of my life and my saving grace. I love both of you and will see you again one day.'_

Presently, Yugi scrubbed his forearm across his eyes, then stood up and turned to Atem with a sad smile.

"Wanna get outta here? This place is way too depressing," he asked.

"Of course, _habibi_. Would you like to stop at Burger World on the way back? My treat," offered Atem as he reached and squeezed Yugi's hand.

"OK," smiled Yugi, allowing Atem to lead him from the graveyard.

* * *

 _Saturday, October 1, 2005  
_ _Kame Game Shop_

"Guess what?!" said Sugoroku when Yugi and Atem walked in.

"What?" answered Yugi.

"Another panel with Pharaoh Atem on it was discovered," announced Sugoroku, opening his magazine to a picture of the ancient pharaoh and what appeared to be a smaller version of himself standing next to him.

Yugi and Atem gasped and stared in awe at this newest picture.

"Hebai!" Yugi breathed.

"You've already read the article?" asked Sugoroku.

"Yes. We've been researching the pharaoh," answered Atem quickly.

"That smaller version of the Pharaoh, Hebai, was his only lover for 70 years," explained Sugoroku as they gazed at the tablet. "They were so close that they died within two days of each other and were supposed to have been buried in the same tomb…"

"Supposed to have been?" echoed Yugi, eyes darting up from the page to his grandfather.

"Apparently, the high priest wasn't fond of the pairing and after both were dead, had Hebai's body desecrated and fed to the vultures, while the Pharaoh's was properly entombed," ended Sugoroku with a frown.

"What?! Why?!" cried Yugi, tears springing into his eyes.

"The Pharaoh's duty was to produce an heir to continue his dynasty. For all his might and prowess, Pharaoh Atem never took a wife and never produced an heir. After he died, the high priest, who was actually his cousin, took the throne," Sugoroku explained.

"But if Hebai wasn't buried with the Pharaoh, that means he didn't get to enter the afterlife with him!" Yugi cried, voice raising an octave.

Atem and Sugoroku exchanged a grim glance. Yugi had been doing his homework.

"That's correct, Yugi," Sugoroku said softly.

"Well, that's bullshit! Fuck that homophobic High Priest! Hebai and the Pharaoh shoulda been together!" Yugi blurted out, causing Atem to gasp in shock and Sugoroku's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Mutou-san, please excuse us a moment," asked Atem, gripping Yugi's shoulders and ushering him into the stock room.

Atem frowned resolutely at Yugi.

"To speak so in front of your grandfather," he growled, glaring at the smaller.

"S-Sorry," stuttered Yugi.

Atem's gaze softened just a bit at the sight of Yugi's sad little face and the tears in his lilacs. Kneeling down before him, Atem gently thumbed the tears from Yugi's cheeks.

"Yugi, there's no reason to be sad for Hebai and the Pharaoh," he said.

"W-why?" asked Yugi.

"Well, you and your grandpa believe I'm the Pharaoh's reincarnation, right?" asked Atem.

Yugi nodded.

"And you've told me of your Egyptian dreams where people call you Hebai, yes?" continued Atem.

Yugi nodded.

Atem smiled warmly, caressing Yugi's cherubic face between his hands.

"Don't you see? Our souls found each other again after a thousand life times. No matter how many lives we cycle through or how many High Priests try to sever our bond, we will always find each other eventually," Atem said passionately.

Yugi looked up into Atem's smiling face and warm rubies.

"You're right, Até. Thanks," he sniffled, throwing his arms around Atem's neck.

"Any time, _habibi_ ," purred Atem, returning Yugi's hug.

Yugi couldn't help but smile as he rested trustingly in Atem's strong and loving embrace, just as Hebai had once rested in the Pharaoh's.

Presently, Atem pulled back and fixed Yugi with a playfully stern gaze.

"Now, I believe you've something to say to your grandfather?" he said.

"Oh, shit!" yelped Yugi, jumping to his feet and running back into the main room.

"Sorry for swearing in front of you, Grandpa!" he yelped, bowing from the waist in apology.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. You have every right to feel the way you do. Just take heart in knowing that death isn't necessarily the end of a soul's journey," replied Sugoroku comfortingly.

"Yes, Grandpa," smiled Yugi.

"Now that that's settled, lemme get you boys some lunch. No, Atem, I won't need any help. I've food already made," said Sugoroku.

"So, are you boys signed up for the regional tournament yet?" Sugoroku asked as he laid three plates of kurigohan and saba misoni on the table.

"Yup! It's gonna be awesome!" declared Yugi.

Atem looked down silently.

"What about you, Atemu-kun? Have you stocked up on booster packs for your deck?" asked Sugoroku.

Atem's shoulders slumped as he lowered his head further.

"Uh, Atem isn't ready to compete this year, Grandpa. Maybe next," Yugi quickly put in.

"Oh, dear. I seem to have forgotten the soy sauce! Yugi, would you help an old man by fetching it from the kitchen, please?" Sugoroku asked.

"Uh, OK," said Yugi, a bit nonplussed at having been dismissed, but deciding not to worry about it as he ran to do Grandpa's bidding.

Sugoroku turned to Atem, who sat with his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at his lap.

"Atemu-kun, you're one of the most talented gamesmen I've ever met, let alone duelists. There's a reason I gave you Exodia. You have greatness in you, more than I've seen in many a year," Sugoroku said gently, but firmly.

Atem raised a pained gaze to Sugoroku.

"Thank you, Mutou-san. I… I do want to duel in the tournament, but I…"

"Atemu-kun, Yugi never told me exactly what your life was like before the two of you met. That's none of my business. However, this old man can read between the lines and it sounds like things were quite difficult for you," Sugoroku ventured.

At these words, Atem raised a pair of eyes to Sugoroku containing so much bitterness, that the elder had to look away.

"Did Yugi ever tell you how he came to be a duelist?" Sugoroku asked after a moment.

"He said that you taught him the game," Atem answered, again staring down at his lap.

Sugoroku nodded.

"The thing of it is, I taught him how to play Duel Monsters to give him something to focus on besides his parents' deaths. When he was dueling, Yugi was able to smile and forget his parents' deaths, even if just for a few hours," Sugoroku relayed to Atem.

"I see. Now it makes sense why Duel Monsters is so important to Yugi," replied Atem with just a glance upward.

"My point, Atem, is a duelist with a great spirit like yours can break any bonds, including the bonds to an unpleasant past, if he is willing to put his heart into his deck and play the game with all his strength," declared Sugoroku, gently laying a hand on Atem's shoulder.

Atem flinched, but raised an even gaze to communicate with Sugoroku's and nodded.

"Very well. I shall enter," he declared.

"That's the amazing young duelist whom I gave Exodia to talking," smiled Sugoroku as he stood up.

"After all, I wouldn't want Exodia to feel ill used," smiled Atem.

"No, indeed," smirked Sugoroku.

"That kurigohan smells awesome!" declared Yugi, just now returning with the bottle of soy sauce. "Sorry I took so long, but I couldn't find the soy sauce."

Atem and Sugoroku exchanged a smile.

 _Later..._

"Yugi, I've changed my mind. I will enter the tournament," Atem announced after he and Yugi had sat down on the bus.

"What? Really? That's so awesome!" gushed Yugi. "Grandpa talk you into it while I was gone?"

" _That_ is between me and your grandfather," was Atem's answer as he crossed his arms and stared forward, thus shutting down the conversation.

"Pfffft!" was Yugi's response to that. _'Thanks, Grandpa!'_

* * *

 _Friday, October 14, 2005_

"Regionals, here we come!" cheered Jou as he threw the convertible into gear and peeled out.

"I hope you and Ryuzaki go head to head again. I bet he'd do anything to get his Red Eyes back," posited Yugi.

"He aint' doin' shit t' git mah Red Eyes. B'tween him 'n Baby Dragon, I'ma waste 'm all," declared Jou.

"Ryuzaki isn't the only one who has a bone to pick with you from last year," Mai reminded Jou.

"I'm lookin' forward t' dat too. Maybe Hahpie's Pet Dragon kin be buds wit' Red Eyes 'n Baby Dragon," grinned Jou.

"Don't be stupid. That card is meant to work with the Harpy Ladies. It would be completely ineffectual in your deck," sniffed Mai.

Yugi and Atem exchanged an amused glance, more interested in each other than in bandying about witticisms with Jou and Mai. Seeing as they had a long drive ahead of them, Atem leaned into Yugi, pillowing his head on Yugi's shoulder and closed his eyes, letting the motion and sound wash over him.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

"Osiris, come forth!" Pharaoh Atem shouted, the Eye of Wadjet glowing from pyramid that adorned his neck.

The ground shook and a great roar was heard as the long red dragon spiraled down from the sky, its two mouths opening and closing as it breathed flame.

"Ah!" yelped the smaller, cuter version of the Pharaoh as he fell down on his rump.

"Come, Hebai. There's nothing to fear. Osiris is my loyalest spirit beast. How would you like to see Kemet from on high?" asked Atem, holding out his hand.

Hebai blinked, then put his hand into Atem's, permitting the Pharaoh to pull him to his feet. The couple climbed on top of Osiris, sitting at the base of its neck, Hebai safely nestled in Atem's arms.

"Osiris, take flight!" Atem commanded.

" **ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"**

With this mighty cry, Osiris flapped its huge wings and mounted the wind, spiraling up until they danced amongst the clouds, Ra's white light hitting their faces and the wind whipping their hair about.

"Atem!" cried Hebai.

Atem didn't respond, except by hugging Hebai close to him as the dragon flew forward.

/\

"Wake up, Até. We're here. You slept through the whole drive."

Yugi's voice pierced the veil of sleep that surrounded Atem's mind, dragging leaden eyelids open.

"Hmm?" was all he managed to croak out.

"I know. Sorry, buddy. But we're at the hotel. We gotta get checked in. You can go back to sleep once we're in our room, OK?" Yugi's voice soothed as a gentle hand brushed at his bangs.

"Mmmm… OK," Atem rumbled as he stretched before moving to exit the car.

After checkin, Atem and Yugi retreated to their room, where Atem immediately went for the bath, in need of a long, hot soak after their journey. Stripping out of his own clothes, Yugi rushed in after him.

After quickly washing and rinsing each other off, Yugi and Atem relaxed into the hot, steamy bathtub, Yugi resting in Atem's arms as always.

"How're you holding up?" Yugi asked, a bit anxious at Atem's extended silence.

"Hm? Oh, I'm alright. A bit nervous perhaps," Atem admitted.

"Yeah. I was nervous my first time competing. There were so many duelists and I thought they'd all kick my ass," sympathized Yugi.

"Heh heh. That's true as well, but that's not what I'm nervous about," said Atem with a sigh right after.

"What is it, Até?" Yugi asked when he heard the sigh.

"This will sound utterly ridiculous to you," Atem rumbled.

"No, it won't," Yugi quickly promised.

With a sigh, Atem revealed what was bothering him.

"When we first moved here and I heard of the Duel Monsters tournaments, I dreamed of competing in them," Atem spoke. "When I asked _him_ , _his_ reaction was…"

Atem fell silent and raised his right arm to Yugi, revealing three faded scars that Yugi had never noticed before.

"Akh… he cut you?!" Yugi yelped.

Lowering his arm, Atem nodded.

"That was the last time I dared mention competing to him. It was also why I became so angry with you when you mentioned joining the circle upon our first meeting. No tournaments, no circles, _nothing_ was permitted me. I was just lucky he didn't burn my dueling deck," Atem said sadly. "Even now, when I know intellectually that he's dead and can no longer hurt me, part of me feels as though he might burst through that door and start beating on me…"

Atem trailed off and looked down with a shuddering breath.

Yugi frowned, heart feeling heavy at seeing Atem so somber for the first time in months. Then, a smile spread across his features as he wrapped his hands around Atem's and gave a squeeze.

"Then go out there and duel tomorrow just to spite his ghost," he suggested with an impish smirk.

Atem looked up and blinked.

"Spite his ghost?" he chuckled.

Yugi nodded.

"You're right, _habibi_. The only one who can stop me from competing at this point is myself. I've come this far and will not turn back now!" Atem declared.

"That's my Até," smiled Yugi as he snuggled up against Atem's chest.

"Thank you, Yugi," Atem's voice rumbled.

"Love ya…"

"And I, you…"

Atem was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips as he felt Yugi's fingers combing through his hair.

' _You're so tired. Poor guy,'_ Yugi thought as he smiled tenderly down at the bronze god sleeping next to him. He spent the next few minutes combing his fingers through Atem's thick hair, enjoying the feeling of it under his hands and the sound of Atem's steady, rhythmic breathing as he slept.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

As they flew along, Hebai chanced a glimpse to the ground far below them. Upon seeing how high up they were, he immediately closed his eyes, clinging to Atem with all his strength.

"No need to fear, Hebai. I'll not let you fall," promised Atem, deep voice rumbling through Hebai's whole being at their close proximity.

At these comforting words, Hebai relaxed and looked about, enjoying the ability to see the clouds up close.

"Atem?" he asked.

"Yes?" returned Atem.

"Can we touch the clouds? I've always wanted to because they look so soft," entreated Hebai.

"Ha ha! But of course!" laughed the Pharaoh, giving Osiris a smack on its left side so that it turned to the right.

The red dragon took them straight through a cloud, its chilly moisture hitting their skin, making goose bumps well up on their arms and the backs of their necks.

"Brrrrr! It's cold and wet! Not at all what it looks like," cried the rather disillusioned Hebai.

"Things aren't always as they seem at first glimpse, Hebai," remarked Atem wisely.

Falling silent, they flew onward.

/\

 _Regional Tournament_

The convention center the tournament was held at was packed wall to wall with duelists from all over the Kantou region.

Atem just looked about the large building in awe of all the people milling about. Never had he felt so small and insignificant. Heart racing in his chest, his hand rapidly grasped and clung to Yugi's. Only upon feeling that squeeze did he feel his racing heart begin to slow a bit.

"Who'da t'ought jus' one region'd have so many duelists?" Jou declared.

"I swear it's twice the crowd of last year," agreed Mai.

"Hullo, all!" the familiar, lilting voice of Bakura Ryou reached their ears as the white haired teen walked toward the group, hand raised in greeting.

"Hey, man!" greeted Jou.

"I just need you to come with me and get photos taken for your badges," Bakura instructed.

Each duelist got their photo taken. Mai smiled coyly at the camera, winking just as the flash went off. Jou sported a cheesy grin and peace sign. Yugi was all bright eyes and smiles. When Atem's turn came, he just stared into the camera with a look of affable, wide-eyed confusion written on his features. In fact, he looked so adorable that Yugi couldn't help but pull out his phone and surreptitiously get his own photo of Atem just as the ID picture camera went off. Finally, all the duelists set out again, ID badges dangling from their necks.

Atem looked down at the laminated badge bearing his name and photo, which he wore proudly around his neck, the lanyard intertwining with the puzzle's leather rope.

"Well, you're officially official," joked Yugi as they walked.

"I still feel like an outsider," rumbled Atem, even as he fingered his badge.

"You're not, Até. You belong here, trust me," was Yugi's emphatic answer.

"I do, _habibi_ ," was Atem's answer as his hand once against clasped Yugi's.

 **Thud!**

"Ow! Watch where you're going, you stupid lummox!" growled a high pitched, grainy voice.

Atem looked and saw a boy perhaps two years younger than himself with light blue hair in a bowl cut, beady green eyes framed by glasses, standing there glaring at him and Yugi while he rubbed his shoulder.

"I admit I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I apologize," said Atem quickly, with a bow from the waist.

"Spare me your apologies, foreigner!" snapped the boy. "If we ever duel, I'll feed your twitching corpse to my insects!"

Then he turned and stalked off into the crowd.

"Wh… That rude little…!" huffed Atem, crossing his arms and frowning.

"That's Insector Haga. He has a real bad rap in the dueling community," said Yugi.

"With a demeanor like that, I can see why," glowered Atem.

"C'mon, Até. Let's get back to the others," advised Yugi, taking Atem's hand and gently leading him along.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Domino University Student, Ishutaru Atemu vs Tokyo University champion Insector Haga!" the PA announced.

"Haga? Apparently the gods are feeling humorous today," rumbled Atem as he looked to Yugi and Jou, who fixed him with warm smiles.

"Go out there and do your best, Atem!" cheered Mai.

"Remember, dedicated room for our circle," encouraged Bakura.

"Kick dat buggy bastahd's ass!" crowed Jou, pumping his hand.

"You can do it, Até," said Yugi, giving Atem's hand a squeeze. "If you get nervous, just look down here. We all got your back."

With a smile and a nod, Atem strode up to the dueling platform and stood on it. As the platforms were raised, he took stock of his opponent, and the arrogant little grin that he just wanted to slap off his face.

"Hyuk hyuk! Just as I said, I'll feed you to my insects!" Haga declared.

Atem stood up straight and focused a cold glare on Haga. This little bug was really beginning to get under his skin!

"Save your bragging for after your victory!" he barked back at the insect wielder.

"By luck of the draw, Insector Haga goes first!" the PA announced.

"Duel!"

"Hyuk hyuk! I play Killer Needle in attack mode!" declared Haga as he slapped down his card, worth 1200 ATK.

Atem's eyes widened as the arena between him and Haga glowed and a 3D image of Haga's insect card appeared before his eyes.

' _By Ra!'_ the astounded Egyptian thought.

"Quit gaping at the arena and play your card, newbie!" screeched Haga across the arena.

Atem flashed Haga a glare as he reached into his deck.

"I play Mammoth Graveyard!" he declared as he slapped down his, also worth 1200 ATK.

"Keh heh! Battle!" shouted Haga.

Atem's Mammoth attempted to gore the bee, which responded with Killer Needle Counter, thus destroying the Mammoth.

' _Their attack points were equal, but my Mammoth was destroyed…'_ Atem thought in consternation.

"Ah, the newbie is confused," mocked Haga. "Look down at the display!"

Atem looked down and saw that there was a landscape under their monsters, consisting of trees.

"This landscape is 80% forest and 20% wasteland! My insect cards receive a power boost from the forest!" declared Haga.

'I see. Of course insects would be most at home in the forest,' Atem thought, lips turned down in a frown.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT MY INSECT CARDS BECAUSE I HAVE THE ADVANTAGE OF THE TERRAIN!" shouted Haga.

Crossing his arms, Atem glared at Haga, even as his lips turned up in an arrogant little smirk.

"Heh heh!"

"What's so funny?" asked Haga.

"Look at your monsters," instructed Atem.

Haga looked and saw his Killer Bee disintegrating with the Mammoth's tusks embedded in its body.

"Ah! My Killer Bee is dying!" he cried. 'Oh, no! Ishtar's Mammoth gets a powerup from wasteland and it was standing on it!'

"Listen, Haga! I had that setup figured out the moment I set foot on this platform! What a shame for you, a mere insect next to me!" Atem gloated.

In the audience, Yugi's eyes widened at Atem's bold words.

'Wow! I've never seen Atem like this before. This must be his true duelist spirit, finally shining through. He's so awesome!' he thought.

"Nevah woulda thought Temu had dat in'm," said Jou.

"I always knew he could; he just needed a little help," declared Yugi, watching his boyfriend with shining eyes.

"Battle restart!" cried Haga, sweat shining on his brow. "I play Hercules Beetle, Level Five!"

' _Hmmm. The field is 80% forest and 20% wasteland,'_ thought Atem as he quickly analyzed his situation. _'I have no wasteland monsters in my hand right now. Best to go with a combo.'_

"I play the Feral Imp!" Atem said as he laid down his card. "Followed by Horn of the Unicorn for an attack powerup!"

"Battle!"

The Feral Imp with its ATK of 2000 faced off against the Hercules Beetle with its ATK of 1950.

"My Hercules Beetle attacks with Scissors Boomerang!" called Haga.

"My Feral Imp att…"

Atem's words trailed off as the green creature remained motionless in the face of the beetle's attack. He could only watch helplessly as the imp disappeared and his life points dropped.

"That makes one less imp in the world!" boasted Haga. "

' _Why couldn't the Imp attack?'_ Atem thought, gritting his teeth in frustration. _'Could it be because the monster that gets the field powerup also gets first attack?'_

"Hyuk hyuk! My monsters have the advantage in this duel because of the terrain!" crowed Haga.

"No way! Temu can't be losin' to Bug Boy!" yelped Jou in disbelief.

"Aw. I'm sure he has some kind of counter strategy," soothed Yugi. 'At least I hope he does.'

"Hmmm. I haven't a card in my hand that can counter the Hercules Beetle," declared Atem as he drew. "So I play Griffor in defense mode and end my turn."

"Now I attack with my special combo!" cried Haga. "First, I play the Basic Insect! Second, I equip it with Laser Cannon Armor. And when I add its terrain power up, it gains 2,600 ATK! Attack!"

Atem sighed in frustration as his defensive monster was blown away, just glad that his life points wouldn't be reduced.

' _I can't let him get to me,'_ Atem thought as he played Saiga in defense mode.

"Your low level monsters aren't even worth bothering with. I'll just lay a secret card down and end my turn," sneered Haga.

' _Damn! I can't risk an attack, so I'll have to play my own facedown card,'_ thought Atem as he laid a card.

"Let me guess, a trap card," grinned Haga. "Well, it's useless against me! My insect army is filling the field!"

This as Haga laid down Pillroach (ATK 1200/DEF 400).

' _Damn!'_ thought the scowling Atem.

"Each turn you wait, I'll just keep adding insect cards!" gloated Haga. "Prepare to die!"

Atem stared across the arena at Haga's army of insects.

' _More and more of them, like the plagues that used to attack Ancient Egyptian crops! But if I attack, I'll fall right into his hands,'_ he thought.

"How does it feel, newbie? You're caught in my two layer trap!" gloated Haga.

Atem pulled a card from his deck.

"I summon the Black Magician!" he announced as he set it down. 'Much good it does me when I can't even attack.' "In defense mode."

"Ah, the Black Magician, probably one of your best cards. Now you can watch me wipe it off the field," sneered Haga. "Attack! Basic Insect Laser Cannon, target the Black Magician!"

The Basic Insect fired its laser cannon, the shot screaming toward Atem's crouched mage.

"Hyuk hyuk! Die, Black Magician!" screeched Haga.

"Heh heh!" chuckled Atem, cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"Eh? What's so funny?" cried Haga.

"You ordered it to attack. You can't retract," grinned Atem, jabbing a forefinger at Haga. "Remember my face down card?"

Haga's look of triumph crumbled as Atem raised the card, to reveal Mirror Force.

"That's right. When you attacked, you fell for it," Atem smirked.

Now it was Haga's turn to watch in horror as his Laser Cannon attack was deflected back on his insect army, wiping them all from the field.

"Who's the newbie?" asked Atem.

"Hell, yeah!" cheered Jou.

"Astounding," breathed Bakura.

"Smooth move," smiled Mai.

"Haga can't even begin to compare to Atem!" agreed Yugi.

"I'll make you regret this, you starfish haired freak!" screamed Haga. "Now you've really pissed me off!"

"Talk is cheap. Show me your frustration with your cards," demanded Atem. "And I will deflect it back to you once again."

Haga fell into concentrating as he looked through his deck, before an oily smile broke out on his features.

"Your side looks a bit empty, Haga," declared Atem. "Perhaps you should play some monsters!"

"I play Larvae Moth Level 2 in defense mode!" declared Haga as he set down his card.

Atem looked at Haga's moth and the general layout of the field.

' _Larvae Moth is a two-star card. A strange choice, with both its weak attack and defense, so he must be planning to attack with a combo,'_ he thought.

The oily smile and beady eyed glare from Haga confirmed Atem's suspicions.

' _Nice try. But I won't fall for your tricks,'_ Atem thought, a cocky smirk playing on his lips. _'His trap card is still on the field. If I attack, all of my monsters could potentially be destroyed. If I lose them all, I'll be completely vulnerable. I must get rid of his trap!'_

Atem pulled a card from his deck and glanced at it.

"I play this card!" he shouted as he laid the card down. "Monster Recovery! Return to your cards!"

At Atem's command, his Black Magician and Griffor retreated into their cards.

Haga scowled at Atem from across the arena.

"I return all my cards to my deck, reshuffle and draw five new cards," Atem explained as he did so. "From these, I pick my weakest card and sacrifice it to set off your trap."

Said weakest card was Kuriboh, a little puffball with large round eyes and 300 ATK and 1200 DEF.

"Attack!" barked Atem.

The Kuriboh attacked and set off Haga's trap, only reducing Atem's lifepoints by 300.

"Now your trap is gone at minimal cost to me," Atem gloated.

Haga spat and swore at him from across the arena.

"Next, I play Beaver Warrior and end my turn!" announced Atem as he laid out Beaver Warrior, which had ATK/1200 and DEF/1500.

He was rather startled when Haga's irritating laugh sounded in his ears.

"HYUK HYUK HYUK! Idiot, that's just what I wanted you to do!" the insect player called, pointing at Atem.

"What?" gasped Atem.

"This is my trump card!" barked Haga as he pulled a card from his deck. "The Cocoon of Evolution! I equip my Larvae Moth with it!"

' _Wh-what?!'_ thought Atem in consternation.

Haga laid the new card down on his field. Immediately, the Larvae Moth disappeared and was replaced by a large, ugly cocoon.

"Hyuk hyuk yuk! Over the next five turns, the Larvae Moth will evolve into my Ultimate Perfect Great Moth! When that happens, the Great Moth will be invincible!"

Atem gasped. This was one card combo he had never heard of!

"On top of that, the power of the forest increases the Cocoon's defense points. None of your cards can even touch it!" Haga gloated as the Cocoon's defense points raised to 2600.

' _Damn!'_ thought Atem with clenched teeth. _'If that egg hatches, I'll lose. I must destroy the Cocoon before it can hatch!'_

Atem drew his card and saw that he had drawn Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK/2300, DEF/2100), a formidable card indeed.

"Gaia, attack the Cocoon!" he shouted as he set the card down and Gaia and his horse came charging out.

"Useless!" shouted the maniacally grinning Haga.

"Spiral Saber!" Atem shouted.

Gaia charged and struck the Cocoon with his Spiral Saber, only to be deflected, knocking Atem's life points down to 750.

"Damn! It just bounced off!" Atem cried.

' _With the help of the field powerup, the Cocoon's defense power is too high to penetrate,'_ Atem thought. _'If I attack carelessly, I'll lose life points.'_

"Oh, shit! Atem!" cried Yugi.

"C'mon, man! Ya gotta beat dat t'ing!" called Jou.

"Give up! Your cards can't beat my Cocoon!" barked Haga, pointing at Atem.

' _None of my monster cards are good with the forest. Even if I use a card combo, with my current hand, I can't defeat the Cocoon's defense points,'_ Atem thought unhappily.

"While the Cocoon is still evolving on the field, I can't play another card until the Moth reaches its perfect form. My turn is over, but my Cocoon continues to evolve steadily. What will you do, Ishtar?!" taunted Haga.

' _Damn! I'm wasting my turns and still haven't found a solution!'_ Atem thought as the light in his eyes dimmed a fraction.

It was seeing this despondent look on his lover's face that spurred Yugi to action, standing up in his seat, he called to Atem.

"Don't you give up! The Atem I know isn't a quitter! Even if you have to burn the whole forest down, destroy that Cocoon!" he shouted.

Yugi's words struck Atem's mind like a bolt of lightning.

Yugi plopped back down into the seat next to Jou and closed his eyes to catch his breath. He could only hope that his words had reached Atem's heart.

"Yuge…" came Jou's voice, causing Yugi to open his eyes.

Atem was smiling down at them, giving a thumbs up.

"Here I come with Cursed Dragon!" Atem barked as he smacked the card down. "Combo attack: Flames of Hell!"

The green dragon gave a mighty screech as it breathed its flame over the field, incinerating the trees.

"What was the point of that attack?! Cursed Dragon's attack power is 600 points below the Cocoon's!" screeched Haga.

"Heh heh! Look again," smirked Atem.

"Wh-what?!" yelped Haga.

"Who said I was attacking your precious Cocoon? That was your assumption only. My real target was the forest itself!" Atem announced.

Haga looked and beheld a great inferno consuming the trees.

"No! The forest!" Haga cried.

"Your Cocoon has lost its power up and extra defense points," announced Atem. "Now, Gaia! Spiral Saber! Sunder the Cocoon!"

Gaia charged forward and struck the Cocoon with his lance once again.

"Oh, yeah! Dat Cocoon's fucked!" cheered Jou.

"Dude, what's that?!" yelped Yugi.

From the shredded remains of the Cocoon, a jointed leg stepped forth. The Great Moth (ATK/2600, DEF/2500) level 4 of the evolution, stood before Gaia.

"He may not have made it to level 5, but my Great Moth is more than enough to wipe out your puny monsters!" Haga crowed.

However, Atem remained totally composed, a smirk even playing on his lips.

"Wonderful! When I see a difficult monster like that, it excites me!" he growled, eyes beginning to glitter. 'I was able to destroy the Cocoon before it fully evolved, but how will I defeat this?'

"Watch out, Até!" called Yugi.

"Dat's a scary as fuck lookin' monstah!" agreed Jou.

"Hyuk hyuk! Look who's laughing now, Ishtar! Has fear of my Great Moth caught your tongue in your throat?!" taunted Haga.

"Pfft! I was just imagining how to swat your big mosquito," quipped Atem dismissively.

"I'd like to see you try!" sneered Haga. "My turn! Great Moth, take to the skies!"

The hulking insect flapped its wings and began its ascent.

' _An aerial attack!'_ thought Atem.

Of all the monsters on his field, only Cursed Dragon could fly, but its power was nowhere near the Great Moth's.

"First I'll destroy your Knight and Beaver Warrior!" laughed Haga.

' _This is bad. Gaia is my main offense right now. Without him, I'll have no attack power and lose!'_

"It's all over for you! Earthbound as he is, Gaia can't raise a finger against my flying Moth!" Haga bragged.

"Everything rides on this card!" said Atem as he drew and looked.

"Your card is useless! Great Moth, attack!" ordered Haga. "Moth Hurricane!"

The Great Moth flapped its wings, generating tornadic winds that swirled around Gaia while Atem could only watch helplessly.

"Hurts doesn't it? My Moth's powerful winds reduce your earthbound monsters to dust in an instant!" boasted Haga.

The sound of a whinny was heard as Atem's life points dropped to 600.

"Ha ha! Your knight is dead!" gloated Haga.

"Heh heh! Is that what you think?" Atem asked. "You misunderstand the card I just played."

In Atem's hand was Polymerization.

Haga's eyes widened as he beheld Atem's new monster: Gaia the Dragon Champion (ATK/2600, DEF/2100).

"That's right, Haga. Polymerization combines my two monsters into one!" Atem shouted. "Heh heh! Polymerization increases the Dragon Champion's attack power so that now it's a match for your Moth. We can enjoy a dogfight now."

Then, to Atem's surprise, Haga started laughing.

"Hyuk hyuk yuk! His attack power increased, eh? I wonder about that, Ishtar!" he gloated.

"What?! What's happening to my Dragon Champion?! Why is his attack power decreasing?!" cried Atem in consternation.

"I'll be happy to explain: my Great Moth's hurricane not only blows away flightless monsters, it scatters poison pollen from its wings, infecting all monsters on the field."

Atem felt his heart turn to lead in his chest.

"If you don't do something quickly, Gaia's points will continue to degrade!" chortled Haga.

' _Damn it!'_ thought Atem as he quickly reached for another card. _'This is bad! If the points drop any lower, the Moth's next attack will drop my life points to zero!'_

Atem glanced at his card and quickly set it into play.

"I play this card: Magic Mist!"

Rain began to fall on the field, soaking both monsters.

"A drizzle?" cried Haga. "Oh! You think you're so clever, using the mist to wash away the poison pollen from the air!"

' _At least I stopped my points from dropping,'_ Atem thought.

"I guess that little trick is all you can come up with. Well, don't worry. The Dragon Champion won't die from the Greath Moth's poison, so I'll just kill him in one blow instead. GREAT MOTH ULTIMATE ATTACK: BURNING DEATH TORNADO! Your dragon is nothing but a pile of ashes!"

The moth flapped its wings, sending a firestorm toward the Dragon Champion, consuming it.

"Atem!" cried Yugi.

"Shit!" yelped Jou.

"Ha ha ha! I w…"

Haga's words died in his mouth.

"'Ha ha', indeed," smirked Atem, who had 100 life points to spare.

"What's so funny this time?!" cried Haga in exasperation.

"You fell for my trap. Gaia the Dragon Champion was a decoy," announced Atem.

"A decoy?!" echoed Haga.

"My turn. I attack your Moth with this card," announced Atem, holding up the card Summoned Demon (ATK/2500, DEF/1200).

Of course, at first glance, this was a reckless move, as Summoned Demon's points were well below the Great Moth's.

"Heh heh! You still haven't figured out why I used Magic Mist?" Atem asked.

Haga's eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Damn! My Great Moth is all wet!" he cried.

"Correct. The Magic Mist was a stepping stone for a combo attack using the Summoned Demon. Because of the Magic Mist effect, Great Moth is more conducive to electricity and my demon's attack power increases… DEMON LIGHTNING!" said Atem.

The Summoned Demon (ATK/3100) fried the Great Moth, which dropped to the arena like a stone.

"M-m-my Great Moth!" sobbed Haga as his life points dropped similarly to zero.

After the platforms had descended, Atem stepped down and rejoined his four friends.

"What a stupendous duel, Atem! You're a credit to our circle!" gushed Bakura.

"Those were some pro moves!" agreed Mai.

"Dude, ya was all kindsa awesome! Dat Haga's had it comin' a long time!" crowed Jou.

"Congratulations, Até," was all Yugi could trust himself to say.

"Thank you… and thank you for your wonderful advice, Yugi," smiled Atem.

"Huh?" asked Yugi.

"Let's get some food. Dueling at this level is hungry work," said Atem, already walking away from his friends to the vending machines. "My treat."

"I'm dere, dude!" called Jou, following after the Egyptian.

' _I wonder if this is how Grandpa felt the first time he saw_ me _duel in a tournament,'_ Yugi thought as he trailed behind the others.

 _So the tournament continued…_

"Time Wizahd, time gamble!" Jou shouted.

The Time Wizard's clock hand began whirling faster and faster. As the gambit continued, everyone waited with bated breath. At last, the hand slowed, then came to a stop, over the correct section.

"Booyah!" cheered Jou. "Time Wizahd, Time Magic!"

"Time Magic!" declared the monster as its hand began whirling again.

As the Wizard's hand whirled, time folded in on itself, moving forward at an accelerated rate. Before everyone's eyes, the monsters on the field grew larger and older. Soon an ancient dragon with large horns and wings stood proudly before the hunched over old man with his long gray beard.

"Too bad, Yuge, yer Black Magician's nothin' but a wrinkled ol' man," crowed Jou. "Thousand Dragon, Breath Destruction!"

As the ancient dragon, inhaled in order to execute its attack, Yugi's old Black Magician began chanting in a low voice.

"Eh? What's dat chantin'?" asked Jou.

In the audience, Atem's eyes widened for a second, then narrowed as a smile crept across his features.

"Jou, it's true your Baby Dragon got real strong as he aged into Thousand Dragon, but what you didn't realize is the same is true for my Black Magician. After a thousand years, he's gained great wisdom and is now known as… The Black Sage!" explained Yugi.

At this, the Black Sage looked up, his piercing gaze seeing through to Jou's very soul.

'Ah… shit…' Jou thought as sweat broke out on his features.

"Black Sage, Millennial Black Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted, just as Thousand Dragon's attack fired off.

The ancient dragon and sage's attacks met each other in the middle of the arena. Even as this happened, the Black Sage continued his low chanting. This ancient, potent magic caused his attack to push through Thousand Dragon's attack and obliterate the dragon with a dying gurgle.

Jou could only watch helplessly as his life points dropped to zero.

"Great game as always, Jou. You're such an awesome duelist," smiled Yugi as he and Jou shook hands.

"One a dese days, I'ma kick yer ass," smiled Jou.

"One of these days," returned Yugi.

"What a great duel!" Atem exclaimed as he and the others made their way over to the dueling friends. "I really had no idea who would win until the last minute!"

"Neither did I," gasped Yugi.

"Heh!" grinned Jou.

"That duel was a beautiful symbol of Yugi and Jou's friendship," observed Bakura.

"Closer than most brothers," agreed Mai.

* * *

 _Lunch break…_

"You were so awesome!" said Yugi as he sank his teeth into his burger.

"As were you," purred Atem.

"You were so strong and I was happy for you…" said Yugi as with a blush as he gazed up into Atem's eyes.

"I feel as though I can do anything with you in my corner," smiled Atem as he took a sip of iced tea.

"I'll always be in your corner, Atem. Nothing will ever get between us," agreed Yugi as he reached his hand under the table, seeking out Atem's.

"Nothing," agreed Atem as his hand met Yugi's halfway and gave a gentle squeeze.

* * *

 _The finals…_

"Domino University's Ishutaru Atemu versus Defending Champion, Mutou Yugi!" the PA announced.

Atem gazed impassively at Yugi from across the arena. Who would have thought his final opponent would be his _habibi_? No matter, he would bring his all to this duel.

The signal was sent, giving Yugi the first turn.

"My turn! I draw! I summon Kuriboh in defense mode and Marshmallon in attack mode!" Yugi called as he slapped down his cards.

"My turn! I draw! I summon Celtic Guardian in defense mode and Gazelle the Mythical Beast in attack mode! Attack the Kuriboh, Claw of Destruction!" Atem bellowed.

* * *

 _Later…_

Atem and Yugi had each dueled the other into a corner, only to come back and do the same to the opponent. Never were they more than 50 life points apart from each other. Finally though, it stood with Yugi having his faithful mage before him and Atem helpless with no cards on the field.

"Atem, this has been the coolest duel I've ever been in," Yugi said with a sad smile. "But it's over."

Atem smiled coolly at his _habibi_.

"To quote a wise man, no duel is won or lost until the final move," he said. "And for my final move…"

Yugi watched as Atem laid down five cards, each one part of a greater whole. His heart plummeted in his chest as the legendary monster stepped out onto the arena.

" **EXODIA, HELLFIRE RAGE!"** Atem commanded.

Yugi could only sigh as his single Black Magician was blown away by the powerful attack and his life points slipped to zero.

"WINNER OF THE MATCH AND REGIONAL CHAMPION, ISHUTARU ATEMU!"

With a heavy heart, Yugi gathered his cards and put them in their pouch as the dueling platforms were lowered. He watched as Atem was suddenly inundated with people, plying him with questions about where he came from, how long he had been dueling, etc.

Yugi tried to elbow his way through the crowd to get to Atem, but found himself shoved aside, stumbling back into the wall. From his place on the floor, he craned his head back, but couldn't even see Atem anymore, pressed in on all sides by people as he was.

' _I guess last year's champion is last year's news,'_ Yugi thought with a sad smile as he stood back and watched the sea of humanity that now swirled around Atem.

"C'mon, Yuge!" Yugi heard Jou's voice call.

Before he could reply, he felt Jou's hand on his arm, pulling him forward through the crowd, toward Atem.

"Temu's gonna wan' 's vict'ry smooch," Jou teased.

"Jou!" Yugi yelped indignantly.

Thinking nothing of elbowing his way through the crowd, Jou cut a swathe through the sea of humanity for himself and Yugi, just in time to reach the platform on which Atem stood and the host just about to award him the trophy cup and prize money. Yugi's heart skipped a beat when he saw that instead of looking happy and proud as he should have, Atem looked to be on the verge of tears, head swiveling about rapidly, as if in search of something.

"Found 'm, Temu!" Jou called at the top of his lungs.

Atem looked down at Jou and, upon seeing Yugi, his eyes lit and his whole face brightened with a huge smile.

"Congratulations, Até!" Yugi called up to his boyfriend.

With a smile and a nod, Atem turned to accept his prizes.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Atem and Yugi sank gratefully into the tub's hot water, allowing it to loosen taut muscles and soothe harrowed up spirits, for although exhilarated by their accomplishments, they were equally as exhausted by the efforts needed to obtain those accomplishments.

"Congratulations, Até. You were so awesome, pulling out Exodia like that," said Yugi as he rested his head against Atem's chest.

"Heh heh. Your own words condemned you in the end, _habibi_ ," teased a smirking Atem.

"What words?" asked Yugi.

"That it's so rare to draw all five cards, you weren't worried about my using him against you," Atem reminded Yugi.

"Oh, yeah. Heh heh! Guess I shoulda kept my mouth shut," giggled Yugi.


	22. The Chill of Autumn Leaves

_Sunday, October 16, 2005  
_ _Back home_

"Be it evah so humble, dere's no place like home," chuckled Jou as he pulled the car into the drive, parked and killed the engine.

The three young men exited the car and made their way toward the house, Atem opening the door to let them all in, where they stepped out of their footwear and up into the house proper.

"C'mon, Até! Let's stash our shit and go see Grandpa! I know he watched us on TV. I can't wait to see his face," bubbled Yugi.

"Indeed. If not for his Exodia, it would have been my loss," smiled Atem as he and Yugi ascended the stairs.

After dropping off their suitcases, Yugi and Atem ran back downstairs, stepped back into their footgear and, hand in hand, ran for the bus stop.

* * *

Yugi and Atem settled into their seats on the bus and relaxed at its forward momentum. As the vehicle rolled along, they exchanged a glance and a smile. Soon, they would be at the Kame Game Shop, where Sugoroku would be waiting to celebrate Atem's victory with Exodia and hear his and Yugi's firsthand recounts of their adventures. Then, he and Atem would duel each other into the ground for Yugi's amusement.

Soon, the bus arrived at the stop and they exited. Hand in hand, they walked down the sidewalk, unmindful of any stares in their direction. Yugi's eyes lit when the shop came into view.

"C'mon, Até," he chirped, gently tugging Atem forward.

"Patience, _habibi_. Your grandpa won't disappear," chuckled Atem.

Yugi led Atem around to the side door, pulling up the keys he had dangling from the loop of his biker wallet, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Grandpa! We're here!" he called as he and Atem stepped out of their footwear and up into the kitchen.

Silence answered.

"Grandpa?!" he called again.

His voice echoed throughout the shop and was answered by stone cold silence.

"His shoes are in the genkan, so he must be here," observed Atem.

Yugi nodded, even as he stood rooted to the spot, uncertain of what to do, until he felt a strong hand on his right shoulder.

"You check upstairs while I search down here," rumbled Atem's voice.

"OK," was all Yugi could articulate before he went tearing into the house.

After going upstairs, Yugi looked down the hall, eyes falling on the ajar bathroom door, which was always closed, unless someone was entering or exiting the room. Yugi made a beeline to the bathroom and tried to push the door open, only for it to hit something solid as it swung in.

Heart thundering in his chest, Yugi peered round the door and found Grandpa lying on the bathroom floor, bodily against the door. His heart seemed to stop for a second.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi screamed, forcing his way between the door and wall to kneel at his grandfather's side.

Yugi rolled his grandfather over and saw dull lilac eyes staring sightlessly back up at him. Unwilling to believe the evidence of his senses, Yugi grabbed Grandpa by the straps of his overalls and began shaking him vigorously.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Talk to me! Grandpa, please!" Yugi cried wildly, tears pouring from his eyes.

Yugi's ears heard, but his brain didn't register, the sound of socked feet pounding up the stairs and then the grunting sound of someone larger and stronger forcing their way between the door and the wall.

"No!" he protested when hands gently but firmly moved him aside.

Then Atem was kneeling over Grandpa, feeling for a pulse in the old man's wrists and neck and laying his ear on Grandpa's chest to listen for a heartbeat and over his mouth and nose to check for breath.

As Yugi watched in taut expectation, Atem looked up and shook his head grimly.

"Nooooo! Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yugi dissolved into tears, legs crumpling under him.

He was only saved from complete collapse by Atem's steadying embrace.

"I'm so sorry, _habibi_ ," Atem murmured, tossing the puzzle to the back of his neck and wrapping strong arms around Yugi's trembling form.

"Grandpaaaa…" was the last thing Yugi was able to articulate before his world went black.

\/

 _c 1271 BC  
_ _Kemet_

"Mom? Dad?" Hebai called as he walked through the tattered remnants of his family's tent camp.

"Hya ha ha ha!" the high-pitched, irritating laughter from behind the bushes caught Hebai's attention as he looked toward it.

From beyond the bramble and thorns emerged two large hyenas, blood dripping from their maws, whose lips were pulled back in the rictus grin of a predator.

Hebai's heart stopped beating in his chest as tears welled in his eyes at the sight of the predators.

"Hya ha ha ha ha ha!"

The hyenas lunged at Hebai, who turned and ran. He hadn't gotten more than a few feet, when he lost his footing and tumbled down the embankment, body hitting and slamming into rocks and stumps along the way. It seemed like he didn't stop rolling over and over until he felt the cold water of the Nile envelope him, carrying him away from the campsite and the marauding hyenas.

/\

The feeling of a cool wash cloth being laid across his brow was what finally caused Yugi to open his eyes and lock gazes with the stormy, sorrowful eyes of Atem.

"Atem?" he slurred.

"Ssshhhh. Don't worry. You just passed out," Atem explained.

A flash of what he had encountered in the bathroom appeared in Yugi's mind and he started to try to sit up.

"Grandpa!" he yelped, only to be held down by Atem.

"The ambulance has already taken him," said Atem.

Yugi blinked, then the full weight of Atem's words hit home, causing tears to well in his large eyes. Unmindful of the cloth on his brow, Yugi rolled over on his side and began sobbing pitifully. He felt a hand, gently rubbing circles in the small of his back.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," Atem's voice rumbled.

Yugi couldn't bring himself to respond, but was grateful for the gentle touch.

"I've texted Jou and Mai-sensei as well," Atem said at length.

Sniffling, Yugi could only manage to nod.

* * *

A distraught Yugi permitted himself to be escorted from the shop by Atem. At the curb before the shop, they were met by a grim faced Jou, who wordlessly threw the car into drive and peeled out. All through the ride home, Yugi rested bonelessly in Atem's arms, clinging to the Egyptian's leather clad body like a lifeline.

Back home, Jou helped Atem to get Yugi out of his shoes. This done, Atem lifted Yugi into his arms and carried the younger man upstairs. In Yugi's room, Atem removed Yugi's pants and tucked him under his covers to sleep.

"Rest a while, _habibi_. Don't worry about anything. Jou and I will handle things," Atem murmured as he gently ran his fingers through Yugi's hair.

Yugi could only sniffle and nod. With a few hiccuped sobs, he finally drifted off. Atem stayed in the room with him until he heard Yugi's breathing pattern change over to the steady cadence of sleep.

After Yugi had dropped off, Atem retreated from his room to let him sleep. In his own room, Atem slumped down into his computer chair and woke his machine from sleep. Once online, he ran a search for how to help someone who was in mourning. For although he had lost his parents, he had had no one to comfort him after their deaths, so knew nothing of how to do so on his own.

* * *

 _Later…_

In the kitchen, Atem set to work making lunch for himself and Jou. Not in the mood to cook any fancy dishes, Atem settled for Hungarian goulash, which consisted of mainly beef, tomatoes and noodles. Even so, the pleasingly spicy aroma soon filled the air, making Jou's stomach rumble, even though Jou wouldn't have thought he would have much of an appetite.

Atem brought the food over and dished it up for Jou and himself before sitting down. The two young men raised their hands.

" _Itadakimasu."_

For the first 15 minutes, they took their meal in silence, the only sound to be heard being the clinking of their chopsticks against their plates as they took up the beef and noodles to eat. Eventually, the silence became unbearable for Jou.

"I can't b'lieve Gramps's really gone. How could dis happen right aftah da tournament?" he mourned.

"Death can strike any time, any place," Atem observed somberly.

"Yeah. Man, if not fer Yugi 'n his grampa, I'da nevah b'come a real duelist 'n 'd prolly be dead in a guttah by now," Jou sighed.

This caused Atem to stare at the blond.

"How came you to meet Yugi?" he inquired.

"Oh, yeah. Dis's a great story, dough you'll prolly wanna kill me when I tells ya," grinned Jou.

An elegant eyebrow arched.

"OK. T' give ya a lil background, mah parents got divorced when I was ten. Mah ma got Shizuka 'n mah ol' man got me. Me 'n dah ol' man din git along at all. If he had a bad day, he'd use me as his punchin' bag. So dat's dat."

"Me 'n Yugi was both freshman at Domino High when I saw 'm da first time. At dat time, I was jus' pissed off at dah world. I couldn't hit mah ol' man back, so I wan'd t' hit everyone 'n everythin' else," Jou began.

Atem's eyes widened, then dimmed with sympathy.

"So I was strollin' through da hall 'n bam, I felt somethin' run into my leg. I looked down 'n dere was dis lil pipsqueak wit' da craziest hairstyle anyone'd evah seen; dat starfish shape 'n dem three colahs," laughed Jou.

Atem's eyes narrowed and his lips dropped in a frown.

"Heh heh. Sorry, dude," grinned Jou. "Anyway, he looked up at me 'n 'pologized fer bumpin' into me. But I wasn't in a fergiv'n mood, so's I picked 'm up by da collah a his shirt 'n gave 'm a good shake. Den I dropped 'm t' da ground 'n told 'm he bettah gimme his lunch money. He gave me his lunch money 'n I let 'm go. Dat's what stahted it. When I saw me 'n him was in da same homeroom, I zeroed in on 'm. Day aftah day, I'd make 'm gimme his lunch money," Jou continued.

"Den one day, insteada comin' in wit' lunch money, he come in wit' a bento slung ovah his shouldah. Well, as ya kin prolly guess, I was gonna go take it from 'm, but he stahtled da shit outta me by walkin' up t' mah desk 'n openin' up his bento 'n offerin' t' share it wit' me! Dat shook me so much I din know how t' react, so I just sat dere 'n stared at 'm," said Jou. "He smiled at me 'n said, 'Go on! Eat! I figured you's prolly takin' mah lunch money cuz ya ain't got none a yer own, so I t'ought dis might help."

"Finally, I come t' mah senses 'n kinda glared at 'm. I couldn't undahstand why a guy I'd been bullyin'd wanna help me 'n was suspicious," said Jou. "I said to 'm, 'Ya crazy? I been takin' yer lunch money 'n yer actually gonna share wit' me? Wadda hell's wrong witcha?!' He jus' smiled at me 'n shook his head. 'Nothin's wrong wit' me, but somethin's obviously wrong fer you if ya nevah got no lunch money 'n gotta go 'round stealin' from othahs. So lemme jus' help ya out 'n den ya won't gotta do dat no more."

"At dat point, I couldn't decide if I wan'd t' pound 'm one fer pityin' me, or take 'm up on his offah. So I kinda compromised: I glared at 'm 'n said, 'Dun t'ink dis changes nothin'!', den took a rice ball 'n ate it. He smiled big at me 'n stahted eatin'. Nex' day, he brought in anothah bento 'n 'gain, he offered half a it t' me at lunch. We stahted doin' dat ever' day 'n by da end a da week, I couldn't help likin' da lil guy jus' a bit, so's I told 'm he was actually pretty cool even if he was weird," said Jou.

Atem smiled.

"One day, Yugi brought his Duel Monstahs deck in 'n showed it t' me. I t'ought it was cool 'n asked 'm t' teach me t' play. We dueled 'n he kicked mah ass. Den he brought me t' his gramps' game shop 'n he dueled me 'n kicked mah ass. Gramps taught me how t' play Duel Monstahs 'n I kept playin' n' playin' wit' 'm 'n got bettah 'n bettah," Jou continued. "Ventually I realized I didn't wanna beat up everyone no more, even when mah ol' man was a bastahd t' me. Dat's Yugi's powah. He may not be a strong fightah like us guys, but he's got a good heart 'n kin see good in people when no one else kin."

"Indeed he does. It bothers me though that he's so vulnerable to bullies. He was being bullied the first time I saw him," replied Atem.

"Yeah. He tol' me 'bout dat," said Jou. "Kinda makes me t'ink guys like us 'r meant t' protect guys like Yugi from othah guys like us."

"Yes," Atem's voice rumbled.

"Looks like from here on, it'll be more yer job 'n mine t' protect 'm. I know you'll look aftah 'm good," said Jou, gazing solemnly at Atem.

"With my life, if need be," said Atem, returning Jou's gaze earnestly.

"You's a good guy, Temu. I'm glad all dat stuff I heard 'boutcha was bullshit," said Jou with a smirk.

"What stuff?" asked Atem somewhat stiffly.

"Oh ya know, like ya beat up a bunch a uppahclassmen 'n put 'm in da hospital. Shit like dat," answered Jou.

"That wasn't bullshit. They decided to start a fight, so I finished it," Atem answered shortly.

"I git dat," Jou nodded.

Then, to his surprise, a smile broke out on Atem's features and his eyes softened.

"Like you, Jou, I lashed out and wanted to hurt everyone and everything. But since I've known Yugi and you, those feelings have receded to almost nil. At times, they flare up again, but whenever I look into Yugi's eyes, they're defused instantly," he explained happily.

"Ha ha! Yeah. Yugi's got dat effec' on people," agreed Jou. "Ya jus' can't help feelin' bettah aftah ya spent some time wit' m."

"Indeed," smiled Atem.

Jou took a breath to speak again when Atem's head shot up and his eyes focused toward the staircase. The next moment, he was standing up.

"I've enjoyed our conversation, Jou," he said with a sideways glance at the blond.

"Me too, pal. Go take care 'm like only you kin," said Jou, holding out a hand, which Atem gladly high-fived before departing the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi was just sitting up and rubbing his eyes when his door opened, causing him to look over and see Atem walking in.

The Egyptian sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Yugi, who sank gratefully into his embrace. Atem wasn't surprised to feel hot tears seeping through the fabric of his t-shirt not a moment later. He planted a kiss on the crown of Yugi's head while rubbing small circles on his young love's back.

"I made goulash. Do you think you can eat?" Atem asked softly.

A shake of the head was the only answer he received. Atem sighed. He had thought that might be the case.

"I'll set some aside in case you want it later, alright?" he asked.

A nod.

"Do you need anything?" Atem asked.

"C-can you just stay w-with me?" Yugi's voice quivered.

"Of course," said Atem, stretching out on the bed next to Yugi.

"S-sorry to be so m-much trouble," Yugi stuttered into Atem's shirt.

"Enough of that talk," rumbled Atem. "How many times did I cry in your arms? Hm?"

"Don't remember," blubbered Yugi.

"Well, consider this a repayment if you need to," Atem murmured as he caressed the back of Yugi's head.

Poor Yugi could only nod before falling completely to pieces.

* * *

 _Monday, October 17, 2005_

Atem stood grimly behind the little figure seated in _seiza_ on the pillow as a faceless line of mourners and well wishers streamed by, all offering meaningless gifts and condolences. How Atem's heart ached to take Yugi into his arms and comfort him, but that would have to wait till later.

Bone fragments were passed by Atem, Jou, Mai and Shizuka, from one set of chopsticks to the next, until the urn held by Yugi in a long set of chopsticks was completely filled. The urn was sealed with an ofuda and taken for interment in a graveyard. The group filed out of the graveyard, Yugi leaning heavily on Atem to keep from collapsing.

* * *

 _That night…_

Atem looked down at the smaller boy, who had cried himself into exhaustion over an hour ago and still clung to his shirt, even in sleep. Blinking away his own tears, Atem smoothed down the thick tricolored hair of his small love before planting a kiss thereupon. With Yugi wrapped snuggly in his arms, Atem closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

 _Tuesday, October 18, 2005_

The sun's white light pried Atem's eyelids open. With a quick glance at the cute thing cuddled in his arms, he uncoiled from Yugi's body and slowly slipped from bed. After stretching himself out in the shower of white sunlight, Atem dressed for the day and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Soon the sound of a slammed door and socked feet thumping down the stairs told Atem of Jou's impending arrival. Not five seconds later, the blond was in the dining room, sinking into his chair. Atem quickly dished up some tamago kake gohan and set it before Jou.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

"Ya comin' t' school wit' me t'day or stayin' wit' Yuge?" Jou asked as he shoveled in eggs and rice.

"I'll be staying with him this week. Why?" asked Atem.

"Cuz I dun gotta work t'night, so was gonna take off right aftah school 'n hang wit' Mai," smiled Jou.

Atem couldn't help but smile at this.

"You've been spending more and more time with her since our sojourn at the beach house. You're very serious about this relationship, aren't you?" the Egyptian probed.

"Dunno 'bout dat. Jus' like hangin' out wit' 'er," replied Jou with a shrug.

"We'll be fine here. Go spend the evening with your lady love," smirked Atem.

With a smirk and a nod, Jou continued with his breakfast.

* * *

After putting away the diningware, Atem went in search of something to do. Surveying the polished, white floor of the kitchen, Atem couldn't help but smile at the memory of his repulsion the first time he had set eyes on that dingy gray floor with candy wrappers strewn about it.

Since his and Yugi's return from the beach house, Yugi and Jou had stepped up to the plate (for the most part) by keeping their rooms (mostly) picked up, putting their clothes into the hamper, instead of leaving them on the floor, putting the diningware in the sink and throwing any wrappers they might have into the garbage instead of onto the floor.

' _Well, there's always dusting to do,'_ Atem thought as he went to get the Pledge and a soft cloth.

The sound of footsteps thumping downstairs alerted him to Yugi's awakening. And there he was, a pale, downcast, pajama-clad little figure, staring at Atem with dull, watery eyes and a lip that even now, was threatening to tremble. All thoughts of dusting fled Atem's mind as he marched right over to Yugi and drew his _habibi_ into his arms.

"I thought… you went to school… with Jou," Yugi hiccuped out.

"Mm-mm. Not until you're stronger," replied Atem pulling back and looking gravely into Yugi's teary eyes.

"I don't wanna…" Yugi hiccuped.

"You are no burden. Perhaps we can work on our courses online as we did before…" Atem offered with a gentle smile.

All Yugi managed was a nod before Atem drew him into his arms again and held him close.

Atem held Yugi, patting the small of his back for several minutes before he heard the younger man's hitching breath even out somewhat. Only then did he pull back and smile gently into the tearstained little face that looked up at him so beseechingly.

"I know you probably don't feel up to it, but would you try to eat, even just a few bites?" Atem implored.

"Oh… I dunno," slurred Yugi.

"I know. Your stomach feels like it's been shut down completely and there's a lump in your throat that you feel you cannot swallow around," Atem sympathized, holding Yugi's gaze steady. "You _can_ , Yugi. Just a few bites, to maintain your strength?"

Yugi looked into Atem's imploring rubies and couldn't deny the appeal of that gaze. A small nod was his answer.

"Nothing fancy, just some tamago kake gohan," said Atem as he spooned up just a few bites worth for Yugi, who said a spiritless _"itadakimasu"_ before picking up his chopsticks and mechanically eating the mixture of egg and rice.

Satisfied that Yugi would be fine for the time being, Atem left his side and went to retrieve his dusting supplies, making a bit more noise than usual as he walked and went through the supply closet so that Yugi's ears would pick up on his activity, even when he was unseen.

Atem began spraying and dusting the furniture in the living room, finding the comforting solace he always had in these familiar chores. Presently, he heard a listless "gochisosama deshita" from the dining room and the sound of diningware being laid in the sink. Not seconds later, Yugi stood in the entryway, watching Atem with large, worried eyes, as though afraid he too would leave.

Atem looked from Yugi down to his cleaning implements and remembered how sometimes doing these mind numbing chores had been the only thing that had kept him sane when he had lived with him.

"Help me dust?" he asked, holding up another cloth he had retrieved earlier.

With a mute nod, Yugi took the cloth from Atem's hands. Watching and mimicking Atem's actions, he was soon spraying, dusting and polishing. The two spent the better part of the morning, dusting the furniture and polishing the wood in the living room.

By the time they were finished, it was 12 o'clock.

 _Growl!_

Yugi looked down at his stomach in surprise.

"All that housework stimulates the appetite," Atem explained. "Go wash up while I fix us something quickly."

With a nod, Yugi disappeared upstairs to wash the Pledge from his hands and the sweat from face. When he returned, Atem had heated up some of the goulash from last night's dinner.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

After a slightly more enthusiastic blessing on Yugi's part, the two sailed into their lunch, exchanging glances and soft smiles as they ate.

"Thanks for your help this morning, Yugi. You helped me to finish in half the time it would have taken me otherwise," said Atem gratefully.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Yugi asked eagerly.

"I… could use some help with the laundry," answered Atem.

Yugi nodded and returned to his food.

After lunch, Yugi and Atem lugged their loads of laundry to the washer and tossed the clothes in according to color. When the clothes were sloshing about inside the machine's churning drum, Atem turned to Yugi with a smile.

"Shall we duel until the load is finished?" he invited.

"OK," said Yugi with the first small smile Atem had seen since Sunday.

The tricolors retreated to their rooms to retrieve their decks, then sat at the dining room table to play. The first game resulted in a reversal of fortune from the tournament, with Yugi beating Atem by 50 points.

"Well played, _habibi_ ," smiled Atem.

"Wish I'd thought of that move in the tournament," said Yugi with a half smile.

"Ha ha!" laughed Atem, glad to see some much-missed mirth from Yugi.

After they had played more, exchanging wins and losses, Yugi and Atem returned to the laundry room, where the machine had finished its work on their clothes. After they had retrieved the clothes from the machine, they carried the basket between them to the shower room, where they hung the clothes from the ceiling and turned on the room's hot air fan to blow the clothes dry.

After setting the clothes to dry, Atem and Yugi retreated to their rooms and played UT2004 over their LAN for a while, the purple mage and pretty pharaoh fragging each other with Flak and Shock over and over again.

After taking their clothes down in the shower room, Atem and Yugi put everything away in their bureaus, then rejoined each other to watch TV on the couch for a bit until dinner time. The two flipped through various anime, talk and game shows, dorama and news, not really finding much of interest.

After a bit, Atem gave up, turned the TV off and flipped the remote aside, before wrapping his arms around Yugi and beginning to nuzzle and kiss his _habibi_. Yugi responded eagerly by leaning into Atem's touch and returning his nuzzles and kisses. He let out a delightful little yelp as Atem's long fingers found their way up under his PJ shirt and began tickling his pale skin.

"Hee hee hee hee! That tickles, Até!" Yugi yelped, even as he felt himself being pushed onto his back by his overeager boyfriend.

" _Pardon moi_ , Yugi? I couldn't understand a word you said," teased Atem as his fingers danced merrily up and down Yugi's rib cage.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Hee hee! Too much! Hee hee hee hee!" laughed the writhing Yugi.

"Too much?" Atem echoed innocently.

"Ha ha ha ha! Yes! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Yugi asked as he writhed.

"Luckily for you, you've caught me in a merciful mood," smirked Atem, ceasing his attack on Yugi's rib cage and sliding his hands out from under his shirt.

Poor Yugi hadn't even been able to catch his breath when he realized Atem's hands were undoing his pants, pulling his underwear down and fishing out a very sensitive body part. A single goodly stroke, caused Yugi's eyes to roll back in their sockets as his back arched.

Smiling at Yugi's reaction, Atem set to work, stroking smoothly and efficiently, watching Yugi's reactions as the younger man's cheeks flushed and he began to gasp and pant as sweat broke out on his brow.

"Oooooo aaaaahhhhh oooooooo!" was all Yugi could articulate as Atem worked him into a writhing, foaming mess.

Seeing that Yugi was nearing his end, Atem picked up the pace just a tad… and was rewarded with a white geyser.

"Attteeeeeemmmmmm!" Yugi cried as the searing heat flowed throughout his body.

Atem continued to work Yugi through his release until the last tremors died away. Finally, he released his toy, grabbed a cloth, which he soaked in warm water and wrung out, then returned to the couch and began wiping up the evidence of their fun together.

Finished cleaning, Atem positioned the still reeling Yugi next to him and wrapped his arms around his _habibi_ to hold him close. He then picked up the remote and switched on a talkshow, which they both calmly watched, as though nothing had happened on that couch.

* * *

 _9 PM…_

Tired, but very satisfied after his evening with Mai, Jou pulled into the driveway and shut off his car. After letting himself into the house, he ditched his sneakers in the genkan and stepped up into the dining room, where he immediately opened the fridge and found leftovers from Yugi and Atem's dinner waiting for him.

' _Awesome!'_ Jou thought as he threw everything into the microwave and punched in the time.

"How was your evening with Mai-sensei?" rumbled the baritone voice from the doorway.

"Yah!" Jou yelped, spinning around to see Atem standing there, watching him with amusement dancing in his ruby irises. "Asshole! Dun sneak up on me like dat! Went great. How was yer ev'nin' wit' Yugi?"

"It went as well as can be expected," Atem answered truthfully.

"Yeah. Poor lil guy," said Jou softly. "Everythin's changin' so fast fer 'm, he ain't had no time t' jus' git his mind 'round it."

"Well, he'll be alright because we'll be there to help him through it," responded Atem.

"Yeah…" said Jou, glancing off to the side.

"Jou?" asked Atem, not missing the change in Jou's demeanor.

 _Ding!_

"Food's done!" said Jou quickly as he opened the microwave.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Jou," said Atem softly.

"Night, Temu. T'anks fer da awesome grub!" replied Jou, biting into his food already, even though it was still hot.

"Of course," said Atem with a nod and a brief smile.

* * *

 _Sunday, October 23, 2005_

After a week straight of doing chores with Atem during the day and making love through the night, Yugi was as ready as he was ever going to be to return to college. To that end, he and Atem took an early shower and snuggled into Atem's bed so they could get plenty of sleep.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

 _WOOOOOOOSHHH!_

As the sandy wind bombarded the palace, Hebai and the other servants rushed to and fro, shuttering the windows and closing the doors. Even with the head dress wrapped around his face, some of the sand grains got through the fabric, stinging his eyes and tickling his nose and throat.

"*Cough!* *Hack!*"

Finished with closing the windows in that wing, Hebai ran toward the Pharaoh's wing in the east to make certain Atem was alright. Upon opening the door, he saw Atem trying desperately to push his two large balcony doors closed, but having rather a difficult time with the wind. Rushing to Atem's side, Hebai pushed with all his might to brace the door. Slowly but surely, they were finally able to push the doors closed.

"Thank you, Hebai!" praised Atem between gasps.

"Are you alright?" asked Hebai.

"I'm fine," smiled Atem. "Though I can't say the same for my chambers."

Atem and Hebai looked at the room whose floor and furniture were caked with sand.

"I'll clean…" Hebai started, only to be stilled by Atem's arm on his shoulders. "Atem?"

"Later," insisted Atem, pinning Hebai bodily against the doors they had just closed and proceeding to kiss him breathless.

Hebai could only reciprocate, wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh's beautiful body and holding the other man close to him while their tongues sparred.

/\

 _WOOOOOOOSHHH!_

It was this that awoke Yugi from a sound sleep in the safety of his Egyptian's arms. Looking out the window, Yugi could see the branches of the trees in the backyard, swaying eerily back and forth in the full moon's pale light as a strong wind pushed them about.

' _Damn, that's a strong wind. Feels like we could all just be blown away to nothing…'_

The mantle of slumber was once again thrown over his eyes.

* * *

 _Monday, October 24, 2005_

At the breakfast table, Yugi sat mutely as he mechanically shoveled eggs and ham into his mouth, causing Atem and Jou to exchange worried glances. Was he truly ready?

During the car ride up, Atem kept his arm around Yugi's shoulders while Yugi pressed himself as far into Atem's embrace as he could, wanting nothing more than to shut out the outer world, which continued on with its daily life, knowing and caring nothing for his Grandpa.

* * *

 _Domino University…_

Jou pulled the car into the parking lot and killed the engine before jumping out. Atem followed, but looked back in concern when Yugi failed to budge from the seat.

"Come, Yugi. We're here," the Egyptian said.

"I can't! I'll come tomorrow, I swear!" Yugi cried, gripping his head in his hands as the sound of last night's wind echoed in his mind.

"Maybe it's too soon. I kin take 'm back," offered Jou.

"No," said Atem firmly as he leaned down and gripped Yugi's shoulders in his strong hands. "Yugi, we're in the parking lot. If you truly can't bear it, I won't force you. But if you turn back now, returning will only get harder. Won't you try?"

"Try for you?" Yugi asked, looking desperately up at Atem.

"No. For yourself," answered Atem solemnly.

Yugi took several deep breaths, clinging to Atem like a lifeline.

"Alright, Atem. Lead the way," he said after he had regained his composure.

"That's my _habibi_ ," said Atem with a smile as he escorted Yugi to the campus. "How about this? Let's get through the day and we can duel till we drop when we get home."

Yugi looked up into Atem's gently smiling face and for the first time in weeks, he felt a true smile quirking his own lips up.

"OK…" he said softly.

"Let's git goin' b'fore all da good seats 'n back 'r tak'n," said Jou as he led the way.

* * *

 _Psych 101_

Today's lecture was, interestingly enough, on the grieving process, which caused Yugi to shrivel in his seat.

' _Is this part of some cosmic cruelty joke?'_ he thought bitterly.

When he felt a hand squeeze his, he looked up into Atem's gently smiling face and managed a half-hearted smile back.

' _I can get through this. I have to, so me and Atem can duel tonight!_ Ganbare! _'_

* * *

 _12 o'clock…_

Yugi saw Atem and Jou standing in the doorway, awaiting his arrival.

"Hi, guys," he greeted softly upon meeting them.

"Hello, Yugi," smiled Atem.

"Hey, dude. Let's git t' da tree!" said Jou, already turning to lead the way.

Yugi and Atem exchanged amused glances at Jou's irrepressible enthusiasm for food. The three made their way to the oak, in whose shade they would repose as they took their midday meal. Imagine their horror upon finding their beloved tree lying on its side, roots splayed out like ugly, jagged black tentacles.

"Our tree!" Yugi cried heartbrokenly.

Breaking away from Atem's side, he ran over to the fallen oak and knelt before its mighty corpse, gazing at it forlornly, as large tears slipped unheeded from his lilac eyes.

"Ra's chariot! I wonder what happened!" remarked Atem.

"Son of a bitch! Dat wind las' night musta knocked it ovah," observed Jou as he scratched his head.

Atem and Jou walked around the tree, surveying the damage. As they looked at each other grimly, they both knew: the tree was a loss.

"I'll go score us a table in da courtyahd," said Jou.

After Jou had left, Atem looked grimly at what was left of the tree under which he had taken many a lonely, and of late not so lonely, lunch. Its spreading branches had offered solace to his broken soul when he was alone and shelter to his healing soul when he and Yugi had eaten under them.

Then he saw something: a single, tiny acorn peeking among the tree's brown leaves. Atem reached down and gently plucked the acorn from the fallen tree and tenderly slid it into his leather vest pocket.

As he worked to scrub the moisture from his cheeks, Yugi wasn't surprised when he felt Atem's hand on his shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Yugi asked mournfully.

"Why don't we join Jou in the courtyard?" suggested Atem, giving Yugi's shoulder a squeeze.

Yugi did a doubletake at this, as Atem had never wanted to eat anywhere except under his oak tree. This was a huge stride forward for him!

"Really?" Yugi squeaked.

"Yes, really," answered Atem with a smile down at him. "Come on!"

Yugi nodded and followed Atem to the courtyard to seek out the blond.

When they arrived at the courtyard, they found Jou at the table he had found for them, already munching away on his bento. When he saw the tricolors, he smiled and waved at him.

"Hey dudes! Pull up a bench 'n siddown," he said welcomingly.

Yugi and Atem sat down and pulled out their lunches as well.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

* * *

 _That evening…_

After reading online, Atem sealed the acorn with some soil in a plastic bag and put it in the fridge, to be checked daily for signs of germination.


	23. Bombshell

_Saturday, October 29, 2005_

It started with the official looking envelope with Yugi's name and address that Jou pulled out from among the ads and bills.

"Dude, dis looks kinda serious," the blond said as he handed the envelope to Yugi.

"Uh, OK…" Yugi replied as he hesitantly opened the envelope.

As he read the letter over, his entire body began to shake. The Kame Game Shop was head over heels in debt and if Yugi didn't come up with ¥5,238,175 by the end of next month, the bank would repossess the shop. Yugi felt the paper slip from his hand as his brain refused to process what his eyes had just seen.

"Wuzzit say?" wondered Jou, impulsively snatching the paper from the floor to read.

However, before he could make much headway, Yugi snatched the paper back and clutched it to his chest.

"None a your business!" he barked.

"Yugi, wut da fuck?!" yelped the aggrieved Jounouchi, from whom Yugi turned on his heel and fled upstairs.

Jou flinched as he heard Yugi's bedroom door bang shut.

"Da fuck?" the blond said, scratching his head before shrugging and heading for his car.

He had a date with Mai!

* * *

Yugi sat at his desk, reading, then rereading the paper clutched in trembling hands. He was going to lose his childhood home, the one place he had always been able to return to for safety when the world became too much? How could he live without that sense of security?

' _¥5,238,175. There's no way I can make that kind of money by the end of the month. Even if I quit school and kept the shop open full time, we never had that kind of business to begin with!'_ Yugi thought, raking his hand through his preposterous hair. _'The only way to even begin to pay this off would be to use my college fund…'_

* * *

After exiting the bus, Atem made his way home, grocery bags in hand and a look of determination on his face.

' _My poor_ habibi _has been so down of late. I'll make all of his favorites today,'_ Atem thought as he walked down the sidewalk.

When he arrived at the house, he noticed right away that Jou's car was gone.

' _Perfect. Lunch for two will be just what Yugi needs,'_ the Egyptian thought as he approached the house, pulling his key from his pocket as he did so.

"I'm home!" Atem called as he shut the door behind him, set the bags down and began unbuckling his boots.

Silence answered.

"Yugi?!" he called.

Still no answer.

' _He could be out for a walk,'_ Atem surmised as he set everything on the counter.

Atem made his way upstairs, where he saw Yugi's closed door at the end of the hall, which meant that Yugi was indeed home, for he always left his door carelessly open or ajar when he went out.

' _Perhaps he didn't hear me if he's listening to music or playing a game,'_ Atem thought as he approached Yugi's door and turned the knob… only to find the door locked.

"What in Ra's name?" Atem said in consternation.

In all his time living at this house, Yugi's door had never been locked, in keeping with Yugi's promise to him.

"Yugi, it's Atem. I'm going to make your favorites for lunch," Atem called through the door as he knocked.

"Huh? OK… I'll be out in a sec," Yugi's voice called listlessly through the door.

"Alright. I'll see you in the dining room in one hour," Atem said.

"OK…"

A frowning Atem made his way back downstairs.

' _Perhaps he's ill. There's been a bug circulating at school,'_ the Egyptian thought. _'Though that doesn't explain the locked door...'_

Atem returned to his domain and began pulling the ingredients from the bags.

* * *

Even as the enticing smell of hamburger, hummus and an Indian dish of rice, curry, lentils and chapati began to waft into the room, Yugi couldn't shake off his melancholy state.

' _I can't lose the shop. I just can't. There's gotta be a way to make the money somehow. Maybe they'd let me pay in installments, like Jou did to get his car!'_ he thought to himself, countenance brightening just a bit at the thought.

Yugi read the paper over and found a phone number on it that was available to call if he had "questions or concerns".

"Yeah, I'd call losing the shop a 'concern,'" Yugi said acerbically as he flipped open his phone and dialed the number.

Yugi listened to the ringtone with dilated eyes and bated breath, which narrowed and huffed out an angry sigh when his call went to a recording telling him to leave a message and his call would be returned later that day.

"Hello, this is Mutou Yugi, heir to Mutou Sugoroku, calling about the Kame Game Shop. I was wondering if I could work out some kind of payment plan to keep the shop. Please return my call at _-_-_," Yugi said. "Thanks."

 _'Well, that's all I can do for now,'_ Yugi thought as he snapped his phone shut. _'I'll just have to keep my phone on me all the time.'_

" _Yuuuugiiii, lunch!"_ Atem's voice called from downstairs.

' _Thank the gods! That scent's overpowering!'_ Yugi thought, mouth watering as he went for his door to head downstairs.

* * *

" _Itadakimasu!"_

As they began the three course lunch of Yugi's different favorites, Atem watched as Yugi ate. He seemed alright now, none of the melancholy Atem had heard in his voice earlier seeming to be present.

"Yugi, are you feeling alright?" the Egyptian asked at length, wanting to reassure himself of Yugi's wellbeing.

"Huh? Yeah," answered Yugi around a mouthful of hummus.

"You sounded unhappy earlier, which is why I asked," said Atem.

"Oh, well… I was just thinking about Grandpa," said Yugi, looking off to the side.

"Of course. Forgive me, _habibi_ ," said Atem, reaching over to give Yugi's hand a gentle squeeze.

"'S no problem," smiled Yugi, squeezing in return.

The tricolors lapsed into silence, each eating his meal and thinking his own thoughts. Presently though, Atem noticed Yugi pulling out his phone and flipping it open several times. The Egyptian frowned at this intrusion of technology into their meal, but restrained his tongue, as Yugi surely had a good reason to look at his phone at the table.

"Is everything alright?" Atem asked as Yugi shoved his phone into his pocket for the seventh time in a row.

"Huh? Yeah! Just expecting a phone call," answered Yugi quickly and dismissively.

Atem frowned. Yugi hadn't been this reticent with his answers since the return of… him.

"Yugi, you aren't keeping things from me that I need to know about again, are you?" Atem asked, voice rumbling like a thunderhead.

Yugi blinked innocently.

"What? No! I wouldn't do that to you again. This is all on me," he reassured the Egyptian.

Atem's eyes narrowed for a second, then he nodded.

"Very well."

The rest of the meal proceeded in silence.

" _Gochisosama deshita!"_

"Thanks, Até!" said Yugi with a final glance at his phone before turning and fleeing back upstairs to his room, where he once again shut his door.

"Ma'at's feather," rumbled Atem.

* * *

 _Later…_

 _Bzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzzzzz!_

Yugi snatched his phone off his desk and flipped it open so quickly that he almost dropped it in the process.

"Hello?"

"Damn it!" he seethed when he realized he was holding it upside down. "Hello? Yes. I'm Mutou Yugi. I was wondering if I could… But… Are you sure? There's no way at all I can? Yeah… I understand… Thanks for your time. Bye…"

Yugi flipped his phone shut and stared down at it, heart thundering in his chest. Then, his eyes narrowed and his little face pinched in uncharacteristic anger as he chucked his phone across the room, watching as it hit the wall, battery flying off the handset and both landing on his wooden floor.

' _Now what the hell do I do? That was my last hope. Sorry, Grandpa. I got no choice. I gotta drop outta college. I can't lose the shop!'_ Yugi thought. _'So much for my video game design dream!'_

Yugi turned to his computer, heart breaking as he thought of the golden opportunity he was forfeiting. He jiggled his mouse to wake his machine from sleep and fired up UT2004. Even if he would never be able to design video games, he could still play his old standby as a means of distracting himself.

After donning his headset, Yugi found his favorite server and entered, ready to deal some serious damage to anyone who came on to play today.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Atem knocked at Yugi's door, to receive only the muffled sound of clacking keys and clicking mouse buttons, much to his consternation.

' _Either he's using the headset, or he's ignoring me,'_ Atem thought with a deep frown.

Taking a deep breath, Atem opened the door and beheld Yugi, hunched over his computer keyboard, gaming away furiously as his black_mage character leapt about the screen, fragging any and all foes with his Flak Cannon.

"Yugi, dinner!" Atem called.

Not even a twitch of recognition from the gaming tricolor. Shaking his head unhappily, Atem exited the room and headed back for the kitchen.

"Dinner for one it is then," he said with a sigh as he sat down to his solitary meal.

* * *

 _That night…_

Atem once again stood at Yugi's door, knocking plaintively on it.

"Do you want to take our bath together?" he called.

No answer; just more clicking and tapping.

' _Fine…'_

Eyes dim and lips weighted down in a deep frown, Atem stalked to his room to grab his robe before slipping into the bathroom for his solitary ablutions.

When he came out an hour later, nothing had changed. With a sigh and shake of his head, Atem entered his own room, closing his door.

' _I can't condemn him for withdrawing. It's no different from what I did when I was upset. Now I know how it feels to be on the other end of the equation. To put it in Jou's phraseology: it sucks!'_ Atem thought as he snuggled under his blanket.

The Egyptian closed his eyes and sighed. Sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

 _Even later…_

Moving as silently as he could, Jou locked the door behind him, stepped out of his shoes and made a beeline for the fridge. As always, Atem had left some tasty food from dinner earlier and he was famished after a fun evening with Mai.

Thinking of Mai uncustomarily caused the smile to disappear from Jou's face. He and the lady doctor had talked long and seriously about their relationship tonight and had come to a final decision, a bombshell that Jou was loathe to drop on Yugi so soon after his grandfather's death, but also not something that could be put off.

'I'll tell 'm first t'ing t'morrow,' Jou promised himself.

" _Itadakimasu!"_

* * *

 _Sunday, October 30, 2005_

Atem stretched out and yawned, however felt little joy in waking up alone. A look through the window showed rain and clouds on the outside, fitting his mood perfectly. After dressing for the day, Atem went to Yugi's room and cracked the door open a bit to peek in.

Yugi was slumped over his keyboard, having fallen asleep while playing UT2004 last night. Frowning resolutely, Atem crossed the room and gingerly removed the headset from Yugi's head. Lifting the younger man into his arms, Atem set him gently down on the mattress and covered him with his blanket, softly depositing a kiss on Yugi's forehead. As he straightened up, he spotted an important looking document lying on the desk.

' _Should I?'_ he thought with a glance at the slumbering Yugi. _'Sorry, Yugi.'_

Atem leaned over and read the missive, eyes dimming at the mention of the game shop being repossessed by the bank.

' _To have something like this happen right after his grandfather's death. No wonder he's been so out of sorts,'_ the Egyptian thought as he memorized the address on the letterhead.

Downstairs, Atem stepped into his boots, buckled them quickly and strode into the gloomy downpour outside, after opening and shutting the door with more force than strictly necessary.

Yugi yawned, then cracked open his eyes, which opened wider upon realizing he was lying in bed instead of still at his computer desk. He sat up and looked around. Had Atem come in and put him to bed?

Moving slowly and stiffly due to so little sleep, Yugi rolled out of bed and went to take a quick shower, since he hadn't had one last night.

In the shower, Yugi's heart beat heavily at the thought of losing his beloved game shop. He still couldn't believe the bank wouldn't give him the time of day.

' _Just cause I'm a year underage. Really?!'_ he thought spitefully.

A now clean and dressed Yugi emerged from his room, just in time to see the door to Jou's room open and the blond emerge into the hallway.

"Morning, Jou!" he called.

"Hey, dude," smiled Jou.

"Have fun with Mai-sensei last night?" asked Yugi mischievously.

"Oh yeah," said Jou, more to himself than to Yugi. "Jus' da first a many like it…"

"Yeah. You two'll be a totally awesome couple in a few years," agreed Yugi.

This pulled Jou up short and he turned to stare at Yugi. In all the excitement of planning everything out with Mai, he had completely forgotten of thinking of something to say to Yugi.

"Uh, Yuge… 'bout dat," Jou began gently. "It ain't a in few years, more like a few days…"

Yugi blinked.

"Huh?"

Jou sighed and turned to fully face his best friend.

"Me 'n Mai been t'inkin' a while. Las' night we sat down 'n talked it all out. Me 'n her 'r gonna move in togethah next week," Jou explained. "I know dis's real shitty timin', but I'll still be 'round 'n we'll still hang out."

At this bombshell, Yugi felt his heart drop out of him completely as his blood ran cold in his veins and his palms became slick with sweat. Grandpa's death, the foreclosure of his childhood home, and now his best friend running out on him. It was all just too much.

" **YOU ASSHOLE!"** Yugi screamed, lunging forward and proceeding to beat Jou on the chest with his balled up fists.

"Yugi?! Wut da fuck?!" cried the startled Jou, who actually took a step back in the face of Yugi's onslaught.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH, FUCKING RUNNING OUT ON ME! HOW LONG'VE YOU AND MAI BEEN PLANNING THIS?! WHY DONTCHA JUST KICK ME IN THE BALLS WHILE I'M DOWN?! THAT'S WHAT THIS WHOLE FUCKING WORLD DOES!"** Yugi screamed as he continued to pummel Jou's chest with his fists.

"Yugi, wouldja jus' cut it da fuck out?!" Jou barked, finally finding purchase on Yugi's arms and grabbing his wrists to stop Yugi's assault on his chest.

" **FUCK YOU!"** Yugi screamed, tears of rage and betrayal filling his eyes as he yanked his wrists free from Jou's grasp and went tearing downstairs.

"Yugi!" called Jou, running after him.

"Atem!" Yugi called as the tears streamed down his cheeks, needing nothing more than to collapse into Atem's arms for comfort.

The empty kitchen that greeted him caused his spirits to crash as his heart raced heavily in his chest and his stomach knotted up on itself. Where was Atem? He was always there this time of morning.

Had Yugi been in a calmer frame of mind, it would have been obvious to him that Atem had just gone out for a bit. However, Yugi's mind was anything but calm at the moment, all his thoughts roiling and crashing into each other, like the waves of the deep blue sea at Mai-sensei's beach house.

' _He's gone! Grandpa, Jou and Atem. Everyone's leaving me!'_

Yugi registered Jou's footsteps as the blond approached him through the door. However, the last thing Yugi wanted was to talk with traitors. He pounded forward again, stumbling into his shoes in the genkan, then wrenching open the door and taking off down the rain slicked street.

"Yugi!" Jou called

He could only watch helplessly as Yugi stumbled into his shoes, then went tearing out the side door into the torrent.

"Dammit! Me 'n mah big mouth!" snarled Jou as he slumped down at the table.

' _Should I go aftah 'm? Nah. Bettah let 'm cool off a bit. Way to wreck ever'thin'. Idiot!'_ Jou berated himself as he repeatedly smacked his forehead with his open palm.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

Atem Ishtar strode toward the white house in much better spirits than he had left it in. Even as the rain soaked and weighed down his ponytailed hair, ruby irises glowed with accomplishment and his lips turned up in a smile.

"I'm home!" he called as he stepped in through the front door and unbuckled his boots.

"Hey, Temu," Jou's dispirited voice called from the dining room.

Frown of concern erasing his smile, Atem hopped up from the genkan and went to find Jou slumped over at the table.

"What's wrong, Jou?" the Egyptian asked.

Jou looked up at Atem with sad eyes, riddled with guilt.

"Me 'n Mai's gonna move in t'gethah," the blond began.

"That's wonderful news! Congratulations!" grinned Atem, giving Jou a pat on the back.

"Heh! T'anks. I jus' wish Yugi'd taken it as good as you jus' did," said Jou softly.

"Yugi…" Atem snapped up and looked about for the younger man.

"He ain't here," supplied Jou. "He took off aftah I zaksident'ly tol' 'm 'bout mah plans wit' Mai. T'ink it was too much, too soon fer 'm aftah Gramps' deat'."

Just for a moment, Atem felt white hot anger at the blond lance through his heart. This, he immediately tamped down. It wasn't Jou's fault and Jou was already blaming himself, even though it wasn't.

"That's not the only reason," the Egyptian sighed. "The bank foreclosed on the Kame Game Shop and refused to let Yugi set up an installment plan because he's a year underage."

"Aw! Yuge had an env'lope in da mail yestahday. He opened it up 'n jus' stahted actin' all weird aftah he'd read it. Dat musta bin wut it was! But he wouldn't lemme lookit it, so I dint know," Jou explained.

"I'll go look for him," said Atem. "You remain here in case he returns."

"Oh, shit! He was callin' fer ya earlier when ya was still out 'n took off when he saw you wasn't home," Jou added.

"Ra **damn** it!" snarled Atem as he ran back to the genkan to step down into his boots.

 **SLAM!**

Jou winced as the slamming front door caused the house's timbers to rattle.

* * *

 _Kame Game Shop_

Yugi's face twisted in pain when his key wouldn't fit in the door anymore. Water droplets soaking him from head to toe, he stood there and glared at the lock.

' _Damn them! Did they have to change the locks so fast?!'_ he thought.

Not that it mattered. Yugi still had his secret way in. Running around behind the building, Yugi found his maple tree and quickly scaled it up to his bedroom window. Thankfully, the bank people had neglected to secure this and Yugi was able to slip into his room and out of the rain.

Inside the room, Yugi stopped and listened, greeted by a silence so loud, it made his heart ache. After stepping out of his shoes, which he left on his window sill, Yugi exited his room and crossed the hall to Grandpa's room, opening the door.

Thankfully, Grandpa's room hadn't been touched. All his old books, curios and knick knacks remained just as they had been. Tears stinging his eyes and jaw trembling, Yugi climbed onto Grandpa's bed and curled up under the blanket, which still smelled of his cologne and aftershave. In the safety of his guardian's room, with the sound of the rain pelting against the walls and ceiling, Yugi allowed his tears to flow and his ululations to sound unchecked.

' _Grandpa! I miss you so bad. Why'd you leave? Why's everyone leaving me?!'_ Yugi thought as he sobbed his heart out. _'Even Atem…'_

In his mind's eye, Yugi saw Atem's back walking away from him, with some other shadowy figure at his side, fingers interlaced with each other's, just as his and Atem's had been so many times. Atem and the shadow person gazed lovingly at each other as they walked farther and farther away. Yugi squeezed his cartouche painfully.

The sound of a key being turned in a lock and the side door opening downstairs reached Yugi's ears through the house's painfully thin walls, causing him to attempt to stifle his sobs and only choke and cough on them for his efforts, necessitating burying his face in the pillow until the storm passed.

As soon as he was able to breathe somewhat normally, Yugi heard the sound of socked feet thumping gently over the kitchen floor, then creaking up the stairs.

 _creak creak creak creak creak creak_

Yugi's heart raced in his chest as the floorboards creaked under the weight of whomever was approaching. Had someone seen him climbing in and called the police? Was someone from the bank here to tell him to pack up his shit and get the hell out? He hadn't even been allowed a week in which to pack his things. As each footstep came closer, Yugi felt the dread in his heart being replaced by anger.

' _To hell with the bank! This is my home! I won't let anyone take it without a fight!'_ Yugi thought as he kicked off the blanket, climbed off the bed and stood squarely in the middle of the floor.

The handle turned and the door swung open.

" **YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!"**

This inhuman scream was torn from Yugi's lips as he launched himself headfirst into the intruder into his childhood home, fists pounding on the person's chest as tears of rage poured from haunted, tired lilac eyes.

" **FUCK YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS MY HOME AND YOU'RE TAKING IT OVER MY DEAD BODY! JUST TAKE YOUR MORTGAGES AND YOUR DEEDS AND LAWS AND SHOVE 'EM UP YOUR ASS!"** Yugi screamed as he pounded away in a blind fury.

That is until two stronger hands grabbed his wrists and bound them, pulling him to look straight into a pair of angry crimson eyes.

"In case you've forgotten, I do **not** like being struck!" Atem Ishtar growled at Yugi.

"A-tem?" the panting Yugi asked, eyes widening just a bit as recognition seeped in.

"I'm going release your wrists now. **Kindly** refrain from hitting me again!" Atem bit out.

Still trying to steady his breath, Yugi nodded quickly, causing Atem to release him. In the ensuing silence, punctuated only by the tip-tap of the raindrops, the tricolors stood facing each other.

"Yugi…" Atem began.

" **FUCK YOU, ATEM! YOU'RE JUST AS FUCKING BAD AS JOU! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO MAKE BOTH OF YOU WANNA JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT?!"** Yugi screamed at the Egyptian. **"ALRIGHT, I GET IT! JOU AND MAI-SENSEI ARE AN ITEM. HE'S** _ **GONNA**_ **CHOOSE HER OVER ME. WHAT ABOUT YOU? ARE YOU SEEING SOMEONE ELSE TOO? ALREADY GOT A NICE LITTLE PAD TO TAKE 'EM TO? WELL, THAT'S JUST FINE AND DANDY WITH ME! GO ON! GO TO YOUR NEW LOVER AND HAVE A GREAT LIFE WITH THEM! LIKE I FUCKING CARE!"**

Yugi's diatribe was cut off by Atem's hand being clapped over his mouth. A withering crimson glare directed his way took the wind out of Yugi's sails, causing him to deflate.

After a deep, cleansing breath, Atem removed his hand from Yugi's mouth.

"May we _please_ talk like two adults, instead of arguing like children?" the Egyptian asked.

"Go ahead! Who's stopping you?!" Yugi spat, crossing his arms and looking away.

Swallowing his annoyance at Yugi's sullen attitude, Atem began.

"Out of all the bullshit you just spewed at me, you did manage to hit on one point: I have bought a house and will be moving into it as soon as possible," he declared.

"Fine! Go ahead and enjoy your new lover!" Yugi sulked. "I guess you should get points for at least coming to break up with me to my face."

Atem's eyes narrowed and his jaw jutted out.

"That's **enough** , Yugi! My patience isn't limitless!" he growled. "The only lover I want to share my new home with is standing right before me."

This pulled Yugi up short and he stared wide eyed at Atem for a few seconds. However, the thought of losing the game shop was still maddening his brain. Thus, why he gave this response.

" _This_ is my home. I'm not letting the damn bank or anyone else take it away from me. So, thanks, but no thanks. Sorry I accused you of cheating, but you might as well go and find someone else. I've already decided I'm staying here no matter what. They'll have to kill me if they wanna take the shop," declared Yugi stubbornly.

"Really? What of school?" Atem asked.

"I'm quitting," answered Yugi shortly.

Atem stared in disbelief at Yugi. What had happened to the fun loving, but still quite sensible, young man he had fallen in love with over the spring and summer?

"You mean to quit school so you can hole up for the rest of your life in a domicile that is not legally yours and likely end up being arrested?" the Egyptian asked.

"Yup," answered Yugi with a defiant nod.

"That is the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard of, Yugi. You would throw away your dream just to cling to a relic of the past? You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you quit," Atem pleaded.

"Then I'll just have to regret it, won't I? It's _my_ life, so just butt out, Atem!" Yugi retorted, crossing his arms and glaring at Atem.

And this was the final straw. Anger surging through his veins, Atem's eyes blazed up.

" **No, Yugi! It is** _ **not**_ **just your life! It's** _ **our**_ **life together, for the rest of our days!"** he shouted at the younger man.

At those words, Yugi blinked as the nightmare from last spring of Atem's back retreating into the distance while Hebai remained rooted to the spot, unable to follow, returned to his mind with trebled clarity. What was he doing?! Tears sprang into his eyes and his entire body began to shake.

"A-tem?" he hiccuped, swiping at the tears that now fell from his large eyes. "Oh, gods… I… I…"

Seeing that he had finally broken through, Atem stepped over to the now trembling Yugi, gripping his shoulders firmly and guiding him to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"Yugi, there's something I've never told you, but now seems like the proper time," he said solemnly.

"W-what?" Yugi asked.

Atem closed his eyes, fighting for composure. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he began.

"When first we met last spring, I was weighing my options," he said.

"Huh?"

"My options of whether or not I wanted to remain in this world," Atem elaborated as he gazed solemnly into Yugi's eyes.

"Atem!" Yugi cried, tears falling from his eyes as the full realization of what Atem was saying struck like a bolt of lightning.

"I think the only reason I didn't snuff out my existence that day or the next was because I came to look forward to talking and dueling with you every day. Your light began to pierce the veil of darkness that had shrouded my heart for so long. Even when I lashed out at you, you never gave up on me. You saved my life and my sanity, Yugi. Without your friendship, and later your love, I would be gone by now," Atem concluded passionately, touching his brow to Yugi's.

"Atem," Yugi said again, ending in a small sob.

"You convinced me to live on with you and Jou, to join the Duel Monsters circle, to venture back out into the world. You made life worth living for me again! But now it seems that you're content to throw everything away. That isn't the "you" I've come to know," Atem said, closing his eyes as his own tears began to flow.

"Sorry…" said Yugi, as his tears continued to spill. "Sorry I disappointed you."

"You misunderstand. I am not disappointed; I am worried for you. Would your grandfather have wanted you to throw everything away like this?" Atem asked with a hitch in his voice.

With a sniffle, Yugi shook his head.

"Then don't give up, on me, on us. Even if it takes a thousand years for you to smile again, I still want to be at your side," Atem murmured softly as he caressed Yugi's face.

At the sound of his own words being repeated to him, the last of Yugi's control snapped and he threw his arms around Atem's shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorryyyyy. I'm s-such an… asshhholllee!" he bawled.

"Shhhh. Don't apologize, _habibi_. It's nothing I haven't done to you in the past," Atem soothed as he rubbed Yugi's back. "Will you come live with me?"

Yugi closed his eyes. If he remained in the game shop, he would be throwing everything away. If he moved in with Atem, he would lose the game shop. The image of the Pharaoh's retreating back flashed into his mind's eye once again, sealing his fate. Yugi opened his eyes, looked into Atem's ruby irises and nodded.

A smile spread across Atem's features as his eyes lit like twin sunrises.

"That's my _habibi_. Come! Let me show you our new home," Atem proposed, offering his hand.

"OK," sniffled Yugi as he wiped at his tears, while grasping Atem's hand and allowing Atem to lead him from the bed.

Atem began to lead Yugi to the staircase, when Yugi stopped in remembrance of his shoes.

"Wait! I left my shoes on my window sill!" he cried.

"You can fetch them later," said Atem firmly, putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders to keep him from breaking away and continued leading him downstairs.

"Atem, I can't go out in my socks! It's raining!" protested Yugi as they descended the staircase.

"And who said anything of going out?" asked Atem when they reached the dining room at the bottom of the staircase.

"Huh?" asked Yugi, looking up at Atem with wide, questioning eyes.

"Welcome home, _habibi_ ," said Atem simply as he held out two matching keys to Yugi.

"Atem?" Yugi asked as he stared in disbelief at the keys in Atem's hands.

"It's time for a full confession from me. Let's sit down," suggested Atem as he pulled out a chair.

After they were seated, Atem pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Yugi, who read it over. The paper was a deed to the Kame Game Shop in the name of one Atem Ishtar, to be held in trust for Mutou Yugi until he came of age next summer.

"After that, the deed will transfer to you and you'll be able to do as you please," Atem said simply.

Yugi looked up from the paper into Atem's gently smiling face. A maelstrom of emotions churned and roiled in his being: relief at not having to give up his childhood home, a bit of annoyance at Atem for not just saying this right away and guilt that Atem had to spend so much of his money on Yugi.

"But, Atem, you d-deserve to spend your m-money however you want, to be happy," Yugi protested feebly. "The game shop is m-my problem."

Atem frowned and leaned forward so that his face was mere inches from Yugi's.

"Yugi, your problems _are_ my problems. That's what 'our life together' means: not two lives lived side by side, but two lives lived as one, helping each other every step of the journey!" the Egyptian explained.

The realization of these words broke over Yugi like an ocean wave over those rocks he and Atem had wanted to eat clams on together in what seemed like another life.

"Ateeeeemmmmmmmm," he cried as he collapsed into Atem's strong arms.

Atem wrapped his arms around his trembling _habibi_ and held the smaller close to his heart, gently rocking back and forth while slowly rubbing circles in Yugi's back.

As tears and ululations racked his small form, Yugi finally found release for the emotions that had been building up in him for months and months. He cried for the loss of his grandfather, for his parents and for the pains of the man in the safety of whose arms he now rested.

How long they stayed thus, neither one could guess, nor did they care. Atem whispered softly into Yugi's ear as he alternately rubbed his back and caressed his thick hair.

At long last, Yugi's sobs died down to hiccups and sniffles. Sensing the change in his _habibi_ , Atem loosened his embrace, allowing Yugi to pull back and look at him with his watery eyes and red little face. Atem gently thumbed the tear tracks from Yugi's swollen cheeks while Yugi closed his eyes and savored his Egyptian's touch.

"Now, would you like to spend the night here or go home until we can pack and move properly?" Atem asked.

"S-spend the night here," Yugi faltered forth.

"Alright. Text Jou so he won't worry," instructed Atem.

"Jou! Oh gods! I was such a dick to him!" Yugi cried, suddenly pulling back from Atem and whipping out his phone.

Yugi dialed the number, as an apology was something to be done by voice, not over text.

" _Yuge?"_

"Jou, I'm so damn sorry for how I acted earlier! I'm happy for you and Mai-sensei. Please move in and enjoy each other's company!" Yugi cried, bowing from the waist.

'' _S cool. Sorry ya had t' hear 'bout it outta da blue like dat. I was gonna tell ya, but wan'd to break it t' ya gentler 'n I did. Ya OK? Where are ya anyway?"_ Jou asked.

"Yeah. I'm OK. Atem's with me at the game shop," Yugi answered quickly.

" _Dat's good. Howdja git in da shop? Banks usually change da locks right away when dey do a repo,"_ said Jou.

"Me and Atem are gonna live in the game shop. I promise I'll tell you the whole story when we swing by tomorrow," answered Yugi, the first smile Atem had seen in two days quirking up on his lips.

" _Dat so? Mistah Money Bags buy it fer ya?"_ asked Jou.

"Ha ha! Sometimes you almost seem smart, Jou," quipped Yugi.

" _T'anks… Hey! What da hell'zat s'posed t' mean?!"_ growled Jou over the phone, causing both tricolors to snicker.

"Whatever you want it to. See you tomorrow!" said Yugi happily.

"' _K, dude. Peace!"_ replied Jou.

"Peace!" returned Yugi before hanging up.

"Now, since there's no food, why don't we go to Burger World?" offered Atem.

Yugi thought a moment, but shook his head.

"How about we go to that Lebanese place you like?" he asked. "I can't buy anything for you, but…"

"That's not necessary, _habibi_. Thank you. I would love to go to A Little Taste of Lebanon," smiled Atem, standing up from the chair. "Perhaps you should retrieve your shoes after all."

"Yeah!" cried Yugi, jumping up from the table and running upstairs to fetch his shoes from his window sill.

* * *

 _That evening…_

Yugi and Atem returned from A Little Taste of Lebanon in high spirits. They chattered and flirted with each other even as they stepped out of their footgear and up into the kitchen.

"Could you believe that couple, French kissing right in the middle of the restaurant?!" Yugi gasped.

"It seems they had more on their minds than the _tabbouleh_ ," grinned Atem.

"I'll say," smiled Yugi. "I'd rather do that in the privacy of our house."

"As would I," agreed Atem, grasping Yugi and pulling the younger man bodily to him.

Their lips locked in a deep, heated kiss, their teeth scraping and clacking against each other as their tongues sparred for dominance. After a bit, they pulled back and smiled at each other.

* * *

In the steamy room, two overheated bodies crashed into each other, neither able to keep its hands to itself. Atem pushed Yugi flush against the wall, spreading the younger man's legs as wide as they would go.

The Egyptian raised his hand to Yugi's turned head, forefinger extended. Yugi's lips parted to receive the finger and suckle on it for a few moments, the sucking sensation already causing Atem's nether regions to pulse with longing. Ritual complete, Atem withdrew his now thoroughly coated finger, parted nether cheeks with his other hand and gently pushed his finger forward, stopping briefly to rim, before breaching that tight entrance.

"Nnnngh!" Yugi ground out.

Smiling to himself, Atem began gently thrusting and curling the finger, gradually loosening Yugi for his exploration and slowly working his way forward. When he found the ridged spot, he crooked his finger and began short stroking, feeling the muscles tighten around his exploring digit almost instantly.

"Oh, gods! Atem! Atem!" Yugi cried at that delicious feeling of being stroked to completion.

Atem couldn't help but chuckle just a bit as Yugi began to thrust up and down in time with his strokes. His _habibi_ was a lively lover; that much he had learned during their time together. Atem took this as his opportunity to worm a second finger in.

At the feeling of being stretched and impaled even more, Yugi threw back his head and uttered nonsensical groans as he continued to thrust up and down.

Snaking his left hand around Yugi's left thigh, Atem's fingers found purchase around Yugi's waiting flesh and began stroking softly at first, but gradually increasing the tempo.

"Ah ah ah ah ah! Ah-tem!" Yugi cried.

A smirking Atem was just now pushing a third finger in past the spasming muscles, to join its comrades in the business of stretching Yugi.

Between Atem's three invading fingers in the back and that stroking hand in the front, Yugi was almost completely undone, having just enough presence of mind to do two things: breathe and thrust up and down against his boyfriend's sweet torture.

"Ooooo oooooo ooooo," Yugi moaned as those hands worked him over.

After quite a bit of scissoring and stroking, Atem decided that Yugi had been prepped enough. It was time for the real deal. In a fluid move, he withdrew his three fingers from Yugi's back door, much to the small one's displeasure.

"Atem!"

"Don't worry, _habibi_ ," Atem said gently even as he pushed himself into Yugi.

"Haaaa aaaaah!" Yugi cried as the real thrusting now began.

"Unh! Unh! Unh!" Atem grunted as he worked himself up and down in Yugi, while continuing to stroke him.

"Ha-ah! Ha-ah! Ha-ah! Oh, gods! Ra! Unh! Osiris! Unh! Set! Unh!" Yugi grunted as he and Atem met each other, thrust for thrust.

It was too much. The coil in his core was stretched to its limit. Then, it broke, sending waves of molten heat coursing through every inch of Yugi's body. He was vaguely aware of his rectum tightening around Atem's presence inside him as he threw his head back and cried his release.

"My Desert Rose! Ateeeemmmmm!"

When Atem felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, the last of his control snapped and he released, his white essence gushing deep inside of Yugi as he threw back his head, screaming his pleasure.

"Oh, gods above! My _sunu_! Yuuuuugiiiiiiii!"

Then it was over and both of them slumped against the wall, Atem having just enough presence of mind to pull out of Yugi and wrap his arms around his _habibi_.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

Cleaning up after the sandstorm had taken everyone the whole day. Much to the priests' consternation, Atem had removed his cape and insisted on helping in the cleanup. Only after a warning glare from him had they fallen silent and accepted his labor.

Working side by side Hebai and Atem swept the grains of sand back outside where they belonged, then came a lot of mopping and dusting.

Now, as Ra's chariot descended into the western sky, Atem and Hebai sat out on his western balcony, watching the sky slowly pinken as the day's light retreated. Hebai loved the color of the deep red tones that were just beginning to appear, for they reminded him of a certain Pharaoh's eyes, beautiful and fierce, also loving and kind.

Hebai chanced a glance up at Atem now who, upon sensing the glance, looked back down at him and smiled softly. Hebai closed his eyes as a pair of soft hands caressed his cheeks and opened his lips in anticipation of the kiss. Soft and sweet at first, it deepened into something much more longing.

Hebai would have given a little 'eep' when he was suddenly lifted into Atem's lap, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. The feeling of fingers worming their way under his tunic, caused him to smile and wriggle as all his ticklish spots were playfully brushed against.

Atem began moving his tongue in Hebai's mouth in that strange way that felt like the insides of his cheeks were being tickled. This, along with those fingers on his rib cage, proved to be his undoing.

"Heee hee hee hee heee!" Hebai laughed, muffled by Atem's mouth on his.

Deciding that fair was fair, Hebai wormed his fingers under Atem's tunic and found purchase on that strong rib cage, then began his assault. This caused Atem to flinch and pull back, staring at his lover.

"You cheeky little," the Pharaoh smirked.

Hebai smiled innocently and the two descended into an all out tickle war, tunics and any interfering jewelry quickly being cast aside for easier access. One moment, Atem was on top of Hebai, enjoying the smaller man's writing and laughter. The next, Hebai would strike an unusually sensitive spot that would be the Pharaoh's undoing, then Atem would be writhing and laughing under him.

So the madcap game continued, even as Nut covered the sky in her dark body, tiny stars winking on, one by one.

/\

 _Monday, October 31, 2005  
_ _The white house_

Yugi and Atem took the bus back to the white house and let themselves in through the front door.

"Jou, we're home!" Yugi called as he and Atem stepped out of their footgear and up into the house.

"Hello, you two," came the familiar female voice as Mai came out to greet them.

"Mai-sensei," said Atem with a bow.

"Hi there. I've been hearing some surprising things about you two from Numbskull," said Mai.

" _I heard dat!"_ Jou's voice called from the dining room.

"Atem, since you were out, I took over your kitchen and made breakfast," said Mai. "There's plenty of it."

"Thanks!" cried Yugi, breaking from Atem's side and charging into the dining room before Jou could eat it all.

"Well, Mai-sensei, it looks like from here forward, I'll be looking after Yugi and you'll be looking after Jou," smirked Atem.

"It would seem so. I hate to see the three of you split up, but that seems to be part of growing up," sighed Mai.

"It is. But we'll all get together for the New Year," promised Atem.

"That would be great. Let's get in and get some breakfast before Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum eat it all," said Mai.

"Ha ha! Yes!" agreed a grinning Atem.

* * *

 _After breakfast…_

The two couples retreated to the bedrooms of the tenants of the white house to pack up clothes and other belongings. Furniture would be left behind or removed at a later date.

In Yugi's room, Atem helped Yugi to carefully take down and roll up his posters of Ancient Egypt and the cartouche sketch that still reposed next to his pillow.

Packing up the computer was the most nerve wracking part. Every sharp movement had Yugi's nerves on end. At last though, the computer was dismantled and stowed away to be moved to Yugi's old room at the game shop.

"There. Now you can breathe easily again," teased Atem as he and Yugi finished taping up the box.

"Uh… heh heh!" laughed Yugi, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's pack your PC now."

"Mm!" nodded Atem.

In Atem's room, Yugi watched as Atem moved quickly and efficiently, unplugging all the cords and moving the monitor, keyboard/mouse and tower into their boxes, not a hint of nervousness on his features.

This done, all that was left was to pack up Atem's clothes, since Atem had never decorated his room with much by way of posters or knick knacks.

' _Maybe because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stay. Maybe he'll decorate his room once we move into the game shop,'_ Yugi thought as he helped Atem fold and stow away clothes.

In the kitchen, Atem and Yugi went about emptying the fridge of its contents, putting them into coolers to be taken to the game shop. Yugi pulled out a bag with what appeared to be soil in it and held it up to Atem.

"This yours?" he asked.

"Ah! Yes, it is. Thank you," said Atem quickly as he took it and put it in a cooler.

"What is it?" asked Yugi.

"It's a surprise for later," Atem answered with as secretive smile.

"Pffft!" was Yugi's response as he continued pulling out food.

' _Cheeky little thing,'_ thought Atem with a smirk.

* * *

Atem and Yugi met up with Jou and Mai, who had been busy packing as many of Jou's clean clothes into a suitcase as possible, Mai determined to wash or burn the dirty ones later on.

"We had a lotta great times here, a lotta memories," said Yugi, voice breaking despite his best efforts.

A gentle squeeze was laid to his shoulders.

"We'll have even more good times in _our_ home. We'll make so many new memories together," rumbled Atem's voice.

"Yeah," wall Yugi could trust himself to say in reply.

"Dun worry, Yuge. Dis ain't gonna change nothin'. We're all gonna hang out regulah," said Jou by way of comforting Yugi.

"That's right, Yugi. Remember, good friends are always together in spirit," said Mai with a gentle smile.

"OK," smiled Yugi.

The quartet stepped into their shoes, then with one last look around, stepped out of the house and shut it up tight, leaving behind a bit of themselves for the old place to absorb and treasure as part of its own memories.


	24. Epilogue

_Kame Game Shop_

"That should do it," chirped Yugi as he stood up from plugging the wireless router in. "Would you do the honors, Até?"

"It would be my pleasure," smiled Atem as he flipped the switch on the power strip.

The router's LEDs flickered as it booted, then turned green to show that it was now online.

"Let's go check our computers! If they're OK, let's frag!" suggested Yugi.

"Fragalicious," replied Atem as he and Yugi retreated to their rooms.

On their new highspeed LAN, a bronze pharaoh and a purple clothed mage traded frags back and forth, each winning a few maps with his weapon of choice.

* * *

Yugi laid his head against Atem's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the strong, steady heartbeat. He sighed in contentment when he felt Atem's hands gently rubbing up and down his back.

Smirking to himself, Yugi squeezed and rolled a dusky nipple between his thumb and forefinger, listening as a sharp breath was sucked in between clenched teeth.

"Gently, Yugi," Atem instructed tersely.

The edge in Atem's voice made Yugi look up into a pair of serious crimsons.

" _He_ used to enjoy pinching my nipples till they bruised," Atem explained.

"Sorry!" yelped Yugi, quickly ceasing the pinching and beginning to gently roll the nipples under his fingers and palms instead.

"Mmmmm. Now _that_ you may do," Atem sighed, letting his head drop back against the wall in contentment.

Left hand rubbing Atem's right nipple, Yugi lowered his head to gently suckle and worry Atem's left nipple with his lips and tongue, thus leaving his right hand free to trail slowly down Atem's tummy until he came to that sensitive, engorged flesh and wrapped his fingers around it to give a goodly stroke.

"Aaaaaannnnhhhh!" Atem groaned, back arching almost up out of the water.

Between Yugi's lips and hands, poor Atem was rapidly coming undone, head turning from side to side as he groaned and cried out nonsense.

Yugi's mouth and hand gently worshipped those perky little nipples while his left hand smoothly and efficiently stroked Atem to the edge.

"Aaaah aaaaaaah Yuuuugiiii! Aaaaaahhhh!" Atem cried, back arching under Yugi's ministrations.

Yugi gave a final deep suck of the nipple while giving a goodly stroke, feeling Atem explode under him as a white rope spurted from his tip.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Yuuuuuugiiiii!" Atem cried as he felt his core explode deep within him.

The spasms and convulsions lasted for several seconds even after the last of the white release had dripped from Atem. Finally, the sated and exhausted Egyptian sank back down into the warm water, deadweight arms reaching up for and pulling the smaller man onto his chest.

Atem had just enough strength to thank Yugi with a warm kiss before letting his eyelids fall shut and drift off, trusting Yugi to keep him from sinking in the tub.

* * *

 _Saturday, December 10, 2005_

 _Splat!_

"Oooph!" said Yugi as he caught a mouthful of snow.

Turning around, he saw Atem, clad in a black pea coat and crimson scarf that matched his eyes oh so prettily, grinning wickedly at him, already crunching yet another snowball in his gloved hands.

Wasting no time, Yugi scraped some snow into his hands and formed it into a ball. He finished just in time to dodge yet another ball and chuck his at Atem, who took it in the chest.

"Good throw, _habibi_!" Atem called as he bent down to gather more snow.

Yugi followed suit and the two released their projectiles simultaneously, the balls whizzing past each other and hitting both guys in the face.

* * *

Laughing and talking, the tricolors entered the game shop, cheeks flushed and eyes glowing from their outdoor activities. After stepping out of their boots, they hung up their coats on the rack.

"Shall I make us some hot cocoa?" Atem offered.

"Yeah!" cheered Yugi, pumping his fist at the offer.

With a nod, Atem went over to the fridge and opened it to procure the ingredients, only for his eyes to fall on the plastic bag with the soil in it. Was that a tiny bit of green poking out? After quickly putting aside the hot cocoa stuff, Atem pulled out the bag, opened it up and gently pulled out the acorn. Surely enough, it had rooted!

"Yugi, please fetch me a flower pot right away!" Atem cried in excitement.

The excitement in Atem's voice was enough to forestall any arguments about cocoa that might have made it to Yugi's lips, as Atem never got excited like this for no reason. Yugi jumped up and ran off to find a flower pot.

When he returned, Yugi handed Atem the pot and watched as Atem carefully transferred the contents of the bag to the pot, including the small brown thing with the green tendril protruding from it.

"What is that anyway?" Yugi asked.

"This," smiled Atem, "is an oak tree seedling. I liberated an acorn from our old oak in October and have been waiting for this little one to germinate ever since."

"Até," breathed Yugi.

"Yugi, would you help me tend this seedling until it's big enough to plant in spring?" Atem asked gravely.

Eyes shining, Yugi could only nod.

"You'll have to tell me what to do," he admitted.

"Would you fetch some water?" asked Atem.

With a nod, Yugi went and poured some water into a cup and returned with it.

"Gently pour the water in," Atem instructed. "Don't stop until you see it accumulating in the saucer."

Yugi poured the water as Atem instructed, until it began to seep out of the hole at the bottom of the pot into the saucer. Atem then put the small tree in a southern window so it could get ample sunlight.

* * *

 _Saturday, December 31, 2005  
_ _Kame Game Shop_

Everyone sat in the dining room, slurping the buckwheat noodles into their mouths, the salty warmth chasing away the lingering chill of the wintry air outside.

"Guess what, I've fantastic news!" Bakura announced.

Everyone looked up.

"Next autumn, I2 will sanction a national tournament in tag team format…"

"Tag team?" asked Jou. "Wuzzat?

"Ahem! If I may continue," said Bakura with a mild glare Jou-ward. "All defending regional champions and second and third place finishers are invited to attend. Residents of the same region will work together in pairs in a tag team. The top pairs will go on to duel in a continental world championship."

"World…" Yugi began.

"Championship?" Atem finished.

"Yes. The four of you will have the honor of representing Kantou," answered Bakura.

"Hot damn! I'ma go 'n git me as many boostah packs as I kin afford," grinned Jou before resuming slurping up more noodles.

"I'm in. If the regionals are exciting, the nationals and worlds'll be off the chain!" declared Yugi. "I'll go with you when you go booster pack shopping, Jou."

"Cool," answered Jou, noodles hanging out of his mouth, much to Mai, Bakura and Atem's disgust, while Shizuka just rolled her eyes, used to her brother's slovenly dining habits.

Everyone's gaze turned to Atem. Feeling their gazes on him, Atem set down his bowl and looked back at his friends.

"It would be in poor form for the defending champion to not show. I'll go booster pack shopping with you as well," he announced with a smile.

"AWESOME!" shouted Yugi and Jou, giving each other a high five.

* * *

 _Pop!_

The cap went flying from the champagne bottle as Atem loosened the cage on the bottle's neck, landing somewhere behind the TV. Glasses were raised and champagne was poured. If three of the revelers were a year too young to drink legally, no mention was made of it.

"Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glasses and began sipping gingerly at the bubbly, sharp tasting liquid.

"Happy New Year!"

The collective benediction arose from the gang as they watched the New Years special on TV.

\/

 _c 1270 BC  
_ _Waset, Kemet_

Hebai could only stare wide eyed at the pretty little fig tree being lowered into the ground.

"Do you like it?" rumbled the voice of the Pharaoh next to him.

"I love it. Thank you, Atem. I can't wait to eat of its fruit," replied Hebai.

After the servants had finished, Hebai and Atem walked about the young tree, studying its sturdy little branches and pretty green leaves. After a bit, they stopped and lay down under it. Although too small to provide shade or lean against, they still enjoyed looking up at the blue sky through the filter of its delicate green leaves.

Hebai snuggled into Atem's arms and they smiled at each other before closing their eyes and falling asleep under their little tree's canopy.

/\

 _Monday, April 3, 2006_

Yugi opened his eyes and looked about, not too surprised to find the spot next to him empty, as Atem was always an early riser when in good health. Glancing at the window, Yugi smiled to see the bright sun and just a few fluffy clouds in the high blue vault of sky.

Yugi rolled out of bed and quickly trotted across the hall to his old/new room to dress for the day. This done, he went flying downstairs, arriving just in time to see Atem sitting at the kitchen table with the sapling before him. When the Egyptian saw Yugi, he smiled at him.

"What think you, _habibi_? Is today a fine day for planting?" Atem purred.

"Looks right fine to me," joked Yugi, a big dopey grin spreading across his features.

"Then, shall we?" asked Atem, rising to his feet and holding out his hand.

"Let's," smiled Yugi, taking Atem's hand.

Atem led Yugi out into the medium sized backyard that Yugi had once played in as a child. Out in the center, with no bushes or trees overhead to obstruct the sunlight from reaching the ground, they found the perfect place. Atem began digging, shoveling dirt aside until a nice, neat hole waited to be filled. Yugi and Atem knelt down and as Yugi set the sapling into the hole. Pushing the dirt around its base, the tricolors set the tiny tree firmly into its new home.

Atem let out a small, undignified 'eep' when Yugi poked the tip of his nose with a dirty finger, smirking mischievously the whole time. With his own devilish smirk, Atem smeared Yugi's cheeks with soil from his own fingers.

"Ha ha ha ha! You look like a panda!" the Egyptian grinned. "Would you bring the hose over?"

With a sharp nod, Yugi retreated to turn on the water and bring the hose over. He showered the planting site in a sheen of water while being careful not to flood the ground. Satisfied with his work, he put the hose away and shut off the water.

Yugi hurried back to the hole, where Atem smiled and held out his hand. He clasped Atem's hand and the two squeezed each other mutually, gazing at each other with pure, unmitigated love shining in their eyes, then looked down at their cute little sapling.

"The old oak was the birthplace of our love. This little tree will symbolize the bond we will share together, not only in this lifetime, but in all to come," Atem said softly.

Yugi gasped at Atem's words.

"I love you, Até," was all he could trust himself to say as he wrapped his arms around Atem's waist.

"And I you, Mutou Yugi. My _sunu_ , my _habibi_ ," smiled Atem, returning Yugi's embrace.

High above and worlds away, a crimson eyed Pharaoh and his lilac eyed lover smiled down on their modern counterparts, then at each other. Interlacing their fingers, they turned and walked off, fading into eternity.

The darkness had receded. They had emerged into the light together.

~Owari~


End file.
